


Not For Ever

by GstarRoss



Series: Masks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Awkward Scott, Bastard!Derek, First Kiss, First Time, Hale Enterprises, Hope, M/M, Moving On, Prostitution, hooker!Isaac, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 100,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GstarRoss/pseuds/GstarRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sterekers: This is predominantly a Scisaac fic, hence them coming first in the tags (and the fic, co-incidently) but chapter 3 is where the gratuitous Sterek smut is at... ]</p><p>Scott came out to his best friend a couple of months ago but for some reason is the most awkward boy ever around guys he likes. Stiles comes up with an ingenious way for Scott to pop his cherry... enter Isaac, a hooker who's heart maybe isn't quite as well shielded as he thought it was.</p><p>OR</p><p>AU: The adventures of sassy hooker Isaac and ever faithful Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Obviously this is very not canon at all, but I'll try and have them as close to the characters as I imagine them.
> 
> Hopefully the wonderful and talented Naemi will enjoy this as it was her brain child! :p

Isaac took a moment at the door of the apartment, swallowed his breath mint and then pressed _312._ The building was newly built, specifically for the students at the nearby college. The door buzzed almost instantaneously and he pushed his way into the apartment building.  He forwent the elevator, opting instead for the stairs to collect his thoughts and mentally review what he knew about the meeting he was heading to.  Guy, nineteen, newly out, best friend wants Isaac to pop his cherry and ‘show him a good time.’  It was hardly the weirdest trick he’d ever been on, but it wasn’t the norm either.  The friend who’d set it all up, Stiles, was the only one he’d spoken to, but he seemed genuine enough.  He’d offered Isaac a picture of the guy he was going to be with, but he’d refused, not wanting to have any expectations.

Before he knew it he was standing at a plain white door, one of a multitude along a wide corridor.  Tugging his t-shirt flat and wiping his hands on his jeans, he knocked, dropping his hands behind his back, tilting his head and adopting a lazy smile. The door opened as soon as he knocked and a thin, cute, button-nosed guy stood looking at him hopefully, “Lucas?” He asked.

“That’s right gorgeous, what are my chances you’re Scott?”  Isaac grinned wide and stepped in, stroking a hand down a deceptively toned chest.

The boy’s eyes bulged delightfully and he stammered a reply, “uh, uh, no, uh, I’m Stiles. We spoke on the phone?”

Isaac laughed playfully. “OK. I knew I couldn’t be that lucky.”  He grinned, staring deep into the younger man’s eyes.  “Should _you_ ever need company . . . just say the word.”  He edged closer, angling his head, lining up for a kiss, daring Stiles to react.

“ _He won’t.”_ A gruff and deep voice said to Isaac’s right.  He languidly turned and saw a hitherto unnoticed man leaning against the kitchen counter.  While Stiles may have been cute as a button, this guy was utterly stunning.  He was dark and brooding, sure, but also, the powerful arms crossed over his broad chest displayed a fine physique.  It was all Isaac could do not to stare.  The guy’s face was set in a frown that did nothing to take away from his rugged beauty, stubble exactly the right length and piercing eyes a deep, deep brown.

“Scott?” He finally managed to ask, mentally crossing his fingers.

“No.” Was all the man said, though he did reach a hand out to Stiles and the younger man shimmied past Isaac and into tall-dark-and-handsome’s arms.

“Sorry . . . errrr . . . this is Derek, my boyfriend and yes, he’s always like this.” Stiles was enveloped in the taller man’s arms and kissed thoroughly.  Isaac raised a sardonic eyebrow and coughed politely.

“That’s great guys, but I’m here to meet Scott and there’s still the awkward part to get out of the way first . . . ?”  Isaac waited patiently as Stiles flailed out of his boyfriend’s arms and pulled opened a draw, taking out a roll of notes.  Isaac gave them a quick glace before he pocketed them and nodded thanks.

“Aren’t you going to count it?” Stiles asked, incredulous.

“No. I trust you.  Plus, you have quite the unique last name, and I’m guessing you’re some relation to the Sheriff in Beacon Hills . . . ?” He nodded to himself as Stiles paled visibly.  It had been a simple Google search on ‘Stiles Stilinski’ that had pulled up a couple of articles about his father, the law enforcement officer, a couple of towns over.    “I’m guessing you’re not going to stiff me.”  He smiled at the pair as Derek growled at him.  Laughing lightly he looked around the small apartment.  “So, where _is_ Scott?”  He asked. 

“Errrrrr . . . he’s in his room,” Stiles said pointing at one of the three doors off the shared living space.  “Listen, he’s a bit nervous.  This was a birthday surprise so he only found out about an hour ago that you were coming.”  Isaac resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  _Oh great, this is gonna be a nightmare._ “But he’s up for it, you’ll see.”

“It’s your money.” Isaac said with a shrug. “Are you guys staying to watch?” He asked, smirking.  Stiles did a complete double take and shook his head vigorously.

“No. God. No. We’re going to Derek’s. We’ll be gone all night, so . . .”  Stiles trailed off, leading Derek passed him to the door. 

“You’ve only paid for two hours though, yeah?” Isaac clarified.

“Yeah. I was just saying . . . you won’t be interrupted any. OK, well, see ya.”  He did a cute little wave and Isaac couldn’t help but smile, regretting again that neither of them was the guy he was meeting.  As the door clicked shut behind them, Isaac looked around the small apartment. It was small and neat, completely tidy and not at all what he’d expected from two nineteen-year-old guys.

Doing his best to settle his nerves, knowing that this ‘Scott’ was no doubt far more nervous than he was, he headed to the door Stiles had indicated.  Plastering a filthy smile on his face he opened the door and walked in, not knowing what to expect.  The room was just as neat and tidy as the rest of the apartment and Isaac could smell the slightly chemical air freshener that had clearly recently been sprayed.  It was dimly lit, the overhead light off and the only light coming from one bedside lamp. His eyes instantly fell to the guy sitting anxiously on the end of the bed, hands clasped tightly together in his lap.

Isaac’s greeting died on his lips as he took in his client.  While Stiles was cute and Derek striking, Scott seemed the perfect median of the two.  He was clearly more muscular than his lithe friend, but not as ripped as Derek, though Isaac couldn’t tell for certain, hunched and nervous as Scott was.  The boy in front of him was certainly gorgeous though; unblemished caramel skin, thick dark hair, wonderfully crooked jaw and eyes Isaac would happily melt into if they weren’t so full of fear.

His smile turned genuine as he slowly walked into the room, crouching in front of Scott, looking up into his still down-tuned eyes.  “Hey, I’m Lucas, what’s your name?”  He asked, quietly.

“Scott.” The boy murmured.

“Nice to meet you Scott.” Normally Isaac would offer a hand, or go in for a hug or a kiss, but Scott looked on the edge of bolting already.  “Have you got an iPod dock?”  He asked calmly.  The boy blinked at the mundane nature of the question, but latched on to it as something he could do.

“Yeah. Yeah . . . It’s over here.”  He stood and walked to the bookcase where the music system was.  Isaac followed him and pulled his MP3 player out of his back pocket and slotted it into place, clicking a couple of buttons and starting his two hour play-list.  He always liked having music on in the background when on a job; it offered a great way of keeping time, but also gave something he could focus on if he needed a distraction – not that that would be necessary with this guy.

“Thanks.”  Isaac said, smiling as the first, familiar bars of ‘Spin Spin Sugar’ started playing.  He’d spent a long time making his playlists, each track sensual and sexy, unobtrusive yet alluring.  “Do you know this band?” Scott shook his head.  “Want me to dance for you?” Scott’s eyes widened and his breathing became ragged.  Isaac smiled wide and lifted a hand to the side of Scott’s face, trying to calm him.  “Your friend Stiles? He said it’s something he’d noticed on your internet history.”

“Oh my God.” Scott screwed his eyes shut and dropped his head, backing away from Isaac. 

“Look, let’s sit down. Talk.”  Isaac boldly took the teenager’s hand and led him back to the bed.  Scott’s hand was clammy, unsurprisingly, but Isaac still smiled at him as they both sat on the edge of the bed.  “I get you’re nervous, but I’m not, am I? You’re nice and your friends wanted you to have a good time, so maybe we should talk about what you want to do?”

Scott blushed deeply and Isaac’s stone-cold heart cracked slightly. “I don’t think I can. This isn’t something I’ve ever considered you know?”

Isaac nodded, “Yeah, I know . . . Stiles should probably have given you more warning, huh? How do you know him?”

“Stiles? We’ve been best friends since kindergarten.” Scott smiled, not at Isaac, just a smile, but it was breathtaking. “All though school, always best friends, now we’re at college together.  He’s way smarter than me, could have gone anywhere, but he wanted to stay close to Derek, and me I guess . . .”

“He sounds like quite the guy, what’s he studying?” Isaac asked, leaning back, reclining on the bed, purposefully letting his t-shirt ride up to expose a stretch of taut skin.  Scott’s eyes flicked to Isaac’s stomach and he licked his lips before answering.

“Errrr . . . teaching.  He’s gonna be a teacher.”

“What about you?” Isaac ran a hand along his stomach, fingers lightly dancing over his skin, lifting his t-shirt a little more.

Scott swallowed and snuck another peak before answering. “Nursing. I’m doing nursing.”

“Wow, that’s brilliant. You must be really smart!” Isaac smiled fully up at Scott and lightly pushed his shoulder, massaging it a little before returning his hand back to his hip. Scott just shrugged and his eyes went slightly wide staring at the ridges the six-pack Isaac was slowly teasing. “No Scott really, all those complicated names for bones and such and pharmaceutical things, I’m impressed.” He caught Scott’s eye and smiled.  “You like that?” He gestured at his stomach and Scott nodded, silently.  “You want to touch?” He asked and didn’t wait for the reply, just grabbing the other boy’s hand and placing it against his stomach, clenching the muscles there.

The nervous boy licked his lips again and flashed a look at Isaac who nodded encouragement.  “Dude, you’re like, ripped.”  Scott whispered.

“Yeah, I’m pretty strict on my gym routine, you know? Five days a week weights and cardio every day.” He was still holding the other boy’s hand so he pushed it further underneath his t-shirt up to his chest. “Mmmm . . . nice . . . you have good hands.” He purred.

Suddenly, Scott span away and bolted to his desk chair, scrubbing his hands through his hair.  “Sorry Lucas, it’s not you, this is just weird.” He looked up plaintively, eyes beseeching.  He looked so lost and innocent Isaac couldn’t help but feel drawn to him, actively wanting to wrap up this gorgeous boy and keep him safe. _Slow down working boy, he’s a trick, not a date. Keep it professional._

“Hey, it’s OK. This is all about you, we can go as slow as you like . . .” Scott nodded and swallowed hard.  “Want to know what your friend told me about you? You can correct any mistakes he made.” Isaac tried smiling again, but Scott was back to his head down, bashful avoidance. 

“Sure, why not?” He almost sounded bitter and Isaac realised that this job might be trickier than he had at first expected.

Isaac rolled over on the bed so he was face down, but he raised himself up on his elbows so he could be at the same head height as the other boy.  “He told me that you’ve only been out for a couple of months, that you haven’t had any real experience yet, and were finding it hard to talk to guys when you went out? How’s that so far?” Scott nodded and blushed again. “He told me that you are kind, and generous and forgiving.  That you are really special and that he loves you very, very much.”  Scott looked up slightly incredulous, but Isaac continued. “He said that you don’t know how cute you are, which FYI is very true, and that you’ve been over-thinking the whole guy/guy thing for a while now.” Scott grimaced slightly but didn’t stop him. “He told me you like blonde-ish guys, tall and that you tend to watch stripper porn, or blow job porn… Both of which I’m very good at, just so you know.” He paused waiting for Scott to say something, but got nothing. “He also said you’d probably want to top if we got that far, but he wasn’t sure.”

“Oh my God.” Scott murmured. 

“So . . . is there anything there that isn’t true?”  He asked, slightly challengingly. 

Scott just shook his head.  “No. It’s just embarrassing to think that my best friend discussed all that with his boyfriend and with a-“ He looked up, eyes wide, not wanting to finish that thought.

“Hooker?” Isaac finished for him with a sassy smile.  “Its OK Scott, I know what I am.  All it means for you is that you’ve got a couple of hours where you can explore anything you want to do with a guy, hopefully one you find somewhat appealing.” He smiled as Scott instantly started nodding furiously.

“Dude, totally. I mean, you’re hot. I’m just not . . . I tend to . . . guys like you, hot guys, I dunno . . . I just get all flustered trying to talk to them.” The last bit was mumbled so low, Isaac almost missed it. 

“OK. Fair enough. But . . . I’m right here for you Scott, I’m yours, and I’m relaxed and I’m not going anywhere.”

Scott looked up and smiled a little. “Yeah, but Stiles had to _pay_ you to be here.” There was a sarcastic little smile on his face. 

“Look, I don’t normally say stuff like this, but . . . if I wasn’t me, and we weren’t here, like if we met at a party . . . ? I’d totally try and hit on you, you are a very, very good-looking guy. Honest.” Isaac was aware how daft that ‘honest’ was with the roll of notes in his pocket, but still, and Scott didn’t need to know how many guys he’d said those exact words to.

“Yeah, right.” he scoffed.

“Seriously, I like you.  If you weren’t terrified I’m sure you’d be really eloquent.” Isaac smiled with Scott for a moment, sharing a moment.

“I am, you know.”

“Eloquent?” Isaac grinned.

“Terrified.” Scott grinned back, then cheekily added, “dumbass.”

Isaac gave a delighted laugh and rolled off the bed, crawling over to kneel in front of Scott. “I’m wounded!” He cried, placing his hands purposefully on the other boy’s knees.

“Sorry.” Scott immediately apologised and looked genuinely afraid he’d upset Isaac.

“Dude, I’m kidding. You’re fine, you can call me whatever you want . . .” He looked up, changing his normal filthy smile for what he hoped was a more innocent one.  He was developing a feeling that his usual ‘dirty-boy’ routine wasn’t going to quite work on this job.

“I think Lucas is fine thanks.” Scott said ruefully. 

Isaac looked up thoughtfully. “So . . . Stiles said you didn’t have any _real_ experience, what does that mean?”

Scott blushed again. _Seriously? Who blushes this much at nineteen!?_ “Oh, errrr, well, I had a girlfriend for a while, so I’m not a virgin or anything, but I suppose I am when it comes to guys.”

“Have you done anything with a guy?” Isaac asked.

“Well, me and Stiles made out when we were, you know, ‘experimenting’, but that doesn’t count I guess.  Then there was Danny, from my lacrosse team, we had a drunken kiss at our friend’s graduation party, but I don’t think it meant anything, he just laughed about ‘straight guys’ and went off with an insanely hot red-haired guy.” Scott shrugged, uncomfortably.

“More fool him.” Isaac murmured and slowly pushed up off his hunches, moving his head up in front of Scott. “So, is this OK?”

“Uh-huh.” Scott whispered and bit his bottom lip, brows furrowed. Isaac very slowly, teasing Scott, came closer, pausing just before the kiss connected, wanting the other boy to own the kiss himself. It took a few seconds and Isaac stroking Scott’s leg encouragingly before they connected.  When they did it was like someone had flicked a switch in Isaac’s client; he went from nervous and hesitant to handsy and needy in a split second.

Isaac had to resist the urge to chuckle as Scott’s hands carded their way through his caramel curls and lips and tongue explored his mouth.  For the moment he was content to let Scott control the kiss, but Isaac knew he’d have to try and slow him down a little and concentrate on what he was doing.  Not that it was a bad kiss, per se, more that it was . . . well . . . very teenage.

Scott started making little whining noises in the back of his throat and Isaac trailed his hands lightly up the insides of Scott’s thighs making him gasp and pull back a little.  As he did, the music changed to a track Isaac knew he could dance well to. “How’s about we put one of your fantasies into play . . . want me to dance for you big guy?” Scott eventually nodded on top of a blush and Isaac relaxed, finally getting into more familiar territory.

He wheeled Scott’s chair out away from the desk, and positioned him where Isaac could easily move around him fully. As the songs beat kicked in Isaac rolled his hips and smoothed his hands down his chest.  He’d danced and stripped for guys before, one-on-one and at a parties, but instinctively knew this dance would be more ‘tease’ than ‘strip’ – he doubted Scott could handle a full on show. The thought of the blush that seeing Isaac stripping with toys would illicit from Scott made Isaac smile as he moved sensually forward, kneeing Scott’s legs apart.  He stepped into the other boy’s space and trailed a hand lightly down Scott’s cheek.  He nervous boy’s breathing gave a hitch and he dragged his eyes away from the roll of Isaac’s hips to meet his eyes. 

Isaac smiled down at him and was relieved to see Scott smile back.  Isaac raised his arms above his head, arms flexing, hips swaying.  He watched where his client’s eyes went trying to work out what he wanted.  Scott’s eye’s widened at the muscles on display on Isaac’ arms, but they snapped back to his abs again as he noticed Isaac’s t-shirt riding up.  It made sense, if he was friends with Derek he’d have seen nice arms, nicer than Isaac’s anyway, but he’d probably not seen things normally covered.

Reaching down, hips still swaying, dipping lower at each pass so he could grind lightly against the top of Scott’s thigh, Isaac gripped the base of his t-shirt and slowly lifted it a couple of inches.  He bunched the fabric in one hand, pulling it up further. Scott shifted a little in his seat and his hands hovered up off the arms of the chair uncertainly.  Isaac swayed again and hiked his shirt higher, exposing his nipples.  Scott made a little moan which cut off as Isaac snaked his free hand around the back of the other boy’s head and brought it forward, grinding his hips forward as he did.

Scott’s lips brushed against his abs and Isaac let out a moan, encouraging more.  He threw his head back and glanced down behind him, seeing Scott’s hands hovering nervously behind his back. He took his hand from behind Scott’s head and, reaching behind himself moved his client’s hands to his hips. Rolling them again he lifted his t-shirt clear off, dropping to the side as Scott ran his tongue between the grooves of his stomach muscles. 

Before he could get too into it, Isaac stepped back and swayed for Scott, his hands fluttering over his newly exposed chest.  The other boy gripped the armrests again and stared, breathing heavily, clearly enjoying the show. Isaac moved in time to the music, walking a circle around his client, fingers dancing along Scott’s neck and hairline, earning him a gasp.

When he was back in front of Scott he stopped, still, and very deliberately unbuttoned the top two buttons of his jeans, exposing the white band of his jockstrap.  Scott made a little sound which sounded a lot like ‘oh my God’. 

He knocked the other boy’s knees together and Isaac straddled Scott, crotch grinding into his client as his ass rubbed on Scott’s thighs. Isaac leaned back and used one hand to steady himself by grasping one of Scott’s thighs, the other free to paw at his client’s chest. His movements were more grind and thrust than sway now and as he rolled in time to the music, he watched the other boy’s eyes take in every detail. Leaning forward again, Isaac grabbed at Scott’s polo shirt and pulled it up over his head. 

Isaac then stood and walked behind the other boy, rubbing at his shoulders and down the broad, smooth chest.  For the first time in a long time, Isaac felt true desire on one of his meets. Scott was gorgeous.  His muscles were tight and strong and had abs to rival his own, but it was the smooth heat in Scott’s perfect skin which turned him on most.  Isaac could feel the bulge in his underwear swell fully and had pressed forward allowing it to grind against Scott’s spine.

His John, _keep thinking of him as a client Isaac, he’s paying for it_ , moaned and rolled his head, pleasure clear on his face.  Keeping as close as he could to Scott, Isaac walked back round in front of the other boy, placing one leg between his client’s legs so he was straddling one clearly well defined thigh, his back to Scott’s front.  Isaac rolled his hips, slowly, knowing the curves of the top of his ass would be well displayed under the loosened waist of his jeans. He pushed up and down Scott’s leg, allowing himself to revel in the pleasure that shot through him at the friction.

He could hear Scott panting, but his hands remained firmly on the arms of the chair.  Smiling at the other boy’s nerves, Isaac pushed back, laying himself against Scott’s chest, head back over his client’s shoulder.  Grinding down into Scott’s erection, he grabbed the other boy’s hand and dragged it up over his body.

Scott only needed that little encouragement as he quickly brought both hands round to paw at Isaac.  “Oh my God Lucas.” Isaac smiled at the breathy way Scott was talking, taking pleasure in doing a job well done.  He slid down Scott’s body, ensuring he was in constant contact with the bulge in Scott’s jeans and span, kneeling in front of his client.  Smiling up at Scott, who’s mouth was hung open, clearly lost in what was happening, Isaac slowly unbuttoned the jeans right in front of him, leaning in and pressing a row of kisses just along the top of Scott’s briefs.

He felt Scott’s fingers in his hair and he flowed back, smiling at his client.  Standing again he straddled over one leg, hooking his hands behind Scott’s neck and grinding up and down his thigh. With each roll and thrust Isaac could feel his own desire build and grow, almost, _almost_ , forgetting why he was here.  Needing a moment to collect himself he stood and went to stand behind Scott again, massaging those wonderful shoulders. _Well… this isn’t helping._ He smiled ruefully to himself and popped the last few button on his jeans, allowing them to drop slightly as he came back around, Scott’s eyes tracing his every movement.

He stepped between Scott’s legs again and ground his ass into Scott’s jeans. It caused the jeans to become looser and looser before finally exposing his smooth, pert ass.  Leaning back once more he took Scott’s hand and made him remove the loose jeans, leaving him in his jockstrap.  The song finished at that exact moment and he pressed his lips into Scott’s neck and whispered, “How’s about moving this to the bed?”

Scott just nodded and allowed himself to be stood up and for Isaac to pull off his jeans with a quick tug, though Scott did self consciously cover himself with his hands as soon as he did.  Very gently, Isaac took one hand and led his client to the bed.  Sitting on the edge, looking up into Scott’s eyes, he slowly peeled the other boy’s hand from hiding his erection and pressed his face and lips into the black cotton of Scott’s underwear.  Whereas normally he’d fake a moan, at that moment, Isaac lost himself in Scott’s wonderfully heady scent and his groan was one hundred percent genuine.

“Lucas . . .  I’m . . .” Scott sounded completely lost, so Isaac just shushed him and mouthed at the strong, thick cock.  “Oh God.”  Scott’s fingers found their place back in Isaac’s hair, light and undemanding.  Isaac slowly, carefully, peeled down Scott’s briefs, kissing each new expanse of skin as it was revealed.  With a final gentle tug, Scott’s manhood was revealed and Isaac smiled, taking in the straight, long shaft and slightly slick head.  He licked one full swipe from base to tip and Scott’s knees shook.

Taking pity on the guy, Isaac grabbed him and pushed him back on the bed, shimmying up until both their heads were on the pillows and they were nose to nose, legs entangled and chests pressed together. “Is this OK?” Scott asked nervously.

“It’s brilliant, you’re doing great.” Isaac kissed him again, pressing lips in close and flickered his eyes open, trying to check on his client and was a bit surprised to find Scott’s eyes open to. “Hey.” He said smiling.

“Hey, what?” Scott asked, anxious, sensing something was wrong.

“Nothing,” Isaac smiled at him, “it’s just not many guys kiss with their eyes open . . .” He rubbed Scott’s arm and ground closer into him, trying to show there wasn’t a problem.

“ _You_ had your eyes open.” Scott mumbled, blushing and Isaac’s heart quivered again.

“I wanted to make sure you were enjoying yourself. Are you?” He asked.

“Are you kidding?!” Scott smiled and the dimples, delight and blush combined to smash through Isaac’s walls to touch him in a way he hadn’t felt for years. _This isn’t good._ He thought as Scott continued. “That dance thing was amazing, like, perfect and you . . . well . . .” he ducked his head and pursed his lips.

“I’m what . . . come on, you can say it, nothing’s gonna happen.” Isaac encouraged.

“You’re a really nice guy.” Scott whispered and closed his eyes, embarrassed.  Isaac had expected him to say something about how hot he was, or he had a great ass, but that seemed so real, so sincere, Isaac reacted without thinking.

“So are you.  You’re gonna make someone very happy one day. You’re a really good guy Scott.”

“Lucas.” Scott blushed and kissed him, slowly, savouring every second.  Isaac fell into the kiss gratefully, squashing down the impulse he’d had to tell Scott his real name, something he’d never even considered with a client before, but for some reason he wanted Scott to moan _his_ name, not his work name.  _Pull it together Isaac!_

Breaking off from the kiss he moved down the bed, kissing Scott’s chest as he went.  They hadn’t talked about this, but Isaac knew Scott would be happy with it, and wasn’t likely to complain seeing as he was too nervous to say much of anything, let alone what he wanted in bed.  Knowing it was cowardly, Isaac found he didn’t care, he needed to get away from those soulful, pure eyes and wrapping his mouth around a stiff cock would be a good distraction.

He focused on the task at hand and he proceeded to lick, suck and kiss at the dick in his grip.  He tried to treat it as professionally as possible, like any other job and after a few minutes he’d steeled himself back to a point where he could be ‘Lucas’ again.  After swallowing Scott’s cock a couple more times, pushing his head right down to the musky, dense pubes and slowly pulling back up, he pulled his mouth of Scott’s cock with a wonderful filthy pop.

“You like that?” Even his voice had gone back to being Lucas – deeper, slower, hopefully more seductive.

“Are you kidding, dude that was amazing. I’ve never . . . I mean, no ones ever . . .”

“Deep throated your cock?” Isaac drawled, returning his mouth to the cock in question and sucking deep, rolling his tongue across the head.  Scott slammed his head back into the pillows and moaned deeply.  For good measure, Isaac relaxed his throat and slowly took the other boy completely, enjoying how it made Scott gasp and writhe.  He stayed there as long as he could, pressing and relaxing his tongue, creating as much sensation as he could.

Nervously, Scott tapped a hand on his head and mumbled, “Lucas . . . I’m gonna . . .” Isaac pulled of Scott quickly and paused, trying to assess if the other boy was going to cum no matter what.  After a few seconds, he realised he wasn’t so he gave Scott’s cock one last gasp-inducing lick and crawled back up the bed.  He focused on the music and did a little calulations in his head and realised they’d only been going for around thirty minutes.

“OK Scott, so, there’s a couple of things we should decide.”  He said with a smile and kiss, hoping he wouldn’t freak Scott out.

From the panic that flashed across the teenager’s eyes though, he failed utterly. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked quickly.

Isaac had to resist the urge to laugh, “No. You’re doing great, but you need to decide want you want to get out of this. We’ve still got about an hour and a half, which is plenty of time for me to finish blowing you, if that’s what you want, and I reckon you’ll still recover for a second round, or, if you want to hold it, you can just cum once later?”

Scott’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a couple of times. “I don’t know.” He paused. “What’s normal?”

“There’s no such thing as normal dude, it’s whatever you want.  You need to say though, otherwise you’re sex life will be quiet and not very fulfilling.  Most guys are good, giving and game, so just be open, say what you want and if they’re up for it they’ll do it.  Because, and this is important, when you take some hunky college guy home, he will say what he’ll want and you have to be ready to say yes or no.”

“God, this is so embarrassing.” Scott sat up away from Isaac and put his head in his hands. Rolling his eyes, knowing Scott wasn’t watching, Isaac gripped his shoulder and pulled him back down.

“No it’s not.  What’s embarrassing is a guy asking if you like to snowball and you saying sure without knowing what it is . . .”  Isaac tried explaining with a smile, “All I’m saying is, you have me for a while, you can explore . . . find out what you like? Or, just try something you know you will like?”

“What do you want to do?” Scott asked and Isaac smiled, having seen this diversionary tactic from scores of guys.

“I want to make you happy. Any ideas?” Isaac waited patiently, not wanting to push any more than he had.

“I like kissing you.” Scott finally offered, and Isaac purred.

“I like kissing you too, your lips are gorgeous.” He pushed forward and kissed Scott deeply.  Sensing he needed to give the other boy some time he let the kiss go on, first rolling on top of Scott and trailing kisses up his neck, then rolling them both back so Scott could pin him down and do the same.  He’d never admit it to a John but Isaac had a really sensitive neck and he normally steered guys away from there, but with Scott he let him go at him, not feigning any of the moaning the other boy’s lips and tongue drew from him.

As the song changed from one to the other Isaac knew he was wasting his client’s time and rolled them back on their sides, slowing the kisses until they were delicate and soft and he could pull back a little. “So, what do you want to do, Scott?” 

The boy in his arms groaned and rested his head on Isaac’s shoulder.  “Can’t we just do that?”

“Course we can,” Isaac replied, “But then your dear friends will have forked out for a guy for you and you’ll have kept it at PG-13.”

Scott looked back into Isaac’s eyes, incredulous, “What kind of PG-13 movies have you been watching?!” Isaac genuinely laughed, mouth splitting into a wide smile that he rarely showed anyone, let alone a client.  It felt good to let himself go, even for just a second.

“Point taken, all I’m saying is, you could have a lot more Scott, whatever you want.”

Scott nodded thoughtful, though still with a slight smile, then he blinked. “Hey, what _is_ snowballing?”

Isaac pulled his grin back to his filthy smile, “It’s where you cum in someone’s mouth and they kiss it back into yours.  Some people call it cum play.”  Scott’s jaw dropped open and he stared for a couple of moments before lightly slapping Isaac’s chest.

“You’re shitting me!?” He asked, laughing.

“Nope. It’s genuinely a thing.”

Scott’s eyes were wide and innocent, “Have you ever done it?!” Isaac tried not to react and answered.

“Sure, some guys like that sort of thing, you just have to know if it’s something you want to try.  Do you?”

“God! No!”

“Well, let’s get back to the whole kissing thing.”  Isaac wiggled his eyebrows and Scott smiled, lips joining again.  Isaac switched to autopilot and quickly processed Scott’s question.  _He hadn’t meant anything by it, he’d have asked anyone that._ Isaac mentally nodded. If there was one thing he hated with clients is them asking him about other tricks and Johns.  It was generally considered rude in escorting circles, and Isaac found the guys that liked to talk about how Isaac had been used by other men tended to be creeps anyway.  _But Scott doesn’t know anything about that sort of thing, he didn’t even know he was meeting you._ Isaac pulled himself together and returned his attention to Scott.

Pulling away from their kiss he tried again, “Had any thoughts?”

Scott boldly met his eyes, no doubt expecting the question.  “I want to suck you off.” He said, determinedly and Isaac nodded at him, in no way surprised – it was something Isaac had done already and Stiles had mentioned the blow-job obsession already.

“Sure thing dude,” Isaac bucked his hips a little, pushing into Scott.  “Want to make me cum? I’ll be able to go again before I have to go . . .?”

“Ermmm . . . yeah?” Scott sounded less sure of himself.

“Cool, you don’t have to swallow or anything and I’ll let you know when I’m close so you can finish me off by hand if you want.” He tried to be reassuring but he wasn’t sure how successful he was.

Scott took a deep breath and nodded before scooting down the bed.  He gracelessly moved to kneel between Isaac’s legs and Scott worried at his lip as his hands hovered over the Isaac’s jockstrap.  Eventually, he used both hands to pull the underwear down and then just stared at Isaac’s cock.  Isaac let him, knowing that realistically, this was probably the first time Scott had ever been able to study an erection in real life, not on a screen.

After a few seconds, he released a breath Isaac had watched him hold and reached a trembling hand to the shaft.  Isaac took pity on him and placed his warm, dry hand over Scott’s. “You’re doing great. Try just licking the top.” He suggested and Scott nodded, concentration etched in his features.  It was so adorable Isaac wanted to laugh, but he resisted, well aware of the effect it would have on his nervous client.

Scott’s tongue came out of his mouth as he lowered his head and he slowly licked one swipe across the head of Isaac’s cock.  Isaac blew a long low breath out of his mouth and smiled wryly at Scott when he looked up, worried.  At Isaac’s nod he did it again, this time swirling his tongue around the head.  Isaac responded by writhing a little and giving a small moan, despite the relatively tame sensation it caused.  The look on Scott’s face though, as he tried to act like he’d clearly seen in porn films was too cute.

He was moaning and ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ to the point where Isaac couldn’t help but chuckle.  Scott instantly stopped and looked up worried. “What’s wrong? Did I do it wrong?”  He sounded so desperate and Isaac had to smile.

“No, but, this isn’t porn Scott, you don’t have to make all that noise, just . . . do what feels comfortable, fair enough moan if you feel it, but . . . yeah.”  Isaac reached down and stroked Scott’s cheek affectionately.

The other boy nodded and returned his attention to Isaac’s cock.  Rather and lick and kiss it all over, he just clamped his mouth over the head and sucked, hard.  Isaac gave a genuine moan and stroked Scott’s hair encouragingly.  His client smiled and slowly lowered his mouth down Isaac’s shaft. He stopped about halfway down and gave a little cough, pulling back up.  He fluttered a glance at Isaac, eyes worried.

“It’s fine, going down takes practice.  Use your hand as well.”  Isaac took Scott’s hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock, nodding once more.  Scott went back to sucking and easily managed to get his lips to meet his fingers.  Once he made that connection, he was up and down, mostly remembering to suck as he pulled up, but clearly a natural when it came to using his tongue. Knowing that time was ticking by and Scott would, and should, want to do more, Isaac ran through images in his mind, knowing what would get him off quickly.

He could feel it working, a slow build starting in his balls, though when he opened his eyes and looked at Scott who’s full lips were wrapped neatly around the head of his cock, the orgasm went from building to almost complete very quickly.  “Holy shit, Scott, I’m gonna cum.” Isaac tensed his muscles, lifting his hips off the bed, desperately trying to hold back. “I’m not gonna last, Scott, Scott!”  Isaac was trying to warn him in case he didn’t want Isaac to cum in his mouth, but clearly his client had other ideas.

The first wave of orgasm hit Isaac and he pushed back into the bed, Scott’s mouth following him down.  He felt three long pulses shoot into the other boy’s mouth and managed to focus in time to see Scott pull off him and swallow gasping.  He hadn’t moved his body far though so the next couple of lesser ropes of spunk landed directly on his lips and chin.  Scott jolted surprised, and Isaac managed to grab and angle his dick away from Scott for the remainder of his spunk to land on his stomach.

“You OK?” He asked Scott immediately.  The other boy nodded and wiped a hand across his mouth, trying to remove the cum from his face.  “Sorry, I should have warned you, I have a heavy load when I’m really into . . . what we’re doing.”  _Into the guy I’m with._  He managed not to say.

“Was it good then?” Scott asked nervously.  Isaac nodded.  While it was never going to win awards, Scott had done a good job and was clearly going to be very good at giving head, one day.  Isaac saw no need to cut him down before he found his feet.

“Yeah dude, it was great.  Sorry again about . . .” He couldn’t help but smile as he gestured towards Scott’s face.  Scott blushed and wiped again, still missing the last determined but of spunk which stained one cheek.

“No it’s fine, I just didn’t expect you to make that much . . . stuff.” He finished lamely.  Isaac tugged him back up the bed and brushed his thumb off Scott’s cheek, enjoying the blush that came to the younger boy’s face when he showed him what he’d caught.  Laughing, Isaac used his tongue to lick the spunk away and Scott’s eyes widened more.

“So, you’ve given your first head, and swallowed, and got a facial all in one go – good work fella!” Isaac pushed Scott’s shoulder who rocked back a little and when he rolled forward again, he kissed Isaac, hands once more roaming up his sides and back.

“Yeah, maybe you could show me how it’s meant to be done.”  Scott breathed looking straight into Isaac’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah . . .” Isaac smiled, kissed Scott lightly and pushed himself down the bed, staying on his side, resting against Scott’s hip.  He purposefully choose a new position for Scott to see and Isaac liked it this way as it was easier for him to look up and check on whether his John was enjoying it.  While some guys were incredibly vocal during blowjobs, Isaac had the feeling Scott wouldn’t be one of them. He doubted he’d get the guy to tell him even if he was hating it, let alone what he liked.

Isaac kept eye contact as he grabbed Scott’s cock, licking long, slow stripes up it.  Sensing a flutter when he was near the base, Isaac leant over slightly and lapped at Scott’s balls.  His client made an incredibly filthy noise and sat bolt upright, hands bunching in the bed sheets.  Isaac chuckled and used his fingertips and tongue to lick and play with Scott’s balls and perenium.

“I have no idea what you are doing but it feels amazing.” Scott gasped and dropped back onto the bed, pushing down into Isaac’s touch.  After a little more play, Isaac clapped his mouth around Scott’s cock, sucking and deep-throating him.  Isaac knew he was good at head, he’d been doing it long enough after all, but he went all out on Scott.  Trying every trick he knew he quickly had the other boy on the edge of orgasm. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck! Fuck!”

The tensing muscles gave Isaac warning and he pulled off, laying the pulsing cock along his jaw, angled up his cheek.  He rubbed it, swiping his thumb over the sensitive head and looked up into Scott’s lustfilled eyes. “Come on gorgeous, cum on me.” Isaac breathed and Scott did exactly that.  Spunk splattered across his face, hot srings of it landing in his hair and along his nose before pooling on his cheek.  He kept stroking until he was sure the other boy was spent then rested his head on Scott’s hip.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, both catching their breath and listening to the Massive Attack song playing in the background.  _Still an hour left._ Isaac couldn’t help but smile, happy that he still had time with this guy.  “Hey Scott, you got a towel?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Scott shuffled off the bed and Isaac tried not to move too much, just letting the spunk cool on his face. It wasn’t long until Scott sat down on the bed next to him using a corner of the towel to carefully clean Isaac’s face.  It was strangely intimate and Isaac found he didn’t know what to say so just lay there, letting Scott work.

Eventually the silence made him uncomfortable and he spoke, ensuring he sounded like Lucas, “So Scott, what else have you always wanted to do?” Scott groaned and turned away from him.

“Well . . . actually . . . there is something . . .” Scott rubbed a hand at the back of his next. “I don’t know if it’s a bit . . .” He seemed really nervous now and Isaac’s stomach clenched, wondering what was about to be asked of him.  Scott mumbled something and Isaac had to ask him to repeat himself.  “I want to shower with a guy.”

Isaac relaxed, “That is definitely something we can do.”

“It’s not too weird, or, I don’t know . . . intimate?” Scott asked, twisting round to look at his hooker.

“No definitely not weird at all, we can absolutely shower together.” Isaac smiled and moved to crawl and kneel behind Scott, wrapping his arms around the other boy and kissing his neck.

“Can you wear white briefs when we do . . . ?  Scott whispered and Isaac watched another blush flash up Scott’s neck and settle on his face.

“O . . . K . . . slightly kinkier, but sure, why not?” Isaac smiled.  “I’ve only got my jock, you got a pair I could borrow?”  He asked in between trailing kisses along Scott’s neck and shoulder.

“Sure.” Scott bounded up off the bed and went to the drawers and pulled out a pair of white boxer briefs.  Isaac walked over and took them from Scott and slipped them on.

“Where’s the shower then?”  He let Scott take his hand and they padded out of the bedroom, across the empty the living room and through one of the other doors.  They bathroom was clean and modern, all white tiles and chrome, with a glass-doored shower unit in the corner.  Isaac let Scott turn on the water, getting the temperature right and used the time to memorise his features. The broad shoulders, tapering down into a trim and tidy waist and then possibly the most perfect ass he’d ever seen. 

He couldn’t resist and had to step up behind Scott, wrapping his arms around him.  Scott span and kissed him.  Isaac delighted in the now almost familiar sensation and gave a little moan as Scott’s fingers threaded their way through his curls.  While he would have liked nothing more than to stay there all night, he was a professional and had a job to do.

He pushed Scott back away, keeping him at arms length, knowing that although he hadn’t said anything, he’d want to watch Isaac shower.  Checking behind him he stepped back into the spray, keeping it on his back.  Scott licked his lips and rubbed at the back of his neck again, dropping his eyes for a moment before refocusing on Isaac’s crotch.

Carefully leaning back, Isaac let a river of water flow down his chest, saturating the material Scott was so focused on.  Looking down he saw the outline of his cock emerge through the fabric.  Concentrating on both the other boy’s enjoyment of the moment, and the swelling of Scott’s cock, Isaac focused on getting another erection.  Unsurprisingly, what with Scott looking the way he did, he had no trouble at all getting it up again.

As the briefs became completely soaked, Isaac turned and let the water flow down his back, highlighting his ass and he looked back to check Scott was still enjoying what he saw.  Confident he was Isaac turned back and beckoned the other boy too him.  Within seconds they were wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing in the hot spray, enjoying each other’s bodies. Shower sex was something Isaac was quite used to, often because there were times when he had to encourage clients into in it when they weren’t as clean as he’d like them to be.

Isaac took control, spinning them around, using the shower gel to soap each other up and encouraging Scott when he needed it.  Isaac had to admit, it was one of the more sexy moments he’d had recently and even enjoyed the slightly odd sensation of wearing underwear in the shower.  Both boys took turns sucking at each other’s cocks, Scott doing it without removing the briefs, just pulling Isaac’s cock over the top of the waistband.  Both took turns kissing and licking and sucking on necks, chests and nipples.  Both enjoyed tangling their finger’s in each others hair.

Keeping the time that they had in mind, Isaac eventually asked, “Want to head back to the bedroom?”  Scott nodded and turned the water off, grabbing a couple of towels and passing one to Isaac.  Before drying himself off, he hooked a thumb into the waistband of his sodden briefs and caught Scott’s eye. “Want to take these off for me?” He asked.

Scott just nodded and stepped forward, tying the towel off around his waist and crouching down in front of Isaac, who lifted the towel above his head and dried off his back as Scott slowly peeled the wet fabric down his legs.  Isaac stepped out of them, rocking forward as he did, letting his erection brush against Scott’s face as he did.  Catching it in his mouth, Scott sucked on his cock while Isaac dried off his arms and chest.

“Come on,” he said, nodding back to the door, leading Scott by the hand back through to the bedroom.  “So . . . a dance, blow-jobs and a shower, what next handsome?” Isaac leered at Scott, forcibly maintaining a professional distance between them, though it almost broke as the deepest blush he’d seen flushed across Scott’s face and chest.

“Right.  Well. I suppose there’s only one thing, really.” Scott mumbled and sat on the bed, not looking at Isaac.

“Sex right?” Isaac asked, sitting next to him, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah . . .” Scott nodded but resisted being pulled back on to the bed, instead, keeping Isaac up next to him.  “Thing is . . . I’ve kinda had sex before, with . . . a girl,” Isaac caught the hesitation and had the distinct impression Scott had been about to say her name, but had chickened out.  “And, like, I know it’s gonna be different with a guy, but, well, there’s a thing I’ve _never_ done, and I was thinking, I mean, I don’t know if you’d want to, but if you did . . .”  Scott just trailed of, closed his eyes and looked away.

Isaac raised a hand and gently pulled Scott’s head back to face him.  “Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked quietly and, without opening his eyes, Scott nodded.  Taking a deep breath, Isaac pulled Scott back up the bed with a soft, “come here.”  They ended up back at the pillows, kissing chastely and bodies pressed together.  “Scott. I’m not saying no, coz you’re in charge but, _but,_ full on guy guy sex isn’t something you can just, do.  I’m not small and it could hurt, a lot.”

“I know, I know,” Scott interrupted, “I’ve done stuff to myself.” He whispered, hugging into Isaac and pressing his head into his chest.

“Fingering?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“How many fingers?” Isaac asked kindly, trying not to freak the other boy out.

“Normally two, sometimes I’ve managed three.” 

“OK Scott, look, why don’t we give it a go, see how we go, but if you want to stop you just say ‘stop’ OK?”  Isaac said and Scott nodded against his chest, nervous obvious even though Isaac couldn’t see his face.  “You have lube?” He asked.  Scott nodded again and rolled off him to hunt under the bed for lubricant.  Isaac took the opportunity to reach into his jeans pockets for the condoms he kept there, much more trusting of his own than anything someone else had.

The momentary pause also allowed him to listen to the music and recognising Beth Hirsch realised he had a decision to make.  Looking back to Scott, so nervous, so hopeful, so insecure he knew he had no real choice. Smiling he took the bottle and snuggled back up into Scott, kissing him, lying him down and doing his best to soothe his client’s nerves.

Isaac pulled himself up on one elbow, freeing one hand and continuing to kiss Scott as he pumped some lube onto his fingers.  He could see Scott was too anxious to be distracted so Isaac sat back a little and let the other boy watch as Isaac rubbed the wet liquid over his index and middle fingers and brought them down between Scott’s legs.  As he lost sight of them, Scott’s nervous eyes latched on to Isaac’s and he made a small needy sound.  Isaac’s resolve took another hit as he leant forward and kissed Scott, noticing the tremble in lips.

Scott’s hands flew up behind Isaac’s head as he ghosted one slick finger over his client’s hole.  He rubbed delicately and gently pushed his finger inside the other boy. Scott’s eyelids fluttered and his mouthed opened in pleasure.  He pushed further in and Scott ground down into him, moaning.  While removing his hand and lubing up his fingers again, spreading the slick liquid liberally, the MP3 player stopped and Scott blinked, uncertain.  Isaac just carried on as if nothing happened, but Scott looked over at the music system. “Erm, Lucas, your music’s stopped?”

“Uh-huh.” Isaac kissed Scott and lined up his fingers again, rubbing them in a circle against the other boy’s tight hole.

“Do you want to, _oh GOD,_ do you need to, mmmmmm, put it on again?”

“No, we’re good, it was . . . don’t worry about it . . .”  He kissed Scott, but let the boy focus on relaxing as Isaac pressed his finger back inside.  Isaac knew that Scott’s two hours were up and while he wasn’t one of those escorts who watched the clock and stopped exactly when the time ran out, this was different, they’d be going well over time.  Isaac tried to pretend it was professional courtesy, that he was being a good escort, but knew, deep down, it was because he wanted to.  Suddenly he realised that this meeting had changed from a job into something else.  He wasn’t used to working without music and it somehow made it all so much more intense.

Sensing Scott could take it, Isaac lined up his other finger and pushed it straight in.  Letting go of the other boy, letting him lie back down, Isaac used both fingers to slowly work at Scott’s hole, slicking him up and getting him ready.  When he felt Scott was ready, he added his third finger, stopping at the knuckle, letting the other boy get used to the feel.

Watching him closely, Isaac saw Scott take some slow, unsteady breaths before nodding and pushing down on Isaac’s hand, fucking himself on the hooker’s fingers. Isaac worked at Scott for a while longer, suddenly finding himself nervous as well, for some reason needing this to go well.

“How did you want to do this?” Isaac asked, surprised at the hitch in his voice.

“Dude, I have no idea, I had no idea this was happening, it’s not like I’d thought about it . . .” Scott managed a quick chuckle before clenching a little around Isaac’s fingers.

“Well . . . the best way for your first time would be you on top, you can control it better . . . so, if you want . . .” Isaac told him and Scott nodded.  Rearranging themselves on the bed, Isaac expertly rolled a condom down over his cock before covering it in a load of lube.  Scott looked down at Isaac’s dick nervously before he straddled the taller boy and tried to line up his hole in order to let Isaac slide inside him. It took a few moments, and whereas normally at this point Isaac would be moaning and grunting and trying to show how hot he found his client, he found he just couldn’t do it.

With both of them concentrating, and adjusting, they figured it out and Scott slowly began to lower himself onto Isaac’s cock.  Their hands found each other and Isaac laced their fingers together, squeezing, trying to reassure Scott he was doing well.  Inch by inch, Scott slid down until he completely taken Isaac deep inside him.  “Oh my God, you’re so _hot_.” Isaac knew he didn’t mean attractive, he meant heat hot, but couldn’t respond; he just moaned.

Scott settled there for a moment, leaning forward to kiss Isaac before lifting himself up slightly and pushing down again.  Isaac managed to restrain himself from pushing, or thrusting, or doing anything that might hurt the other boy, he just let himself be used as Scott’s movements got bigger and bigger.  They were both moaning and staring into each other’s eyes as Scott started really going for it, building up a good speed.

Caving into to his own desires Isaac rolled his hips, expertly matching Scott’s rhythm causing the other boy to gasp and his eyes to widen.  “Is that OK?” Isaac asked, for the first time sounding exactly like how he sounded when he wasn’t working, exactly like Isaac.  Scott bit his lips and nodded, getting used to Isaac’s movements.

They kept up their pace for a while longer until it was clear Scott was nearing an orgasm and Isaac let his barriers down, revelling in this one true moment of connection.  His own orgasm built quickly and he extracted one hand to grip at Scott’s bobbing cock.  It needed only the barest of touches before he was crying out loudly in pleasure and clamping down on Isaac’s dick, pushing the taller boy over the edge too.  They came together, loudly and incomprehensively crying out before Scott collapsed on top of Isaac, chests mashed together, hot cum spreading over both of them.

Isaac slowly wrapped his arms around Scott and kissed the top of his head. His client sighed deeply and snuggled down, sounding completely content.  “How you doing?” Isaac asked smiling.

“Mmmmhmmmm . . .” Scott nodded into his chest and kissed his shoulder.  “That was great.”  They stayed that way for a few silent minutes, Isaac doing his best not to think, to try and pretend this wasn’t a job.  With a sigh he failed and Scott lifted up off him, a small worried frown marring his beauty.  “So, what happens now?”

“Well,” Isaac started kindly, “now, I get up and go.  It’s been fun Scott, you’re a great guy.”  Which wasn’t a lie, he’d honestly liked the gorgeous boy in his arms.

“Oh.” Scott’s face crumpled a little and he looked crushingly sad. “Yeah. Sorry. I was just hoping . . . I mean . . . No. It’s fine, sorry.” Scott clearly wanted Isaac to stay but Stiles and Derek had only paid him for the two hours, which had been up some time ago.  “Can I at least drive you home? Or would you like me to just call you a cab?” 

“No Scott it’s fine honestly.”

“Oh . . . are you . . . ? I mean . . . do you have another. . . ?”  Scott looked away and Isaac sighed and rolled his eyes a little. 

“Scott. This has been fun, but it is what it is . . . your friends wanted you to have some fun with a guy and get over yourself, but that’s all it was.” 

“I know, I do, but . . . well . . . it’s late and I’d just worry you wouldn’t get home safe.”  Scott shrugged and Isaac blinked, confused. _Can this guy be for real?_ “It’s late and cold Lucas, I can drive you anywhere you want, I just . . .” He looked back at Isaac, so open and honest.

“OK.” He said quietly.

“OK?”

“OK, I can stay, sleep here if that’s what you want.”

“Are you sure?” Scott’s smile lit up the room and he looked so happy Isaac couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s late and I was just going to head home anyway, so why not?” Scott snuggled down into Isaac’s arms, content and happy.

“Thank you.” His voice broke a little and Isaac swivelled his head trying to catch the other boy’s eyes.

“What?”

“Ermmm . . . I don’t have, I mean, I can’t pay-“

“No, don’t. It’s fine. Let’s forget about all that, just sleep. Oh, actually, two seconds…” Isaac extracted himself from Scott’s arms and went to his jeans, fishing out his phone.  He quickly unlocked it and brought up Erica’s details.  She picked up after only a couple of rings.

“Hey sweetie, you need picking up?” Her voice was quiet but Isaac still shifted his phone from one ear to the other and moved a little further from Scott.

“No, I’m good, this turned into an overnight so I’ll not be home til tomorrow morning.”

“Ohhhh, lucky you, I could do with an overnight, I found the most darling shoes today.”

“Er, yeah, well, yeah.  You need me tomorrow?”

“Got a new guy at noon, but it’s Saturday tomorrow right? You’ll be at your regular’s?”  She sounded confused and Isaac shook his head, _God how’d I manage to forget that._

“Yeah, of course, sorry, I’ll be in well before noon anyway.”

“OK, sweetie, text me when you get up I’ll come get you . . . enjoy.” She hung up with a throaty chuckle.

He turned his phone off and turned back to Scott who was slipping on a fresh pair of briefs and Isaac noticed another pair near him.  “Thanks,” he mumbled, pulling them on. Those short seconds talking to Erica had thrown him a little and he wasn’t sure what he was doing, _Isaac or Lucas?_

“Are you OK?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, that was just my flatmate, she worries if I don’t come back, obviously.”

“Oh, OK, I thought . . . maybe it was . . . I mean, I don’t.”  Scott was blushing and frowning, no doubt trying to think of a way out of what he was saying.

“She’s just a friend, plus I am actually gay, so, yeah.”  Isaac smiled at him and crawled up onto the bed, letting Scott pull back the sheets and cover them as they climbed into bed together. They settled into each other’s arms and Isaac sighed, allowing himself to feel content as Scott flicked a switch, dropping them into darkness.

After a few comfortable minutes, Scott cleared his throat a little and spoke nervously, “So, what’s she like, your flat mate?”

“She’s nice, a bit . . . well . . . she’s an escort too and she can be a bit full on, but yeah, when it’s just me and her, nice.”

“What’s her name?”

“-“ Isaac had to stop himself saying ‘Erica’, “Holly, she’s called Holly.”

“Nice name.”

They lapsed into silence again and Scott shuffled uncomfortably , “That’s not really wanted to ask was it?”  Isaac said quietly.

“No. I mean, I was curious, but . . . well, do you have a . . . I mean, are you . . .”

“Seeing someone? Like a boyfriend?” Isaac smiled ruefully as Scott nodded into his chest. “No.  I did date a guy a couple of years back, but he couldn’t really cope with the day job, so I’ve made a deal with myself not to bother dating while I’m doing this, it’s just not fair.”

“What if you met someone who could deal with it?” Scott asked in a quiet voice.  Isaac paused. Scott wasn’t exactly subtle and Isaac knew exactly what he meant.  Allowing himself a few seconds of fantasy he switched his mind back to the real world and answered as clearly as he could, without crushing the other boy.

“No Scott. I mean it wouldn’t be fair on me.  When I date, or become someone’s boyfriend, I want to _only_ be _their_ boyfriend. I don’t want to have to work in real dates between meeting business men in hotels, or hot college students after their first time.” He hugged Scott a little tighter. “Do you see where I’m coming from?”

“Yeah . . . I guess.” 

“Let’s just sleep Scott, I don’t know about you, but I’m a bit, well, post-sex-floopy.”

“Floopy?!”  Scott lifted himself up and looked into the eyes of the taller boy, dimly lit by the moon and streetlamps through the thin curtains.

“Yeah! It’s a technical hooker term.” Isaac smiled and pushed Scott back a little, onto his back.  Laughing they kissed and Isaac found himself never wanting the kiss to end.  Scott rolled him back a little and broke off, smiling warmly at Isaac.

“Well, yeah, I guess I’m _floopy_ too.” He grinned wider and Isaac chuckled.  “We should sleep though. And . . . as much as the whole, everything, has been amazing, I’ve always wanted to sleep and actually _sleep_ with a guy.” Scott looked down bashfully. “Dumb huh.”

“No,” Isaac reassured him. “Not at all.  I think it’s romantic.” _Oh God, I actually do_. “It’s cute.”

“Great, cute, just what I was hoping for.” Scott grumbled and Isaac kissed him again. 

“Come on, let’s sleep.”  He hugged the other boy into him and they snuggled down into the mattress, getting comfy.

“Night, Lucas.” Scott murmured.

 _Isaac._ He desperately wanted to say, but knew that would lead to more conversations and more . . . _just more._ “Night Scott.”

With a deep and satisfied sigh, Scott closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving Isaac alone to think about the boy in his arms. 

 

*                  *                  *

 

Isaac woke early the next morning, eyes snapping open and darting about taking in his surroundings.  It took him a couple of seconds to remember where he was, but, looking down at the drooling boy in his arms, it all flooded back. _What was I thinking?_ He lay there for a short while considering his options.  The most obvious was to get his things together and leave.  Just as he made up his mind to go, Scott stirred in his arms and Isaac’s resolve crumbled.

He knew that this is what Scott wanted, to wake up in the arms of a boy he’d fallen asleep with.  Knowing that, Isaac settled back, arguing that he didn’t actually have anything to do until noon anyway and the bed was comfy.  He snorted, recognising both as blatant excuses to stay close to Scott for just a little longer.

He must have dropped off again though as the next thing he knew Scott was mumbling a morning greeting, wiping at the side of his mouth.  His hair was a complete mess and eyes were crusted with sleep, but Isaac couldn’t help but feel drawn to him, finding the other boy to be utterly adorable.  “Morning, did you sleep well.”

“Mmmmmhmmm… you?” Scott stretched and made a ridiculous noise somewhere between a growl and moan. 

“Yeah, great.” Isaac replied honestly.  Just then they both heard the door open and close and Stiles’ voice ring out.

“Scotty? Are you there? I brought coffee? How’d your night go? I want all the details, like ALL, that guy was seriously hot!” Scott looked at Isaac sheepishly, uncertain how to respond.

“Go, I’ll be out in a minute.”  Isaac whispered and pushed the other boy off him and they both quietly started finding their clothes.

“Errrr… I’m here, I’ll be out in a second?”  Scott called back and after slipping on some sweats, and using it himself, he offered Isaac some deodorant. He took it and gathered up his things, switching his phone back on and waiting for messages.  “I’ll just . . . do you want me to try and get rid of him?” Scott whispered, frowning slightly.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll just check this,” Isaac waved his phone, “I’m actually looking forward to seeing his face when I walk out of here.”  Scott chuckled and covered his mouth with his hand.  Isaac stood and walked over.  Ignoring their morning breath, he kissed he other boy, lips warm and welcoming.  Scott inhaled deeply at their kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

“SCOTT?! Why is there a pair of wet underwear on the bathroom floor?” Stiles yelled.

“Ohmygod!” Scott garbled and throwing on a grey hoodie bolted out of the room.  Isaac chuckled and looked though his alerts: a text from Erica asking if he wanted picked up, he quickly tapped a reply saying yes and sent the address; a missed call from an unknown number, hopefully whoever they were would phone back; and three new messages from the site he advertised from.  Nodding to himself, he left them unread and headed out to the living room.

Scott was whispering furiously to Stiles, gesticulating wildly as the other boy just stood mouth agape.  On spotting Isaac, Stiles grabbed Scott’s arm and span him so they were both facing the taller boy.  “Hey Stiles,” Isaac’s head was tilted and his smile was absolutely filthy.

“Errrr, hi.”  Stiles waved again and looked between the hooker and his friend.  “So . . . you’re still here.”  He said pointlessly.

“Yeah,” Isaac wiggled his eyebrows and rocked a little, laughing as Stiles’ eyes flicked to his crotch.  He turned to Scott who was beetroot red, “Holly’s on her way, she won’t be long. This coffee?” He strolled to the kitchen counter stretching his arms over his head, knowing that his ass would be on show and hoping the boys would be watching.  Leaning over the counter he felt the waist of the jeans drop slightly.  Looking back round he saw both Stiles and Scott staring at his ass, both with decidedly obvious bulges forming in their pants.  “Boys,” neither moved. “Boys!” He smiled as their eyes snapped up to meet his, smirking, he looked round at his own ass, and noticing that his jeans had dropped lower than he expected, he hitched them higher and buckled his belt tighter. “Which can I have?”

“Have mine.” Scott murmured and Isaac span the cups, leaving the one that said ‘Stiles’ and opening the other, smelling the sweet scent of a caramel mocha.  Nodding in approval, he took a sip and turned back to the blushing teenagers.

“So . . . what are your plans for the day?” He asked and the boys stumbled over themselves to answer.  Enjoying the effect he was having, Isaac stretched again, baring his stomach which caused Stiles’ sentence to collapse into random words and Scott to groan, covering his eyes.  Isaac just laughed.

After that, he kept any overt flirting to a minimum but did take secret delight in the looks Stiles was passing between them all, clearly desperate to ask a stream of questions.  Well before the coffee ran out Erica texted to say she was outside. Isaac felt a little clench in his stomach but stamped down on any emotion there, hard.  _This is the end of a fun job with a hot John, nothing more._

“OK Scott, that’s my lift.  Thanks for a great night.” He walked slowly to the other boy who was standing still, head down, though his eyes did keep darting to Stiles.  “Come ‘ere.” He whispered and pulled Scott into a hug, lips touching, then tongues.  Their kiss probably went on longer than strictly necessary and Isaac had to adjust himself as he pulled away, something that Stiles definitely did not miss.  Just as he was about to turn and go, Isaac span back and hugged Scott tight and whispered in his ear, “Scott, thanks, seriously.”

Not meeting the other boy’s eyes he winked flirtily at Stiles and walked out of the apartment.  Once more he ignored the elevator, this time using the walk to box away any burgeoning feelings he was having for the other boy.  _Come on, come on, come on._ Isaac berated himself, he knew better than to think about John’s in any other way than a job, but . . . _but . . . fuck._ Shaking his head, Isaac knew it would take more than a quick walk down some stairs to clear Scott from his head.

Pushing open the front door he spotted Erica in her car instantly. Waving he resolved to keep this meeting to himself and strolled out into the hot morning sun. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott find being friends an interesting experience.

He was out running.  Erica had one of her more paranoid clients in, so he’d made himself scarce.  Isaac had first rented a tiny room in her spacious apartment about two years previously and so far it was working well for both of them.  He never entertained there, though often he was in when she was with a John.  She liked it as it gave her more security and he liked it because it was a good location and, with his part time job as her security guard, incredibly cheap rent.  With her regulars though, he tended to give her space so spent a lot of time running, or in the gym, or at the library.

On this particular run he was berating himself for still thinking about his client from a couple of weeks earlier, Scott.  Sure it had been different, but it wasn’t the first time he’d been with a hot guy, or even a guy his age.  Something about Scott had just got under his skin and he’d found himself thinking about the gorgeous student whenever he let his mind wonder.  He kept thinking he saw Scott all over the place too, like in Starbucks, in college, at the store, even that guy walking a half dozen dogs, badly, reminded him of – _Oh, shit!._

It was him.  Actually and definitely Scott.  Isaac slowed down and jogged on the spot for a moment.  He weighed up options in his head, the most sensible being - turn around and run back the other way.  Scott was currently trying to disentangle himself from a pair of dog leads which had wrapped around his legs, so hadn’t noticed Isaac, yet.  Making a decision, he took out his headphones, tucked them away and slowly carried on jogging along the path, angling past the other boy.  _I won’t say anything, some guys are weird about being with a hooker, I’ll just jog by and if wants to say-_

“Lucas! Hey!” Scott called, perhaps a little too loudly as a lot of people turned to look, then gawp at the tangled mess he was in.  He had the most adorable goofy smile on his face and he looked genuinely pleased to see Isaac.  Scott waved wildly and the six dogs all seemed to turn to Isaac too as the taller boy strolled over, plastering a wry smile on his face.  _He really is stunning._ Isaac squashed the butterflies in his stomach. _What have you got to be nervous about; you’ve fucked him already?_

“Hey Scott, need a hand?” Isaac was proud of how professional and aloof he sounded.  Scott must have missed the aloof part though as he laughed and grinned at the taller boy, nodding.

“That’d be great, can you just . . .”  Scott passed Isaac a handful of leads.  Backing off, four of the dogs came with him, curiously snuffling at his feet and legs.  One particularly large Alsatian even started sniffing at his crotch.  Isaac’s cool-guy image took a serious dent as he uselessly pushed at the dog’s head, giggling and making odd little embarrassed noises as the persistent beast wouldn’t leave him alone. “Awwww, he likes you!”  Scott crowed having untangled himself from the remaining dogs.

“Call him off! Call him off!” Isaac called, sending Scott a pleading look.

“Chomper, here boy, Chomper!” Scott called and the Alsatian turned his shaggy head back to Scott.

“He’s called Chomper?!” Isaac squealed, hands covering his crotch.

Scott laughed, delighted, “I’m sure he hasn’t chomped anything as valuable as that!” Scott nodded at Isaac’s hands and the taller boy glared ineffectually. Isaac threw Chomper’s lead back to Scott and turned his attention back to the gorgeous boy in front of him.  “Hey Lucas.”  Scott smiled bashfully then gave a little shake and took a few steps forward.  Before he knew it, Isaac was completely engulfed in a warm, strong hug. “How you doing?” Scott mumbled into the taller boy’s shoulder.

Isaac felt completely and utterly overwhelmed by the contact and could only mumble a quick ‘fine’ before he had to gently shove Scott away.

“You’re all sweaty.” Scott said, grinning as the dogs gambled around their feet.

“Yeah, well, running, so . . .”  Isaac pointedly looked up the path, not enjoying the anxious feeling Scott was creating with his very presence.

“Oh.” He followed Isaac gaze, crestfallen.

“Though . . . I suppose I could give you hand with your six dogs if you want . . . ?” He offered, oddly nervous.

Scott grinned up at him again and Isaac’s heart melted. _Oh fuck Isaac, you’ve got it bad._   “Awesome.  They’re not mine by the way, I’m just walking them for work.  This way.”  He nodded back the way Isaac had come from and they turned and headed that way together.

“Work?” Isaac asked, curious.

“Yeah, I help out a the vet school, I worked for a vet’s back home and he made some calls. Pays not great but I get to work with animals, which I love, and I’m good at it so . . .” Scott gave him a sideways smile as they were walking.  “How you been?”

“I’m good.” Isaac returned the smile, enjoying walking with the dogs, with Scott, just being normal.  “How’d your nursing going?”

“Urgh, don’t! I’m up to my neck in revision and it’s just, well, do you know how much there is to learn?!” Scott moaned, but smiled.  Isaac chuckled as Scott started listing all the classes he had, and all the things he had to learn. The shorter boy led them back towards the college, chattering all the way.  “So, that’s when I realised I had no idea whether if you even _could_ take someone’s temperature there!”  Isaac laughed, only half listening to the story, too focused on Scott’s face, his mouth, his lips and the memories that they brought back to the surface.

“Huh, what?” Isaac dimly realised that Scott had asked him something.

“I said, what have been up to recently?”  he asked again, smiling up at the taller boy.

“Oh, you know, not much . . . “  He responded vaguely.  He was pretty sure Scott didn’t want to hear about the John’s he’d seen, or the weird things he’d been asked to do, and done to, the businessman from the Midwest.  Changing the subject he nudged into Scott with his shoulder, “How about you? Getting out there more and meeting any cute guys yet?”

Scott blushed, _Gah! I’d forgotten how much he blushes!_ “Errrr, no, I’ve . . . I mean, we went out, but I didn’t . . . there wasn’t . . .  Urrrrnnnnnhhh.” He made a pleading little moan and Isaac just shook his head.

“Fine, fine, don’t have a stroke!”  Isaac chuckled at Scott complete inability to form sentences concerning anything gay. 

“I thought I saw you the other day, nearly went over and everything.” Scott said quietly.

“Huh, where?

“The George Square Library? I was returning some books for a friend.”  He explained.  Isaac had only a couple of seconds to decide how to respond.  He knew what he should say; something vague and meaningless so he could change the subject, maybe make a joke about doppelgangers or something self-deprecating.

“Maybe you did.” _Huh!?_ “That’s the library I go for my books.” _What are you doing?!_ “I’m the final year of my studies.” _OH MY GOD! Great Isaac, well done, real discreet._

“No shit! That’s amazing. What are you studying?” Scott turned to look back at Isaac who had stopped dead still and was shaking his head, sadly.  “What?”

“Nothing, I’m normally more careful than that.”  He paused as Scott just looked at him, confused. “Psychology and Computer Science.  Double major.”

“Wow.”  Scott looked genuinely impressed.

“What, a hooker can’t be smart too?”  Isaac asked, defensive and bitter.

“No, what? No! I just don’t know anyone doing a double major, apart from Lydia, and she’s like ridiculously smart, so I’m just impressed I guess, sorry, I didn’t mean . . .” Scott stumbled over the last few words, one hand out to Isaac, imploring.

He sighed, “It’s fine, stop stressing, I just don’t normally talk about my life with . . . people.”  From the look Scott gave him it was clear they both knew that wasn’t the word he originally intended to end that sentence with. 

“People huh?” Scott said after a couple of awkward seconds.  Isaac looked away, trying to come up with a suitable reason to bolt. “Well, I’m glad I’m ‘people’.  Maybe one day I’ll become singular and an actual person, maybe even a friend?”  He asked as Isaac looked round to him, the pair of them shared a smile.

“Shut up.” Isaac mumbled and started walking again, feeling completely out of his depth.  He had exactly two friends in the entire world, and he doubted Boyd even counted, what with being Erica’s bizarrely understanding boyfriend, so really that was one friend and a series of regulars. He’d decided a few years earlier that friends were a bad idea and could only really hurt you, so why did Scott’s simple question hit him so hard?

“Hey, so we’ve both in the same college? That’s cool isn’t it, maybe we could-“  Scott cut off as Isaac’s phone rang.  Isaac gratefully took the interruption, looking down at the unknown number.  He held up one finger to Scott, showing he’d only be a minute.

“Hey, you’ve got Lucas, what’s your name? . . . Hey John, you looking for some company?”  Isaac rolled his eyes at, yet another, guy using the name John. “Mmmmhmmm, I can be free tonight, where you staying?  . . . Really? You here on business? . . . Well, you must be really important if they put you up there.” Isaac gave a fake throaty chuckle, “how long you looking for? . . . Great, hey John? Am I top or bottoming tonight, just so I can prepare? . . . Mmmm, I was hoping you were gonna say that.  I’ll call you when I’m setting off, is there anything you want me to wear . . . OK, sure, I can do that . . . yeah, no problem . . . No, I’m totally discreet, don’t worry . . . OK . . . OK, I’ll see you tonight.”  Isaac hung up and had to compose himself before turning back to Scott, almost certain he already knew what he see.

Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he finally risked looking up at the other boy who had so recently just offered him friendship.  What he saw there wasn’t what he was expecting – revulsion? Sure. Disgust? Definitely. Pity? Probably.  But looking at Scott the only emotion he could detect was . . . concern?  “What? It’s my job?”  Isaac said, throwing his arms out wide.

“No . . . nothing . . . I just . . . is that it? Some random person calls you up and you just go to their hotel, isn’t that . . . dangerous?” Scott’s eyes were full of worry and Isaac felt anger build in his chest.

“Yes, Scott that’s how it works, and yes it’s dangerous but you know what, it’s not your business, so . . .”

“Hey, I’m just worried about you . . .”

“Why? You don’t even know me!”  Isaac growled at him, glaring. 

“I don’t care, I’d be worried about anyone doing something so . . .” Scott’s anger started seeping into his voice and Isaac blinked, surprised to see this side of the other boy.

“Stupid? You calling me stupid again?” Isaac said through gritted teeth.

“No! Dangerous! My god, are you always this grumpy when someone is trying to be nice to you?!” The question caught Isaac by surprise and he answered honestly, without thinking.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t happen very often.” Scott’s face fell and he stepped forward, clearly going back in for a hug.  Isaac stepped back and shook his head.  “Don’t. Just . . . Don’t pity me.”

“I don’t Lucas.” _Lucas._ And just like that it all shifted a little. None of this was real.  Everything that Scott thought he knew about Isaac was a fantasy, a make believe little story and nothing more.  Isaac _didn’t have friends, but that didn’t mean_ Lucas _couldn’t have one, right?_ Isaac thought he could probably handle that, fold Scott and his friendship into his idea of who ‘Lucas’ was.

Isaac tilted his head and gave Scott a flirty little smile, squashing any real feelings he had for the boy.  “Well, whatever. I should head home, get ready for my date.”  He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and gave Scott a filthy chuckle when the shorter boy blushed.  “I can drop these puppies off first though, which way?” 

Scott nodded to the right and they headed off again.  “So . . . I’ve done a bit of research about escorts, or professional sex workers, I don’t know which you prefer?” 

“Hooker’s fine with me sweet cheeks.”  Isaac drawled and rolled his eyes as Scott frowned.

“Well, yeah, anyway, I was reading up on, like, things you should and shouldn’t do and it said that most escorts will phone someone when they arrive, let someone know they’re safe?  Well . . . you didn’t do that with me . . . ?”  Scott asked and Isaac gave him a look of derision, raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah, I met you, I was safe.  The only threat I had from you was whether or not you were going to piss yourself!”

“Hey!” Scott cried, hurt.  “I was scared.”  Isaac kicked himself; he’d gone too far.  OK, Scott was going to think this friendship was real, he’d have to remember to tone it back a little.

“Right, dude. M’bad.”  Isaac winked at Scott who’s frown lessened a little.

“OK, well, yeah . . . I was just thinking, maybe, if you wanted, you could text or call me when you get there, let the trick? John?” He asked, not sure what to call the meeting and Isaac shrugged, not caring either way. “Let him know someone knows where you are and that way he won’t do anything . . . I don’t know . . . bad.”  _My God, this kid is adorable._ Isaac couldn’t help but feel a little twinge of something for Scott but he just shunted it into something ‘Lucas’ was feeling before responding.

“What makes you think I don’t do that with Holly?” 

“Oh. Yeah. Right. I didn’t think of that.”  Isaac nodded and they walked in silence for a little while.  “What if she’s busy?” Scott persisted.  “Why not just take my number in case . . . ? It can’t hurt.”

“What if _you’re_ busy?”

“Dude, I’m a college student . . . I’m busy with studying, partying or sleeping in and missing class! I could totally be your . . . text . . . buddy.”  He ended lamely.

“OK, fine, whatever, give me your phone.”  Isaac held out his hand and Scott grinned at him, passing the taller boy his phone. Quickly, he tapped out a short message and texting it to his work number before passing the phone back to Scott.  “There, you’ve got my number, which, by the way, is advertised on about four different websites, so don’t get all mushy on me. This doesn’t mean anything, you’re not my pimp, or my boyfriend, or . . .”

Scott’s face was a mask of hurt and Isaac had to stop.  “I know that.  I just want you to be safe.” Isaac had to walk away, had to move before he hugged Scott, pulled him close and kissed him.  This ‘friend’ plan was going to take some getting used to and some finesse if he wasn’t going to get sucked in by this beautiful boy and his soulful brown eyes.  “Where to now?” He snapped, turning back to face Scott, hard sufficiently hardened.

“There, the vet school.”  He pointed at a low, single story building and Isaac headed that way. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.  You can’t get all pissed at me just because I’m trying to be nice.  You’re not scaring me away, Lucas.”  Isaac kept looking straight ahead and tried not to respond. 

“Whatever.” He grumbled as he handed the leads back to Scott.  “Here’s your dumb dogs.”  Even to his own ears he sounded petulant.

Scott grinned happily, “Thanks for the help Lucas.  Errmmm I walk them every Tuesday and Thursday at one, if you wanted to help again.” 

“Sure, whatever . . . Thursday, unless I’m busy. I’ll text you later.”  Isaac waved and backed off, frowning a little.  _How does he do it?  How does he get under my skin so easily?_

*                  *                  *

Isaac walked confidently through the lobby of the hotel, heading straight for the elevator, completely ignoring the front desk, who completely ignored him back.  Big hotels like this one were the easiest; receptionists never knew every resident and he’d never once been challenged.  Knocking on his trick’s door he put on his best ‘Lucas’ smile. 

A middle aged, grey haired guy in a cheap suit answered the door with a nervous smile.  “Hey, I’m Lucas, John right?”  He danced his fingers over the man’s shoulders as he slid into the room, purposefully brushing up against the guy as he did.  “Nice room.  How you doing?”  He leant against the small desk, flexing his arms in his tight t-shirt.

“I’m good, thanks.  That’s yours.”  The client said, nodding at an envelop by Isaac’s hand.  _Yes!_ He loved it when guys had done this before and knew the ropes.  “You’re way hotter than your pics.”  _Even better, one who wants to please._

“Thank you.” Isaac slid the envelop off the desk, quickly checked the contents and slipped it into his pocket.  “Two seconds big guy, I’ve got to check in.”  He smiled his filthiest smile and pulled out his phone, dialling Scott.  He was going to text but wanted to give this client a boost and reckoned Scott should know what he’d offered.  The other boy picked up almost instantly.

“Lucas?”

“Hey it’s me, I’ve met him, and he’s totally hot, suited and cute as fuck.  Holiday Inn, room 137, I’ll call back in about an hour, though I don’t know if I’ll be making much sense. This guy is just . . . Mmmmhmmm.”  Isaac ran his eyes up and down the John who’s eyes were bulging in a surprised way, though he did have a lovely, little smile creeping up his face.

“Oh.  Errrr . . . OK. Be safe.”  Scott sounded a little hurt, sure, but most of all he sounded concerned.

“Great. Bye.”  Lucas dropped his phone onto the desk and beckoned over the older man.  “Come here you.”  _Right, ignore Scott, get the job done. Come on Isaac, just get the job done._

 

*                  *                  *

 

Scott was sitting in the living room rereading the same procedure for what felt like the one-hundredth time.  His Mom had warned him that the first year of nursing would be pretty dull, but he hadn’t expected quite so much health and safety procedures. He checked his phone, again. He’d texted Lucas about thirty minutes ago, but hadn’t got a response.  He reckoned the other boy replied about thirty per cent of the time, but it was better than nothing.

Sighing, he shut his book and scrolled through their old messages.  There was definite flirting there, it was obvious, but Scott couldn’t seem to make it past Lucas’s walls.  He smiled at one particular conversation that had occurred after another of their walks had been interrupted.  Closing his eyes, he remembered it clearly.

_They had been strolling along quite happily when Lucas’s phone had gone, causing him to answer in what Scott was beginning to think of as his ‘hooker-voice.’_

_“Hey you’ve got Lucas, what’s your name?”  Scott hadn’t meant to listen in, but they were walking so close he couldn’t help but hear both sides of the conversation._

_“It’s Todd, I’m in town for a conference and was looking to meet up for some fun.”  The guy sounded relatively young to Scott’s ears, not that he could really tell._

_“Well, fun we can definitely do, what type of fun were you thinking?”_

_“Well, I’ve had this fantasy for a while now, it’s a bit, well kinky…?”_

_“Uh-huh, well, you’re not gonna shock me big guy, what you into?”  Lucas had looked at Scott at that point and rolled his eyes dramatically._

_“Well, it’s basically a rape fantasy where I tie a guy up and-“ Scott breath had hitched but Lucas interrupted the man instantly._

_“I don’t do that I’m afraid.”_

_“Could I-“_

_“No, sorry.  Listen if you go to Manhunt and search for escorts in this are you’ll see a guy called Danny-Lacrosse, he’s nice and clean and up for pretty much anything. Try him.”_

_“Oh. Errrrr . . . OK, there’s no way-“_

_“Sorry Todd, good luck with your search.” Isaac had tapped the disconnect button and checked it was clear before biting out a vicious: “Twat. It’s right there on my profile under things I will not do! Cunt.”_

_“Woah!” Scott had responded, shocked._

_“Oh, grow up, it’s just a word.”  Scott had let Isaac storm away a little, knowing that sometimes he just needed some time to cool down. Despite being snapped at, Scott smiled, pleased that Lucas had some pretty definite limits and was clear about them. “Well, come on.”  Scott’s smile had widened, recognising that was as close to Lucas got to an apology and jogging a little to catch up.  Something in the conversation had tickled at his brain though and he risked another glare to ask._

_“Erm . . . you know that other guy you suggested, Danny?”  Lucas had stopped and given him a very strange look._

_“Yeeeeeees.” He’d drawn the word out, clearly suspicious._

_“Is he, like, Hawaiian?” Scott had rubbed at the back of his neck, anxiously._

_“What? No? What?”  Lucas had asked, confused. “He’s white, tanned, fit as fuck but knows it too.  Spiked brown hair, he’d young and looks it too. He’s alright when you get to know him though, we’ve booked a couple of meetings together, had drinks after.  Actually, he’s a bit up his own ass, kept going on about being captain of the lacrosse team back home-“  Lucas had stopped suddenly and looked at Scott.  “Where did you grow up again?”_

_“Beacon Hills.” Scott had to do everything in his power not to grin outright._

_“Shut up. I didn’t say anything.” Lucas had glared at him but Scott had just walked on, pretending nothing had happened._

_“I’m glad you said no to that.”  Scott eventually hazarded._

_“Yeah, well.  Whatever.”  Lucas had shut down a little after that, so Scott had just left him, waiting for the next sarcastic comment._

_After they’d parted Scott had rushed home and, completely ignoring the effect it may have on his internet history had gone straight onto Manhunt and looked up the escort section.  He’d spotted Lucas straight away, and even clicked on his profile, reading his specialties – blow-jobs, definitely, Scott had thought – and his will-not-dos. It had calmed him a little, knowing there were things out of bounds, but it was Danny-Lacrosse who he was interested in seeing.  Clicking on the profile, despite none of the pictures having head shots, Scott knew it was Jackson immediately. They’d showered often enough after matches, and Scott may have stared more than was necessary when he was working out he liked guys.  He couldn’t wait to tell Stiles, he just had to think of a way of bringing it up without letting on about still seeing Lucas._

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his hand.

 

Lucas, 3:50pm,

Hey, you have a car right?

 

Scott frowned at the phone.  It wasn’t Lucas’s normal style – there was no silly nickname, no flirting, and no sarcasm.

 

Scott, 3:50pm,

Yeah, why, do you need a lift?

are you OK?

 

He tapped his phone nervously off the desk.  Scott knew what he felt for the other boy was crazy; Lucas had been quite clear about the boundaries he wanted, but Scott couldn’t help it. 

For the last few weeks, Lucas had always been running in the park around one o’clock on Tuesdays and Thursdays; Scott had always been waiting for him and every time they met he knew his face lit up in a smile, no matter how much of dick Lucas had been, or how many texts he’d ignored from the younger boy. They had even gone for coffee a couple of times after dropping the dogs back off, though on both occasions Lucas had been a bit of an ass. Scott was learning that Lucas couldn’t take sincerity or compliments, and that his natural defence was pushing someone away.  Scott placed that nugget of information in the ‘No-Shit-Sherlock’ file.

 

Lucas, 3:51pm,

I’m fine tightass, just going on a

meet.  I dunno though, guy sounded

a bit intense.  You OK if I phone

when I meet him?

 

Scott texted back immediately.

 

Scott, 3:51pm

Of course! Where are you?

 

Scott looked nervously across the room to where Stiles was sitting in a massive pile of books, a laptop on his lap and the TV on mute in front of him.  Bizarrely, his best friend was still and quiet amongst all the mess and distraction.  Confident that Stiles couldn’t see his phone from all the way across the room, Scott relaxed a little.

“Is that loverboy?” Stiles drew out ‘loverboy’ to sound the most childish and ridiculous as possible and Scott rolled his eyes.  “Come on! Why won’t you tell me about him? What’s wrong with him? Why aren’t you sharing with your best friend!?”

“Coz he’s not my loverboy, we’re just friends, if I had . . . a boyfriend, I’d tell you.”

“I know, I know, and hey, well done at almost not stumbling over boyfriend, I reckon that’s progress, Scotty-boy.”

Scott blushed, though he knew what Stiles was talking about.  They’d talked about it, about how he was being daft about the whole gay thing.  He’d known his best friend was gay even before Stiles knew it himself, but for some reason, Scott felt it was different.  He was worried what his Mom would say, and her family, and his Dad.  He worried about letting them down, even though they would probably be really supportive.  Scott shrugged at Stiles and got a sympathetic look in return.

“Aw, come on, buddy.  You know I didn’t mean anything by it.”  Stiles got up out of his schoolwork-den and walked over to Scott, giving him a quick hug.  “You’ve done really well, I’m so proud of you, and I promise, _promise,_ not to interfere again.”

“Dude, if you even think of saying Lucas . . . “

“I’m sorry Scott, I thought it would be a good idea . . .” Stiles apologised again. “I just want you to be happy, you’re my best friend.”

“I know.” Scott checked his phone again but there was nothing new.  “And . . . Lucas.  It was fun.  He was insanely hot, like, oh my God crazy hot.”

“Dude, I know, I have eyes!”

“No seriously, you have nooooooo idea!”

“Yeah but for merely two hundred and fifty bucks an hour I totally could!”  Stiles laughed and nudged him, but something curled up tight in Scott’s stomach and he shook his head, blushing.

“I just don’t think . . . I’m not ready . . .”  Scott mumbled.

“Is there anything I can do?” Stiles asked quietly.  Scott shook his head, sadly.  His best friend had been amazing, well, he’d been Stiles, which meant his version of amazing came with singularly unique ideas, like Lucas.  He wished there was something someone could do, but Scott was far enough along the road to know that it was only him who could get his head out of his ass.  _How do you just stop thinking about something though, and something this big?_

“I’m going out.” Scott swung a thick plaid shirt on and grabbed a set of keys off the wall. “And I’m borrowing the jeep.”  He heard Stiles yelling after him but just bolted.  _Why is this so fucking hard?_ He ran down the corridor, down the stairs and was out into the car park before he knew it.  Getting into the jeep he punched the steering wheel a couple of times, distracting himself with the pain shooting into his hand.

Calming down, he took some deep breaths and reached for his phone.  He just had time to read the text before the phone rang.

 

Lucas, 3:57pm

Sofitel downtown. Room 223.

It’ll be fine, I’m sure

 

“Hey Lucas, you OK?” Scott couldn’t keep the obvious concern out of his voice.

“Hey, it’s me, I’m here. Room 223.” Lucas replied and Scott heard a little twitch in the usual confident voice.

“Are you worried?”

“That would be exactly correct.”

“I’m heading there now.”

“That’s fine, I’ll call you in an hour.”  Lucas hung up which left Scott calling his name uselessly in the empty car park.  Shifting the jeep into gear he screeched away from the apartment.  This is what Scott hated.  He hated not knowing what was going on with his friend.  He didn’t particularly care that Lucas was a hooker, he just wanted the other boy to be safe.  It didn’t take a psychology major to figure out why Scott was drawn to Lucas.  Ignoring the whole first time connection, Scott had always felt the need to protect people he cared about and had a habit of picking up strays, it was how he got his job in the vet’s after all.  _Not that I think of Lucas as a stray._

Shrugging his shoulder uncomfortably, Scott pulled up to a red light, completely ill at ease.  It took less than fifteen minutes for him to get to the hotel and he bolted from the car to the lobby. As he entered the incredibly sterile and mundane entrance indecision hit him.  _Do I go to the room, pound on the door? What if nothing’s going wrong? Would Lucas be pissed?_ Scott headed to the reception desk but turned away before he got there.  Rubbing a hand through his hair, he paced the lobby, eventually sitting in one of the sofas by the bar.  Getting out his phone he noticed a text from Stiles, apologising again, but nothing from Lucas.

Scott stood up again, knowing somewhere in the building someone he cared about, albeit against his better judgement, could be being hurt.  As the elevator doors pinged open, Scott’s head turned to them and he sagged with relief as Lucas stepped out of them.  He stopped two paces into the lobby, face beetroot in anger, pinning Scott to his spot with furious eyes.  They looked at each other for a moment then Lucas barked: “You got a car?” 

Scott nodded and walked quickly back to the car park.  He kept checking on the other boy, nervous and unsure of himself.  He’d never seen Lucas like this, never seen anyone like this, but from the short time he’d spent with his new friend Scott knew Lucas wouldn’t appreciate any questions.  As they got into the jeep, Lucas slamming the door angrily, Scott hesitantly asked, “Where do-“

“Just drive Scott.” Isaac barked and Scott nodded, quickly driving away from the hotel.  Trying to think about where Lucas would want, or not want to go, Scott avoided the college, the park and his own apartment.  Just as he was passing the ballpark Lucas swore loudly, making Scott jump.  He looked over nervously as the other boy swore again, punching the dashboard.  Scott licked his lips and was about to say something when Lucas wigged out completely, punching the dash, kicking with his legs and yelling, mainly swear words, but sometimes just yelling.

“PULL OVER!” Lucas cried, panicked face red and twisted.

“OK, OK.” Scott indicated into the exit to a mall and pulled up to the first space in the car park, far from the other cars, or entrance to the building.  Even before the jeep had come to a full stop, Lucas had jumped out and was sucking in lung full’s of air.  Scott turned the engine off and sat in the driver’s seat, giving the other boy time.  He watched, tears hanging uselessly in his eyes, as Lucas paced around, kicking at the air, cursing under his breath. 

Scott frowned, watching Lucas calm down, finally coming to a stop, leaning against the side of the jeep.  He seemed to be subconsciously rubbing at his wrists.  Scott slowly got out of the car and walked around to stand next to his friend.  Lucas gave him a look, clearly communicating a need for silence, which Scott had figured out already.  He did surreptitiously glance at Lucas’s writs though. There were obvious red marks there, already forming into bruises, though it took Scott a few seconds to recognise them as finger marks. Someone had obviously held Lucas down, or against his will, and Scott’s blood began to boil.

As he felt his face become red with anger, he realised that Lucas was watching him, completely stony faced.  Scott knew that their friendship was on a knife edge and that his next reaction was vital less Lucas bolt.  Recognising that releasing his anger wouldn’t help, Scott simply pushed off the jeep and stripped off his shirt, silently passing it to the taller boy.

He looked Lucas dead in the eye but didn’t say anything.  His friend took the red plaid flannel shirt and slipped in on, tugging at the cuffs so they covered his wrists.  It was maybe a little short on him, but it had always been a bit big on Scott anyway. They stayed that way for a couple of seconds before Lucas gave a wry smile. “Great, now I look like a lesbian.”

“Hey! That’s my favourite shirt.” Scott protested but mentally breathed a sigh of relief.  He’d had a feeling that Lucas would much rather pretend whatever had happened, just hadn’t happened.  All Scott could hope for was that Lucas would tell him, or Holly, or someone, what had occurred in the hotel room and not carry it around all by himself.

“Fancy a movie?” Lucas asked nodding at the mall that had a small cinema inside.

“Sure,” Scott replied, grateful Isaac wasn’t sending him away.  “Want to park closer?”  Lucas just looked at the jeep like it had personally offended him and shook his head.  Scott fell in beside the taller boy as they headed to the nearest entrance.

When Lucas spoke his voice was tight and small, “I don’t like being confined, sometimes even cars feel . . .” He stopped and shot a look at Scott who was steadfastly facing forward, not reacting. “I just don’t like it.”  He repeated.  Scott took it as a small victory and didn’t want to mess it up by pushing his friend.  He waited until they were inside and was certain that Lucas wasn’t going to offer anything more.

“Anything you fancy seeing?” He asked, hoping to sound light and breezy.  From the wry look he received it hadn’t quite worked.

“I don’t care, something mindless.” Lucas said scanning the screens.  When they settled on ‘47 Ronin’ Lucas told the other boy to wait at the lobby while he went to pay.  Scott had tried to protest but Isaac had shot him a quick glare and stormed away, leaving Scott to blush and scuff his feet across the carpet, watching his taller friend through his eyelashes.

He frowned when he saw Lucas pull out a fold of notes and peel one off dropping it on the counter like it was trash.  The frown deepened when his friend clearly refused his change, just taking the tickets and ignoring the clerk as she tried to call him back.  He didn’t stop when he reached Scott, just walked out into the mall.  “It doesn’t start until ten past six, let’s go.”  Lucas commanded as Scott danced at his heels.

There were so many questions in Scott’s mind, but he knew each one would be ignored, so just resigned himself to a frustrating evening.  A few stores away from the cinema, Lucas reduced his pace to a stroll and sighed, looked at Scott and was about to say something.  As he caught Scott’s hopeful look though he snapped his mouth closed and just turned away again.  Resisting the urge to sigh, Scott let his friend have his silence.

They walked around the mall, looking in windows and occasionally steeling glances at each other.  Scott had no clue what he was doing, if he was honest, and just hoped his presence was something of a comfort.  He paused looking into a store he liked, nodding in appreciation of a vintage style biker jacket.  Lucas had taken a couple of steps more and looked back to see what Scott was looking at.

“What? Do you like it?” He asked and Scott nodded without thinking.  Lucas grabbed his hand and led him into the store.  Something short-circuited in Scott’s mind – Lucas was holding his hand.  He was holding hands with a boy.  In a store.  _And no-one cares._ Looking around to check Scott realised that it was true; no one cared at all that he and Lucas were holding hands.  He smiled cautiously as Lucas dragged him to a sales assistant. “Hey, where can we find that jacket in the window?” Lucas asked, all smiles and charm.

“I’ll show you, follow me.”  She said and led them deeper into the store.  “You boys having a good day?” She asked and Scott tensed, instinctively squeezing Lucas’s hand tighter, hoping that simple question wouldn’t set him off.  Lucas gave him a pitying look before replying.

“Sure, just about to see a movie, thought we’d do some shopping too.” Isaac replied, looking to all the world like a happy, carefree student.  Scott’s heart broke a little at how good an actor Lucas had moulded himself into and wished he could get the sullen, honest, grumpy Lucas back, not enjoying this fake version at all.

“Good plan. Here you go,” the assistant said, “I’m Marie, if you need any more help you just give me a call OK?”  She smiled at them and left them alone.  Lucas sized him up and grabbed a jacket from the hooks and swung it over Scott’s shoulders.  As soon as Marie had left, Lucas’s face had fallen back into being silent and still.  As he shrugged his arms inside, the taller boy smoothed the jacket over Scott’s shoulder and down his arms, nodding in appreciation.

“You like it?” He asked, quietly.

“Are you kidding it’s gorgeous?!” Scott exclaimed and started stammering as Lucas dragged him towards the till. 

“We’ll take it.”  Lucas smiled at Marie who grinned straight back at him.

“Sure thing, can I just grab the tag two seconds.”  She held her hand out Scott, who glared at Lucas before taking it off.

“No, it’s lovely, but I can’t-“ Scott started to protest.

“Ignore him, I’ve got his.” Lucas said, pulling out his wad of cash again. 

“No, Lucas, you can’t-“

“Isn’t he cute when he’s being silly?”  Lucas purred at the sales assistant who gave a small laugh and blushed, nodding.  Scott felt his own blush creep up his face too and embarrassment stilled his tongue. 

“OK, that’ll two hundred twelve, twenty five.”  Lucas peeled off eleven twenty-dollar bills and dropped them onto the counter.  “Great, do you want a bag?” Lucas shook his head so she just detagged the jacket and passed it back to Scott.

“Keep the change.”  Lucas said with a wink and pulled Scott out of the store.  “You should put it on, it looks good on you.” He said without turning around.

“Why did you do that?” Scott demanded, stopping still, refusing to move, despite Lucas’s haughty look.

“It’s a nice jacket, it looks good on you . . . and I literally just took the shirt off your back.”  He drawled, sarcastically.  “Come on, Scotty it’s a gift, I didn’t peg you as being ungrateful. Just say thanks and lets go grab some food.” Lucas span on his heel and walked towards the food court.

“Lucas! Lucas!” Scott called but was completely ignored.  Rolling his neck, grumbling, he ran after the taller boy. “Fine, thank you. It’s a nice gift, but you shouldn’t be buying me presents, it’s your money, you-“

“I don’t want it.” Lucas said through gritted teeth.  He marched further ahead and Scott stopped, stunned.  He was using the money he must have taken from the guy who’d caused those bruises. Thinking about it, Scott realised it made sense, why _would_ Lucas want to keep that money?  Utterly confused about what the right thing to do was, Scott slowly followed Lucas to the pizza stand, silently standing next to him.

“Thank you. It’s a nice jacket.”  Scott mumbled and Lucas nodded.  The taller boy ordered two slices of pizza and some chicken wings then looked to Scott, uncomfortably. 

“Erm, I’m a little short . . .” Scott immediately dug into this pockets and passed Lucas the difference, finally pleased to be able to do something. They took their food over to an empty table and sat, both picking at the food in front of them, neither talking.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Scott asked, as quietly as he dared.

“No.” Lucas’s word was definite and final, but if there was one thing Scott had never learned in his short life, even with this guy, it was when to let things go.

“Do you not think that maybe it’ll help?”  Scott asked, risking looking up into Lucas’s eyes.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Lucas slumped back in his chair. “What do you want me to tell you? That the guy was a creep? That when he asked to tie me up and I said no, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall?  That I panicked and hit him? That he punched me? That I ran? What part of that is supposed to help Scott?”

Scott bites the inside of his cheek to stop tears from forming and takes a breath before answering.  “The helping part is talking to a friend, and realising that that guy _is_ a creep, and what happened to you was wrong, and unfair and totally not your fault.  Help is someone to listen to you and remind you that not everyone is like that, and there are people who care about you.  What would your say to Holly if this had happened to her?”

“I’d likely tell her to get drunk and go screw her boyfriend. But, yeah, talk to him.  Have some ‘me’ time.”  Isaac said bitterly.

“O . . . K . . . Well, I’m nineteen so can’t get you drunk, and you don’t have a boyfriend, so how’s about we eat pizza and candy, watch a shitty movie, then go grab a coffee or something?” Scott asked with half a smile.

Lucas rolled his eyes.  “You really are . . .” With a shake of his head, he watched the younger boy for a moment. “Fine.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  Tapping out a quick text to Erica to say he was going to the movies then turning it off, showing Scott the phone shutting down.  “I’m all yours.”

Scott grinned happily then got his own phone out. “I’m just gonna text Stiles, it’s his jeep, so . . .”  He quickly wrote a message explaining that he’d be out for the evening and home late, but not to worry, then turned his phone off too, showing Lucas what he’d done.

The taller boy shook his head, but gave a little huff of laughter and Scott smile widened as he reached across the table and took Lucas’s hand in his.

 

*                  *                  *

 

Isaac slipped into the apartment silently.  He couldn’t remember if Erica had a John in, but seeing all the lights off guessed not.  He padded through to his own small room and let the door click shut behind him.  Sitting on the bed he emptied out his pockets, hand hovering over the trash can before he opened his sock draw and tucked the cinema ticket in at the back, safely away.  Snorting at his own descent into true teenage-girl-dom Isaac shook his head.  Deciding to fully succumb to the stereotype, Isaac carefully folded Scott’s shirt, inhaling the other boys smell and laid it on his pillow.

He had to admit he’d had a really nice evening with Scott after their little talk over pizza. A part of Isaac still bubbled with terror at what that prick had done, but it was much less than he was expecting.  Spending time with the beautiful teenager had settled Isaac in a way he’d never felt before.  Sighing, getting back to real life, he turned his phone on, waiting for messages to load up.

The email alerts popped up first, just two, a text from Erica and a voicemail message that Isaac clicked to connect.  The automated voice told him he had one new message, clicking ‘one’ he heard a familiar voice.

“Heeeeeey Lucas, it’s Stiles.  We need to talk . . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more eagle eyed among you may have noticed this part has gone from 3 chapters to five, that's just because I'm splitting the original chapters in two bits each... they're just too long otherwise...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, 
> 
> Comments always welcome... 
> 
> G*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac calls Stiles back and is surprised but what he has to say, but not half as surprised as when he sees Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK...
> 
> SO - DEFINITELY NSFW!!!
> 
> Just saying.
> 
> Also this whole fic is self beta'd so sorry for any glaringly obvious mistakes.

He clicked off the message and stared at his phone.  Stiles had just given his number and asked for Isaac to phone him back.  Frowning he reached over and grabbed Scott’s shirt, raising it to his face he inhaled the comforting scent while worrying what Stiles might want.  Was he annoyed about Isaac being friends with Scott? Sighing, he texted his friend, _Lucas’s friend,_ before getting ready for bed.

 

Work, 10:46pm,

Hey fuckface, did you get home alright?

 

Crawling into bed, Isaac plugged his phone in and propped it up next to his pillow, on top of Scott’s shirt.  He tried telling himself he left the shirt there as it was a good prop to keep his phone upright, but that lie didn’t even last two seconds. _How can he smell so nice?_ Snuggling down into his mattress, he kept his eyes open, waiting for a response.

 

Scotty, 11:00pm,

Just got in, you OK?

 

Isaac chewed thoughtfully over his reply.

 

Work, 11:03pm,

Yeah, this evening was fun, I have your

shirt.  Did you tell Stiles you were with

me?

 

Scotty, 11:04pm,

No, I didn’t, why?

 

Work, 11:04pm,

I just wasn’t sure if you’d told him that

we were hanging out.

 

Scotty, 11:09pm,

No, I’ve not. I know discretion is

important, and wasn’t sure if that

counted for friendships too . . .

 

Isaac screwed his eyes shut, trying to clamp down on, yet another, surge of emotion.  He shook his head, unable to believe anyone as considerate as Scott could truly be real, or real and in his life at any rate.

Work, 11:10pm

What did you do? WikiSearch ‘Hooker

ettiqutte for newbie’s’? You’re such a dork.

Scotty, 11:11pm,

Whatever :) And I might have done – being

friends with an escort isn’t something I’ve

done before, you may be surprised to know.

So I won’t tell Stiles we’re friends, no biggie.

Work, 11:13pm,

OK thanks. yeah discreet is good.

when do you want your shirt back?

Scotty, 11:14pm,

Whenever, it’s fine, maybe you could come

round for food some time, when Stiles is

out, I could make you dinner? Might be nice

just to hang out again? I really enjoyed

myself tonight.

 

Isaac ignored the last text, and rolled over, wondering why Stiles would be phoning if he didn’t know he and Scott were hanging out.  Maybe he’d seen them out walking, or read Scott’s phone.  Staring up at the ceiling he ran through all the things Stiles was going to say.  How Isaac should leave Scott alone, how he wasn’t good enough to hang out with someone like Scott. He’s just a dumb hooker. He doesn’t deserve friends.  Fretting one way then another, he felt himself sinking into a pity pit and sighed, resigning himself to another sleepless night when he spotted his phone flashing with a new message.

 

Scotty, 11:21pm,

Nevermind night night my friend.

 

 _My friend._ In the dark, alone, Isaac took that word into his heart and believed, just for a moment, that it was true.  _My friend._ Someone to care for him, laugh with, someone who just wants to spend time with him, for him.  _My friend._ He drifted off to sleep, the words comforting him as much as the smell from the shirt by his nose.

 

*                  *                  *

 

He waited until ten in the morning to text the number Stiles had given him; he wanted to give the other boy a chance to wake up, he’d told himself.  All the same, he was as nervous as he was on his first meet when he contacted Stiles:

 

Work, 10:00am,

Hey, It’s Lucas, I’ll call in 10 minutes

if that works for you?

 

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 

1-916-555-2761, 10:00am

Great.

 

Isaac frowned at the text.  It didn’t really give him anything to go on.  He fidgeted for nine minutes and then caved, dialing Stiles.  “Hey, it’s Lucas, I got your message.” Normally he would add something flirty, or leading, a question that the guy could answer; get him talking.

“Hey, it’s Stiles.  Scott’s friend from a couple of weeks ago.”  He sounded as nervous as Isaac felt.

“Uh-huh.” Isaac grunted, non-committal.

“Well, I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Uh-huh.” Isaac grit his teeth, resisting the urge to just hang up.

“When you came to see Scott,” there was an awkward pause and Isaac heard Stiles cough nervously. “You said, if I, we, ever wanted company . . .” Stiles whispered down the phone and Isaac blinked rapidly.  Stiles was phoning for a meet! _It had nothing to do with Scott at all!_ Shaking himself he drew up his ‘Lucas’ voice and purred down the phone.

“Oh baby, this is my lucky day.  I’ve thought about you a lot you know?”

“Have you!?” Stiles was practically squeaking.

“Oh yeah. Especially at night . . .When I’m alone . . .  And jerking it . . . Mmmmhmmm.”  Isaac resisted an urge to laugh at Stiles incomprehensible squawk, though did chuckle a little when he heard Stiles’ phone clatter to the floor.

“Hello? Are you still there?”  Stiles voice rattled off, concerned he’d lost the call.

“I’m here baby, so you after some fun?” Isaac asked, adding a little emphasis to the word ‘fun’.

“Er, yeah, we are.  Is that cool, we? You do do couples right? It says on your profile you do, and that you’re versatile and, well, it says lots of things really, and there’s some things I had to google, which is funny coz I thought I knew all the things, but turns out I didn’t, I do now though and Derek, well, he is one willing guy, you know, when I first met him he was all growly and ‘what you doing leaning on my car,’ but I just knew underneath it all-“

“Stiles.”

‘He was just a big ol’ teddy bear needing a Stiles-hug but it wasn’t easy, no sir, plus he’s not great at using his words, he basically communicates through telling glances and eyebrows, which I could teach a class on now by the way, like Derek’s-Eyebrow-Language 101-

“Stiles.”

“Not that its always an issue, sometimes he’s _really_ vocal if you know what I mean, course you know what I mean, look who I’m talking to, not that I know if you’re vocal, but I’m guessing, I mean it’s not like Scott told me anything, hey, why was there wet underwear on the bathroom floor?

 _Oh great,_ now _he stops talking._

“I can’t really answer that, considering it would be sharing information about a client, a client who happens to be your best friend, by the way, and I’m very discreet Stiles. So, let’s take a breath, you can slow down and then tell me what you were thinking of doing.”

“Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. Red Bull.  Anyway.  Yeah. I was joking with Derek about, well, stuff and it all got a bit serious and then we thought it might be fun to add a third person into our fun, if you know what I mean?”

“Your looking for someone to join you and your boyfriend for a threesome.”

“Oh. Well. Yeah, you could say that I suppose.”

“When were you thinking?”

“Erm, how you doing for this Saturday?” 

“Actually, Saturday I’m booked up, I am most Saturdays actually, it _does_ say that on the profile, there’s a calendar bit . . .?”

“Is there? . . . Oh yeah! A calendar! Huh . . . Ok, what about this Friday? At Derek’s, say eight o’clock? For an hour, maybe two?”

“Well, I’ll need to know, one or two but yeah, that works great for me babe, you looking for me to top or bottom?” Isaac felt like rubbing his hands with glee.  First Scott, now these two, it wasn’t often he was actually looking forward to a meet, but a threesome involving Derek, that was definitely something he could see himself enjoying.

“Erm, well, it’s more for me, I’ve always wanted to have two guys, so you’ll be topping me, with Derek, and he doesn’t really bottom often, and he’s not told me that he wants to top you, I could ask and text you, let you know?”

“Yeah, do that. You’ll need to send me the address too.”

“OK, so, we’re good?”

“Yeah, call again on Friday, just to confirm OK?”

“Sure. Well, see ya.”  Stiles hung up and Isaac laughed as he threw his phone down. _I can’t believe I was worried!_ Rubbing his hands happily he opened the door to go and wake Erica up and see what the day would bring.

 

*                  *                  *

 

Isaac was feeling pretty good as he jogged into the park: he’d got a really good mark in the coursework he’d handed in; he’d had a lovely, easy, vanilla client the night before who had tipped him big; Peter, his Saturday regular, had asked him for a full weekend away in Chicago which was a couple of extra thousand; he had Derek and Stiles coming up, _(Deriles? Sterek, he shrugged letting it go_ ) and to top it all off he had a full afternoon free and wanted to take Scott to this new deli place Erica had been raving about.

He rounded a corner and saw his friend sitting on a bench close to where they normally met, a single dog sitting by his feet, head in Scott’s lap who looked to be staring at the ground.  Isaac jogged over, taking his headphones out as he did.  “Hey Scotty, how you doing?”

The other boy just looked up at him, seemingly with tears in his eyes and the dog gave a small whine.  Isaac just looked down at him, unsure what to do.  Scott was the one who was good at this sort of thing.  His first instinct was to leave, which he didn’t think was right, the second was to take the piss, which he didn’t think Scott would appreciate so he went with the third option - he sat down and put his arm over Scott’s shoulder, shaking him a little.  “What’s up?”

Scott looked up at him and Isaac’s heart broke. He had the strong urge to hunt down whoever had made Scott look that upset and cause unspeakable damage to them.  “Don’t do it.”  He said quietly.

“Don’t do what?” Isaac asked, genuinely confused.

“I’ll give you seven hundred and fifty two dollars not to go with Stiles and Derek tomorrow.”  Scott sounded utterly broken, but Isaac’s heart sunk to his feet when what Scott had asked clicked.

“What?” He asked, giving Scott a chance to take it back, change it, not have said _that._

“It’s all the money I have, seven hundred and fifty two dollars, I’ll give you every cent I have not to meet them.” He looked at Isaac so imploring, so hopelessly, but Isaac couldn’t feel anything but anger.  _How fucking dare he!_

“Fuck you. Fuck you for saying that Scott.” Isaac turned and stormed away.  For once, Scott didn’t follow.

 

*                  *                  *

 

 _Fuck him. Just fucking fuck him and his stupid face!_ Isaac was still angry as he finished getting ready for his meeting with Scott’s friends.  He’d fumed on the way home, fumed through his course work, fumed during the movie he watched with Erica.

_Eventually she’d had enough and snapped at him. “OK, what called up your ass and died?”_

_“Nothing. Shut up.” He’d grumbled, hugging the cushion tighter._

_“OK, look dumbfuck, I know the shit that goes on in our line of work and if something happened to you there are things we can do, even without going to the police.”  Despite the insult, she had spoken kindly.  Isaac had just looked at her derisively._

_“Nothing happened.  Just someone from college said something dickish and it pissed me off.”_

_“Oh.”  Erica had paused the movie and span on the sofa, crossing her legs underneath her. “What happened?”_

_“Erica.  See how I’ve not told you about it? That. That’s what’s gonna happen, me, not telling you.”_

_“Don’t be such a dickweed.  I might be able to help.”_

_Isaac had looked at her and shrugged, out of everyone he knew, she was the person who might get it most.  He’d thought about calling Jackson and raging to him, they were kind of friends after all, but he knew he would have told him to take Scott’s money and do the meet anyway.  “Right, well, this guy, we’re sort of friends, and he found out that I work and doesn’t care, which is cool, but his friend’s booked me for a meet.”_

_“OK, so is he like being a dick about it?” She’d asked as Isaac had paused to consider how to respond._

_“He . . . told me he’d pay me all the money he had not to go on the date.” He glared at Erica, daring her to make it not a big deal._

_“Ohhhhh, and you’re pissed because he’s interfering?” She’d asked, pursing her lips._

_“Yeah.  That, and it’s like . . . he doesn’t get it.”_

_“Honey, why would he? He’s not a worker is he?”  She’d asked, rubbing his arm._

_“No.” He’d grudgingly admitted.  “But he’s normally so cool about everything, and it just hit me that he’s not. That he just doesn’t get it and thinks it’s all about money and he can just sweep in and offer more and control me and that actually he doesn’t . . .”_ really care _.  He couldn’t finish._

 _“Do you like him, like_ like _him?” She’d asked and Isaac had rolled his eyes and stormed to his room with a hearty, ‘fuck off’ thrown over his shoulder._

They hadn’t spoken about it again, even though they both knew Isaac was sulking.  Sighing, Isaac checked his phone and headed out of his room, waving to Erica as he left.  He stood at the door of their building, watching for his taxi, not wanting to head out into the rain, despite the fact it suited his mood, perfectly.

He spent the cab ride fretting about Scott and their friendship.  He didn’t _want_ to explain to Scott how much it had hurt him for his supposed friend to try and buy him.  That he’d reduced what he thought was a friendship to nothing more than what every other guy thought of him.  He was a thing to be bought and used.

Shaking himself, he tried to get his head back into a place where he could be professional and whatever Stiles and Derek wanted.  Dropping his head back against the seat he watched the streetlights pass, speeding him through the city.  He needed to put Scott out of his mind, needed to get his head in the game.  Giving himself a mental slap he went through what he knew Stiles had said he wanted, trying to prepare himself for the meet ahead.

By the time he pulled up at the large two-storey building he’d boxed away any crazy Scott and Isaac feelings ( _Isott? Scisaac? Urgh, whatever, just forget about him!)_ and done his very best to be the best ‘Lucas’ he could be.  Ringing the doorbell, he tilted his head and smiled his filthiest smile.  Despite that though he was in no way prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Stiles stood at the door, clad only in a large, knee-length pair of bright red swim shorts.  His face and chest were covered in a slight sheen of sweat and he was panting slightly, mouth agape, eyes dancing and eyelids flickering.  He beckoned Isaac in and as he walked past the shorter boy the smell of sex hit his nose; clearly they’d started without him.

He gave Stiles a small greeting and shucked off his jacket, looking for somewhere to hang it.  Derek’s voice rang out from the top of the stairs where he was standing, legs splayed, fully dressed and arms folded.  “Stiles.  We have a guest.  Take his coat and hang it in the cupboard.”  His voice was flowing and powerful, brooking no argument.  Stiles just nodded and reached out for Isaac’s jacket, not moving his feet at all.

When Isaac passed it to him Stiles took a steadying breath and carefully, slowly, walked to a cupboard and put it in.  He was moving strangely, almost limping, like every step was causing him pain.  Isaac shuffled from foot to foot, not particularly enjoying the feeling of not knowing what was going on.  When he clicked the door closed, Stiles leant his head against the wood for a moment until Derek called down to them again. “Good. Now . . . Show Lucas upstairs.”  Stiles nodded, indicating where he should go by throwing an arm up towards the stairs, like Isaac couldn’t have figured it out himself.

He went to Stiles’ side first, offering an arm to help him – if he was hurt in some way, the stairs may be tricky for him. “No.” Derek called. “He needs to do it himself.”  It wasn’t unkind, and Stiles smiled up at Derek before slowly walking up the stairs making odd little noises with each step.  Following on behind Isaac resisted the urge to ask what was going on, trusting Scott’s friends because, well, they were _Scott’s_ friends.

When they finally made their way to the bedroom, Stiles was short of breath and the layer of sweat was clearer.  He went to Derek who kissed him and used a fluffy, white towel to dry him off a little.  “Strip then bed, I’ll see to your guest.”  He said and Stiles nodded, hooking his thumbs into the shorts and pulling them down.

Comprehension struck Isaac and he risked a smile at Derek.  As Stiles bent over, kicking off the shorts, Isaac could clearly see a black plastic disc pressed flat against his ass cheeks – the rest of the butt plug clearly soundly and tightly lodged inside the younger boy.  Settling himself face down on the bed he breathed a sigh of relief and gave a satisfied moan. He’d walked from the bed, down the stairs, let Isaac in, then back up; Isaac knew a thing or two about that sort of thing and was half impressed and half jealous of how Stiles must have been feeling.

“Hello Lucas.”  Derek moved to him and passed him a roll of notes. “It’s all there, plus money for cab fare.” Isaac nodded and tucked it away – they hadn’t shorted him on Scott’s charge, he had no reason to think they would now. “We started early, for us to do everything we want to do Stiles needs to be ready. I hope you don’t mind.” Derek smiled, dropping a glance at Isaac’s noticeable bulge.

“Not at all.  You got somewhere I can plug this in, music always improves the mood” Isaac was thankful his voice was still smooth and lustful.

Derek looked to down to Stiles who just nodded, pointing at the MP3 dock on the side.  Isaac quickly loaded his one hour play list and plugged it in.  The first song came on and Stiles head snapped up.  “Is the Becoming X?” He asked, clearly surprised.

Isaac laughed, “Yeah, green album, but just this song – it’s a mix.”

“Oh, do you have the whole album, I fucking love it, I used to jer-“  Stiles stopped and grinned, “well, I love it anyway.”  Isaac smiled back at him and scrolled through the albums until he found the one he was looking for.  It was actually only about fifty-five minutes long, but would work the same purpose.

 “How you doing?” He nodded to Derek once the opening bars of Low Place Like Home started.

“I’m superb.”  Derek said, breathily.  “Some ground rules, OK?” He waited for Isaac to nod before continuing. “Our safe word is ‘red’ OK?” Isaac nodded again.

“Red, got it.”

“You don’t kiss him.” He pointed down at Stiles who rolled his eyebrows dramatically. “Lastly, this is his present, it’s his show, so we’ll do what he wants, clear?”

“Ok.” Isaac said, nodding again. It wasn’t uncommon for couples to have lines they don’t cross, but that seemed to be it for this pair.  Before he knew it Derek had stepped forward and kissed him, thoroughly.  They were of a similar height, if anything Isaac was taller, and while Derek had more bulk than him, Isaac was no pushover.  He met the strength of the kiss fully, pushing back into Derek, bunching his fists in the older man’s top.  He suspected Derek was used to being overtly dominant with Stiles, and might like something a bit different.

Derek was clearly surprised by the kiss, but growled deep and their kiss became almost like a battle, tongues, hand and crotches meeting and fighting.  “Fucking hell guys.” Stiles breathed and they both tilted their heads down to him, foreheads touching, lips still close, both panting for air.  “That was hot!” Stiles grinned delighted.

“This was his idea.” Derek said quietly. “He wants to see me with someone as much as he want to service us both. Strip.” He demanded and stepped back, giving Isaac room.  Giving the two guys a filthy grin he slowly peeled of his clothes, purposefully flexing and twisting as he did.  Derek’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of Isaac’s toned flesh but spent most of the time watching Stiles reaction.  Isaac had worried after the babbling on the phone call that he’d be the same during sex, but instead he seemed struck dumb.

When he was naked he preened, stretching his muscles and grinning at Stiles who nodded to Derek.  The larger guy peeled off his top and moved forward, pulling Isaac to the bed and standing him just by Stiles, his erection bobbing close to the younger man’s face.  He turned slightly, expecting Stiles to open his mouth, but he just pushed back a little while Derek span Isaac so he was side on to the bed.

The sight of Derek kissing down his chest before gracefully kneeling in front of him and slowly deep throating his cock was an image he’d remember until the day he died.  He let out a low, deep breath, enjoying the hot, moist mouth and stubble rubbing into his balls.  Looking down he saw Derek had locked eyes with his boyfriend who was licking his lips, clearly turned on.  Isaac then had to start thinking about as many boring things as he could while getting on of the best blowjobs he’d ever had.  Derek had no gag reflex at all and could probably suck the engine block out of a truck.

“OK, OK, my turn.” Stiles said and Derek’s mouth instantly disappeared, making Isaac gasp and smile.

“You ready for the next one?” Derek asked his boyfriend and Stiles nodded.  The older man roughly grabbed Isaac’s shoulders and turned him to Stiles who got up onto his hands and knees and started lapping at Isaac’s cock.  The difference between them was noticeably, but not bad. Whereas Derek could give anyone a run for their money in the technique department, Stiles was all youthful enthusiasm and tongue.  _Just like Scott, though his lips were- NO!_ Isaac pushed the thought aside and refocused on what Stiles was doing. He clearly also had a thing for balls and was happily licking at Isaac’s when Derek came back into view carrying a large butt plug.

Isaac’s eyes widened as Derek covered it in lube and settled in behind Stiles.  The younger man clamped his mouth around the cock he’d been licking as his boyfriend slowly pulled out the butt plug that he’d been wearing when he answered the door. It was smaller than the one Derek was readying but each was larger in girth than Isaac was.  If Stiles could take those, he’d have no trouble taking Isaac.

Craning his neck he watched as Derek spread lube on his fingers and spread the slick liquid into his boyfriend.  Stiles hummed in pleasure around Isaac’s cock sending a shiver of pleasure through him.  Following his fingers, Derek slowly and deftly slid the dildo up inside Stiles who pushed back into it.  When it was settled, Derek stood, removed his jeans and went to stand by Isaac, placing an arm around his waist.

As he did Stiles slipped his hands into his boyfriend’s briefs and pulled them down, revealing a trimmed bush and large, curved, thick cock.  Derek turned into Isaac as Stiles grabbed both cocks and pushed them together, opening his mouth wide, taking them both at once.  It wasn’t the first time Isaac had done something like this and could see why Stiles would want to do it – servicing two cocks at once could be an intense sensation. 

Looking across at Derek he noticed that the other man’s attention was solely on the pleasure Stiles was taking in sucking them both.  With nothing to do but focus on Stiles as well, Isaac found his mind wondering.  This meet was going well, it was certainly a lot more kinky than he’d been expecting, but he couldn’t shake a feeling of unease.  He wasn’t stupid; he knew why.  Making a conscious effort to force Scott from his mind he focused back on his clients, rocking his hips slightly and giving Stiles a grateful moan and stroked the young man’s face. 

As he did, Derek growled a low warning and Isaac pulled his hand back, trying not to roll his eyes. Stiles dropped their cocks and looked up at them, panting lightly. “Play nice Derek, I thought you called him a guest.”  Stiles grinned as his boyfriend huffed and leant down, kissing Stiles, leaving Isaac with nothing to do.  The kiss only lasted a few seconds though as Stiles pushed Derek back, “I want you Derek, now.” 

Nodding, the older man moved back behind his boyfriend on the bed.  Stiles reached for Isaac and he shuffled a little, letting his cock slide back between the younger man’s lips. He watched as Derek slowly removed the butt plug and liberally slicked up his own cock with lube.  Positioning himself easily him, Derek pressed into Stiles until he was nestled, balls deep, in his boyfriend.  Stiles was groaning and pushing back, somewhat forgetting about the cock in his mouth, all technique gone.

Derek gave Stiles’ ass a resounding slap and chastised the younger man, “Don’t forget Lucas, you wanted him, you make sure you treat him right.”  Derek started rocking back and forth, hips clearly gyrating and rolling.  Isaac could tell he knew what he was doing and couldn’t help but think Stiles was a lucky, lucky guy. At his boyfriend’s urging, Isaac’s blowjob went from lacklustre to pleasurable again.

They stayed in that position for a while until Stiles made a circular motion with his hand and Derek pulled out, using the opportunity to apply more lube.  Slightly confused, Isaac stepped back and watched Stiles roll onto his back, shuffling until his head was dangling over the side of the bed.  Tilting his head back he looked up at Isaac, “Lucas, fuck my mouth.” He gasped as Derek lifted Stiles’ heels and ploughed back into him.

Isaac spread his legs slightly wider and angled his cock down into Stiles’ open mouth.  Bouncing up and down he slowly fucked into the other boy until Derek encouraged him on. “Faster, deeper, he can take it.”  Isaac licked his lips and sped up, dipping lower, feeling his cock knock against the back of Stiles’ throat.  Rather than gag, Stiles just made a little noise and nodded, keeping Isaac going. Again it was Stiles who swapped their positions, tapping Isaac on the thigh to indicate he should move back.

“I’m ready Derek.”  He said looking up.  The older man nodded and pulled out, once again adding more lube to his already slick cock.  Stiles stood on shaky legs and leaned on Isaac, both hands on his shoulders.  “You ready to fuck me Lucas?” He asked with a filthy grin.  Isaac nodded and reached into his jeans for a condom.  Derek threw him the lube after he’d sheathed his cock and he slicked himself up.  Comprehension dawned over Isaac, who ruefully chastised himself for not clarifying what they’d wanted before hand; not that he was complaining though.

Derek lay back on the bed, legs hanging over the end and Stiles straddled him, lowering himself down onto his boyfriend’s dick with a happy sigh.  Turning to look over his shoulder, he nodded to Isaac who stepped forward and lined his cock up with Stiles’ already full ass.  Taking a firm grip on his shaft he pressed in and Stiles reared up, groaning loudly.  It took a bit of pressure before he managed to pop his head inside the other boy, but as soon as he did, Stiles pushed back, desperate to take more.  With a hiss, he stilled and Derek’s hand flew up and pressed flat against his boyfriend’s chest.

Stiles’ nodded down to Derek who started making quick thrusting movements and Isaac couldn’t help but gasp and moan along with Stiles.  The feeling of Derek’s cock sliding up and down his length which it was held close in the younger boy’s ass, was utterly incredible.  It was sending stars flashing across his eyes and making his entire body flush blisteringly hot. 

Stiles reached round behind him and grabbed a handful of Isaac’s ass, pushing him forward into movement.  He tried to match his thrusting with Derek and instinctively they created a complimentary rhythm.  Stiles started to yell as they pushed into him, mainly just course screams, but occasionally ‘fuck’, or ‘God’ and as they built up, ‘Derek’ became the most frequent. 

Stiles reared back, grinding down into them. It broke their combined strokes and they began alternating into the younger boy, one pushing in as the other pulled out.  It seemed to drive Stiles wild and he started riding them, crying out and writhing, before leaning forward, planting his hands on Derek’s chest and gasping, “Faster, I’m nearly there.” They both speed up and Stiles’ cries become one continuous scream.

Just when Isaac thought he couldn’t make anymore noise, Stiles let out one last, “DEREK!” and his cock shot ribbon after ribbon of hot white cum, each creating a clean line, stark against the older man’s tanned, toned chest.  As the first landed, Isaac felt Derek’s cock pulse, pressing Isaac’s dick tighter against Stiles’ hole.  Derek’s shout is course and sharp but his orgasm seems just as intense.

Isaac had stopped thrusting as Stiles came, trusting the younger man to control his own orgasm, and as Stiles collapsed on his boyfriend, Isaac’s cock popped free.  He pulled off the condom, tied it off and wrapped it in a tissue as Stiles pressesd his lips in a series of kisses on Derek’s mouth.  With a wry look, he noticed that Derek was still inside Stiles’ red, raw ass and Isaac felt a little tick in his heart as he watched Stiles settle in on top of his boyfriend, the pair whispering loving endearments to each other. 

Isaac had to close his eyes and force images of him and Scott doing the same thing out of his mind.  “Lucas.” Stiles said, a hand reaching up and behind him, not looking, just grasping until Isaac moved into it.  Stiles hand grabbed his thighs and he weakly tried to pull the taller boy up on to the bed.  Isaac clambered up and knelt next to Stiles, completely at a loss at what to do.  “You’ve not got off yet.”

“That’s OK, Stiles, don’t worry.”

“No, want to, one last thing.” He kissed Derek and they shuffled around in the bed, made more awkward by the fact that Stiles wouldn’t move from his position on Derek’s chest, but eventually their heads are just at Isaac’s crotch.  Stiles’ eyes fluttered open and he moved his mouth to lick at the head of Isaac’s cock, Derek’s mouth following so they’re kissing around Isaac’s dick.

Knowing that his client’s were tired and recognising they were on the last song on the album, Isaac pushed himself to orgasm quickly.  He tried not to think about Scott to get off, but in the end he caved and as he pictured Scott’s lips pressed against his own he felt his orgasm start to build.  “Guys, I’m gonna cum.”

“On Derek.”  Stiles whispered and Isaac lined his cock up against the older man’s cheek as Stiles’ eyes fully opened and he pushed back, taking in every detail. Isaac ignored Derek’s glare and stroked himself a few times, Scott’s face, body, lips in his mind as he pulsed out a load of spunk over Stiles’ boyfriend. From the appreciative noise he made watching, Isaac reckoned he probably really enjoyed seeing it as much as Isaac enjoyed doing it. Having someone that attractive, that aggressive, that _hot_ covered in his cum was something Isaac would happily admit he enjoyed.

“Towel.” Derek barked and Isaac grabbed one from the nightstand, passing it to Derek.  Stiles was already there though, licking and kissing at his boyfriend’s face, once again telling the older man how much he loved him.  Isaac backed off, quickly wiping himself down with another of the towels, before collecting his things and getting dressed.  “I’ll see you out.” Derek said, rolling Stiles off him, who grumbled sleepily, but acquiesced.

They left the younger man dozing on the bed but didn’t speak a word on their way to the door - Derek didn’t offer to call him a cab, or offer a lift just opened the door and raised his eyebrows.  Isaac nodded and left, rolling his eyes at the rain, which, if anything, had got harder since he’d arrived. 

Walking down the steps to the pavement, Isaac got out his phone to call Erica and see if she could come get him.  Before he could dial though, Scott stood up from where he’d been sitting behind the wall of Derek’s building.  He was dripping wet, absolutely soaked through. While rivers of rain poured down his face, hiding lines of tears, Isaac could tell he’d been crying. He looked so broken Isaac’s stomach clenched with pain.

“It’s my job Scott.  I never lied to you, it’s what I do. You knew that.”  Isaac said, anger bubbling up over his fear of continuing to hurt this boy.

“I know. I know.” Scott nodded and shivered, wrapping the jacket Isaac had bought him around him tighter.

“What did you think I was doing every other time I met a guy in hotel, or at their house?” Isaac demanded and Scott nodded, looking away.  The rain had drenched him in the short time they’d been talking.  They stood a metre, and a world, apart, neither willing to bend. 

“I’ll have to hear about it. He’ll tell me and I can’t tell him what you mean to me.” Scott said, voice sounding dead and hollow.

“I shouldn’t _mean_ anything to you Scott.” Isaac shook his head quickly, shaking rain loose.  “I’m not your boyfriend . . .” The other boy flinched at the words. “I’m nothing.” 

Scott’s eyes flashed to him and blazed with fury. “Don’t Lucas! You’re not nothing.  You hide really well, but you’re not _nothing_. I know I’ve only seen a tiny part of who you are but when I see the real you my heart sings. _Sings.”_  He took a step forward and Isaac took a step back.  “I want to know you Lucas, I want to show you how far from nothing you are!”

“Stop it Scott!” Isaac snapped, suddenly furious again.  “You don’t know anything about me, you don’t know how worthless I am!” An angry sob escaped him and he wiped at his eyes.  Glaring at the soaking boy he leant in and hissed, “You don’t even know my name.” He’d pitched it to be a vicious as possible, hoping to drive Scott away, so was completely unprepared for Scott to laugh at him.

“Of course I don’t! I’m not an idiot, _Lucas_. I know you don’t put your real name out there for everyone to see. It doesn’t matter at all what your name is, if you want to tell me your real name you will.  It won’t change the fact that when you don’t think I’m looking you pet the dogs and whisper how cute they are, it won’t change the fact you love sneaking food off my plate, it won’t change the fact that you are smart and funny and kind and generous.  You could be called Bob, or Scott, or Dave or Zanzibar Buck-Buck McFate and it wouldn’t change the fact I care about you, or that you care about me, so stop fucking denying you’re worth anything, stop pushing me away and stop fucking my friends!”

Isaac panted, anger demanding a release, then, as he watched Scott’s anger die down his own went with it.  “Did you just pick a name from Dr Seuss? What are you five?”  He said, finally.

Scott rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.  “That’s what you’re taking from that, Dr Seuss?” 

“I like Dr Seuss.” Isaac replied honestly, which scared him to his core.

“Yeah, well, me too.” Scott replied grumpily.  “And what about everything else? You still gonna tell me you’re nothing?”

Isaac shook his head. “It seems you’ve made up your mind that I’m not.”

“Damn right.  And pushing me away?”

Isaac shrugged, “Is there any point?”

“No.” Scott said and closed in on Isaac. “And fucking my friends?”

Isaac’s face hardened.  “It’s my _job_.  I don’t get to pick and choose like that and you can’t control who I meet with, especially not by offering me _money_. . .” Scott’s face took on a determined edge so Isaac continued before he could start arguing “But . . . I doubt it’ll happen again, so let’s just stick a pin in it shall we?”  Eventually Scott nodded and Isaac waited for him to ask for his real name.  He was rapidly trying to decide what he was going to say when Scott just nodded and moved on.

“Fuck it’s wet.  I’d say come and get dry at mine, but I know Stiles has a shift in the library tomorrow morning so is coming back to ours tonight . . . I can’t even offer you a lift back to yours.” Scott grumbled, clearly having not really thought his plan through.

Isaac took a hold of his fear and shoved it down, hard. “Why don’t you come to mine, get dry there, you can even stay the night . . . if you want . . . as friends.” He added, hoping Scott remembered the conversation they’d had that first morning together.

“Really?”  Scott asked and Isaac nodded, terrified.  The other boy nodded back and gave Isaac a quick, damp, soggy hug.  “Urgh, wet.” He complained and stepped away as Isaac pulled out his phone.

Erica picked up after a couple of rings.  “Hello sweetie, how was your meet, do you want picked up?” She asked, brightly.

“Er, hi, Holly, “ Isaac said giving her a heads-up that he was with someone she didn’t know.

“Oh, er, hi.” She sounded a little less sure of herself.

“So . . . Firstly, yes, getting picked up would be fucking great, it’s freezing out here.  Secondly, I’m bringing a friend, not a trick, an actual friend home with me, we’re both drenched and he’ll probably stay over.” Isaac looked at Scott who was trying to hide his smile.

“Is this the friend from college? The dickish one?!” Isaac glared at the phone, that Erica must had heard, “Alright . . . well, if you’re calling me Holly, I guess I’m calling you Lucas.  Which means this friend _only_ knows you through work, and not really from college?”

“Kinda . . . it’s a bit complicated.”

“Are you sure you want to be doing this babe?”

“Nope, but I’m going to, so, if you want I can get a cab and we’ll just sneak in.”

“Oh fuck no! I want to meet this person!  I’ll be there as soon as I can, where are you?”

“We’re . . .” Isaac looked around for a place where they could get out of the rain.

“There’s a bar around the corner called McGillicuddies, it’s on Forest Home.”  Scott whispered to him.

“We’ll be in a bar called McGillicuddies, on Forest Home Road, up by twenty-ninth?” Isaac repeated and Erica said she’d be there in thirty minutes.  “Lead on.” He said to Scott, who smiled, and Isaac followed the grinning, rain-soaked boy, worry warring with hope as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it - that was one of the scenes which was going to be in Part 2, so not sure that that will happen now - as I said it will all go on how this is received...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> G*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac can't quite believe he actual invited Scott back to his home, but, as it turns out that's the least of his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... so...
> 
> This chapter gets into Isaac's past and there's obviously mentions of past abuse, which doesn't manifest itself in a very healthy way. So, yeah, a warning I guess.

Isaac was nervous and worrying at the inside of his cheeks, trying to avoid looking at Scott.  Erica was chattering away, hardly giving any impression she was watching the road at all as she sped through the rain-soaked streets.  She was not so subtly quizzing Scott who was in the passenger seat, on a towel, one of the many Erica had brought with her.

 _What are you doing?_ He fretted, failing utterly to stamp down on the butterflies in his stomach.  Then Scott turned in his seat and flashed Isaac a smile, easy and wide, causing the taller boy to both relax and panic at the same time.  Whatever was happening he knew it would be okay because it would be with Scott.  _Whatever you are doing, you’ve got it bad working boy!_

By the time they pulled up at their apartment building Scott and Erica were laughing and joking, Erica delighting in making Scott blush – which Isaac frowned at, _it’s not like that’s not easy –_ and he was, in turn, seemed to enjoy sharing funny nursing stories.  He was almost disgruntled at how easily they were getting on and slammed the door a little hard as he got out.  Erica raised an eyebrow at him, pointedly, but Scott just gave him a small, sad smile and walked around to take his hand.

“What?” Isaac demanded, grumpily.

“Nothing.” Scott replied, smiling a little wider.  “You do remember how we met right?” Isaac frowned at him, unsure what the shorter boy was getting at, “I’m G-A-Y.” Scott said and spelt out in sign. “I’m not interested in Erica.”  He shook at Isaac’s arm who glared at him.

“I know.”  Isaac hated how petulant his voice sounded. Coughing, he dropped his voice a little. “I know.”  There was so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted elaborate on, but every word died on his lips as he realised how much of a big step this was in terms of their friendship.  He was trusting Scott with something huge.  Something he’d never trusted anyone else with – not even his Saturday regular who he’d been seeing for years.

Erica led them to their front door and into the apartment.  Isaac watched Scott as the shorter boy took in their living space, wondering what he saw.  Trying to see it with fresh eyes, he looked where Scott did.  He saw the pristine kitchen – that only Isaac used, Erica was only good for microwaving -  the open and probably too bare living area, really just a couple of large, deep sofas, a coffee table and TV.   The walls had a couple of large, generic, abstract prints but other than that were bare.  There was no personality here, nothing to say it was their home, that two people lived here – it could have been a showroom.

He turned to see Scott smiling at him.  Before he could say anything, Erica plucked at Scott’s jacket, “Sweetie, hang this up and then I’ll show you where you can get a shower, warm up.”  Isaac watched, amused as Erica took complete control of his friend.  It took less than a minute before Scott was in the bathroom and Isaac was dragged into his bedroom.

Erica shut the door firmly, her face serious as she turned to him. “OK. Spill.”  She sounded tense and almost angry.

“What?” Isaac said, kicking off his shoes, not meeting her eyes.

“Oh, _come on_!” She demanded. “He is _besotted_ with you. It’s obvious, you can not tell me you don’t know how he feels!”  She grabbed his chin in one red-nailed hand and turned his head to her. “You can not play with this boy. He will just break.” She enunciated clearly, clipping each word.

Isaac ripped away from her, “I’m not playing.” He snarled.  “He knows what I do, he knows I don’t date, we’re just friends.” She didn’t say anything, just fumed silently.  “Fine, he has a crush! Whatever! It doesn’t matter, he knows it’s not gonna happen.”  
  
“Does he Ise?”  She asked, very quietly. “Does he? Because he looks at you like you are made of spun gold . . .” Isaac shrugged and made a non-committal sound.  “You should be very, very, careful.  You could easily break his heart . . . and yours with it I think.”  She said, giving him a thoughtful look.

Isaac laughed. “We don’t have hearts, remember?” Citing an old, long-running joke between them.

“You do Isaac. _You_ do.”  She was so sincere and quiet, so unlike her usual self, Isaac had no comeback, he just stared as she walked out of the room, leaving him alone.  He collapsed on to the bed, a little stunned.  Erica had never behaved like that before, though, she’d never met any friends of his before.  He started thinking of all the things he should tell her, how Scott _doesn’t_ have feelings for him, how even if he _does_ he knows nothing will happen. 

Suddenly getting angry, Isaac stands.  _Why can’t it happen?! Why can’t I have a little happiness too._ Erica had Boyd after all, who was she to talk?  Scott had his eyes open, he knew what Isaac did and he’s still wanted to spend time with him, maybe more.  It seemed unfair that Isaac should deny himself whatever Scott wanted to give him.

Then his phone rang.

Looking at it, Isaac frowned.  His head turned to the door;  Scott was still in the shower.  Sighing, he reached for it.  “Hey, you’ve got Lucas, what’s your name?” He said, forcing a jovial tone into his voice.

“Good evening Lucas, it’s Peter.”

“Oh! Hello, I didn’t recognise the number, sorry.” Peter could be funny about that kind of thing, depending on his mood.

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m in Chicago, I was just phoning to say that I’ll have to move our meeting back a couple of hours tomorrow.” Isaac nodded, it wasn’t uncommon for Peter to have to rearranging timings, though it usually made him irritable and Isaac knew he’d have to work hard tomorrow night to settle his client down.

“That’s absolutely fine, I can be there at seven, or, if you’d prefer I could head in early and cook for you?” Isaac risked.  Peter had trusted Isaac with a key about a year earlier when he had gone away for two months and needed Isaac to feed his fish.  He’d never asked for the key back, and Isaac had never mentioned it before.

“Can you cook?” Peter asked, practical as ever.

“Yes.  Mainly Italian or Mexican but do a good steak?”

“Fine.  Yes. Steak, garlic bread, green salad and a fruit pudding.”  Isaac couldn’t quite place the tone.

“Great, I’m looking forward to it. I thought we were going to Chicago next weekend?” Isaac asked and when Peter was silent for a few seconds Isaac worried he’d gone too far.

“That’s right.  I’m out here on business and will be concluded next Friday.  Our weekend is something nice to relax.  It’s been a stressful merger.”  Peter just sounded tired more than anything else.

“Well, I’ll make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow and I’m sure we’ll have a great time in Chicago.  Hey, if you wanted to I’d love to see Harold Washington Library, I mean if we have time?” Isaac had done a little research and found some things that Peter would probably want to do.

“You want to see a library?”  Peter asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I love libraries and the building looks amazing.”

“Well, yeah, Chicago has some great buildings.”

“Maybe you could show me some?” Isaac asked, adding a little layer of seduction, a tone he knew Peter liked.

“Definitely. Hey, Lucas? Thanks.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Isaac smiled to himself, pleased.  Peter sounded a lot more relaxed and happy at the end of the call than at the beginning.  Throwing his phone back behind him, he turned to look at the door, waiting for Scott.  With that one call Isaac realised that that was the reason he couldn’t have whatever the other boy wanted to give.  It wouldn’t be fair on either of them – Scott would eventually get jealous, or maybe Isaac would just think he was, which would lead to a similar argument.  As for himself, he knew he’d need to work and that he’d never be able to give himself to Scott as he maybe, _maybe_ , wanted to.

Before Isaac could quite steel himself, Scott hesitantly walked through the door, wrapped in a towel, hair shiny and wet.  He was gripping the towel tightly in both hands and was gnawing at his bottom lip, worriedly looking at Isaac, eyes downcast, through his lashes.  “Hey.”

“Hey.”  Isaac stood and pulled a pair of briefs out of the draw, throwing them to Scott.  “I’m gonna wash too, help yourself to any other clothes you want, he said, patting his dresser.  Smiling tightly he shimmied past Scott, not quite meeting his eyes.  He used the time in the shower to sort through his feelings once more, compartmentalising everything to do with Scott, and Stiles and Derek for that matter, and boxing it away.  By the time he was out and dry Isaac felt better able to deal with Scott being in his house.

Leaving the bathroom, he found Scott curled up on the sofa, in the briefs Isaac had go him and a plan black T-shirt, a cushion pulled up next to his legs.  They locked eyes and Scott’s smile faltered a little at Isaac’s impassive gaze.  Erica was flicking through channels and gave Isaac only the briefest of looks before trying to find something to watch.  She finally settled on a movie, grabbing a blanket from under the sofa and snuggling down.  From long experience Isaac knew that that was her for the night; she’d be watching movies until she slept. 

He walked to Scott and nodded back, towards his bedroom.  Scott nodded, saying goodnight to Erica before following Isaac out of the living room.  They were quiet as Isaac slipped on underwear –without removing his towel, bizarrely nervous - and Scott peeled off his borrowed shirt.  “So, do you have a side?” Scott asked with a wry smile.

“I have no idea, no one’s ever slept here but me . . .”  Isaac replied with a shrug.  Scott nodded and climbed up on the bed, shuffling to be near the wall.  Isaac flicked off the light and carefully crawled in next to the younger boy.  “Mmmm, nice.”  Scott mumbled as he pulled Isaac in for a hug.

He let himself be snuggled for a minute or two, breathing in the pure, undiluted scent of the other boy, so much richer than the shirt still tucked under one of the pillows.  _Shit! Still tucked under a pillow_.  While faking a stretch, Isaac managed to push a hand under his head, knocking the shirt down behind the bed.  As he settled, fake yawn turning real, he disentangled himself from Scott.

“Listen, we need to talk.” He started.

“Alright.” Scott was clearly trying not to sound worried, and failed.

“I think we just need to remember the whole friendship thing.”  He paused, unsure what he really wanted, and what he wanted to say.  Scott just sighed.

“I know.  Friends.  I remember what you said.  You don’t date. I remember.” Scott wouldn’t meet his eyes and looked like a kicked puppy.  “I’m not your boyfriend.”  He sighed and rolled away, slightly, on to his back. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you, you’re a really nice guy, but . . . it just wouldn’t be good, for either of us. . .”

“Because of your work.”

“Because of my work.” _Please don’t say give up, please don’t say give up, please don’t say give up._ Isaac knew that one day he would, but at that moment, in the final year of his studies, he just couldn’t. He had nothing, no family, no friends to fall back on, nothing.

“Well.  Friends then.”

“Friends.”

“Friends who hug?” Scott asked, smiling a tiny smile that smashed through Isaac’s resolve.

Rolling his eyes, he nods. “Fine, friends who hug.”  They rolled back together and into each other’s arms.  Isaac dropped off to sleep almost straight away.

 

*            *            *

 

They fell into an easy routine.  Tuesday and Thursday afternoons and an occasional evening if they weren’t busy, normally seeing a movie.  Scott loved children’s films, anything animated basically, and Isaac loved listen to his friend laugh, so always agreed to whatever Scott wanted..  They talked about college, books, movies, anything other than what they were to each other, or Isaac’s work.

Stiles never called again, or any other college student who Scott was friends with for that matter, for which Isaac was grateful.  Apparently Stiles hadn’t told Scott all about the wild time they had, beyond telling him it was awesome. Isaac found himself cutting back on how much he worked – _not because of Scott,_ he tried to justify to himself – though he kept up with Peter and his other regulars.  He told himself the cutbacks were just because he had so much schoolwork to do. 

The meal and subsequent weekend with Peter had both been a massive success.  His deal had gone well and had been extravagant with both tips and gifts.  They didn’t normally go out at home and Peter seemed to enjoy being able to show Isaac off, taking him to fancy restaurants and to the opera on the Saturday, even buying him an expensive suit to go in.

All weekend though, Isaac had to keep biting his lip, wanting to comment on something he knew Scott would like. Or repeat a funny story Scott had told.  Despite the gifts and the easy relationship he and Peter shared, Isaac was glad to get back, though the large chunk of cash he’d been given had certainly put a smile on his face.

Scott had gone home for the Christmas break, though still sent random texts from time to time, all of which Isaac ignored. When they met up in the new semester, Scott had sheepishly handed him a badly wrapped present – a new pair of thick, fleece-lined gloves.  “You don’t have any.” Scott had said with a shrug.

“Thanks.” Isaac had mumbled and pulled his friend in for a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

 

*            *            *

 

They’d just been for a coffee and were walking back through the park, Scott happily complaining about his course work, Isaac only half listening, when Scott dropped to the bench opposite the swing park.

“What’s up?” Isaac sat, knees touching, trying to catch his friend’s eye.

“I just wanted to talk to you about something . . . I’ve kinda . . . a friend of Stiles . . . well . . .” Scott mumbled and wrung his hands.

“Come on Scott, losing daylight here.”  Isaac smiled, hoping to encourage him on.

“There’s a guy, in his class . . . and they’re having a party . . . and, I don’t know . . . if you might want to come with me, as my friend. ” Scott gave Isaac a look, desperate to stop talking.

“That’s really kind of you to ask, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Isaac managed to force out before standing and walking to the railings, turning away from Scott and looking out across the park.  He was alone for probably a full minute before his friend came to stand next to him.

“’I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Scott said in a small voice.

“No.” Isaac took a hold of himself and turned to look into full and trusting eyes. “It was nice of you, but . . . I don’t do well at parties, and hey, what if you meet a nice guy there, I wouldn’t want to cockblock you.”

“Yeah right.  A hot guy that I can mumble and blush all over and then run away from!”  Scott laughed a little.

“Hey, you can talk to me fine, usually, and I’m hot!” He bumped Scott’s shoulder and was pleased to get a laugh in return.

“Yeah, but you’re different, you’re Lucas.” Scott said with a grin.  Isaac rolled his eyes and joined Scott in looked at the play park.  “Look at that little girl – she’s so adorable.”  Scott nodded at a pink bundle, tiny and laughing, waddling towards the swings; she’d clearly been bundled up in about five different layers, but Isaac nodded – she was adorable.

“I want kids one day, I don’t know how, obviously, probably have to adopt but . . .” Isaac zoned out of what Scott was saying, the ringing in his ears drowning out everything else.  He became aware of a pounding in his head, blood flowing too fast and his breath too ragged.  Blinking, he shook his head a little, hoping to clear his vision and not see what he was seeing.

As he reluctantly looked again at the rest of the little girl’s family, he couldn’t deny it – it was his Dad. 

He’d changed his glasses, but everything else was the same, even the same overcoat  - it must have been eight years old now.  _Kept it longer than he kept me._   As that thought flashed across his mind his Dad looked up, and looked straight at Isaac.  He drew himself up to his full height, trying to puff out his chest and not looked scared, despite his blood running cold.

His Dad gave him a small smile and shook his head, like he was disappointed, then returned his attention back to his new family.  Tears pricked his eyes.  He’d expected something, anything, at the very least an awkward and painful conversation.  Instead he’d been ignored.  Totally and utterly, as if he truly was nothing to the man who’d raised him.

Nothing.  He was nothing.  Isaac felt his senses go numb, the ringing in his ears turned to a deafening roar and his vision swam.  He realised that a small part of him had always hoped one day, _one day_ , his Dad would come and find him and say ‘sorry son, I made a mistake, come home.’  But he never would.  His Dad ignored him.  He really was nothing. 

He watched his Dad with his new wife, and new daughter, _my half-sister_ , Isaac winced at the thought. He watched as his Dad pushed her on the swings.  He watched as his Dad hugged his wife.  He watched as his Dad picked up his half-sister and span her in the air, just as he’d done with Isaac all those years ago.  He watched as his Dad never once looked back up at the railings where his son was stood.

“Hey, are you OK? Are you listening?” Scott asked, bringing him out of his painful observances.

“Scott?” He asked, voice leaden.

“Yeah?”

“I want to go back to yours.  Right now.”  Isaac grabbed Scott’s hand and marched him up the path towards the younger man’s apartment.

 

*            *            *

 

Scott felt the grin spread across his face as Lucas’s hand slipped into his and dragged him away from the railings.  He knew he’d been rambling, but didn’t know how to stop.  Lucas seemed to be staring at the family with such longing Scott started to think maybe the taller boy might be jealous of the normalcy. _Maybe he could see himself there one day, a couple, with a kid._   Scott tried desperately not to hope he was the other half of Lucas’s couple.

“Hey, slow down Lucas, what’s the rush?”  Scott laughed, half running to keep up.

“I want to get to yours so you can fuck me.”  Lucas said, not looking around.  His voice was deep with emotion and Scott almost gasped.  When Lucas had refused to go the party he’d worried he’d crossed a line but apparently not.  Apparently his friend had decided to take their relationship to the next level.

“Oh.  Wow.” Scott mumbled, face going red and hands starting to sweat.  “OK, errr . . . does this mean . . . I mean . . . are we . . .?”  Scott didn’t want to say ‘boyfriends’, he knew Lucas didn’t like the word.

“Sure.  We can be whatever.”  Lucas said again, still not looking at Scott.  The younger boy felt a stab of unease clench in his gut.  The words fit Lucas, but the tone didn’t, it was too hollow, too empty.  “That way, right?”  Lucas asked as they left the park and headed to the apartment.

“Yeah.”  Scott’s nervousness was suddenly swamped by a more pressing concern.  “Shit! Hold up.”  He pulled at Lucas’s hand, stopping them and was met by a hard eyed stare.  “I need to call Stiles, I’m not sure where he is.”  Scott explained, fishing out his phone.  “Hey, are you OK? You seem a bit . . . I don’t know?” 

“I’m fine.  I just want this to happen now.”  Lucas blinked a couple of times and seemed to focus more on Scott’s worried face.  “I mean, I’ve wanted this so long baby, now that we’re going to do it I don’t want to wait.”  Scott swallowed hard but nodded as Lucas stroked his chest lightly, hand finally resting against Scott’s neck.  Scott could tell it was a line, but the warm strength of Lucas’s fingers against his skin was sending spikes of lust straight through him.

“Uh-huh.” He breathed and stepped away, bringing his phone to his ear.  He pointed the way of his house and they set off again.  “Stiles, hey it’s me, listen, where are you?” He asked as soon as it connected.

“I’m in the library, why?”  Stiles asked, confused.

“I’m heading home, and, well, I kinda have a sorta date with me and was wondering-“

“Say no more! That’s fine! I’ll head to Derek’s when he finishes work, you just let me know when I’m free to come back, and yeah . . . “ Stiles made a groaning, silly, excited noise, “have fun!”  Scott hung up without another word and he and Lucas walked in silence to his building.

Stealing glances at his taller friend, Scott couldn’t help but notice how tense he was, there was a tightness in his eyes that he’d not seen since that horrible afternoon at the hotel.  If anything Lucas seemed angry more than anything else.  As Scott slipped the key into the door, letting them into the apartment, he turned back to check on his friend, “Lucas, we don’t have to do this you know? If you don’t want to?” Scott hated how insecure he sounded, but there was still something not quite right about what was happening.

Rather than reply, Lucas just swept up into him, mouth pressed firm against Scott’s. The heat and desire behind it was more than anything Scott had felt before and it was only seconds before Lucas was pulling at his clothes and dragging him back towards his bedroom.  They walked awkwardly back, never breaking the kiss, tongues darting and moans escaping from both of them as they moved. 

When they got into his room Isaac rapidly stripped off, throwing his clothes to the side before savagely helping Scott out of his.  As soon as they were both naked Isaac shoved Scott down on the bed and straddled him, kissing into his neck.  “I want you to fuck me Scott.”  He breathed, eyes barely seeming to focus.

“OK.  I’ve not . . . you’ll have to let me know what to do.” He mumbled, blushing.

“Fine, fine, yes. But, it’s not like with you, I don’t want you to go slow, or take your time, I want you to _fuck_ me, got it? Hard, hard as you can.”  He grabbed Scott’s hand at the end and pushed it back so the younger man was gripping Lucas’s ass.  He pushed, digging Scott’s fingers in painfully, moaning as he did.

“Are you sure?”  Scott asked, frowning and concerned.

“Yes, it’s how I like it, just, fucking fuck me.”  Lucas rolled of him and reached down into his jeans, “You got lube yeah?” He asked, pulling out a condom.

“Yeah.” Scott hesitantly reached into a draw by his bed, pulling out the bottle and then just lay back uselessly as Lucas opened the wrapper and rolled the condom down over Scott’s cock.  Snatching the lube he covered his hands and swept them over Scott’s sheathed dick, earning a gasp as he did.  He quickly swept the leftover lube against his hole and rolled onto his front, lifting his knees up and presenting his ass.

“Is this . . .? Do you like . . .?” Scott asked, completely at a loss.

“Yes! Now, fuck me!  Come on Scott, I need your cock so bad.”  Lucas finally turned his head and looked the other boy in the eye.  Scott reacted to the lust and need and pushed forward kissing Lucas, long and deep.  They stayed that way for a few seconds until Lucas pushed him away, nodding back at his ass.  “I need you.”

Scott nodded and moved around the bed until he was right behind Lucas. “Hey, don’t you need . . . like . . . loosening up? Should I get-“

“No, I’m fine, just-“ Lucas cut off and shuffled back into Scott, reaching around and grabbing the younger boy’s shaft, keeping him in place as he lined up and pushed back, impaling himself on Scott’s cock.  “Aaarrrrrgghhhhhhhh.”  He dropped his head against the pillow and pounded a fist into the mattress.  Scott watched concerned and started to pull out, worried he was hurting the other boy.  “Don’t!” He instantly stopped. “Don’t, I need this. I just need to get used to it.”

Scott nodded to himself, he’d read that and remembered how it had felt when he’d lowered himself onto Lucas’s cock.  Thinking of that night made his balls twitch and, focusing away from the pained noises Lucas was making, Scott became aware of the hot, tight sensation wrapped around his dick.  It was so different than what he was expecting, so much more intense, but that may have been because it was with the beautiful boy beneath him.

“Fuck me.”  Lucas breathed and Scott frowned, noticing what looked like a line of tears leaking from the taller boys eye.

“Are you OK?”  Scott asked, unmoving.

“Yeah, just move already!” Lucas moaned, rocking his hips back, forcing the younger boy to roll with him.  Scott tried a couple of slow roles and gasped, loving the feel of fucking into his friend.  Lucas moaned in what Scott hoped was pleasure underneath him.  “Harder, come on, I can take it, harder!”  He demanded.

Wanting to please, Scott pulled back a little more and slammed forward, wincing a little, knowing it must have hurt.  Lucas made a strangled gasp and Scott stopped dead again.  “No, Scott, don’t stop, harder, come on!”  He begged, so Scott did.  He pulled back and thrust forward again earning another gaps.  “More, more.”  Lucas said, momentarily burying his face in Scott’s pillow before growling suddenly and throwing it away, as if the smell offended him. 

Scott tried to build up a firm rhythm, but Lucas kept demanding more.  Scott was beginning to sweat and wished he felt he could do more.  “Spank me.” Lucas turned, nodding encouragement to Scott, “it’ll help loosen me up.”  He added, seeing Scott’s face.

Gingerly, Scott lightly swatted at Lucas’s hip, grimacing. This isn’t how he’d wanted his first time with Lucas to go.  “Harder Scott, come on, spank me hard!” He tried again, getting angry with himself.  Lucas had even told him that guys would ask him to do things, and he’d have to be ready to say no, but he didn’t know how.  His frustration built.  _I don’t want to be doing this_. He thought sulkily, but his anger had fed through to his spanking and Lucas finally seemed happy, “that’s it, keeping going, both sides.” Then he was just grunting, clearly in pain.

 _Why is he doing this, why is he making me._ Scott grunted, a pain building in his chest.  He was finally having sex with the guy he liked, so why was it all he wanted to do was cry?  Shaking his head, he went back to thrusting powerfully into Lucas.  He was nowhere near orgasm, and wondered dispassionately if he would ever with sex like this. 

“Not enough.” Lucas was shaking his head, eyes screwed up tight. “Not enough.” Scott slowed down, trying not to take it personally.  Obviously Lucas had been with a lot of guys and Scott wasn’t satisfying him.  “Don’t fucking stop!” Lucas cried and Scott went still, completely stunned.  Lucas huffed and started fucking himself on his friend’s cock.  “Hit me.”

“What?!” Scott was sure he couldn’t have heard Lucas right.

“Hit me!” Lucas cried, reaching for Scott’s hand and forming it into a fist before slamming it into his ribs.  “Hit me!” He cried again.

“Fuck this.” He pushed up and off Lucas, shuffling back of the bed and ripping the condom off.  “I’m not fucking hitting you Lucas, that’s fucked up.”  Lucas made a hopeless, desperate little noise when Scott left him before spinning to him and crawling off the bed, tears shining in his eyes.

“Please, I need you to, it’s not enough . . .” Lucas grabbed at Scott’s wrists and tried to force the younger boy to hit him.  Scott was stunned, clearly something was going on, something that had upset Lucas to a point where he wanted to hurt himself.  Scott pushed him away, refusing to be the instrument Lucas used to harm himself. 

They separated, both with tears in their eyes, both with chests heaving.  Lucas finally wrapped his arms around his chest and dropped into a crouch, rocking slightly. Scott had never seen anyone look so distraught, not even Stiles when he was grieving for his Mom.  Maybe it was because he was naked, or maybe it was the way he was grinding his nails into his flesh, but Lucas looked absolutely broken.

Stepping away from the desk he had been leaning on Scott went to Lucas and tried to wrap the other boy in a hug.  As his arms started to close, Lucas panicked, crying out, pushing shoving and clawing at the other boy, desperate to get away.  Scott didn’t let him though. Ignoring the fists, nails and slaps he finally managed to draw Lucas into a hug, settling the taller boy’s head on his chest.

Finally, Lucas stopped fighting and let out a huge, shuddering sob.  Scott dropped fully to the floor, pulling his friend up onto his lap.  He shushed him and ran his hand in circles over his back, holding the taller boy as he cried. Scott had no idea what had just happened but knew Lucas would need time.

He honestly couldn’t tell how long it took for Lucas’s tears to stop, or for the other boy’s shuddering to still.  “I’m cold.” He eventually whispered. Scott didn’t move, just reached up behind him and pulled the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around him. “Lazy.” Lucas huffed, even giving a small laugh.

“You know I don’t pry, and it’s your life but-“ Scott started only to be cut off.

“It was my Dad.”  Lucas interrupted and Scott stilled, holding his breath.  His mind whirled, throwing up any number of horrible scenarios.  “The man in the park with that little girl, that was my Dad.  With his new wife, I guess, and new family.”

“Oh! Oh my God. I thought you meant . . . I thought you meant he’d . . .” Scott mumbled hugging his friend tighter in their little cocoon.

“No.  He never fucked me.  He did used to beat me though.” It was said so casually, so seemingly unimportantly that Scott knew it was a huge deal – it was how Lucas dealt with things, made them mean nothing. 

“Lucas, that’s so not-“ Scott started, before Lucas said something quietly over him.

“Isaac.”

“What?” Scott asked confused.

“Isaac.  My name . . . it’s Isaac.”  They both were silent for a few seconds.  Scott didn’t know what to say.  He’d accepted the fact that Lucas, _Isaac_ , would never share that with him while he was still working, but there it was.

“Isaac.”  He said, trying the feel of it on his lips. The boy shrugged in his arms, head still pressed against his chest.  “Isaac, what your Dad did, hitting you, it’s illegal, and wrong, you know that right?”  He felt Isaac nod.

“He’d beat me with his belt, or his shoe, once with a bat.”  Isaac voice was emotionless and monotone.  “Some nights though, he’d just drag me downstairs and lock me in a freezer.  I fit inside it when I was young, but after I grew I had to curl up, my legs would cramp and I’d just shake, in agony.”  Scott pulled at him, trying to hug away all the pain Isaac must have been carrying.

“Christ, no wonder you ran away.” Scott murmured, pressing a kiss into the top of Isaac’s head, rubbing his cheek over the other boy’s hair.

“I didn’t.” He huffed, sounding incredulous. “I always went back. Dumb huh?”  He asked, probably not expecting an answer.

“No. No Isaac, not dumb, he was your Dad, he was supposed to take care of you, it was your home.  It’s not dumb, it’s horrendous, what your Dad did.” Scott started rocking them both, leaning his head back, trying to stop the tears from flowing.  Scott once more threw up a silent prayer of thanks for his own Mom, even for the fact that his useless Dad had only been useless and not violent.

Eventually Isaac started talking again.  “I’ve not seen him for over four years.  Not since the day he threw me out.”

“What happened?” Scott asked quietly.

“I had just come home from school.  I was actually happy because I’d had two papers back and got A’s on both.  My Dad, he liked me getting A’s.  Said it showed I was listening to him.  When I opened the door there was a full duffle bag at the bottom of the stairs, he was sitting above it.”  Scott swallowed and rubbed at Isaac’s cold skin, knowing what was coming and dreading it at the same time.  “He told me I had to go.  That he was starting over with someone knew and didn’t want any leftovers hanging around.  Leftovers, that what he called me. He gave me a roll of notes and even made me say thank you for them. Four hundred dollars.  That was all I was worth. Told me to leave, head to the city, said if he ever saw me in town again he’d kill me – not as a threat, it was just a fact.”

“Jesus Christ.”  Scott breathed.

“Yeah.  I wanted to go to my room, get my things but he wouldn’t let me, just said he’d packed what I needed and pushed the bag at me.  I wanted . . .” Scott didn’t interrupt, letting Isaac decide how much he wanted to share. “I wanted the picture of my Mom. It was the only one I had, I knew he wouldn’t have packed it. He didn’t.  I never . . .”  He stopped again and Scott felt the fluttering in Isaac’s chest, knowing he was crying again.

Scott held Isaac for a long time, once more letting him cry himself out.  “I had no idea what I was doing.  I was so young.”  Isaac stopped again and sighed, shifting in Scott’s arms. “This can’t be comfortable for you?” He said, almost sounding a little like his old self.

“I’m fine don’t worry about me.”  Scott said, rubbing at Isaac’s chest and arms again.

“Well, that’s the short of it I suppose.  He beat me, treated me like shit, threw me out. I can normally handle it, hell, I hardly ever even think about him any more.  Then today he was just there.  And he _saw_ me, I know he did.”  Isaac sounded as though he was trying to work out what had happened.  “He looked _right at me_.  But then he just . . . looked away . . . like I wasn’t anything.  Like I was nothing.” 

“You’re not nothing Isaac.” Scott said, kissing his friend’s head again.  “He’s a fucking dick.”  He knew he sounded angry, but couldn’t help it.  “If I knew where he was I would go and kick the living shit out of him.” Isaac chuckled a little. “I swear Isaac, just say the word and I’ll have a posse made up in no time.”

“A posse – who says posse?”  Isaac grumbled, but Scott could tell he was smiling.

“You know what I mean.  He’s a complete a totally cunt.”  Scott emphasised the word, knowing Isaac would remember when he’d said it to him.  “I wouldn’t piss on him if he was on fire, and I don’t know anyone who would, you are worth a hundred of him.”

He felt Isaac shrug against him.  “It doesn’t matter now anyway.  He just caught me be surprise.” Isaac pushed up and away from Scott, seemingly completely at ease at being naked.  “Look . . . about . . . what just happened.”  He started and then did look nervous.  Scott shook his head, about to tell him he didn’t need to say anything, knowing Isaac didn’t apologise.  “I’m sorry.”

Scott blinked, surprised.  “That’s OK.  I mean, it wasn’t, it was . . . well . . . what it was, but I get it.”

“You do?”  Isaac asked, face a mix of hope and pain.

“Yeah.  Seeing your Dad made you feel like nothing and you needed to feel, even if it was pain . . . I wish you hadn’t have felt like that, but I get it.”  Isaac nodded but wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry, though.” Isaac said again.  He looked pretty hopeless and so utterly different from how Scott had ever seen him.  Without thought, he leant forward and placed a chaste, small kiss on Isaac’s lips.  He blinked as Scott sat back on his heels, blushing lightly. “What was that for?”

The younger boy shrugged, “I dunno . . . you looked like you could use it.”

Isaac shrugged, mouth pursed and pushed to the side.  “So what happens now?”

Scott laughed, genuinely surprised.  “You’re asking me?! Seriously!?”

Isaac blushed, which surprised Scott almost as much as anything else, “I’ll just go.”  As Isaac made to go, Scott stood and held his hands up in front of him.

“Please, stay.  I don’t want you to go.”  Isaac was standing less than a foot away, but it seemed to take all of his will to simply nod and step into Scott’s embrace.  Their naked bodies slotted together, like two pieces of a puzzle, and Isaac’s head fell on to Scott’s shoulder.  The younger boy felt the cold sting of Isaac’s tears as they dried on his skin.

They stood, together, as one for several minutes, Isaac seemingly drawing comfort from his friend.  Then, very slowly, Scott felt the other boy’s head move and Isaac’s lips settle on his shoulder.  For a few seconds they stayed there, then Isaac’s tongue darted out, a small flash of heat lighting them up.

Scott’s hands fisted slowly, drawing his fingertips across Isaac’s back.  Those two simple actions, tongue and fingers, made both boys pull back and look into each other’s eyes.  They were alone in a way neither had ever felt before.  Nothing else existed. They were two boys who had seen each other at their most vulnerable and, right at that moment, that was all that mattered.

Neither pulled the other to the bed, they simply went. Their bodies and lips felt brand new, both were silent as they explored each other. Every moan was genuine, every silence real, even the embarrassed giggles were heartfelt and warm. When Scott entered him again they were facing each other and it was easy and deep and slow.

Their eyes were locked through it all, Isaac’s pleasure was open and Scott couldn’t help but smile, happy to have finally broken through all his walls.  They cum together, each crying out the other’s name.  Indistinguishable.

Scott collapsed on top of Isaac and chuckled.  They hugged tightly before Scott rolled away to take the condom off and get a towel to clean them up.  Isaac grinned and dragged the younger boy back into a warm embrace.  Snuggling together they dropped off into a contented and happy sleep.

 

*            *            *

 

When Scott awoke, Isaac was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments, as ever welcome...
> 
> Only one chapter left...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac reacts to the intimate moment between him and Scott.

Isaac sat in his darkened room, trying to work through the tangle of his emotions.  He knew he shouldn’t have left Scott, knew the other boy would worry when he awoke to find Isaac missing, but he couldn’t face it.  As soon as Scott dropped off to sleep everything came crashing back down to reality.  Not least of which what he’d just done.

Scott was so naïve, so innocent, Isaac doubted he even understood the full extent of what had just occurred between them. While he was well aware of how wonderful and intimate the sex had been at the end, Isaac couldn’t help but think about how ready and willing he was to use, _abuse_ , the other boy to get what he wanted, twisted though it was.  The more he had thought about it the worse it seemed – he _knew_ Scott had feelings for him and yet he still fucked with the younger boy’s head.  Eventually, Isaac knew he had to leave, knew he couldn’t face the look in Scott’s eyes when he awoke – whatever that look may be.

Either he’d be all happy and smiling because he thought that their having sex was a massive breakthrough or he’d be all worried and hurt about what had come before. Neither was anything Isaac could have handled, so he’d done the only thing he could do – he fled.

Sitting alone in his room he sighed.  Suddenly, his phone rang and he reached for it gingerly, half hoping it was Scott. Instead an unknown number appeared.  Frowning slightly, it took Isaac a few seconds to pull up his ‘Lucas’ voice and answer the phone. “Hey, you’ve got Lucas, what’s your name?” Even to his own years he sounded weary and run down.

“Oh, yeah . . . errrr . . . John. Hi. My name’s John.”

“Uh-huh, so you looking for some fun?” Isaac replied woodenly, voice devoid of any hint of seduction or willingness.

“Yeah, I know it’s short notice but I was wondering if you were available to meet up this evening?”

Screwing his eyes shut tight, he tried imagining going for a meet in the mood he was in.

“I can’t tonight.” He knew he didn’t sound remotely apologetic, but couldn’t find it in his cold, dead heart to care.

“Oh, not at all? I’ve got money . . .”

“No. Not at all, I’m not available tonight.”  Isaac felt anger creep into his voice.

“Oh. Right . . .” The John sounded nervous and confused. “What about tomorrow?” He tried.

“Look, _John_ , I’m not fucking available all right, just fuck off and have a wank you fucking-“ He stopped as he heard the other line clear.  Throwing his phone across the bed, Isaac fumed.  He fumed at Scott for being so very Scott-like, he fumed at his life that he needed to work to graduate and pay his way, he fumed at random fuck men who wanted him.  A couple of minutes later his phone beeped with a new text and he grudgingly checked it, groaning when he recognised the number of the guy who’d just rang.

 

0-916-555-8383, 18:08pm

You know for a cheap whore,

you’re a fucking dick.

 

Isaac deleted the message, feeding the abuse into his anger.  He’d been called worse over the years and he wasn’t going to a let a dumb, needy dick get to him.  Still . . . wasn’t that just what he was, a cheap whore? Fair enough he’d been too fucked up to meet this one guy, but what about the guy the night before, or Peter on Saturday, or the couple he had booked on Monday?  Doesn’t that make him exactly what the John said he was.

 _How can I be friends with someone like Scott when that’s who I am?_ He sank into his bed, pulling the comforter around him.  He argued it out in his head and realised the best thing he could do would be to stop seeing the younger man – they were never going to date and Isaac was just holding him back.  Scott should be out, sowing his wild oats, not panting after a two-bit whore, desperate for any scraps of affection he could get.

Isaac wiped tears from his eyes as he rattled off all the stupid, lame, needy things Scott had done for him.  He shouldn’t have let Scott get so close, shouldn’t have let him think there was something more there between them.  As Isaac kept on building up reasons they shouldn’t be together his tears flowed stronger and his anger grew.

 _I was fine until he came along, I was great._ He grumbled. _Maybe it’ll be good for me too, get rid of the annoying little puppy, focus on my studies, build up my nest egg for when school finishes._ An annoying part of his brain pointed out that he had some of the highest grades in the class and his savings were pretty healthy, all things considered, but he shouted that voice down. _I need to get away from him_. That’s what it all boiled down to.  Isaac needed to get away from Scott.  More for the younger boys sake than anything else, but he guessed it made sense for him too.

Isaac tried to tell himself that the decision to cut Scott off was easy, but the aching hole in his chest and the tears he couldn’t stop only highlighted the lie.  He tried to tell himself that it was for Scott’s own benefit but that tiny voice piped up once more: _You’re just scared, you let your guard down and he saw the real you and didn’t run.  Doesn’t that mean he might actually like you? Not care how damaged you are?_

Isaac scrubbed at his face viciously, shaking his head. _No! All that means is that he’s too dumb to know when to run._   Isaac anger grew until he was almost shaking with it.  Before he could think any more about it he grabbed his phone and tapped out a text.

 

Work, 18:20pm

Hey. I don’t think we should hang out any

more.  We’ve both got college and today

was pretty weird and I just think we would

both benefit from some time apart. Please

don’t contact me again, or come to the

apartment – it’s Holly’s work place and it

would really fuck her up.  Really Scott,

think about it, it’s for the best.

 

He didn’t have to wait long for the reply.

 

Scotty, 18:24,

No way Isaac! No. I’m not having you

run away from me, not after today.

 

The phone instantly rang, showing up Scott’s number but he just let it go to voicemail, as he did the next three times the other boy rang, immediately after.

 

Scotty, 18:27,

I know youre there! Just pick up and

talk to me!

 

The phone lit up again and Isaac watched, head in his hands as he let it ring out.

 

Scotty, 18:29,

Fine, don’t talk to me. But . . . you can’t

just ignore me.  Get some sleep and I’ll

talk to you tomorrow.  Please don’t worry

about what happened today. Sure it started

fucked up, but Isaac . . . man . . . I really

really care about you and what we did, it

was the most special moment of my life.

I know you felt a part of that too . . . Just,

don’t shut me out OK, I don’t think I could

handle that.

 

Isaac swallowed hard and deleted the message before he could try committing it to memory.  He waited a few minutes before looking up how to block a phone number on his phone.  As he figured it out and reached for his phone it beeped with a new message.

 

Scotty, 18:42pm,

OK, well, sleep well my friend.

 

 _My friend_. The term leapt tears back into his eyes and he gripped the phone tightly in his hand, fingers turning white and knuckles cracking. _He’s not my friend, he can’t throw his friendship away on someone like me_. Through a watery haze, Isaac deleted the text, deleted all the conversations they’d had and finally input the Scott’s number into his service providers block box and deleted the contact. 

Turning his phone off, Isaac crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over his head.  It had been a long time since he’d cried himself to sleep, but eventually, after God knows how long, he finally lapsed into unconsciousness.

 

*                  *                  *

 

The next morning he awoke with an aching head, rumbling stomach and full bladder.  After quickly listening at the door for any company, though had there been there wasn’t a lot Isaac could do, he dashed to the bathroom.  On emerging he saw Erica horizontal on the couch, hair tied back, no make up.  He collapsed next to her, silent.

“Hey.” She said without taking her eyes off the TV.

“Hey.”  He replied, listlessly.

“Scott wants you to call him.”  She said without looking up.

“What?” Isaac asked, genuinely surprised.

“He called me this morning, said his texts weren’t going through and his calls wouldn’t connect.  Have you blocked his number?”  She finally glanced up at him, catching a wince.

“Yeah.  You were right.  It wasn’t a good idea, us being friends.  He’s better off without me.”

“You should tell him that.”

“I have.”

“You should tell him clearer.”  She grumbled, supposedly returning her full attention to the film he knew she was only half watching.

Isaac sighed. “I will, I’m sorry he phoned you.” Erica gave a little shrug but he knew she was annoyed.  Traipsing back to his room it was with a heavy heart that Isaac turned his phone back on.  There were no new voicemails, but four new emails.  Two were from men looking for a meet, one of them a regular.  The others were from Scott.

Isaac clicked on one to get the address that he immediately copied into a new message, completely ignoring the body of the text.  Chewing on his lip for a moment he quickly dashed off an email, not stopping to think too much, lest he regret it.

To: [scottmccall91@gmail.com](mailto:scottmccall91@gmail.com)

Subject:

Hey,

Just so you know, I’ve not read either email and I won’t read any more you send. I get that you dont think this is the right decision, but its not your choice scotty.  Since meeting you my life has got to complicated and its fucking me up, yesterday being a pretty good example.  Im not cut out for this friendship thing and im sorry you got caught up in it and im sorry for what happened yesterday, I wish it hadnt got that far, but it did.  Please respect that I know my own life better than you.  I get that you want to help, or whatever, or want to be my friend, but im just not worth the hassle. 

You are an incredibly attractive nineteen year old guy in his first year of college you should be going out and meeting guys and having fun, or meeting one guy and settling down with him if that floats your boat, but you cant do that with me hanging around so im going.  you need to move on. forget me and stop trying to contact me. Holly is pretty pissed that you went through her please don’t do that again. 

Ive blocked your number, and ill block this email when it sends, I think a clean break is best for both of us.  anything else you send me I’ll just delete without reading.  any text you send through stiles or anyone I’ll ignore.  I know this isn’t fair on you but one day youll thank me.  youll see.  youll have a happy full and wonderful life with a brilliant guy who can give you everything I never can.

I wish you everything you ever want for the future.  im sorry I wasn’t strong enough to do this sooner.

goodbye

 

Isaac didn’t read it over, didn’t check through it for errors or to see if it made sense, he just sent it and copied the address in to the block user box, adding it to a long list of emails from guys who’d been dicks over the years.  An unusually high level of discomfort washed over Isaac as he saw Scott’s name in with all those awful men, but he quickly closed the window and shut his computer.

Wiping at his eyes, Isaac was almost surprised to find them dry. Apparently he’d cried all his tears the night before.  Looking around his room he realised he had no idea what to do.  Curling his knees up to his chest, Isaac leant back against the wall and stared. He poked at the memories of what he and Scott had done and already found them dimmer than he recalled.  Isaac knew he was very good at blocking his past and set about pushing everything to do with Scott McCall to one side.

When he finally moved again his neck had cramped and his back was stiff and sore.  Isaac stretched and went for a long shower.  No thoughts ran through his mind, no happiness or pain fluttered through, he just went back to carrying on the process of living.  Wrapped in a towel he checked his phone again, there was a new email from an address he didn’t recognise.  When he opened it and saw it started, ‘Isaac, please-‘ He stopped reading and deleted it.  No one who emailed his work account knew his name other than Scott so it must have been him.

Checking back over the other two emails, he saw one of his regulars, a doctor, always stressed and harassed, was asking if he was free that evening.  Isaac emailed back saying he’d love to see his favourite man in uniform and asked what time. 

Isaac got dressed and turned to his coursework. _He’ll probably want a couple of hours, probably this evening about eight-ish. I’ll get some work done, have lunch, then finish that essay and be out tonight.  Good day._ He thought, opening his textbook.

Three hours later he still hadn’t turned a page.

 

*                  *                  *

 

Isaac’s routine quickly fell back into pre-Scott normality.  After the first few days of emails appearing and being deleted from various new accounts, Scott had clearly got the message.   He’d made no more effort to get to Isaac through Erica and, fortunately, had never shown up at the apartment building.  Isaac’s main concern was finding a new place to run.  He’d liked that park.

Of course, every now and again he’d see a mop of dark hair, just the right height and a wave of panic would flash through him, quickly replaced with relief as he got a better view and realised it wasn’t Scott.  He’d berate himself for a few minutes, then consciously shut down again. 

It was a skill he’d developed after his Dad threw him away.  It served him well, though Erica started giving him strange looks if he didn’t move for a long period of time.  Even Peter had noticed and commented on how distant Isaac was.  He’d made some excuse about schoolwork and stress and then snuggled into Peter’s arms, kissing him exactly on the spot behind his ear that Isaac knew made his client weak at the knees.

Isaac’s course work intensified and he genuinely did have to cut back in his other work.  He still met the occasional new client if it didn’t take up much time, and if the guy sounded OK.  Which is where he found himself one Thursday evening, walking into the Marriott downtown.

As usual he avoided the lift and ran through his checklist.  He popped a breath mint in, patted his condoms and went through what he knew.  Guy, early thirties, here on business, nervous, first time with a hooker, though not with a guy, only texted so far but seemed genuine.  Isaac assumed the guy was probably married and mentally decided to check for a ring mark when he got to the meet.

He reached the room without any problem, as ever, and, swallowing the mint, knocked on the door.  It moved forward a little and a deep, hoarse voice rang out from the room.  “It’s open.”  Isaac paused, some guys liked it when Isaac came in through an open door and used them without saying a word, but that didn’t fit the details he’d been given.  Despite the slight oddity he walked in, up the short corridor and into the room proper. 

Blinking in confusion he found the bed, and bedroom, empty. He span and looked to the door which was slowly being closed by the man who must have been the in the bathroom Isaac had walked past.  His chest tightened and vision swam as Scott turned to face him, eyes red from the tears still evident on his cheeks.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, Scott slumped against the door, head bowed.  Isaac took the time to look over his former friend. He looked smaller, thinner, gaunt almost.  Isaac could just make out the bags under his eyes and even his hair looked limp and lifeless.  Isaac felt anger build in his chest, warring with other emotions he didn’t want to go near.

“So, _John_.” Isaac sneered, “Where do you want me? On the bed? On my hands and knees? You gonna fill me up?” Scott looked up, completely wounded and Isaac had to turn away to stop from rushing in and hugging him.

“What?! No. Isaac I just-“

“Lucas.”  He cut off, spinning back, his face flashing red. “It’s Lucas, _John._ ”

“Don’t. Please. Please Isaac, please.” Scott’s voice was completely broken and he was starting to sob.  Isaac just stood there.  He knew he could fix this, if he just took the few steps that separated them, he’d be able to hold Scott in his arms and whisper how it was OK and how he’d make everything better.  _But how can I!?_ Isaac thought, suddenly furious. 

He couldn’t make it better, he couldn’t give Scott what he wanted.  Isaac felt tears sting his own eyes at how unfair the situation was.  He _wanted_ to be there for Scott, _wanted_ to be able to give up ‘Lucas’ and have a normal life, but he couldn’t.  He’d come so far, and worked so hard, it was only for a few more months but he needed to see it through.

Scott suddenly pushed away from the door, arms out and hands grasping, but Isaac only stepped back. The crying boy eventually sat on the edge of the bed and Isaac let his anger wash over him.  “It’s two hundred and fifty dollars up front _John_ , then you can have your wicked way.”  Scott shook his head, slowly, not looking up.   “Oh, you can’t pay? Then I’ll just go, thanks for the waste of time.”  Isaac started to move and Scott looked up, suddenly scared.

“Please no, Isaac, I just needed to see you.”  Scott begged.

“Two hundred and fifty dollars.”  He replied, callously.

“Isaac, you don’t understand, I miss you so much.”  Scott looked up and their gazes locked.  Isaac’s stomach clenched at the pain he’d placed in those gorgeous brown eyes.  Turning away, Isaac kept his back straight as he went to the door.  Scott’s panicked cry stopped him as his hand was on the handle.  “Isaac, I love you!”  It was followed by a silence, only marred filled with Scott’s ragged breath around his tears.

“No.  You don’t.”  Isaac said, pulling open the door and walking out, ripping his soul in two.

 

*                  *                  *

 

Isaac was early.  He hated being early on meets, he always had to hang around on corners, or go window shopping in stores he had no intention of buying anything in.  Unfortunately it was coming up on nine at night and all the shops were closed.  All that was open was a Mexican restaurant across from the hotel and he didn’t think they’d appreciate a browser.

Flicking his eyes to the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, Isaac once again felt the painful fear of seeing a guy who looked like Scott.  Turning away, he groaned and checked the time on his phone again.  Annoyed it was still too early to head up, he glared at the screen willing time to go faster.  Knowing it would be torture, Isaac risked looking back at the guy who looked so like his old friend.

When he turned though he came to the horrible realisation that it was Scott.  Actually him. Before he could think about it, Isaac had taken a step forward and raised his hand.  Fortunately his brain snapped into gear before he shouted over, spinning away instead.  It’d had been just over a month, _a month and five days,_ his brain supplied unhelpfully, since that evening in the hotel and neither he nor Scott had tried to contact the other. 

Risking another look he watched Scott pace in front of the door, arms swinging, kicking at a pebble.  He looked utterly as adorable as when Isaac had first seen him, all strung out and nervous, sitting on his bed.  His hair was shorter, much shorter really, but he looked healthier than when Isaac had seen him last.  While he was watching Scott’s head snapped up and he looked down the street, away from Isaac, towards a tall, blonde guy heading his way.

The tall guy, _let’s just call him The Prick, shall we?_ Was grinning and waved enthusiastically despite only being a few foot away. Isaac rolled his eyes, The Prick looked like an utter tool, all goofy smiles and-

His train of though fell apart as The Prick enveloped Scott in a warm and affectionate hug.  Any hopes that they were just friends evaporated as the two boys kissed lightly.  Scott broke the kiss first, ducking his head and Isaac knew his friend was blushing. _Ex-friend._ Isaac sighed.  He had thought himself fully recovered from the pain of walking away from Scott, but seeing that kiss plunged another shard of pain straight into his heart.

Isaac was completely unable to take his eyes of the two boys, try as he might.  They chatted for a few moments outside the restaurant until The Prick offered Scott his hand.  Isaac knew the other boy would be blushing even more, though he did feel a certain pride as Scott took the other boy’s hand.  Just as they were about to go in, Scott stopped and half turned his head in Isaac’s direction. Isaac froze, wondering what he’d do if Scott looked up and made eye contact. 

He’d never know though as The Prick said something, drawing Scott’s attention back to him and they vanished through the doors.  Isaac started breathing again, chest tight and eyes stinging. He stood watching the door for a few more minutes before being pulled out of his vigil by the shrill ring tone flashing up an unknown number. 

Nodding to himself, accepting his fate, Isaac answered.

“Hey, you’ve got Lucas. What’s your name?”

 

*                  *                  *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go.
> 
> I wrote a Scisaac fic without a happy ending. Twas always going to be this way . . . sorry if you are disappointed in the boys.
> 
> Take solace in the fact that I do have a second part planned . . . it just might be a while before it appears.
> 
> If I do though I might just add chapters to this as part two will be carrying on from not long after where this one ends.
> 
> Hugs,
> 
> G*
> 
> [Don't hate me please . . . I'm just the writer]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet involving another hooker has a surprise in store for Isaac bring up memories he'd been trying so hard to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! :-D
> 
> So... it's been a while and enough of you asked and clammered and Hooker!Isaac just kept bashing about it my head demanding more stories so here we go... part two of our wild ride...
> 
> Here we go...

“Lucas, ma’ man!”

Isaac turned slowly to the boy greeting him across the lobby and his fixed smile turned slightly more genuine at seeing the guy he knew as Danny. Looking at him, Isaac smiled, taking in his appearance: dyed-blonde tipped hair making him look younger than the twenty-one he claimed to be; low cut v-neck displaying a smooth, sculpted chest; smile ever ready masking the slightly desperate glint in his eyes which Isaac had only recently started to recognise; and the long march of stars tattooed up his left arm. Isaac frowned at how many more there seemed to be – he knew Danny added another for each of his meets, no doubt a way of controlling their effect on him and some were tiny, almost dots, but there were now a _lot._

They hugged in a friendly manner, and exchanged greetings - Isaac mostly liked the other hooker, though sometimes found his conceited nature a little hard to manage. “You all set?” He asked as they crossed the lobby to the stairs, the busy receptionist giving them no more than a cursory glance.

“Yep,” Danny replied, popping a breath mint in and offering one to Isaac who smiled recognising a matching with his own routine. “Remind me of the deets again…?”

“OK, semi-regular client, Mark, from East Coast, pretty vanilla really, mainly oral though he did fuck me once but didn’t seem that into it, more for forms sake, you know? Emailed saying he wanted to meet up with me and a ‘friend’ someone around my age, if you know what I mean?” Danny nodded next to him and rolled his eyes knowing exact what their client meant. “Said he wanted to watch us together for a while, then join in, both of us sucking him before you suck him off while I fuck you, you good with that?”

“Yep, sounds good. So how should I play this? Should I be sassy hooker guy, or a young innocent who you’ve convinced into this?”

“Let’s go with the young innocent, see how it plays? You don’t think he’ll recognise you?”

“Nope,” he said popping the ‘p’, “no face pics on the sites and all my body shots are pre-tats so…”

“Yeah… you should get new ones, eh?” He asked and Danny shrugged. Isaac felt a burst of nerves and adrenalin rush through him. He could see the other boy rubbing his hands together and taking a few deep breaths – clearly psyching himself up before the meet. Before long they were at the door and Isaac gave his friend, well, semi-friend, a look waiting for his nod before he knocked. He cocked his hip, slipped his hands behind his back and plastered his Lucas-smile over his face waiting for his John. He felt Danny slip an arm into his, angle his body away from the door and shuffle behind him.

Their client opened the door and greeted Isaac with a smile, though his eyes instantly and hungrily darted to Danny, who was no doubt peering nervously over Isaac’s shoulder. “Good evening Lucas, come on in.” Their client was exactly as Isaac remembered: thin, wiry, close cropped grey hair and wire rimmed glasses. He slipped his hand down into Danny’s and pulled the other boy into the room, setting up his I-pod and mini-dock on the dresser as he did.

“Hey, Mark, how you doing? This is Danny.” He pulled the other hooker out from behind him, displaying him a little to their client. The other boy looked exactly like a nervous newbie, all blushing and eyes on the floor. Their client looked him over with naked lust in his eyes, but nodded Isaac into the corner, turning to Danny before following: “Danny, help yourself to anything from the fridge, OK?” The other boy nodded and Mark headed over to Isaac where he spoke in hushed tones. “Are you sure this is OK? He doesn’t seem… is he even…?” Mark’s eyes danced back to where the other hooker was sat on the edge of the bed with a small bottle of water and a bag of M&Ms, making him seem even younger than he was.

“Course, he’s fine.” Isaac reassured the John before calling the other boy over, “Danny, come ‘ere.” He bounded up off the bedded and trotted over, all nervous energy and innocence.

“Sure thing Lucas,” His face fell when he took in Mark’s concerned look, “is there a problem?” He asked, voice small and pained, “Am I not… Am I not good enough?” He finished, boldly looking up into their client’s eyes. Danny reached up and curled his fingers lightly into the fabric of the John’s shirt, his other hand doing the same in Isaac’s T-shirt.

“What!? No! You’re stunning!” Mark stammered and started a litany of compliments that Danny soaked up with a fever of desire in his eyes that everything to do with meeting his own needs and nothing to do with their client’s. Before he could trail off though, the hooker pushed up on his tip-toes and lightly pressed a kiss onto the John’s lips.

Before either could deepen it, Danny leaned back and into Isaac, looking up at the taller boy, “You’re right Lucas, he’s lovely.” Mark’s eyes bulged slightly and he licked his lips as Isaac slowly span the boy in his arms, lifting his chin to lay a kiss on his full and sensuous lips. He kept eye contact with their client as long as possible before closing his eyes and allowing his tongue to explore Danny’s mouth. As they kissed Isaac became aware of Mark’s hands loosely placed on the backs of their necks, connected them all.

Before long, however, he pushed them towards the bed and crossed to the seat, perching on the edge and watching them over his steepled fingers. Isaac took the lead, knowing that Danny would play it shy and coy. He slowly stripped off both their tops, allowing kisses to be trailed up and down muscular, tight bodies. He displayed the other hooker as best he could, knowing that Mark was already familiar with his own body. Eventually he got them stripped completely and spread Danny out in front of him allowing both himself and their client a chance to marvel at his taut body. The other boy smiled under their obvious attention.

After a few minutes of the two of them discovering each other’s bodies, Isaac looked over at their client who seemed to be over-awed at what was happening in front of his eyes. Both boys stretched out an arm to their John and gestured for him to join them. Rather than crawl onto the bed though, he just stood at the edge, palming his erection. Isaac knew what he wanted and crawled over, unzipping his pants and pulling out his long, hard cock.

After stroking it a couple of times and grinning up at the older man, he grabbed Danny by the back of his neck and pushed his face into their client’s cock, angling him so their eyes could lock as the hooker’s tongue worked at the shaft and head. Knowing it was what was expected Isaac joined Danny in licking, kissing and sucking at Mark’s dick, making all the right noises until he felt the familiar throb of impending orgasm build in this client.

Grabbing Danny he shifted back on the bed, giving Mark time to calm down and relax. The John eyed them greedily from the edge of the bed and stripped quickly before joining them, crawling up to take his place between his two Grecian beauties. After that, once they were all naked, they quickly fell into simply being three guys fooling around. Once again Isaac took the lead, positioning the other two as he knew Mark wanted.

He found that, even with how gorgeous Danny was, or how sexy the scene, he could still detach a small part of his mind and run through his every day tasks and things to do. Even while stretching Danny open, or slipping inside him, Isaac could still plan out an essay, or work out his schedule around his clients or even plan his shopping list.

Before he knew it Mark was exploding all over Danny’s face - who was making incredibly lust filled noises as he did – and sending Isaac for a towel to clean them up. When he returned it was to Mark drawing Danny up close to him, cuddling the younger man and whispering how special and incredible he was. Cocking his head and listening to his music Isaac crawled into the bed and into the arms of their client, whose hands roamed freely over their bodies, savouring their youthful perfection.

As the last song started playing, Isaac nodded to Danny who stretched, kissed Mark once more and rolled off the bed to collect his clothes. As he did Isaac followed suit, getting dressed, collecting his things and making polite small talk with their client who sighed as the boys redressed but still reached into the drawer without being asked and passed Isaac an envelop full of cash. He gave it a cursory glance and folded it into his jeans pocket, nodding at his client before shepparding Danny towards the door.

“One minute.” Danny said running back into the room. Isaac narrowed his eyes but left them too it, heading back to the stairs where he separated their earnings and waited, hands in pockets. It didn’t take long for Danny to return, strutting arrogantly and flashing a smaller wad of cash than the one Isaac handed him.

“Do I even want to ask…?” Isaac drawled, though slightly annoyed Jackson went back to _his_ client to ask for more money.

The other boys eyes went wide and that innocent, vulnerable look appeared in his face again. “Please mister, I just wanted to say thank you for being so kind, I was so scared and you were so nice.” He pressed up against Isaac and fluttered his lashes, “It’s such a hard world out there, and I’m just trying to get by…” Isaac rolled his eyes and forgave the other hooker, knowing that he’d probably played the same card at times for extra tips from easy marks.

“Whatever.” He said with a laugh, pushing Danny off him.

“Hey, wanna go for a drink? It’s on me?” He said wriggling his eyebrows.

Isaac considered it for a moment, Erica’s date would still be there for another half hour and all he’d planned to do was wonder around, but he wasn’t a big fan of hanging out with other hookers. “I don’t know Danny, it’s kinda late…”

“No it isn’t!” The other boy protested and then grabbed Isaac’s elbow. “I have a message for you… I think it might be important.” Both face and voice was serious and Isaac hesitated.

“You don’t know if it’s important? He asked confused.

“Nope… intrigued…?” Danny called over his shoulder as he headed down the stairs.

 

*                  *                  *

 

Isaac lowered himself into the plush, velvety chair with a contented sigh, placing Danny’s drink in front of him as he did. There were plenty of bars downtown, but boy boys appreciated the dark anonymity of the one Danny had chosen. It was all reds and blacks, comfy sofas and thick drapes offering seclusion and privacy in absolute comfort. Isaac had been sent to the bar after the other boy claimed to not have his ID and would never get served.

“So Danny-boy, what’s your possibly important message?” Isaac asked, frowning over his beer.

“Jackson, when I’m not at work, it’s Jackson, not Danny.” The other boy, Jackson, said raising his eyebrows, no doubt hoping for the same, as if that were going to happen.

“Uh-huh, sure. Message…?” Isaac prompted again.

“Fine, straight to the point.” Danny, Jackson, took a couple of long pulls from his bottle, all the while watching the taller boy who huffed in exasperation. “Well, it was a bit strange. I bumped into someone I used to know from back home.” Isaac’s blood ran cold, yet heat flashed through him and his breath caught, though he tried not to show any of that to the other boy. “We weren’t friends or anything, we were on the same team, you know? That I was captain of? He wasn’t good or anything, barely played, but yeah… we knew each other. Anyway… We caught up, exchanged a bit of chat and I was about to go when he grabbed my arm and got all intense and weird. Asked if I knew a guy called Lucas and described you to a tee…”

Isaac mentally cursed his lapse all those months ago, he knew that that day in the park, when he’d mentioned Danny Scott had reacted, knew that he knew him. “So…?” Isaac asked, trying to sound relaxed and doing better than he expected.

“Well… I said that I didn’t know anyone by that name, obviously, I know how you like your privacy.” Jackson smiled at him but was met with a blank stare. “But he insisted, said to tell you something, made me memorise it: ‘Tell Lucas that he’s an idiot, tell him I get it, what he did, I hope he’s happy but he was wrong and he’s an idiot. Tell him I’ll always mean what I said at the end.’ Jackson sat back as tears Isaac thought long since dried up flashed into this eyes and he gasped in genuine pain.

He didn’t know what to think, there were a thousand thoughts and questions running through his mind and everyone of them screamed to be asked and voiced first. Instead, Isaac just sat back and took in a couple of deep breaths, trying not to look at the intense regard Jackson was watching him with. _Tell him I’ll always mean what I said at the end._ Did he mean that Scott still thought he loved him? _How could he?!_ Isaac shook his head at the sheer stubbornness of the friend he’d not seen in weeks. _Christ, when will he learn_? But he couldn’t help but smile… Scott understood and wanted him to be happy. He snorted with disdain… like that was going to happen.

“That wasn’t it, though.” Jackson’s voice cut through his reverie and demanded his attention. “He also said, ‘While I get it, don’t let him think I forgive him and tell him not to contact me.’” Isaac heart clenched and he dropped his head, completely unable to stop the tears from overflowing now. “So… Lucas… what exactly happened between you and Scott McCall.” Isaac flinched at the name, unable to stop himself. “You _do_ know him then! What happened Lucas?!” Jackson sounded almost gleeful.

Taking a moment to steel himself, Isaac managed to grind out through gritted teeth: “Nothing. Not a damn thing.” The message from Scott warred painfully against the walls he’d built around his heart, dangerously close to breaking him utterly. Isaac shook his head, trying to clear it of the buzzing and wave of dizziness that had affected him. He’d spent so long trying desperately to forget about Scott that he’d completely ignored how much damage being friends with someone like him had caused the other boy.

“Come on Lucas, sharing’s caring!” Jackson, _No! Danny! A working boy, just like him,_ said with a huge grin on his face. Isaac took a moment to appreciate the irony of the pain he was feeling being caused by a hooker Scott knew.

“No.” Isaac downed his beer, savouring the buzz it gave him, letting him focus on the slow spread of it’s warmth. Standing he made to go but Jackson, _Danny_ , stood too and caught his elbow.

“Wait, do you want me to tell him anything back…?” He asked, smile dropping and genuine concern was clear on his face. _Well, what can you possibly say?_ His eyes darted, thoughts crashing around his mind.

“Tell him-“ He broke off, _tell him what? That you’re sorry? Are you? Really? Didn’t you do what was for the best._ “Tell him-“ _That he should be grateful Isaac stepped away? Grateful he broke his heart. Because that what you did isn’t it Isaac?_ He berated himself and sighed. “Don’t tell him anything. If you see him… don’t tell him anything.” Isaac turned and left, wrenching his arm free ignoring Danny’s calls as he swept out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it... I know it's shorter than earlier ones, and the next few will be equally short... but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Any comments and suggestions are gleefully welcomed.
> 
> [waves]
> 
> G*


	7. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac starts to make plans for the future, with some surprising assistance.

Isaac was just finishing up plating their breakfast and humming happily along to the radio. It was the very image of domesticity. One guy sitting at the table, reading the paper; the other making them an omelette, buttering toast, pouring juice and singing under his breath. It was at times like this that Isaac liked to pretend, just for a moment, that this was real… though perhaps not with Peter. The boy he wished it was with flashed across his mind, as it did with much more regularity after his chat with Danny, but Isaac ignored it.

As much as Isaac liked the apartment his regular client lived in, especially the panoramic views over the city though the floor to ceiling windows, he had to remember it wasn’t his. On the first view visits, all those years ago, Isaac had spent ages just gazing at the city, displayed in front of him in a way he’d never seen before. It took a couple of years before Isaac was comfortable padding around the pristine, modern apartment, fixing them drinks or sorting breakfast.

Placing the food in front of Peter, Isaac joined him at the glass-topped table and tucked into his food. They’d enjoyed a standard, comfortable evening and morning, having long ago settled their routine. Peter quickly and efficiently refolded his paper and surveyed the spread in front of him just as Isaac surveyed the other man. Peter hadn’t changed much in the years they’d known each other. He was still broad shouldered, still immaculately styled, neat and tidy. Objectively Isaac knew he was attractive, very attractive and at times, particularly at the beginning he’d thought he was in love with the older man. As time went on though, elements of Peter’s personality came through and disconcerted the teenager to the point where he happily shifted his affections into a more professional relationship. Isaac smiled at his client, despite the years, he still predominately thought of Peter as a client, and was pleased to get a smile back, though it seemed tight and strained.

Before he finished eating, as soon as he noticed the other man seemed upset by something, Isaac moved to him and rubbed at his shoulders, massaging them. Despite being comfortable, he was still there to do a job. “You alright there?” He asked, pressing a kiss into the back of Peter’s neck and the other man turned in his seat to look up at him.

“Yes, yes… I’m fine.” He gently grabbed Isaac’s wrists and pulled him back to the table, seating him at a chair. “But I think it’s time we had that talk.” Isaac nodded and sat back, not unsurprised.

“OK. Let me get you a refill first.” Isaac said taking their cups back to the expensive coffee maker. While they didn’t need necessarily more coffee, he wanted a few moments to collect his thoughts. A few weeks earlier Isaac had broached the subject of the future, explaining to Peter that after he graduated and found a job he’d be giving up this aspect of his life. He’d told his longest, most reliable client in order to let the other man have some time to think about how and when they wanted to end it and apparently that time had come. Steeling himself he returned to the table, setting Peter’s coffee in front of him.

“Thanks Lucas. So… a few weeks back, you broached the subject of terminating our agreement.” Isaac forced his smile down, knowing that Peter found it easier to deal with difficult emotions or subjects through formal, business-like discussions.

“Correct.” He responded, used to Peter’s style of discourse.

“And creating a mutually beneficial timeframe for an exit strategy.”

“That’s correct, though you are the client Peter, the timeframe is on your terms.”

“ _Mutually_ beneficial. And you are graduating in six weeks?” Isaac nodded but frowned a little; he’d never told Peter that and was surprised the other man knew. “Well, I suggest our last weekend should be weekend after your graduation?

“That’s fine with me.” Isaac said, slightly surprised, he’d assumed that he’d just be told that they’d just _had_ their last weekend.

“Perhaps do something special to celebrate your graduation?”

“Special, like…?” Isaac prompted for clarification. Peter had some pretty strong kinks, not all of which Isaac entertained, and he was hoping his client wasn’t suggesting anything extreme in a final attempt to satisfy itches the hooker wouldn’t scratch.

“No. Not like that. I know your boundaries and respect them. I have other…” Peter coughed and frowned before continuing. Isaac kept his face carefully blank. He’d suspected that his client had gone to other, less proscriptive hookers to satisfy his darker urges, but had never had confirmation. Bizarrely, he felt slightly jealous. Surprised at his own reaction, Isaac mentally shrugged away his emotions and refocus on what Peter was saying. “I was thinking of a trip somewhere nice… Cancun, maybe? Or Caladesi in Florida?”

“Wow… Peter…? You don’t have to…”

“I want to… I like our weekends away…” Peter smiled and Isaac grinned at him. He knew that his client liked spending time away from the city, somewhere they could hold hands, kiss in public, generally act like part of a couple. While he was sure that Peter would enjoy a weekend vacation, he also knew that this trip was for him. Knowing that, and knowing that depending on what the future may bring it may be a long, long time before he had the chance for another luxury vacation, he nodded.

“Good. Now… next weekend, or the one after that if you’d prefer, I’d like to suggest a two night stay in San Francisco where I can buy you a graduation suit, one that will work for interviews too.”

Isaac sat dumbfounded. “Peter…” He began but lost all the rest of his words.

“Will one of those work for you?” He asked pulling over his tablet and tapping open the calendar.

“Peter… you really don’t have to do that.” Isaac said, a lump in his throat.

He was met with a sardonic smile. “I’m well aware of that, thank you Lucas. I would like to. You mean a great… You’ve been a good… I’d like… You are…” Peter was struggling to find the right words and Isaac could see the frustration building up in the other man.

“Weekend after next will work perfectly.” He interjected quickly. “Though I will remove the cost of the suit from the weekend rate.” He said, as business like as he could, hoping to reassure Peter and get him back into his safe form of communicating.

His client took a breath. “No. Full rate. Suit. Hotel. Dinner and a show. All on me.” Peter’s voice brooked no argument and Isaac huffed, throwing up his hands in surrender. “Now. Your account. The final weekend we’re together we’ll have to arrange some time to look over your finances.”

Isaac nodded, a full year into their arrangement Peter had found out that Isaac was collecting cash under his bed and demanded that they start an account for him. Isaac had been incredibly distrustful at first, completely confused as to why Peter would want to help him like that, but after many hours of financial conversations, Isaac realised that his client knew what he was talking about. They’d set up two different accounts, one a small business account – a personal training business – which all his pay went into, and it then paid Isaac a wage so everything in his own account was legitimately his. The only disagreement they’d had had been over paying of tax, which Isaac had been dead set against, but Peter insisted, arguing it would keep him safe from investigation. There were still a few times when Isaac would keep his cash and just spend it, but most of the money went into the accounts. From there, they were able to apply for college loans, pay course fees and set up a credit history. Peter was also the one who set up his saving account and kept encouraging Isaac to plan for the future. Now, it seemed, that future was here.

“That’d be great Peter, thanks.” His client glared at him, not appreciating the thanks, Isaac kicked himself and put his mind back into formal, business mode.

“So. Timetable, done. Accounts, to be done. Now, employment. As you may know, every year Hale Enterprises employs graduates from the university-“

“Peter, I’m not applying.” Isaac interrupted. He’d known, of course he’d known, his tutor had even suggested that he go for it, offering to put a word in for him, but Isaac had begged off. He knew that Peter was fastidious in keeping his work and private life separate and he wasn’t about to push that.

“Why not?” Peter asked, face impassive.

“Well… that’s your business. It’s your work space and I’m of this space.” Isaac waved his hands around, indicating the apartment. “I didn’t want to blur those lines for you.” He finished with a shrug.

“Isaac, you won’t get many in chances in life so shut up and listen.” Isaac blinked in surprise. “It’s all well and noble to want to make your own way in life, but, in this world, you should use any and every source at your disposal and if that’s a satisfied client with connections that you can use, use him! Got it?” Peter asked, eyes fierce and Isaac nodded. “Having said that…” Peter rubbed a hand over his face, “You’re right. It would be incredibly strange for me, but I’d cope. So this is what’s going to happen. You are going to apply and I’m going to make sure you are interviewed but I will not be on the panel, so that parts on you, fair?”

“More than! Peter… I don’t want you to put yourself out.”

“I won’t.”

“I didn’t… I would never have asked you…” Isaac struggled to finish and Peter just nodded.

“I know, that’s why I’m doing it. Now. Should you get the job we don’t know each other, clearly.”

“Obviously.” Isaac agreed.

“Should our paths cross at work, should we meet at meetings, or a function or there is some natural socialisation I would, I mean… It would be acceptable if… If it seemed…” Peter just stopped and stared at table, glaring at it like it had affronted him in some way.

“If it’s natural and we can, I’d be happy to start a friendship with you Peter. You’re a good guy.” Isaac chanced saying.

“Really? It wouldn’t be weird?” For a split second the older man looked exactly as vulnerable and lonely as Isaac knew he was.

“Course it will be, but we’ll work it out. You’ll have to remember not to call me Lucas though.” He smiled as Peter shook his head ruefully. In setting up all the accounts, Isaac had had to trust Peter with his full name, but the other man never used it, respecting Isaac’s choice of name.

“Of course. Right. Now. What do you have as far as references go?”

Isaac rubbed at the back of his neck. “Well, my tutor for one and I’ve done some website design for one of the societies so they said I could put them?” He knew it sounded lame, knew it wasn’t enough but also knew there wasn’t an option.

Peter slid a thin manila file over to him and watched as Isaac read the contents. It was a business proposal for a community café, designed to be a learning centre and safe space. Isaac flicked through a few supporting documents, trying to get a sense of what he was supposed to be seeing. “What’s this?” He eventually asked.

“It’s a project that came to my department through our ethical enterprise unit; they are looking for support to set up a website, from scratch. It’s from an outside agency, through a client, through the ethics team, to a member of my department who was going to farm it to our IT team, but I intercepted it saying we should outsource it.”

“I don’t understand.” Isaac admitted and Peter smiled.

“You are going to phone the project leader, tell them that Paige McLaughlin from Hale Enterprises has contacted you to help set up their website. She knows I’m outsourcing to a student from the university, though she thinks I asked your head of department for a name, but she will back you up. They’ll pay you one thousand dollars but you’ll need to do everything: meet the client; build the site to their needs; do the graphic design and launch it; all before the interviews… do you think you can manage it?” Peter asked and Isaac just nodded, head already firing with ideas.

His degree in business and computer science matched this project perfectly and if he could pull it off and get a satisfied customer his resume would suddenly look a lot healthier. “Peter, you didn’t have to-“

“I know, and I haven’t, all I’ve done is set up the opportunity. The client has never heard of me and never should, this will all be on you and your talent. If you are as good as I expect you’ll do great?”

“As you expect?” Isaac asked confused.

“Yes, from your grades you’ll graduate near the top of your class and your tutor speaks highly of you, plus I’ve seen some of your designs and codes… they’re sound.” Peter finished with a shrug. Isaac blinked furiously, trying to catch up.

“What? How?”

“Isaac… I’m one of the founding members of one of the biggest companies in the state… I run it’s internet, technology and communication’s logistics divisions, you think I don’t have methods of checking up on my employees…? I had an investigator on you long before we first met.” Peter cocked his head, confused at Isaac’s sudden gaping mouth.

“Are you kidding me?!” He eventually asked.

Peter just laughed, “No. Why would I? And why wouldn’t I? I’ve trusted you with an incredibly intimate and personal aspect of my life, do you think I did that without information?” He looked genuinely surprised and Isaac realised that, to him, his behaviour was perfectly normal.

“OK… well… that leads nicely onto something I wanted to suggest. I don’t know what you are planning for company after I go, but if you want to get your investigator looking into a replacement,” Isaac bizarrely almost stumbled over the word, “you may want to try a guy from the site I’m on, Danny-Lacrosse? His real name is Jackson something, he’s from Beacon Hills originally.”

Peter was still for a moment too long and Isaac worried if he’d over stepped the mark. “And you vouch for him?” He asked eventually and Isaac laughed.

“No! God no. I just think you might get on, we’ve had a couple of scenes together and he’s maybe a bit more open than I was…” Isaac trailed off remembering the awkward moments when Peter suggested things he really wasn’t comfortable with. He’d stayed angry for a day or two after Jackson had relayed Scott’s message, but couldn’t stay mad for long. Jackson, or Danny, was just doing a favour for someone he knew… a classic case of don’t shoot the messanger.

“I’ll look into it.” Peter said, face inscrutable.

“OK… any advice for this?” Isaac asked tapping the folder.

Peter smiled, “Work hard?”

“Thanks, real useful.” Isaac smiled as he grumbled. “Come on.” Isaac said, leading Peter up and towards the bedroom.

“I thought you had to go? Essays? New project?” He protested as Isaac span and started picking at the knot of Peter’s robe as he walked backwards into the bedroom.

“Not now. Now, I’m going to make sure that the rest of your Sunday is spent weak kneed and exhausted.” Isaac said with a smirk.

“Oh yeah?” Peter asked with a grin, shrugging off his robe and into Isaac’s arms.

“Yeah.” There mouths met and Isaac kissed his client, his friend, with relish, fingers carding through his hair, exactly how Peter liked. “It’s a promise.” He smiled as Peter laughed and kicked the door closed.

 

*                  *                  *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Bit of a filler chapter really, just setting Isaac up for the next chunk of the story... 
> 
> Still I like Peter... he's fun in a creepy, unsettling way... let me know if you want more of him, or if there's anything else in 'Not For Ever'-land that you are wanting to see...
> 
> (For those of you who don't read comments, here's whats already on the way - Stiles, Scott POV and Derek POV.)
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> Oh yeah... I have *no* idea how financial shit works... which will probably be obvious here... just go with it... kaythanksbye


	8. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac starts working on his project and bumps into a face from the pass.

Isaac sat glaring at his computer, silently willing his code to work. It was useless… something was wrong, he just couldn’t see what. Slamming the laptop closed he rubbed his hands rapidly over his head and squeezed his eyes closed. He was three weeks into his project and it was going well, really well. He’d met the client, managed to incorporate all her ideas and added a few extras in as well. She’d been really impressed with the graphics he’d created, and even more impressed when he’d admitted hiring a graphic designer he knew to create them. Apparently he’d shown initiative and clear vision by outsourcing what he wasn’t as confident with.

Said graphic designer was currently sitting across from him rapidly clicking and tapping at his own machines, completely immersed into whatever task he was on. Despite wanting to throttle Mason for his ease in working, Isaac had to admit he liked working with the other guy. It had been nice spending time with someone who knew nothing of his extra-curricular activities and that he didn’t have to put a show on for. Mason merely knew him as the quiet, smart guy who did really well in class. As it turned out they had a lot in common and were possibly even becoming friends.

Isaac had found the experience of working with, and hanging out with, Mason a bit weird at first. He’d been on edge and snappish but had quickly recognised the behaviour as how he’d behaved with Scott at the beginning and pulled back, taking his time in responding to the other boy. As he did he realised there was no way that the fears he’d had about Mason judging him had any basis – he had no idea. That was why Isaac made ‘Lucas’ in the first place, so that when the time came he could drop that persona and be himself without people judging him. And here it was… Mason could easily be a friend, but Isaac found that all the judgement was coming from inside. He kept worrying about what would happen if… what would happen if… what would happen if…

Shaking his head, he once again tried to push the Lucas part of his life away and refocused on the task in hand. Isaac knew he’d hit a stumbling block but couldn’t see why. Perhaps the three hours sleep he’d had hadn’t been enough. Sighing he went back to the barista for a refill on his coffee, completely ignoring her flirtatious smile. Sipping at the scalding liquid he pursed his lips and frowned again at the computer. _Maybe…_ he tried to finish the thought but nothing came.

Just as he was staring off into the distance, through the windows of the student union coffee shop, a familiar figure bounced into view. Groaning, mentally crossing his fingers he wouldn’t come in, Isaac had to resist the urge to slam his head on to the desk as Stiles barrelled through the doors and up to the counter. Isaac watched him with trepidation. Would he see him? Would he come over? What had Scott told him?

Questions and fear rattled around his mind. As Stiles leaned over the counter – _damn he still has a fine ass -_ chatting aimlessly with the barista he turned his head, scanning the crowd. Isaac sat up straight and refused to look away as the other boy did a double take after making eye contact. From the wide smile that spread over his face, Isaac doubted Stiles knew about what happened between him and Scott.

Groaning a little when he realised the younger boy was heading over, he flashed a worried look at Mason who was still absorbed in work. “Hey man, how you doing? What you doing here?” Stiles said with a grin.

“Working.” Isaac responded curtly. He didn’t want Stiles there. Didn’t want him near Mason. Or his project. He wasn’t Lucas when at school, he wasn’t prepared. Stiles went white and sent a shocked look at Mason.

“Oh shit, sorry dude, I didn’t think-“

“No!” Isaac snapped, angry that Stiles was thinking what he was thinking – that Mason was a trick. “No.” He said again, calmer despite Mason’s head came up, blinking in confusion at the new arrival and the anger in Isaac’s voice. “Not like that, we’re working on a project for school.”

“You go to school?!” Stiles asked, surprised and blushed under Isaac’s furious glare.

“Yes.” He ground out. The younger boy shuffled awkwardly for a few seconds and Isaac relented with a sigh. “Stiles this is Mason, Mason, Stiles. Mason’s doing some graphic design for a website I’m building.” Isaac explained as the two guys shook hands.

“So how do you know Isaac?” Mason asked politely.

“Who?” Stiles asked instantly.

“Me.” Isaac said with a sigh.

“Oh!” He gaped for a moment until the barista called his name and he bolted away, clearly embarrassed. Mason was frowning at his back and shot a confused look at Isaac.

“He’s a bit special.” He explained, standing up and walking to where Stiles was collecting his drink. “Come on.” He said, grabbing the other boy by the elbow and, ignoring his squawked protests, dragged him to a table outside. He was doing his best not to be angry, he knew Stiles hadn’t meant any harm, and realistically no harm was done but he couldn’t help but be frustrated.

“Dude, I’m sorry, I didn’t think…” Stiles said as they sat.

Isaac glared but eventually waved it away, the prospect of finding out news of Scott more important than what had just happened. “It’s fine, I’ll think of something, a nickname that you and your friends know me by or something, it’s no big.” Stiles nodded gratefully.

“Cool, thanks. So how’s tricks… errr… how’s life anyway? You go to school?” Stiles asked, one leg bouncing up and down.

“Yeah, good, just about to graduate, business and computer studies, double major.”

Stiles whistled through his teeth, “Just how smart are you?”

“I’ve got some game.” Isaac said with a smile that burst into a grin when Stiles replied:

“Did you just quote Charlie from the West Wing!?”

Isaac nodded, “I love that show, watched the entire series with a friend, Charlie’s ace.” They quickly fell into an in-depth discussion of the West Wing, Newsroom and Aaron Sorkin generally. Once Isaac got over Stiles’ little lapse, he had a really great time, great enough to ask the one question he’d been dying to since the boy walked up to him. “So… how’s Scott?” He asked nonchalantly.

Stiles puffed out his cheeks and blew out a long breath before answering. “He’s OK.” Isaac’s face flushed and heart hammered at the short reply.

“Just OK? I’m sure I saw him holding hands and being all coupley with a tall blonde guy a while back, was that his boyfriend? That would be good right?” Isaac asked, hoping he didn’t sound too interested.

Isaac blinked a frowned at him, “Wow, yeah, a while back but yeah. Kessan, that was his name. Where’d you see them?”

“At a mexican place downtown… a while back?” He prompted, sensing a story.

“Yeah, they weren’t together all that long, sweet guy, shame really… still an improvement on what happened before…” Stiles grumbled and Isaac’s stomach fell.

“Why? What happened before?” He asked, voice leaden.

Stiles considered for a while before answering. “OK, but keep this to yourself OK?” Isaac nodded. “Well a couple of weeks after you and he…” the younger boy made a complicated hand gesture that Isaac didn’t quite follow but nodded anyway. “yeah, then, I think he met someone. But like the guy was like closeted or married or something ‘coz we never met him or anything and Scott was proper secretive about the whole thing. I thought married, Derek thought super old, but what does he know?” Stiles said with a grin.

“Anyway, he kept sneaking off and coming back all goofy and happy then one day, right?” Stiles said sitting forward, “He called and said he need the apartment for a date so I was like, awesome! And when I saw him, oh man, he was completely gone like super happy and I asked if I was gonna meet mystery man and he shrugged but smiled like it was going to happen so I was all ‘yeay’! Right?” Isaac nodded again, dread and shame making his breathing shallow and face flush as Stiles leant in further.

“But then it all went to shit. I think this married guy called it off, or something, but Scotty was all tears for like days, weeks even, he didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, missed class… like a complete mess. I even called his Mom, but she couldn’t do anything. Then one day he just vanishes, gone for the whole night, I couldn’t reach him or anything…” Stiles shook his head, lost in memories. “I was so worried. Anyway… he turned up the next morning, hair cropped, like buzzcut, and just started over.”

“What do you mean?” Isaac asked captivated.

‘I don’t know. He apologised for worrying me and promised he wouldn’t do it again. He made me promise never to bring ‘it’ up again, like the whole mystery guy thing, and just seemed to shut it all away… I know, I know, it’s not healthy.” He explained misinterpreting Isaac’s grimace as one of judgement. “But I was just glad he wasn’t crying.” His shame redoubled and heart-wrenching pain hit Isaac like a sledgehammer. He’d broken Scott. Rationally, he’d known the other boy would be upset, but having Stiles explain it all made it real. “Anyway… since then he’s back on track with his course, friends are all friends again, back at work, even dated a few guys.” Isaac raised his eyebrows.

“That’s a good thing right – he’s over mystery guy?”

“Well, that’s what I thought at first, but they never last. That guy you saw, Kessan? He lasted about six weeks, one of the longest… Scott… now he just seems to be going through guys like… I don’t even know…” Stiles just shook his head. “I don’t think he can get close you know? Married dude really did a number on him.” Not a married guy, a hooker – a hooker who used him, abused him and then cut him off. Isaac’s self-hatred flared and he started lobbing insults at himself in a way he still found oddly comforting. “Hey… I’ll tell him you were asking, might cheer him up!” Stiles said with a grin.

“No!” Isaac said, panicked. “Don’t!” Stiles sat back, shocked and frowned at him.

“Why not?”

“Just… please… I don’t think reminding him of his night with a hooker will help… you know?” Isaac pleaded and Stiles eventually nodded.

“OK guy, whatever. Look, it was really fun hanging out… maybe we could do it again sometime… no strings or… you know…” Stiles shrugged.

“Thanks Stiles, but I don’t really hang out with clients… it can get awkward, you know?” He said with an apologetic smile.

“Oh, right, sure… Well, all the best then dude. Take care.” Stiles said with an awkward wave and turned back down the street away from him.

Once again Isaac was left in pain after talking to someone about the boy he used to care for, _used to care for? Really? Used to?_ , sighing, closing up his walls once more, Isaac retreated back into the coffee shop and his work.

 

*                  *                  *

 

“ _I don’t hang out with clients!_ You said that, _YOU_! AWKWARD!?” Stiles roared from the door of the coffee shop, face absolutely beetroot with fury. Isaac gulped and shot up, leaving Mason once more looking confused and sat at the table that had become their impromptu study.   They were back in the student union coffee shop, for it’s free wi-fi more than the coffee, but still… and it had been almost exactly twenty-four hours since Stiles had smiled and wandered off, happy and content.

Things looked to have changed and Isaac could guess exactly what. The shorter boy looked ready to rip Isaac’s head off and Isaac was fully prepared to let him. Just not in a coffee shop in front of people he knew, and a person, a friend, who knew nothing of ‘Lucas.’ He tried to grab Stiles’ arm to lead him out again, but the smaller boy jerked his arm back before whipping it forward and cold-cocking Isaac, right in the jaw. He went down, more in surprise than actual physical pain.

“Jesus.” He heard someone say from behind him and there was a general scraping of chairs as people rushed forward. Isaac quickly got to his feet and wiggled his jaw, thankful it wasn’t broken. He turned and waved Mason back who was glaring at Stiles like he was about to try and come to Isaac’s defence.

  
“I’m OK.” He said to no-one in particular and turned back to Stiles. “I’m OK.” He repeated, watching the younger man shake out his hands, fist no doubt aching from the punch. “We should probably talk.” He tried and nodded out of the door. Stiles sneered but nodded following Isaac out into the bright afternoon sunshine. He deliberately chose a path he knew would take them somewhere secluded, sensing Scott’s friend may still have some shouting left to do.

Eventually they stopped at a bench, and Isaac sank into it. Stiles stood above him, fists on hips, glaring angrily. “You said, Lucas, or _Isaac_ ,” He corrected, face twisted in frustration, “Or whatever your name is, you said that you didn’t hang out with clients. What made Scott so different huh? Why’d you pick on him?” Stiles’ anger was obvious and white hot.

“I didn’t Stiles. It wasn’t like that.” He tried and the other boy snorted in derision.

“Oh, really? He _told_ me Isaac. He told me _everything_.” Isaac closed his eyes and hung his head.

“So can you see why I did it?” He asked eventually.

“What?” Stiles asked, confused.

Isaac looked up. “Say you’d found out before I broke off all contact. Say Scott told you we’d been hanging out and he had feelings for me, what would you have said?”

“What?” Stiles asked again, starting to pace up and down.

“Would you have been happy for him… having a crush on a hooker…?”

“No! God no… He deserves better than that.” Stiles said with venom in his voice. Isaac didn’t blame him, but the words held no sting, they were the exact words he’d said himself.

“I completely agree.” Stiles stopped his pacing and stared at Isaac. “Scott is one of the best guys I’ve ever met, way better than me.” He added with a smile, which was emphatically unreturned. “I wished I’d been strong enough to end it before we’d had sex, but I wasn’t. I should have stopped it as soon as I realised that he had a crush, but I thought, hoped, if I just ignored it, then he’d move on… then, after what we did, I realised… What he… I… we were doing wasn’t healthy and I ended it. What would have had me do?”

Stiles glared at him, “I don’t know… Maybe not break his heart, not leave him crying for weeks on end…?”

“And I was supposed to do that how…?” Isaac asked politely.

“You shouldn’t have let it start!” Stiles yelled, angry again.

“I didn’t _let_ it! You know what Scott is like… we bumped into each other one day and he just… I don’t know… he’s just so… He gets under your skin and is just there being all puppyish and smiling and wanting to help and be all kind and supportive…” Isaac trailed off under Stiles stare.

“Oh my God you still like him.” Stiles whispered.

“No I don’t!” Isaac retorted, a knee-jerk reaction that fooled neither of them.

“Oh my God.” Stiles repeated and gaped at him.

“Look. I’m sorry about the way it went down, but it was for the best… He deserves so much more that following a hooker and after I used him like I did… I knew I couldn’t keep seeing him, I’d just fuck him up more… Stiles… honestly tell me what I should have done?” Isaac almost begged.

Stiles collapsed onto the seat next to him. “Dude… _you shouldn’t_ _have let it start.”_

Isaac shrugged painfully, knowing the gesture was useless. “I know. You’re right… but we did… and Scott… he was just so…” He shook his head and tried not to think about how much the boy used to mean to him.

“You’ve really have got it bad, huh?” Stiles said and Isaac took a second before nodding once, quickly. If there was anyone in the world who would understand him falling for Scott it would be his best friend. “So… are you still doing…?” Stiles asked and Isaac glared at him.

“Not that it’s any of your business but yes. I am. But… well… I’m stopping. Once I graduate. I’m applying for jobs now…” Stiles shook his head.

“I was so set for just beating the shit out of you know… or at least telling Derek so he could beat the shit out of you…”

“You haven’t told Derek?”

“No… I went home after seeing you and Scott was there and told him I bumped into you and he just broke…” Stiles glared his way again. “We spent the entire night talking… I don’t think I should say much more.”

“How is he though?” Isaac asked, desperate for news and not caring how he sounded.

Stiles looked at him for a long moment before answering. “He’s not good, and look, not for nothing… it’s your fault dude.” Isaac closed his eyes and hung his head again. “What happened between you two really fucked him up, which he knows and I think we’ll get through it, me and him… but I’m pissed as hell at you.” Isaac just nodded. “He asked after you though… asked if you looked happy?” Stiles grudgingly admitted.

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t. Why, what should I say?” Stiles asked.

“Tell him…” Another chance and Isaac still wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. “Tell him…” Eventually he just shook his head. “I don’t know…” He finally admitted.

Stiles stood up. “Look, I’m not sorry about your jaw, you deserve that… but I’m not gonna tell Derek, he really _would_ kill you, he’s ridiculously protective of Scotty… I don’t know dude… you should sort your head out, stop all this shit.” Stiles didn’t elaborate but didn’t need to.

“I am, I’m trying, I will… I’m just…” Isaac shrugged feeling utterly useless and small and judged as Stiles just walked away.

It was a long time before he was able to pull himself together enough to go back to the coffee shop and face Mason’s questions. Before that though he just let himself sit… and remember… and hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Stiles fills in a few blanks. And punches our Isaac...
> 
> More to come soon... remember, comments make the world go round :-)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Observations

He sat on the grassy verge and stared through the windows at the boy he used to know. He found that he physically couldn’t stand looking at him for more than a few seconds and kept having to drop his gaze to his coffee cup. It span in his hands, nervous energy needing a release somewhere. With a deep breath he looked up again.

His stomach churned and hands began to sweat as he did. His mind clinically started listing symptoms: upset stomach, raw and stinging eyes, increased heart rate, sweaty palms, adrenaline surging and face hot and flushed. If this were a class and he had to diagnose he’d maybe suggest gastro-enteritis, but then he also knew that he’d not eaten anything for two days so maybe it was that.

 _Not since Stiles came in all excited about bumping into Lucas... Isaac._ Scott’s jaw clenched in pain and frustration as he remembered it clearly...

Stiles had been so happy and eager to share his news, practically bouncing up and down as he dragged his friend to the sofa. Scott remembered laughing, readily being drawn away from his homework.

He’d heard probably about five words after Stiles said the name of the hooker he’d used to think he was in love with; after that all he’d heard was ringing in his ears and his vision had blurred. It took his friend maybe thirty seconds to notice but when he’d laid a friendly hand on the back of his neck, Scott had broken down completely. Completely. His tears had flowed freely; any and all attempts to told back anything failed utterly under Stiles persistent caring questions.

It had taken hours for the whole story to come out and it had been excruciatingly painful. However… Scott had to admit that it had been cathartic. Stiles had made a lot of the right noises and then, as ever, he’d gone above and beyond the call of best-friend-ity and started making plans and digging deeper – not allowing Scott to close up again. He winced remembering all the hurtful things he’d said to his best friend, trying anything to get him to stop helping, but the other boy had just ignored him and kept on. Scott knew he should be grateful, he knew that how’d he’d been living wasn’t healthy, especially the way he’d been with guys, but he was scared to try and fix it. Even with Stiles’ help.

Stiles. Who’d probably smack him around the head for being where he was now. Watching Isaac through the windows of the student union coffee shop. His friend had let slip where they’d bumped into each other and Scott had swung by on the off chance he was there again. Which he was. And with a lithe, blonde, young looking tech-guy. Scott hitched his shoulders, _maybe if I was thinner…_ He let the thought trail off uselessly, recognising it as one of the thousands of suggestions of ways that he could have been different and maybe kept Isaac around.

According to Stiles, the guy was a friend from class, working on a project and they didn’t look particularly couple-y so maybe he was right. Shifting his attention back to Isaac he drank in the carefree way he was working, smiling and talking to the other boy. It seemed so natural, _had it been as natural when we were together._ Scott struggled to remember. _Hadn’t I always thought he was tense?_ Though it pained him to admit it, maybe Isaac _was_ happier without Scott in his life.

Dropping his head again, feeling another stab of pain hit him right in the chest. In some bizarre, and – Scott acknowledged – twisted way, it comforted him. It was exactly the same feeling he’d had when Isaac had left the hotel room and said what he said. _No, you don’t._ Those three words hung with him constantly. Eventually, he’d accepted them as true. Isaac was so much more experienced than he was that he must have seen love before, and must have recognised that it wasn’t what Scott was really – which meant that what he was feeling sitting and looking through the window wasn’t love either.

Scott frowned down at his hands, head worryingly confused. _But nothing I’ve felt with any of the other guys has been anything close to what I felt with Isaac… so what does that mean? Where is my all-encompassing love? Why don’t I deserve what Stiles has? Why am I different?”_ He wondered.

“Scott? Is that you?” A voice said from the path. He looked up and saw a face he recognised. Blinking, he gave Isaac one last look, heart spiking at his curly-haired, inaccessible beauty.

“Oh… hey… you?” He said, standing and walking over to the red-haired, muscular guy smiling at him.

“You don’t remember my name do you?” The boy said, shaking his head.

 _Ethan. Doing marketing, friend of Derek’s we met at one of the Hale charity functions when Stiles was demanding company as his boyfriend always networked like a demon at those things. We hooked up and went back to yours and you spent a night fucking me in mind-blowingly vigorous sex._ Scott said none of that, instead, he just spread his hands and shrugged with a cheeky smile. He watched the other boys face closely and saw the fluttering of emotions there; pain, frustration, self-doubt, shame and confusion.

Scott took a deep breath and almost shivered with the feeling of power causing that in the handsome and broad-shouldered boy. More confident now he knocked the other guy down a little he reached out and slid a hand over Ethan’s shoulder and up the side of his neck. “Why don’t you remind me… somewhere quieter, or at least with a bed?” He finished, gaze piercing as he drew lazy circles with his thumb over the soft skin of Ethan’s shoulder.

“Why should I? So you can forget me again?” The other boy grumbled.

Scott stepped forward into his space, bravado lending him courage. While he might be scared of what Ethan may say or do, Scott knew he’d controlled the other boy’s emotions first and could no doubt do it again it he needed to – he was getting really good at making guys feel what he wanted them to after all. “Because… I feel bad. Let me make it up to you… “ Scott breathed the words against Ethan’s lips and smiled as he felt the other guy’s pulse quicken, knowing he had him.

“Uh… OK.” Ethan stammered, and Scott smiled, dropping his hand into the other boy’s and leading him away from the coffee shop and from Isaac.

 _Maybe this one will make me feel something._ He thought and threw one last look behind him, hoping for a glimpse of the one boy who he knew he’d connect with, but the glare of the windows stung his eyes and he shied away, a tear from the harsh reflected light escaping and trickling down the side of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because BlackCanine asked for it... a little Scott POV chapter... there'll be more to come later, but after this chapter we have one more chapter of random, then it's starting the story proper... so it'll be more than 15 chapters probably... :-D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, short though it was...
> 
> G*


	10. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has to interview prospects for Hale Enterprises and it doesn't go quite as he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Derek's POV, obviously...

Derek slammed his door with a satisfying bang, knowing everyone within earshot would have jumped and quickly checked whatever they were doing, hopeful that they weren’t the ones to have angered their head of department. Sadly, for Derek, none of them had and it would unfair to take out his frustration with his mother on any of the employees. Glaring around his spartan office he longed for something else to slam, or throw, or break but eventually collapsed in his chair and sulked.

After what was almost certainly exactly five minutes (his assistant was just like that) his intercom buzzed and said assistant’s voice calmly enquired if there were any changes to the diary to be made. “Yes Ms Morrell. I’ve been co-opted on the interview panel for the graduates, I’ll be in Gossip from 2pm, amend my calendar if you would.” He asked, using the Hale family pet name for Peter’s department.

“Certainly Mr Hale. Shall I phone home too?” She asked, her calm, polite and soothing voice both irritating him further and reassuring him somewhat. Marin was completely unflappable, infinitely discreet and an absolute genius for detail. Nothing slipped past her notice, though she respected his privacy – she was one of the few people at his work, outside his family, who knew about his relationship with Stiles. Not for any shameful reason, but as head of acquisitions and mergers, Derek made a fair few enemies and he didn’t trust any of them not to involve his boyfriend in any hare-brained schemes.

“No. It’s fine, I’ll do it.” Derek grumbled and quickly dialled Stiles number, breathing a small sigh of relief when it went to voicemail. “Hey babe, it’s me.” Derek winced, knowing he’d just betrayed himself – he never called his boyfriend pet names unless something was wrong. “I’m having to stay at work… I know we had plans.” Derek coughed and blushed slightly remembering exactly what they’d been planning, “but _Mother_ checked my calendar and noticed I’d freed up the afternoon so she’s now got me on the interview panel for the graduates. I didn’t really relish telling her _why_ I’d tried to clear an afternoon… I’ll not be home until after six. Sorry, babe… I’ll make it up to you.” He added with a sly grin. In a weird way he kind of enjoyed owing his boyfriend favours – Stiles was… inventive.

Still, after he hung up his bad mood returned. While theirs was a large company his mother, and CEO, made it a point of having a Hale family member, or at least a Director on every hiring panel to ensure that their staff were all who they wanted. Normally Derek was spared this job as HR was Laura’s department and he was famously sour in interviews, but his sister was downstate opening a new office and apparently Peter was busy, despite the fact they were hiring for his department.

Derek stalked to the door and flung it open, happily startling his staff. “New ventures, five minutes!” He barked and a flurry of activity exploded around the office. Marin glided up out of her chair and came to stand before him, tablet in hand, hovering over open tabs.

“New ventures, sir?” She asked and he nodded. “I see… so you’ll be wanting the meeting room, which means I’ll have to inform Legal the room is no longer available.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded again, grimacing slightly; he’d not considered that, he had just wanted to gather some minions and glare them into stammering messes.

“I’ll talk to Deucalion… apologise.” Derek muttered.

“And will the merger’s meeting be complete before your scheduled call with the procurement company?” Derek groaned, and flung his head back.

“I see, well, why don’t I push that to tomorrow and schedule you an early lunch. I believe Mr Stilinski finishes at eleven thirty today, I can phone ahead to Nouveau Depart, book you a table?” She suggested and Derek brought his head down with a grateful look.

“That sounds… yes… that will be fine.” He said, appreciating her thoughtfulness. An early lunch where he can rant to Stiles about how frustrating his job could be was exactly what he needed, especially as he knew his boyfriend would have him smiling and laughing in no time. Also… if he remembered rightly, Nouveau Depart had a little private room upstairs which they had slipped into last time for a private moment. Spearing Marin with an intense look, he wondered if she knew that somehow, though couldn’t for the life of him figure out how. “Yes. Please.”

“Very good, sir. I’ll call Mr Stilinski as soon as he’s out of class and let him know.” Derek nodded knowing that Stiles would be fine with that – he spoke to Marin as much as he did Derek during workdays. Derek slapped his hands together and strode towards the meeting room, fighting down a grin as his department scrambled to meet his needs.

 

*                  *                  *

 

After an _exceedingly_ relaxing lunch – the small room was where he’d remembered, and unlocked, as he’d hoped – Derek strolled back into the office. He made a quick tour of his floor, checking in with each project he’d terrorised in the morning and he made sure to compliment any progress or changes and offer advice. He knew that his team found him unpredictable and harsh, but he also had an incredibly sharp mind, which he was happy to put to use for helping his employees. Satisfied that everyone was on task and reasonably content, he headed to see his uncle.

Striding through the company, Derek took the time to feel pride in his family’s business. Despite them all controlling their own fiefdoms, they worked together to drive forward one of the most successful companies in California. He gave Cora a wave as he passed, receiving a glare in return. She had only recently been granted the post of Head of Investments (or the Piggy Bank as Derek and his siblings called it) and was still finding her feet; she’d no doubt think he was checking up on her. Shaking his head, he hurried out of her domain and into the computer heavy Information and Communication section.

Nodding at a couple of people he knew, Derek made a beeline for Peter’s office. As barren as Derek thought his own office was, Peter’s was virtually empty. He had a large desk with three screens, but no extra chairs for visitors – anyone visiting his uncle was forced to stand while Peter sat. Derek rolled his eyes at the affectation, but let it slide; they all ran their own departments their own way.

Peter was oblivious to his presence, focused on his conversation on the phone and tapping at a keyboard in front of him. Derek leant on the doorframe waiting for an opportunity to interrupt, finding it when Peter slammed the phone down and yelled to his assistant. The young woman, who Derek didn’t know, dashed in and took down a series of instructions before hurrying out again. “What do you want Derek? I’m busy.” Peter snapped as he returned his attention to the middle screen on his desk.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought I was here doing _you_ a favour…” Derek smiled, hand on chest, faking being offended.

“What are you blabbering about?” Peter didn’t even look up as the assistant rushed back in and placed a file on his desk.

“Your wonderful sister has decreed that I should be on your graduate panel.” Derek explained and Peter looked up, acknowledging his nephew for the first time.

“You?!” Peter asked with a laugh, “But you’re hopeless at interviews, where’s Laura?” He asked and Derek shook his head with a smile.

“San Diego, hiring for the new office.” He explained and stepped in, walking to the desk, trying to get a look at the file on his uncle’s desk. “What you working on?”

“Uh uh.” Peter said, sliding the file into a draw, “You boys in Smash and Grab can go rape and pillage somewhere else.” He admonished and Derek grinned at the name his department had been christened with.

“Fine, fine, Gossip-monger.” He responded, knowing of all of them Peter was the only one not to have warmed to his nickname. “So… is there anything you’re looking for with this hire?” Derek enquired.

“The usual.” Peter said with a shrug. Derek stopped dead. He’d figured out a few years back that practiced nonchalance was his uncle’s way of hiding something.

“So there’s nothing you need in your department?” He tried, “No skills missing, or deals coming up which need something special?” Peter looked at him like he was crazy, but Derek kept digging. “Is there anyone we should be watching out for, someone you’ve seen the application of and want us to take? Or just someone you know?”

His uncle paused for about half a second and Derek thought he’d got him until Peter spoke, hard and fast. “Derek. I’ve got about eleven things which all needed to be completed yesterday, I’ve got Talia breathing down my neck and everyone from Cora to Ennis demanding information, so you hiring some fresh-faced, young, student wannabe is so far down my list of priorities right now… Just get me someone who can do the job, kay?” He finished and barked for his assistant again.

Derek raised his hands and backed out, almost knocking over the young woman who was running in. “Okay, okay… relax, I’m on it.” He turned away from his uncle’s office and pondered his suspicions.

“Derek!” A voice called out from an office he was passing and Paige’s rare but infectious smile greeted him from within.

“Paige!” He cried, reaching out his arms for her to walk into a hug. “When’d you get back?” He asked. He squeezed her tight before stepping back and regarding her at arms length. She was still as pretty as ever, though a lot more tanned than he’d remembered, which made sense.

“Last week, San Diego is all set up from an IT side so I’m back for a month or so before heading back for the official launch.”

“That’s great news, you should have said, you’ll have to come round for dinner.” He said with a smile.

She gave a small laugh, “Sure, what’s one more evening where Stiles glares at me the entire night while we reminisce.”

Derek frowned a little, “He doesn’t do that.” He said defending his boyfriend, but Paige just gave him a knowing look.

“Course he does Der’. I don’t care, but he’s a jealous little monkey, you can’t deny that.”

“He knows there’s nothing between us now.” Derek tried.

“Ahhhh… but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t resent me for the fact there was…” She said with a smile, stroking his arm and placating him. Derek couldn’t actually argue. They’d fought about Paige when Stiles first found out about her working for Hale Enterprises and the past she shared with him. He found it completely bizarre, not only as Paige was married now, but also she was a she and Derek was firmly on the gaybus now.

“Anyway… you should come for dinner.” He grumbled. Headache or no, Stiles’ attitude or no, Paige was one of the few friends Derek had and he enjoyed spending time with her. While he’d always known that fact, he’d confused it with a romantic feeling in high school and they’d dated for most of their time at Beacon Hills High. Derek shook his head ruefully at the memory of what they’d termed dating. Essentially, after some lacklustre weeks making out, and a few disastrous attempts at sex, they’d decided to ‘slow down’. This basically meant being best friends and never again going beyond holding hands. Paige was happy that guys left her alone to practice and study, and Derek was happy that none of the guys he knew had reason to question his sexuality, especially as it was became more and more obvious to him he liked guys.

Paige had been the first person who he told. She’d known for months apparently, but was very good at not making it seem trivial and after Derek had feared losing her they actually became closer than ever. She was with him through every trial and tribulation, through coming out to his family (which had mostly gone fine – Peter being an odd sticking point, though nothing was said, it was just a feeling Derek had gotten at the time), though applying to college.

They’d stayed in contact as Paige had travelled round Europe with an orchestra, and he’d been her support when a car crash had damaged not only the bones, but muscles in one of her hands where the metal of the car door crushed her. Paige’s recovery had been slow and, while she could still play, wasn’t world class anymore; her fingers were too stiff and ached too easily. Derek had been the one to suggest composing and had bought her her first music software program. From there, her interest in computers exploded and she became an absolute tech-geek, much to Derek’s amusement.

Still, he was happy she’d found something to keep her happy, and was happier still when she met a quiet, shy computer geek and married him within six months. Like everything Paige did, when she was in, she was in. Her husband was also employed by Hale Enterprises but rarely came into the office and, if he was honest, Derek wasn’t entirely sure what he did.

“So what you working on?” He asked, heading towards the Gossip conference room, knowing that’s where the interviews would be.

“Oversight mainly.” She said, falling into step with him. “I’m only here for a month, Peter didn’t think there were any projects I could complete for him in that timeframe so I’m basically just going where Uncle P. points. What are you doing here? Smash and Grab getting too rough for you?” She finished with a smile and shoulder barged him into a wall, laughing as he tripped and fell.

Picking himself up and brushing himself down he glared at her only to be met with a startling wide smile. “Interviews.” He ground out around gritted teeth, eyes darting around the area seeing who’d witnessed him fall and would therefore have to be killed.

“Get out of town! Me too!” She grinned, opening the door to the conference room where a thin, older, austere man looked at them over the rims of his glasses. Derek rapidly wracked his brain for a name but came up blank, despite being certain he’d met the man several times before.   “Frederick.” Paige stated nodding politely.

“Paige, Mr Hale.” He greeted professionally.

“Please call me Derek.” He replied, walking forward and extending his hand to shake. Frederick looked at the offered hand for a second before taking it in a limp and quick grip. Derek instantly took a dislike to the man and wondered if perhaps he’d done that before, purposefully forgetting him and his unpleasant demeanor. “So… who we looking at today.”

“Six prospects.” Derek resisted the urge roll his eyes at how dry and lifeless Frederick’s voice was. “All excellent candidates, all with first class recommendations and references. I suggest we each take a look over the applications and see if we can agree on any front-runners?” Paige and Derek nodded and each took a file, familiarising themselves with the particulars of the hopefuls.

It took roughly half an hour for Derek to skim through all the candidates and a couple of people stood out above the rest. “You two done?” He asked and Frederick nodded while Paige held up a finger, wanting a moment more.

“Would you care for a coffee, Derek?” Frederick asked, infinitely polite and Derek nodded, more hoping the older man would leave more than anything else. Unfortunately he merely buzzed through on the intercom asking for refreshments.

“OK. Done.” Paige said, sliding her file across the table, back into the pack. Frederick instantly picked them all up and rearranged them back into, presumably, the order they were being seen. “Thoughts?” She asked, swinging a look between them both.

“All clearly capable. Stand-outs, I would say are…” Frederick paused to consult his notes. “Amal Arfa, she seems to have the most experience, Tom Corporal, top of his class and Isaac Lahey, whose references are outstanding and this website is first rate.” Frederick tapped at his tablet screen and past it to Derek who nodded, impressed.

“Yes, I thought him and Amal too…” He clicked through some of the links, checking that the smaller pages were just as professional. “Top of the class I’m not as impressed with.” They’d had a couple of years of taking the cream of the crop and had invariably been disappointed.

“I agree.” Paige nodded, accepting the tablet. “Wow, nice design.” She murmured.

“So, Amal and Isaac are our focuses, but we’ll keep an open mind?” Derek clarified and was met with nods. He buzzed the intercom. “We’re set in here so whenever the first interviewee arrives, send them in.” He told the unknown assistant on the other end of the line. Derek sighed and settled in to what he was sure to be a long and repetitive afternoon.

 

*                  *                  *

 

Derek was _bored._ Amal Arfa had been the second person interviewed and had been charming, intelligent, insightful and asked several probing questions. Clearly she’d been researching Hale Enterprises current movements and, Derek realised through the questions she’d asked she was aware of their interest in a company that he’d assumed he’d kept under the radar. If a graduate could figure it out she was either exceptional or he was drastically slipping up somewhere. He’d said as much to Paige and Frederick and they’d told him they’d been equally impressed. The next three interviews had been pointless after about thirty seconds into each but they had to keep going, for forms sake.

They were now just waiting on Isaac Lahey, the only candidate who had any real chance of being hired over Amal. Secretly, Derek was hoping that he’d be as good and he could steer them into hiring him for Gossip so Derek could steal Ms Arfa for Smash and Grab. There was something about her he liked and had been thinking of building a more specialised IT team for his own department.

The tap at the door pulled him from his machinations and he plastered his professional smile on his face as the assistant popped his head through the door announcing their last candidate. Derek felt his face go white and he had to grip the armrest of his chair to stop himself launching to his feet.

Lucas, the whore he and Stiles had hired, entered the room in an impeccably tailored suit and with a broad smile. Because of the room angles, he came in facing Paige and he walked straight for her, extending his hand to shake. This gave Derek a couple more seconds for memories to slam into him, memories of the feel of the whore’s tongue in his mouth, of his cock rubbing against his own inside Stiles and of Lucas exploding over his face. _How dare he be_ here!Derek fumed as the whore moved his smile and hand shake to Frederick before turning to him.

Their eyes met and Derek willed his own eyes to remain flinty and hard as the whore’s blinked in shock. Ever the professional though, the boy managed to finish his introduction and even shake Derek’s hand introducing himself as Isaac, which, presumably, was his real name. Derek felt colour return to his cheeks and keep returning as shock gave way to anger and, though he was loathe to admit it, shame and fear.

He glanced over at Paige who was looking at him strangely. Ignoring her, Derek flipped his pad to a new page and looked pointedly at Frederick who began the questioning. Derek didn’t listen, he barely looked up and every time he did he was aware of how pale and pained the whore looked. Derek almost relented, this must have seemed like such a good idea; get a real job, offer a front for his whoring and medical cover. He snorted imagining how many medical bills the whore must have had over the years. As he made the noise he realised he’d interrupted an answer Isaac was giving on the website he’d built, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Understanding the boy’s reasons or not, there was no way Derek was letting a person like Isaac into their, his _family’s,_ company.

Paige and Frederick looked at him as Isaac trailed off and visibly slumped in his seat, shaking his head. He could tell his colleagues were surprised by how stand-offish Derek was being, even for him. He cleared his throat and the whore looked up. “So… _Isaac_ ,” He said, putting just a hint of emphasis on the name, knowing that to the other interviewers it would mean nothing. “You didn’t work through college? Or before?”

“Pardon me?” The boy asked, eyes daring to meet Derek’s own.

“Well… I’m just seeing a massive gap in work history here. Basically nothing, no part time job at school, no summer jobs, not even bar work or a coffee shop? How _did_ you survive?” Derek almost leered.

“Well…” Isaac spoke slowly, clearly considering his lie. “My family saved, wanting me to be able to focus on my studies. They knew, as I do, that education can be transformative, that you can almost become a whole new person through completing a good education.” His words were specifically for Derek, though the older man resolutely ignored the subtext and plowed on.

“So that’s a no. You did no work at all. You’ve no work experience other than this website, which you _claim_ you made?” Derek asked and Paige blinked at him confused by his combative tone; he’d been impressed by Isaac before the interviews and was she clearly couldn’t figure out what was happening. Isaac shook his head. “Well, that’s lucky to have a family to support you. Strange they’re not listed as next of kin on your application, maybe we could have their phone number and check exactly that’s where your money came from…”

Isaac squirmed in his chair. “That’s not possible I’m afraid, _sir_ , and no, while I don’t have a lot of paid work experience it was because I wanted to focus on my studies. Our assignments were all real-world based and-“

“Yes, yes.” Derek cut him off viciously. “We’re quite aware of how your course functions thank you. What about free time? How do you relax?”

“I work out, I run, read…” Isaac trailed off.

“But nothing _social_. You don’t interact with anyone? You spend all day studying and following individual pursuits.” Isaac nodded but said nothing, just stared at Derek. “Don’t you have _any_ friends? Just what kind of person are you?” He sneered and Isaac face fell to the floor and out of the corner of his eye Derek caught Paige’s shocked then disgusted look.

“Isaac.” She said and the whore looked back to her. Incredibly he looked to have tears in his eyes and Derek felt another wave of sympathy. Perhaps he had gone to far. “Maybe you could tell us-“

“No.” Isaac said standing up. “I don’t want to work here.” He buttoned the top two buttons on his suit jacket slowly, seemingly trying to ensure his hands weren’t shaking, though failing a little. “Mrs McLaughlin, Mr Marron it was a pleasure to meet you.” He shook their hands and walked out, not even acknowledging Derek, who snorted disdainfully at the snub.

Paige followed him to the door, silent but supportive and closed the door behind him and rounding on Derek. “Don’t say a word.” She hissed, voice low. She counted for ten seconds before opening the door and checking Isaac was gone. Derek crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the table. There was no way he was going to apologise for protecting his family from employing a whore, even if it was one he’d used himself. The hypocritical nature of that thought flashed through his mind, but he ignored it. When Paige was sure Isaac had left she called over the assistant. “Phone Mr Deaton and Mr Deucalion and tell them to come here as a matter of urgency. Urgency, use that word, understand?” She asked as the young man swallowed and nodded. After closing the door once more she rounded on Derek. “What, _the fuck_ , was that?”

“What?” He asked, deciding to act innocent.

“You were vile! Beyond vile! I’ve never even heard… Frederick can you write down everything you remember being said, I’ll do the same and we’ll have Deucalion witness it and file it.”

“What the fuck for?” Derek asked, annoyed.

“If that boy complains, and I don’t see why he wouldn’t, I want a record, as exact as possible, of what exactly you said though am at a loss to say why you behaved that way? Do you know him? Because it seemed almost personal – I’ve never seen you like that?” She looked at him, imploring and confused.

“No.” Derek denied. “I just didn’t like him. As soon as he came in, something just didn’t ring true. And all that about never working…? Everyone, _everyone_ , has _some_ work experience. It’s just weird.” He looked to Frederick who shrugged acknowledging the point. “Look, we were going to employ Amal anyway, so lets just do it… forget this guy and his odd history.”

“I don’t care! Your behaviour was inexcusable.” She cut off as Deucalion swept into the room, eyes darting, taking in everyone and everything.

“What happened?” He demanded and Paige turned to him, relating the entire tale. Derek calmed down and as she spoke, he realised that perhaps he had been out of line. Well before the end the story, Alan Deaton, his mother’s PA, though infinitely more than that, came in and then he and Deucalion discussed their options. Any time he tried to talk he was glared down. They only spoke to him directly once to ask if he’d be willing to apologise, a suggestion that was met with stony silence. Essentially, while Derek sat there, ignored and shunned, they concluded that they should make their record and leave it be. Isaac had announced his desire not to work at Hale so they could forgo the letter of rejection but they’d need to warn Talia that there was a possibility of a complaint that may need a settlement.

Derek knew that Isaac wouldn’t say anything but also knew he couldn’t either.

After around thirty minutes Peter slunk into the room, looking oddly nervous. “What’s happening?” He asked in a small, worried voice.

Paige spoke first, “Derek, in his infinite grumpy wisdom, insulted, belittled and was a general and complete prick to one of the interviewees. It’s left us open to a legal complaint, hence…” She gestured to the pair whispering and planning together.

“I… see…” Peter said slowly, turning to Derek. “Nephew?” He asked and Derek shrugged.

“I didn’t like him, he didn’t ring true.” He explained and Peter shrugged.

“Fair enough? So, clearly not employing him… who have I got?” Frederick stood and passed him a file.

“Amal Arfa, she presented very well.”

“Aren’t you interested in who was insulted?” Paige asked and Peter shook his head.

“No, I trust Derek’s judgement, that was why he was here.” He nodded to his nephew and Derek nodded back, surprised but gratified. Eventually he was allowed out of the room but before he even made it back to his desk there was an email from his mother informing him he’d been meeting with her first thing the next morning. Groaning, Derek knew he was in for a tongue lashing, but on the plus side, maybe he’d get out of any more interviews for a while.

Marin was waiting for him as he rounded the corner. “I’ve rearranged the procurement call for ten o’clock which should mean you are fully recovered from your meeting with the CEO.”

“How do you know about that?” He asked surprised. “I literally just got the email.”

She just raised an eyebrow and continued. “I’ve also arranged a lunch with Mr Deucalion. If I may, you have twice upset his plans today and he seems a little… displeased…” She finished, eyeing her boss carefully.

“I’ll apologise, that’s fine. What’s next?” He asked as he walked into his office, collapsed into his chair and pushed all thoughts of the whore out his mind. Lucas, or Isaac, or whatever his name was, would never be a part of his company, or his life, and that was all that was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 
> 
> As you may have guessed (or know if you've read pretty much anything else I've ever written) I'm not overly fond of Derek... 
> 
> Still, this is Isaac's fic and I felt this chapter would be more interesting for you all from Derek's viewpoint... back to Isaac next time...
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> G*


	11. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac tries to move on with his life.

Isaac awoke thinking the exact same thought as he’d had falling asleep: _Derek Bastard Hale_. Groaning as his hangover kicked in after a couple of blissful seconds of hope, Isaac rolled over and waited for his stomach to settle and head to stop pounding. _Bastard Derek Bastard Hale._ Isaac was still furious but his night of getting hammered with Erica meant that his anger was being tempered with self-inflicted pain. _Sanctimonious hypocritical BASTARD._ Isaac hauled himself up and out of bed and staggered to the bathroom.

Letting the door click shut behind him he looked at the toilet bowl for a while, wondering if emptying his stomach would help before shrugging and simply getting into the shower allowing the water to smash away some of his aches and pains. When he moved out he was going to miss the water pressure above everything else. Resting his head against the cold tiles, allowing them to soak up some of his headache, he let some of the tears he’d not shed the night before leak out.

Rationally, he’d always known that at some point after giving up being Lucas he’d bump into a client and knew that it might even fuck something up for him; he just hadn’t expected it to happen so immediately, or so dramatically. Isaac had only that week shut down his accounts, deleted his emails and got rid of his work phone – well Erica had done the deleting, changing all his passwords before deletion so he couldn’t get them back even if he’d wanted to.

Shaking his head he remembered just how much he’d wanted to do exactly that the night before. He’d stormed into the apartment (after checking Erica wasn’t working) and demanded access to his numbers – he wanted to call Stiles to find Derek and give the pompous ass a piece of his mind, then call Peter and let him know that his relative was a fucking prick and then find a client who would fuck him senseless. Annoyingly, for him, Erica had flat refused and instead of letting him leave, in fact she had pinned him to the floor and sat on him until he’d agreed to get drunk with her.

Sighing, Isaac turned off the shower and dried himself off, all the while silently raging about Derek Bastard Hale. He couldn’t believe the nerve of the guy; he’d _paid_ him, he and his boyfriend had used Isaac for their needs and not only had the prick judged him, he’d also made it completely clear he’d never work for Hale Enterprises; a company which apparently was fine with at least two of their board members paying for sex, but couldn’t possibly employ someone who used to be a sex worker. Isaac snorted at his own evasion, _a whore Isaac, you were a filthy, two-bit whore._

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Isaac slowly made his way to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, wincing slightly at the amount of noise that simple job made. As he was pouring out two mugs, Erica emerged from her bedroom, glaring at him and wagging a finger. “You are a bad influence, Issy.” She admonished, pulling her fluffy robe around her and collapsing on the plush, deep couch.

“Er, I think it was your idea to get drunk, Erry. “ He said, handing her her coffee and joining her on the sofa.

“Only coz your idea sucked…” She murmured starting to flick through the channels. “Feel any better?”

“I dunno.” He admitted. “I’m still pissed as hell, but… what can I do? I can’t exactly complain without explaining more than I want to and the whole point of dropping Lucas is that he’s gone, I don’t want to have use anything that he did, I don’t want his life, his experiences. Not even his memories.” He grumbled, sulkily.

“I know, baby… but you do, so… suck it up.” She said with a huff.

“Thanks, useful.” Isaac couldn’t help but chuckle at how uncharacteristically blunt her advice was.

“Oh shut up, I’m hung-over to fuck and can’t be bothered trying to sugar coat it… Derek was a prick, fucked your job prospect, fine. He’s a dick. Now go out and apply somewhere else, you’ll get something, you’re good, right?”

“I am, I actually am.” Which annoyed Isaac more than anything, he _was_ good, and would have been a good hire for Hale Enterprises. “Fuck it. Their loss, right?” He asked and Erica nodded.

“So what you gonna do about Peter? You gonna tell him?” She asked and Isaac thought about it.

“No. We’ve cut ties and Isaac Lahey wouldn’t think of phoning the head of a department that he didn’t get employed by, so I can’t. He’ll just have to wonder how I fucked up the interview.” He complained and Erica gave him a look that covered a whole range of frustrated emotions. Before she could say anything though, Isaac’s phone rang and he went back to his room to answer it.

Recognising the number he blinked, confused and answered: “Miss Michaels? Is everything OK?” He asked the supervisor of the community café project, worried something was wrong with the website.

“Oh, hello Isaac, no… I… I just got a very odd phone call from Hale Enterprises.” She said, sounding somewhat hesitant and Isaac’s stomach fell. He immediately imagined Derek phoning his reference and trying to sabotage that relationship, though he couldn’t see how the asshole could do it without exposing his own part in their sex-scapades.

“Oh, right… what did he say?” Isaac asked, dreading the answer.

“What? Not a him, dear, Paige McLaughlin… she phoned to explain to me that although you’d been really impressive in the interviews, you’d just been pipped by one other applicant.”

“Oh…” Isaac said uselessly, completely shocked. Ms McLaughlin had seemed like a really nice person during the interview, though he predominantly remembered Derek’s angry silence and then vicious questioning. He did remember how she’d walked him to the door though and looked genuinely apologetic at Derek’s attacks.

“I know… she made a point of saying how disappointed she was they weren’t able to hire you and seemed to suggest that she, and her department, would look very favourably on any organisation that did hire you. I must say, it was a most… unusual conversation.” Miss Michaels finished and Isaac concurred, though he sensed Peter’s hand in there somewhere.

“Oh, well… thanks for letting me know. I’d known I wasn’t successful already so it wasn’t really necessary…” Isaac finished, trying hard not to sound petulant.

“Oh, no dear, that’s not why I was phoning… I’ve spoken to my supervisors, would you be available to come into the office for an interview? I know it’s short notice, however the head of IT is here today but is heading back to LA at 5?”

“Huh?” Isaac asked, hangover clearly blocking his brain from forming rational thought.

Fortunately, Miss Michaels laughed on the other end of the phone, “We’d like you to come in for interview. With the success of the community café, our parent organisation is looking to expand the idea statewide and we’ll need a team to roll it out. I’ve been asked to head it up and I can employ a few additional members. I’d envisage your roll being mainly IT based, much like what you’ve done already, but you’d have to do a lot of PR, communication and possibly some HR work.”

“I see…” Isaac said, brain slowly catching up.

“I just thought, what with all you did on the website, and from what Ms McLaughlin said I’d be a fool to pass you up. To be honest Isaac I’d been thinking of contacting you about this when you called me about giving you a reference for the Hale job… I’d thought you were a shoe in otherwise I’d have mentioned it sooner. Now… this won’t pay anything near what Hale could…” Isaac had to blink at the screen when she said the amount it would pay. While less than what he’d get at Hale it was still substantial and easily enough to live off, comfortably. He felt like crying.

“What time would you like me?” He eventually managed to say.

“Oh great, shall we say one o’clock?” Isaac checked his clock, calculating that it gave him a couple of hours to prepare.

“Great. I’ll see you there.” He said and called through to the living room after hanging up. “ERICA! HELP!” He grinned at her panicked face as she rushed in. “I have an interview at one o’clock…” He groaned as she laughed.

“Painkillers, coffee and toast. Now! Then research… fast!” She barked then gathered up his suit, dashing for the iron.

“Erica!” He stopped her as her head whipped round to him. “Thanks.” He grinned and she smiled back.

“Go. Go!” She said and Isaac burst into motion.

 

*                  *                  *

 

Isaac sat at his desk and frowned at the masses of emails that had come in overnight. He was usually first in and, after setting up the coffee machine, used the time to check through communications and have a daily calendar made up ready for when the rest of their small team to turn up. Grinning at one of the emails, he forwarded it to Mason, knowing that the other boy would want to know his new design had been accepted, accepted to become a statewide brand no less.

The rest of the emails were forwarded, replied to or printed for action as required. _I’m getting good at this_. He thought as he cleared the communications in record time and went to pour himself another coffee. He sipped at it as he leant against the counter his colleagues had dubbed ‘The Kitchen’, which was slightly grander than the kettle, toaster and microwave combination may suggest.

Sighing with happiness, Isaac allowed himself the minutes before anyone else turned up to be grateful for what he had. As it had turned out the interview Steph had called him in for wasn’t so much an interview as simply getting caught up to speed with the new project. He’d had only embarrassed himself once when the Head of IT, Nathan, had declared he was leaving and Isaac had blurted out: “So, did I get the job?” Looking back he could smile at both how desperate he must have sounded and his ‘interviewer’s’ laughter. Steph had nodded quickly and Nathan had walked over to shake his hand, welcoming him to the company.

Everything since then had been a manic blur. He and Steph had been joined by three others, two new starts and one other from head office, to start the launch process. The five of them had spent the first few weeks travelling up and down the state, finding locations, talking to community leaders and setting up networks and links. They were rarely in one place longer than three days and he’d spent almost every night in a hotel living out of a suitcase. Their working day seemed to stretch longer everyday.

Isaac had loved every second of it.

Their team had got very close very quickly. Steph and Joseph knew each other from previous projects and were happy to take the lead, the two newbies, Sophie and Holly (which had made Isaac smile ruefully) very quickly became gophers for Isaac and the other two. Each member’s strengths and weaknesses were measured and accounted for, relationships built, stretched and strengthened. Isaac found himself in an odd position – having worked with Steph before he was trusted above the other two new starts, which they noticed immediately and, luckily for him, respected. Owing to his ability to keep everyone happy, and remember everyone’s needs, Isaac became the de facto hub of their unit, especially after officially taking over all the communications. He was also the last to snap at their close living conditions.

It had been after three full weeks of travelling and Jo had independently arranged a meeting without updating the calendar or telling anyone else so when the time came, and Jo was on a call in his hotel room, no one had any idea what was going on. They’d muddled through, but the woman Jo had arranged to meet clearly thought they were a hopeless bunch of amateurs. Isaac had fumed, trying hard not to explode but failed utterly when Jo tried to shrug it off.

Even Steph had looked surprised at how furious Isaac had become. He’d screamed and shouted and stormed out, only to sit down later one-to-one with Jo, both apologising and sorting each other out. After that Isaac had been referred to as ‘The Crocodile’ – seemingly patient and calm, but when he moved, and attacked, you knew it…

The strangest part of the first stage in his new job had been coming home. He’d not had sex, not thought about sex, not talked about sex once while away. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t sorted himself out most nights… he was still who he was after all. Then he walked back into Erica’s apartment and had spent a weirdly tense hour in his room as his friend entertained a client. It unnerved him in a way that he’d not expected. He’d assumed that Erica’s work wouldn’t affect him, he knew what she did, he’d done exactly the same and he’d been around her work before… but he found that it did. He’d dropped Lucas because he wanted out… living with Erica wasn’t out. As much as it pained him to do it, as soon as the client was gone, Isaac had edged out of his room and leant against the doorframe, voice shaky. “I think I need to move out…” He’d said not wanting to look up, worried she’d think he was judging her.

“Oh, Issy… I know. I know you do…” Erica had walked over and rubbed his arms, voice kind enough to allow him the risk of looking up.

“It’s not because-“ He’d started but was interrupted as she’d shaken her head.

“I know baby. I know. You’re done and need to be _done_ done. Here isn’t done.” She had smiled sadly and leant into a quick hug. “Your back for two days, right?” She’d asked and he’d nodded. “Good, Boyd’s lined up viewings at a few apartments, he’ll be here tomorrow morning at eight to pick you up.” Isaac had looked stunned and just nodded again. “But tonight, it’s about us.” They’d spent the rest of the night in pyjamas laughing and joking, promising they’d never lose touch and always be there for each other. All the while never once going near the memories of how they met, or ended up living together.

Even standing in the pristine and organised office his mind shied away from those thoughts, though he did resolve to phone Erica that evening when he got home. It’d been over a week since they’d spoken, the longest gap they’d ever had between talking. She’d not even seen his tiny, new and incredibly pleasing new apartment. Draining his coffee, Isaac caught sight of his boss coming up the stairs. Pouring her a mug of coffee, and his own third of the morning, Isaac moved to the door, greeting Steph with a smile.

“Dear, dear child. Marry me.” She said, taking the cup and taking a mouthful, moaning with pleasure. “Mmmmm, seriously Isaac, marry me today.”

Isaac laughed. “As much as I’d love to Stephy, you’re not my type…”

“Oh, yeah…? Some secret lady tucked away somewhere? Some spritely, young ingénue?” She chuckled walking past Isaac, shaking her head at his blush. Steph, Jo and Holly had only recently taken to quizzing Isaac about his personal life (Sophie claimed not to care), which he was still being cagey about. He didn’t even want to come out as gay, he just wanted to focus on work, mundane, non-sexual work. He followed his boss to her desk and handed her the daily schedule. “Mmmmhmmm… OK, we’ll have to shift the ethos statement meeting til this afternoon, we have some potential investors coming in at nine. Sophie’s off to get fruit and pastries. Did we hear back about the designs?” She asked and Isaac nodded.

“Approved, I’ve emailed Mason to let him know.”

“Great, get him in, I want to talk to him about menus. Nathan was pretty impressed and wants me to see if he’ll take on more continuing consultancy work, on a retainer.” She said it so casually that Isaac realised that things like that must happen to her all the time, but for Mason, Isaac’s friend, this was huge. Essentially, even before finishing his course, he could start a consultancy firm and have a major statewide client.

“I’ll phone him now.” Isaac said, grinning, unable to contain his glee at the good news he was about give. Steph looked up, a glint in her eye, and a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. Isaac’s grin went massive as he realised that she knew exactly what this would mean for Isaac’s friend. “You want me in on the investor meeting?”

“Yeah… it’s with an old friend of yours.” His boss said, still smiling. “Paige McLaughlin from Hale Enterprises?”

“Hale?” He asked, a knot forming in his stomach.

“Yeah, I contacted her about the project she’d seen you do work for going whole state and she’s coming in with someone from their ethical investment department to see if they can help. She’s been out of town for a while but is back and wants to meet. You ok?”

“Ethical… so… not from acquisitions and mergers?” He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“No… I’m sure she said ethical investments, why?” Steph asked frowning at him, concerned.

“No, it’s fine. Nothing.” Isaac held in his sigh of relief. He turned away and went to phone Mason, relief flooding through him, happy Derek wouldn’t be coming here, to his place of work.

 

*                  *                  *

 

Isaac’s good mood had gone to ecstatic after phoning Mason. The other boy had made quite the unmanly noise at the news that Isaac’s company wanted him to come in and meet about working with them. They’d spent probably a lot longer than was necessary on the call, talking options, work and the designs before falling into just laughing and chatting. Before he’d realised it the office had filled up and the conference table set up with a breakfast platter of fruit, pastries and muffins along with their action plans, financial information and prospectus.

As a unit, they’d got really good at these meetings. Essentially, Steph did all the talking, Jo added bits and pieces and Isaac talked websites, social media, brand depth and grass roots networking. Sophie and Holly mainly nodded sagely and took notes about anything and everything. Their office was open plan and all heads came up as soon as the door opened, revealing both Paige and Derek.

Isaac’s heart sank, good mood instantly replaced by something much darker. Too many emotions to process warred within him, too fast to recognise but it was with great reluctance that Isaac stood, buttoned up his suit jacket and walked to meet their visitors. “Hello again.” He said extending a hand to Paige.

“Hello.” She said, blinking a couple of times.

“Isaac Lahey, you interviewed me.” He clarified, and reached his hand round her to shake Derek’s hand.

“Yes, of course.” Paige said smiling. “You listened.” She said to Steph who laughed.

“I’ve learnt to trust your judgement, especially after Berlin.” His boss and Paige dropped into a conspiratorial laugh while everyone else just shared confused looks. “Please… sit…” She gestured to the table and after offering drinks all round, Steph launched into the spiel. Isaac sat opposite Derek who was as stony faced as ever. This time though, Isaac realised that the other man had no power over him. This meeting seemed to be entirely on Ms McLaughlin’s say so, Derek would just be there as a member of the actual Hale clan, presumably of offer veto in case of something disastrous. Something that there wouldn’t be, their project was excellent, the only problem Derek could have would be with him, personally, and he doubted the older man would go down that route.

He tried to keep a smile down as he watched Derek grab a pastry and shred it into tiny pieces, not taking a bite. Isaac had to fight down a smile, _am I supposed to be intimidated by his ability to destroy bread?_

“Isaac and Jo can go over ground roots networking strategies with Mr Hale if you follow me?” Paige, Steph, Sophie and Holly stood and left the office and Isaac realised that he’d not been following the flow of the conversation. From the surprised, blank look on Derek’s face, neither had he. In fact, neither of them had any idea where the rest of his team were going.

“Err, yes. Quite.” Isaac said, shuffling some papers. Jo told Derek he’d leave him in Isaac’s capable hands – a phrase so full of irony it made Isaac want to bark a laugh – before he stood too and walked back to his desk, leaving them alone at the table. “So, Mr Hale, what do you make of our project?” Isaac needled and Derek coughed once before nodding and glaring at the crumbs he’d made on the desk.

“Errr… Yes. I just wanted to…” The older man shifted uncomfortably. “That is to say… When I saw…”

“Here’s an idea, pick a sentence and go with it?”

Derek glared at him. “I knew you’d be here. When Paige told me she was coming here, I asked to tag alone. I wanted to see you and… say…” He slowed down and glared at the table again.

“Come on Derek, times a wasting.” Isaac said sarcastically, trying to rile the guy further.

A pained expression came over the other man’s face and it looked like he was seriously considering leaving. Closing his eyes for a second, clearly composing himself, he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Isaac. What I did… what I said… I was out of order. I’m sorry.

Isaac looked at him in surprise and considered his response. A large part of him wanted to hurl the apology back into Derek’s face, to rant and rave, but instead he nodded. “Thanks.” He nodded instead. “I’m not clearing that up though.” He pointed to the mess Derek had made. “What did that poor pastry ever do to you? Or are you just not hungry?” Isaac said, smiling at

The other man glared at him and reached slowly across the table and grabbed a muffin, ripping off a large chunk and throwing it in his mouth, aggressively eating it. Isaac just smiled and Derek’s glare remained as his anger or embarrassment at having to apologise started to colour his face. Isaac was about to launch into this script when Isaac noticed the other’s man fingers; they were swelling a little. Refocusing on Derek’s face he realised that the colour wasn’t anger, it was too bright and splotchy.

“Derek?” he asked and was met with a confused look and an odd loll of his head. “JO…?” Isaac called and the other man started over. “Derek… can you hear me?” Isaac tried, starting to recognise what was happening. He was slightly relieved though when the other man nodded and pointed to his neck and then the muffin.

“Is he alright?” Jo asked, frowning.

“No. I think not. Do me a favour, call 911, suspected anaphylaxis, then find Paige. Quickly.” Jo dashed off. In the few seconds since he’d noticed changing colour his breathing had become laboured too. “Derek… are you allergic to anything?” Isaac asked, picking up the muffin and sniffing it. “Nuts?” The other man’s head rolled and Isaac caught it, trying to catch his eyes. “I’m going to move you, and unbutton your shirt, OK?” He asked and thought Derek nodded. Isaac reached over and loosened the other man’s tie and undid his top button.

“On their way, what’s happening?” Jo asked.

Isaac looked round, “His throat is swelling, he must be allergic to something. Derek do you have an epipen? Derek blinked but looked to shake his head, his breath coming in wheezing bursts. “I’m going to search you now, OK?” Isaac said and started patting Derek down, searching for the adrenaline injector. Finding something hard in his suit, Isaac fished it out, dropping it to the table when he realised it was just a phone.

“…il…” Derek gasped and both Jo and Isaac leant in.

“I’ll what?” Jo asked and Isaac frowned.

“…il…” Derek rasped out with a glare.

Isaac turned back to Jo, “Go find Ms McLaughlin.” He said and the other man hurried off. “Stiles? You want me to phone Stiles?” Derek nodded and Isaac was sure he caught a grateful look for having sent his colleague away before asking. “OK, I need you to lie down for me, raise your legs up on the chair.” Isaac said, helping the other man to the ground. Isaac grabbed the phone and tapped at the call icon, finding Stiles’ name and number. It rang briefly before connecting through.

“What did you forget DerBear-“ Stiles began but Isaac cut him off.

“Stiles, this is Isaac, Derek’s at a meeting and has eaten something he’s allergic to and has gone red and is finding it hard to breathe.” He said as quickly and eloquently as he could.

“Does he have his epipen?” Stiles said, immediately.

“Not that I can find. Paige from his work is nearby, we’re trying to find her, she may have one and we’ve phoned the ambulance.” Isaac said, trying to be clear.

“Where are you?” Stiles demanded and Isaac told him the address. “That’s the other side of town, I’ll have to meet you at the hospital. Damnit!” Stiles barked. “Is he still conscious?”

“Yes, he’s on the floor, legs elevated, shirt unbuttoned.”

“OK, get him cold compresses for his face and neck… Did you say this is Isaac?” Stiles asked.

“Errrr… yes… he really did have a meeting Stiles, I’ve left all that… I’m not… “ He said, face flushing as Derek’s eyes seemed to focus on him.

“God, I don’t care Isaac, just make sure Derek’s OK, alright?” Stiles demanded and Isaac told him he would.

Clicking the phone off another name caught his eye and he paused for only a moment. “Derek, there’s a name here, Peter Hale? Is he a relative? Shall I phone him too?” Derek nodded from his position on the floor, breath still shallow and pained.

Isaac felt bizarrely nervous as it rang, waiting to connect. Before long though, Peter’s familiar voice came through the phone. “What do you want Derek? I’m busy.”

“Mr Hale. My name is Isaac Lahey, your relative Derek Hale was having a meeting with our company this morning and he’s eaten something he’s allergic too. We’ve called an ambulance and I think he’s going into anaphylaxis.”

“I see.” Isaac looked up as Ms McLaughlin and the rest of his team burst in through the door. “One moment please.” He said into the phone and called out across the room: “Cold compresses, quickly. Ambulance on the way. Ms McLaughlin, do you have an epipen?” Sophie and Holly ran off to get towels and run them under taps.

“No, no I don’t.” She said, worried, hurrying to Derek’s side. “Hey lump.” She said, stroking his arm.

“Excuse me Mr Hale,” Isaac said into the phone. “My apologies, Ms McLaughlin is with him now but he’ll be on his way to the hospital soon.”

“I see. Thank you Mr Lahey. Would you be kind enough to go with Ms McLaughlin and Derek? They may need some assistance before someone from the family can get there?”

“… OK…” Isaac said and Peter thanked him before hanging up.

“Mr Hale, er, Mr Peter Hale has asked me to go with you to the hospital in case you need any assistance.” He said to everyone and no-one in particular, but Steph and Ms McLaughlin nodded anyway.

“Where’s your phone, I’ll phone home…” Paige whispered and Derek’s eyes shifted to Isaac. “His phone please.” She held out her hand, expectant.

He passed it over saying, “I’ve made a call already, Derek asked me to phone somebody first, so I did… they’re meeting us at the hospital.” Paige blinked at him, surprise clear on her face and then looked at Derek who nodded and wheezed at her. Just then, a siren could be heard and Steph dashed out of the door to meet the paramedics.

 

*                  *                  *

 

Stiles had been waiting for them in the foyer of the hospital, practically dancing with worry. He immediately dashed to Derek who was much recovered, though still blotchy and red. “Are you OK? What happened? Are you OK though? Let me look at you? You’re very red! Is he OK? Are you OK?” Stiles questions rattled out as his hands were skimming across his boyfriend’s face and chest. Derek was putting up with this as well as he could, though he was already pretty grumpy from being ordered into a wheelchair and pushed into the hospital.

“I’m fine Stiles.” He wheezed and even Isaac winced at how painful he sounded.

“Oh my God. Your throat.” Stiles exclaimed, leaning down and kissing Derek’s cheek.

“I’m fine, tell him I’m fine.” He looked up at the paramedic who nodded.

“He’ll _be_ fine, but he may need another shot of epinephrine.” The woman said, wheeling him into the hospital proper.

“But he’s basically going to be OK?” Stiles asked her and she nodded. He span on his heel back to Derek and punched him on the arm. “Why didn’t you have your epipen, you dolt!?” Stiles yelled and everyone jumped. Paige laughed first, letting everyone free reign to join in.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Derek said with a smile and the paramedic’s wheeled him past reception and into a cubicle. Isaac was hanging back at the doors, unsure how welcome he was. As Derek disappeared from view, Stiles blew out a sigh and slumped slightly, shaking his head. Paige seemed to hover for a second, almost reaching out to comfort him, but instead turned to Isaac and pointed to Derek’s phone and the door before stepping back outside.

Isaac glared at her retreating back before stepping up to Stiles and clearing his throat. “Are you OK? Can I get you anything?” He asked and Stiles turned to him, a considering frown on his face.

“No, I’m good. I’ve got to fill in all the forms I guess.” He moved to the reception desk and Isaac followed.

“Well, let me get you a tasteless, watery, vending machine coffee?” He tried with a small smile and Stiles chuckled, nodding. When Isaac returned, two awful coffees in hand, Stiles was sitting on the green plastic chairs and worrying at a nail. “Here.” He said, passing a plastic cup to the other boy.

“Thanks. Nice suit.” He murmured and Isaac blushed; by chance it was the one Peter had bought him in San Francisco.

“Thanks.” Isaac said, unsure how he should respond.

“So… thanks… for calling, and helping Derek with everything.” He said looking up, briefly meeting his eyes before looking away again. “You look well… a suit? Are you working at Hale now?” Stiles asked and Isaac shook his head.

“No, a community enterprise thing. Paige was meeting my boss to look into Hale investing into the project, I was about to explain the IT side when Derek ate a muffin-“

“A _Brazil nut_ muffin. Who the hell puts Brazil nuts in a muffin? That’s why he doesn’t carry the epipen… he never comes across them normally…” Stiles grumbled, still chewing his nails.

“That makes sense.” Isaac said.

“You alright then?” Stiles asked and Isaac nodded.

“Yeah. I think I am. Stopped… all that… got my own little apartment, great job, couple of frineds even.” He opened his mouth a couple of times to ask the question he was dying to, but couldn’t make himself.

“He’s getting there. Better I think… maybe.” Stiles answered without being asked.

“Yeah?” Isaac asked, wanting, needing more.

“Yeah. We’ve been talking a lot and he’s not dated for a while. He’s… I’m not sure what I can say…” Stiles mused, looking at Isaac from the corner of his eye. “Look, I can’t say much, but this all is a lot deeper than just you and him. Don’t get me wrong, you and he…” Stiles mimed shooting himself in the side of the head and rocked a little before continuing. “But, before then, there was… stuff… and I didn’t see it, and then when I called you… it was a mistake.” He shook his head as the familiar pain he felt flare uncomfortably in his chest. Stiles put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder and squeezed, supportive.  “We’re trying though. Even if…” Stiles frowned in the direction that Derek had been taken in.

“Even if what…” Isaac prompted.

“Hmm, what?” The other boy brought his attention back round to Isaac, “Oh, Derek wants me to move in with him, but I won’t. Not when Scott needs me. My boyfriend, prince that he is, is both completely supportive of me helping Scotty, but also completely annoyed that I’m not moving in.”

“Wow, fun to be you.”

“Yeah… fun to be me. But… at the end of the day, Scott’s like my brother and I was so caught up in Derek I missed a lot. I was a bad friend. Forgot the whole bros before… bro-hoes…?” Stiles shook his head. “How about you? You seeing anyone?” Isaac shook his head.

“No. There’s no one.” He said and meant it. While it was true he was focusing in on his job, he had had opportunities to go out, meet people, but he chose not to. Part of it was because he wasn’t ready for that kind of relationship yet, the other part was, of course, Scott. Sitting next to the best friend of the boy he still, even after all this time, thought of on a daily basis, Isaac found that the feelings he’d been trying to repress were even more difficult to contain. “He’s better though, right, better than he was?” He finally asked.

“Sometimes.” Stiles admitted, reluctantly.

“Is there anything…” Isaac trailed off, knowing there was nothing he could do. The other boy shook his head.

“We’re doing OK… better, we’re… oh!” Stiles’ attention was caught by someone at the door and he stood. Isaac followed his gaze and his heart clenched as Peter walked through the door. He looked as sharp as Isaac remembered. While most of their weekends were spent in comfy clothes in the apartment, when on weekends away, especially when they went out, Peter wore nothing but the most expensive, well-made suits. Their eyes met and both of them had to fight down smiles. “Uncle P. I didn’t know you were coming, did Paige call you?” Stiles asked as soon as Peter got close.

“No, someone called Isaac Lahey did?” He said and turned his head to the taller boy and raised his eyebrows like he didn’t know that was who Isaac was.

“That would be me Mr Hale, sir.” Isaac extended his hand to shake and Peter gripped it firmly.

“Nice suit. Please call me Peter.” He said, the smile he was fighting tugging at the sides of his mouth.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, a good friend helped me pick it.” Isaac said, his own smile unable to be contained.

“He must have a good eye.” Peter said, good humour in his voice.

“The best.” Isaac said, knowing he sounded flirtatious but not able to stop himself. Peter smiled and dropped his eyes before turning back to Stiles who was looking at them both like he’d never seen them before.

“So… where’s my nephew?” He asked Stiles and the other boy blinked then hiked a thumb over his shoulder.

“In with the doctor, he’ll be fine, just didn’t have his epipen.” Peter nodded.

“And how are you?” He asked, and Stiles shrugged.

“I’m OK…”

“I spoke to Paige outside, we’ve cleared his schedule for today, will you be OK to get him home?”

Stiles nodded, “A friend is coming to pick… us… up…?” He finished slowly with a wide-eyed look at Isaac.

“It’s OK, I’ll go.” Isaac said, understanding; Scott was coming to get them. Peter looked at him confused and was about to ask what was happening when a Doctor arrived.

“Gentlemen, Mr Hale has been given a second shot of epinephrine and is nearly fully recovered, he’s asking to see you all.” The doctor gestured behind him and Stiles darted away, leaving him alone with Peter. He shifted nervously and gave the older man a shy smile.

“Hey, Peter.” He said with a smile.

“Hello… Isaac.” Peter said with a smile. “Are you well?”

“Yes, in no small part thanks to you stepping in with Steph and-” He cut off when Peter shook his head.

“That wasn’t me. I thought about it, thought about trying to find something else for you… but I didn’t…” Peter looked bizarrely sheepish, not an emotion Isaac was used to seeing on his former client.

“Oh. Well. Paige must have done it on her own… Wow.”

“What did she do?” Peter asked, interested.

“She called Steph, the project leader you set me up with and told her they’d been so close to hiring me and that she should.” Isaac shrugged, not really wanting to go too far into what happened on the interview. He doubted Derek will have told his uncle about their threesome, or Peter will have told his nephew about his weekly appointments with a hooker.

“I heard about the interviews… apparently Derek went off at someone… was that you?” Isaac nodded. “Why?” Peter asked, direct as ever.

“That wasn’t made clear. He didn’t like my lack of work experience…” Isaac shrugged and Peter frowned, clearly sensing the evasion. “How have you been?” He asked quickly, trying to change the topic.

Peter looked at him and raised an eyebrow, indicating he was clearly aware of Isaac’s ploy and let him wait before answering, “Fine. San Diego is up and running, business is good, I’ve no complaints.”

“Good. I’m pleased. It’s good to see you.” He admitted, not meeting his ex-client’s eyes. “And… company?” He risked asking and Peter stilled.

“That’s not something I’m comfortable discussing with you, Isaac.” He said deliberately, but after a moment added. “However… I took your advice and it’s been… interesting. He’s not you.” Peter said cryptically, but Isaac didn’t want to push further.

“Guys, Derek’s asking after you… both of you.” Stiles’ voice called from up the corridor. Peter and Isaac shared a quick look of surprise before heading to where the younger man was beckoning them. They entered into the cubicle to find Derek sitting up in a hospital bed, only mildly red though looking completely bored.

“How are you?” Peter asked and his nephew nodded at him, which was apparently enough communication for the Hale men and Derek turned to Isaac, shifting a little uncomfortably.

“Isaac, I just wanted to say thank you what you did… and for phoning Stiles.” Isaac nodded and was about to respond when Derek spoke again in a very quiet voice. “And I really am sorry about… the other thing.” Isaac’s jaw dropped slightly and his eyes darted to Peter and Stiles who looked still and surprised respectively. He couldn’t believe Derek was apologising in front of his uncle and boyfriend.

“What other thing?” Stiles asked into the silence.

“It’s nothing.” Isaac said quickly. “It’s fine.” He looked at all three men then a thought hit him; he’d had sex with everyone in the room. He felt like laughing, especially as he realised that no one could mention anything. “Honestly, it was probably for the best anyway.” He said, and found he meant it. He’d never had had the same experience working for Hale, behind a desk, helping others with their projects.

“Are you talking about the interview?” Peter asked and Derek nodded once.

“What interview?” Stiles asked, looking around as Isaac repeated:

“It’s fine, honestly.”

“He insulted someone at interview to the point where Legal prepared a settlement for the inevitable complaint.” Peter explained, dryly.

“What?!” Stiles and Isaac both said with slightly different intonations. Derek shifted again looking uncomfortable under all the attention. Clearly, Stiles had no idea that Isaac had interviewed for Hale, which made him feel a little better, truth be told.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Derek said to Stiles and Isaac snorted, derisively.

“Yeah, it really was.” _All things considered._ He didn’t add, merely pointedly looking between Derek and Stiles, Peter, then back at the couple and Derek faced flushed in either anger or embarrassment. Peter’s face took on quite the contemplative look and Isaac spoke quickly to change the subject. “Anyway… I’m glad you are feeling better, and I accept both your thanks and apology, but I really have to dash, before…” He looked to Stiles, who nodded, emphatically. Peter’s face went even more thoughtful and Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Before…” the older man prompted but Isaac just shook his head. “Well… either way. As a way of saying thank you, might I suggest a dinner? Tonight? On us. Obviously.” Peter suggested.

Derek and Stiles blinked at each other, no doubt trying to think of a way out of what the older man had suggested. “That’d be great.” Isaac said, chuckling to himself about the lengths in which Peter was going to try and establish an opportunity for him and Isaac to ‘begin’ a friendship.

“Yeah…” Stiles added slowly, “let us take you out for dinner, to say thank you,” he looked back to his boyfriend, “and apologise… apparently.” He gave Derek a calculating look and Isaac got the impression that the couple would be having a conversation about the interview disaster.

“Ok…here.” He passed Peter his card, “That’s got my number on it, just let me know when and where and I’ll meet you there. I really should…” He nodded his head to the door and Stiles followed him.

“Yeah…” The shorter boy ushered Isaac out of the door. Checking behind him to make sure Peter wasn’t following he manoeuvred them into a corner. “What was that about?” He demanded.

Isaac shook his head, eyeing the exit. “You’ll have to ask Derek.” Was all he said and Stiles’ mouth became tight with displeasure.

“Yeah, coz that’s always so useful.” He muttered under his breath.

“Look, just talk to him, it’s fine, everything turned out for the best, so don’t stress OK, but… Stiles, please, I don’t want to be here if Scott arrives. If he’s doing better, even a little, I don’t want to just be here and surprise him…” Isaac finished and Stiles face melted a little.

“Chief…” He yet again squeezed the taller boys shoulder but didn’t offer any more than that. “You’re right. But… I think maybe I should tell him about today, it might slip out somewhere, especially if you’re going to be at a Hale dinner.” Isaac nodded tightly, that made sense and he trusted Stiles to do what was right for his best friend. “Can’t believe how nice Peter was… he’s normally a complete dick to people he doesn’t know.” The other boy said, clearly making it a question to which Isaac shrugged.

“I did get his nephew to hospital....?” He tried and Stiles ‘hmmmm-ed’ clearly not convinced.   “I’m gonna shoot, look I’m glad I could help, tell Scott… tell him…” Isaac almost laughed at how regularly he was given the opportunity to pass a message to Scott and how every time he failed utterly to find the words. “Tell him… I don’t know, tell him whatever you think best.” He said and Stiles nodded.

Isaac hurried out of the hospital and turned away to walk to the main road only to see a blue jeep he remembered very clearly turning into the car park. He froze. He had seconds to make a choice and on instinct dashed back into the hospital and into the waiting room off the foyer. He saw Stiles’ confused face as he noticed Isaac sneak back in so the taller boy pointed back over his shoulder, a motion which coupled with what he was sure was a panicked looked on his face caused Stiles to head towards the door.

When he got there, Isaac watched through the semi-closed blinds as Stiles waved to his friend. He tried to control his breathing and the hot, painful feeling rushing through him while they both waited for Scott to appear. From his position he got a clear view of the two boys embracing and all attempts at control escaped him. Tears sprang to his eyes and the pain in his chest tightened excruciatingly. Less than ten foot away was the boy that he most needed to see, speak to, make amends to, just generally be around and he couldn’t do anything more than stand and peer through a set of blinds like some creepy stalker.

After a long hug, Stiles stepped back and led his friend through the foyer and towards Derek. Isaac’s eyes followed Scott as he went past. He looked… Isaac found he couldn’t take him in. He looked exactly as he remembered, though completely more handsome and beautiful too. Shaking his head at the dichotomy he closed his eyes as the two boys moved out sight. It took him a few moments to compose himself, but once he had, Isaac slipped back out, both heartened and heartsick from seeing Scott.


	12. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another little bit of Peter and Isaac seeing as you all seemed to like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short... life, eh?!
> 
> G*

Panting, absolutely exhausted, Isaac slumped against the wall, sweaty head hanging between his knees. Peter collapsed next to him, equally as tired and rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder before groaning and moving away. “Not only do you reek, but that feels…” He shuddered delicately.

“It’s not my fault, you’ve completely worn me out.” Isaac grumbled and rolled his shoulders, trying to work out just how stiff and sore he’d be in the morning. Peter glared at him for a moment before responding haughtily.

“I beg to differ young Mr Lahey. This was entirely your idea, thus your fault.” Peter stood and reached out a hand pulling the taller man to his feet.

“I thought you’d be pleased.” Isaac grumbled. “Haven’t you won yet?” He asked, shocked as Peter took up position in the service box once more.

“No. I assumed you would have at least read up on the rules…” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“I maybe should have.” Isaac mumbled before heading back to his own service box to await the little, black squash ball. At the time, during the Hale dinner the week before, it had seemed like such a good idea. He’d even chuckled to himself when he’d come up with the plan; a plan he was regretting immensely.

They’d just finished their starters and Talia Hale, in all her terrifying glory, had asked Isaac what he did to keep so fit (a comment that had caused catcalls from Laura and Cora, much to Talia’s amusement). He’d paused to look at Peter, ensuring he had the older man’s attention and laid out a stone cold lie about how he used to play squash every week, but his regular partner had just moved away and he had no one to play with. Cora had seized on it immediately, reminding her uncle about the squash racquet she’d bought him for Christmas, one he’d never used. Isaac had acted surprised and tried to beg off, forcing Peter to insist that he’d _love_ to put his present to good use. The looks the older man sent Isaac’s way though told him that he knew they’d both remembered the conversation they’d had around New Year when Peter had complained bitterly that he’d never use a squash racquet, ever.

Talia had declared it concluded; her brother would take up squash and Isaac could teach him. She seemed pleased to be able to force Peter into physical exercise, something she assumed he didn’t do enough of. Isaac hadn’t dissuaded her of the that assumption, especially as he wasn’t sure exactly how aerobic their weekends together, but he was pretty sure they burnt a _lot_ of calories.

Stupidly, Isaac assumed squash would be easy to pick up, little did he know it would be so fast paced, painful and exhausting. Worst of all though, it seemed Peter was excellent at it. Despite being at least a full decade older than Isaac (he’d never been able to pin his friend down on his actual age) and despite both being dripping with sweat, it was the older man who was able to keep going. If he was honest, Isaac had to admit that he’d let himself go slightly. He was still slender, muscular and gorgeous, sure, but he wasn’t the sculpted walking wet dream he’d been when he was a working boy.

Having been soundly beaten, Isaac was grateful to get off the court, though he still looked forward to their next game and told Peter that. His older friend had chuckled and agreed, pushing Isaac ahead of him and towards the changing rooms. As they stripped off and headed to the showers, they gently ribbed each other over missed shots and the general states of their game. Isaac held open the door to the showers for Peter who smirked at the younger man as they passed. Neither had mentioned this part of being at the gym, but they were both no doubt remembering and thinking about all the fun times they’d had in showers before. Shaking his head ruefully, Isaac followed the older man into the humid room and hung his towel up on the hook. He didn’t need to check – he knew Peter would be watching him. Resolutely not looking around, Isaac strode over to the wall of showerheads and pressed the button, immediately drenching himself in warm water, which felt absolutely heavenly. Without thinking about it, Isaac moaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Now… there’s a sound I’ve not heard for a while. Wouldn’t mind hearing it more…” Peter said, taking the shower on his left. Isaac grinned over raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, really Peter?” He asked, smile in his voice. “I thought we were being friends?”

“What? That was friendly?” The older man said with a playful shrug.

“Just friends Peter. I like you… but… us…?” Isaac grimaced slightly, gestured between them both and shook his head. “Don’t get me wrong… When we were… what we were… I had a great time. But… I’m not that guy anymore, and you can’t give me what I want…” He finished with a smile, hoping it would be returned.

His shower cut off automatically, but rather than turn it back on, he just turned to Peter, water dripping off him and waited for a response. Peter was standing with his face angled up into the spray and Isaac had to wait for the water to stop before the older man turned to him. “I know. Sorry. I won’t mention it again.” He said, face serious before he smiled and added, “Can’t blame a guy for trying, right…?”

“It’s fine, Peter…” He turned the shower back on, relieved that Peter had asked, and he’d refused. He knew that at some point his ex-client would raise the possibility of them rekindling their sexual relationship and was grateful it was done early on and dispatched so easily. Glancing over at the easy, happy smile on Peter’s face, Isaac wondered whether his friend didn’t know that he’d been worried about exactly that, and chosen to get it our of the way immediately. Peter had an incredible mind, one that twisted and turned it’s way through countless scenarios… maybe he had. Shaking his head, realising that being Peter’s friend was likely to be just as confusing as his employee, Isaac refocused on the wonderful feeling of a shower washing away his exertion .

 

*                  *                  *

 

“We should get you a boyfriend.” Isaac said, timing his comment for the exact moment that Peter sipping his coffee, hoping he splurt it out all over the table. Annoyingly for Isaac though, all his friend did was raise an eyebrow and regard the younger man with a calculating look. They’d escaped the gym and were in the coffee shop round the corner.

“Maybe we should find one for you?” Peter countered, “I, at least, am having regular sex with a hot, if slightly narcissistic young man.” He finished with a wink and Isaac gave a little laugh, shaking his head ruefully.

“Well… seeing as _you_ brought it up, how is all that going?” Isaac asked, leaning forward, imagining Peter would probably drop his voice in responding, which he did.

“It’s… Honestly Isaac, I think you’ve ruined me for having a regular employee in that regard.” Peter frowned slightly. “He’s fun and adventurous and certainly open to new ideas… but… I don’t know. I think I keep expecting him to react as you would have, to anticipate my needs somewhat, but he’s a little too self-involved.” Peter shrugged. “He’s fine for now, but… maybe not long term.”

Isaac felt oddly torn. Part of him wanted to contact Danny and tell him what Peter had said, warn him to change his ways, but then… he was out and it wasn’t his place. Another part of him was vaguely pleased. Pleased that he _wasn’t_ easily replaced. Pleased that he’d been more than just his body and what he would do. But then… he also wanted Peter to be happy, it was important to him.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Isaac found himself offering and was relieved that Peter instantly shook his head, incredulous.

“No! Good God, no! You’re nothing to do with that world now, right? I’d feel awful if you got into it again on my account.” He gave Isaac an odd look, one that the younger man couldn’t easily read.

“OK… so… if he’s not long term… maybe you _should_ think about getting a boyfriend. It wouldn’t be difficult, you are a catch, Mr Hale.” He grinned at his friend as Peter glared at him.

“A catch who works eighty hours a week, is myopic, self-centred and completely set in his ways?”

“And handsome, funny, rich, interesting, loyal, generous… I could go on….?” Isaac smiled.

“Please… your list was hardly exhaustive and I’m curious as to quite how misguided you are…” Peter grinned back and sipped his coffee to hide how pleased he was at Isaac’s compliments.

“Dick.” Isaac laughed.

“Oh, is that something to add to your list of my finer qualities?” Peter asked, completely deadpan and Isaac laughed harder, shaking his head. “Derek came to see me yesterday.” He added and Isaac’s face fell into a more studied happiness as he tried not to react too much.

“Oh yeah?” He asked, aware Peter was watching him intently.

“Yes. He seemed to be trying to warn me not to get to close to you, warn me that you might be after more than just friendship and rather unsubtly suggested I look into your personal history.” Isaac felt his face go blank, his default expression when caught by surprise. “Interesting.” Peter’s eyes peered deep into him and Isaac cursed inwardly, knowing how well Peter knew him. “So, how does my nephew know about your… past…?” He finished.

Isaac took a drink of his coffee trying to work out how best to respond. “Peter…” He started, deciding on which tack to take. “That’s all behind me, but even if it wasn’t, you know how discreet I always was, and am, in the same way that if someone asked me the same thing about you, you’d expect me not to say anything, which I of course wouldn’t.”

“So… Derek _did_ hire you. Before or after Stiles, I wonder.” Peter tapped a finger against his lips and looked away, no doubt trying to file the secret away. Isaac’s friend _loved_ knowing what he wasn’t supposed to and no doubt had information on everyone that he knew somewhere; he was just that type of paranoid. He still felt responsibility to his old clients though, so tried a new tack.

“Not quite Peter.” He smirked, attracting the older man’s attention once again. “I was friends with a friend of Stiles’ and he knew what I did for a living, the four of us hung out a couple of times, though Derek was basically a massive glaring buzz kill, so I avoided him…” Peter watched Isaac for a few seconds.

“What happened to this friend of Stiles’?” He asked, sensing an evasion.

Isaac shrugged. “He moved away… He was on my course, which is how I knew him, and worked in the library where he became friends with Stiles.”

“And how did he know about your business?” Peter questioned again, face calculating.

He shrugged again, a study in non-chalance . “He overheard a phone call I took and put two and two together.”

“What was his name?” Peter asked and Isaac answered instantly, knowing his friend would latch onto any hesitation as an opportunity to delve deeper.

“Matt.” Isaac said and memories and pain slammed into him. Loneliness, deep and visceral even after all that time, coupled with the pain of betrayal made his breath catch. While it had been years since he’d seen, or heard, anything from Matt, saying his name out loud once more still hurt. Viciously repressing everything once more, he smiled at his friend. “Either way Petey, I’m not going to go into any more than that. My life as Lucas as done, so if you don’t mind…” He tapped the table, indicating he wanted to move on.

“OK. Sorry. This _will_ take some getting used to. How’s your work going?” Peter asked and they dropped back into a friendlier chat about their jobs. Just as he was finishing up complaining about something Sophie had done which had lost him half a day’s work, his phone rang and, looking at the name, excused himself and walked to the door.

“Stiles?” He asked, surprised.

“Isaac… I need a favour.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott re-connect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update... 
> 
> Life kicked my ass. :-( 
> 
> Still... I'm back now and I'll try to update again sooner...

Isaac’s tongue felt as rough as sandpaper and he coughed painfully. A small part of his brain pondered how his hands could be so sweaty while his mouth was so dry. Despite being certain he was in the right place, he got his phone out and checked the address Stiles had sent him again. Giving a small sigh, Isaac repressed the thought that he was feeling exactly as he had when he was Lucas and pressed the buzzer, frowning slightly at his trembling finger.

Stiles’ voice almost instantly came out over the intercom, greeting him and letting him into the building. Isaac paused at the bottom of the stairs and turned to the elevator, pressing the button for the floor he needed. He worried at his lower lip on the ride up, trying not to check his reflection too much, not wanting to fixate on any perceived flaw he might spot.

In what seemed like only seconds, the doors pinged open and Isaac followed the signs to the apartment. It was another purpose built student accommodation, though smaller and with more personality than the building Stiles and Scott had been in before. With each step closer to the door, Isaac’s stomach turned over again and again and a shot of nervous energy cascaded through him urging him to run – run anywhere, just not to the non-descript door he was heading to.

Clamping down on such thoughts, on any thoughts really, Isaac knocked once on the door. Just before the door opened he quickly changed his stance, thrusting his hands in his pockets and dropping his gaze to the floor. He’d instinctively lapsed into a ‘Lucas-pose’, one he knew that Stiles would recognise and that wasn’t what Isaac wanted the other boy to see. He wanted this to be as Isaac, not as… anyone else.

Slowly, the door opened and Stiles edged around it, closing it behind him and Isaac’s heart sank. “Is something wrong?” He asked, not caring that his voice was shot with nerves.

Stiles grimaced and his head weaved from side to side, “No, maybe, I don’t know. Look, I didn’t expect you to drop everything and just head over… I think we both thought we’d have a few days to prepare…”

“I can go…” Isaac whispered, looking back down the corridor, heart breaking slightly. When Stiles had asked a favour, Isaac had instantly agreed, without even knowing what it would be. After the other boy had given a short laugh at Isaac’s willingness to help he laid out what he wanted – essentially, Scott had decided he wanted to see Isaac, talk to him, and they wanted to know if he’d be OK with that. Isaac had instantly agreed again and asked for the address, almost bolting away from Peter before his brain could start second-guessing again.

Scott wanted to see him. That was all that mattered.

“No.” Stiles held up a hand, stopping him. “I just wanted to check, make sure you were OK seeing him… He’s a little freaked, but…” The shorter boy just shook his head. “Aw hell, I don’t know… Just try not to fuck him up any more than he is, yeah?” Stiles asked, a slight edge of bitterness still audible in his voice. Isaac swallowed thickly and nodded.

They stood looking at each other for a couple of moments before Stiles gave a tight nod and reopened the door to the apartment. Isaac’s eyes immediately focused on Scott who was slowly standing, face pinched and eyes full of worry. His breath caught in his chest and his feet seemed planted to the floor.

For a moment nothing else in the world existed other than the two of them. Their eyes met and each seemed to be weighing the other, looking for the people they used to be, looking to find what was missing.

With a disgruntled ‘humph’ Stiles, who hadn’t stopped dead as he walked in, turned and pulled at Isaac’s sleeve, drawing him further into the living room. He manhandled the taller boy onto the opposite end of the couch from Scott and they all sat, Stiles perching on the coffee table in front of them both. “OK. So. Here we are.” He said looking between Isaac and is best friend.

“Yeah. Thanks for coming, Isaac.” Scott said, eyes still searching the older boy’s face, meaning he caught the slight grimace at the tiny pause he left before saying Isaac’s real name. Scott looked away, embarrassed and Stiles spoke into the silence.

“Right. Do you want me to stay?” He asked Scott, who shook his head.

“I’ll be OK.” He replied, clearly trying to smile reassuringly, though falling well short of the mark.

“Fine, I’m gonna leave you two to it. I’m just gonna be in my room though, so if you need anything… just holler.” He finished looking at Scott, giving his friend a nod before standing and exiting the living quarters through one of the doors, presumably to his bedroom. Isaac took a steadying breath and turned to face the boy he’d hurt so badly.

“Hey.” He murmured.

“Hey.” Scott replied. They both turned a little in their seats, more towards each other and then silence reigned.

Scott’s eyes were intense and clearly searching Isaac’s face for something, though the taller boy didn’t know what. He tried to look as open as possible, willing Scott to find what he was looking for. Eventually though, he had to say something, anything, the other boy’s regard finally becoming too much. “How are you?” It came out as a whisper, but Scott jerked back as though he’d been shouted at.

“Huh? What? Oh… I’m Ok… You?” He asked, settling back and wrapping his arms around himself. He was dressed just as Isaac remembered, jeans and tight t-shirt; he’d filled out again, looking less gaunt as he had that day in the hotel.

“Scott.” He said, voice pained as the memory hit him again. The other boy’s head snapped up at the tone, eyes wide and unless Isaac was mistaken, full of tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry.” He slowly reached out a hand though Scott just looked at it as he would a viper ready to strike.

“Don’t.” Was all he said.

“I am though, I’m sorry. No, please, I need to get this out…” He spoke quickly over Scott who was trying to interrupt. “What happened with us, that day with my Dad…? It was so, so wrong. Look, I’ve lived a life full of regrets, _full_ , but if I could take anything back it would be what I did to you then and after. I was wrong to cut you off and even more wrong to walk out of you that day…” A catch in his voice closed his throat and his head dropped, cowardice forcing his eyes down.

“Isaac. Yeah. OK. Thank you. I needed to hear that I guess.” Scott’s voice was distant and a bit hollow, it had nothing of the playful banter or insistent care and worry he’d remembered. “And I get it… you were hurting from what happened with your Dad and then we… we… and you freaked out. I wish you hadn’t, I wish you’d talked to me, but I get it… you felt you couldn’t be with me and you ran.” Isaac couldn’t help but hear the pain and bitterness there and whispered out another apology. “I should apologise too.” This time it was Isaac who looked up shocked. “You were clear about what you wanted and I didn’t respect that and that stunt at the hotel… I’m sorry…”

Isaac shook his head violently. “No. Scott, you don’t have to…”

“No!” Scott barked, angrily. “I do. You were clear and then I tried to push it and… well… clearly I’d got it wrong. I thought I knew what I felt, but couldn’t of, so…” Isaac caught the side look Scott gave him then and realised that for all that the other boy was trying to casually throw that last comment out, there was something desperate there.

Carefully, Isaac considered his reply. “What do you mean you thought you knew…?” He eventually asked.

“You know.” Scott looked at him confused. “When I thought I… loved… you. Which I couldn’t of.” he waved a hand dismissively.

Isaac’s throat closed and he had to close his eyes. He longed to run, to get away from the amount of pain the conversation was causing, but was determined to stay; to take responsibility for the mistake of the past. “Scott. Why… I can’t…” Isaac took a breath. “I shouldn’t have said that you didn’t. I knew how you felt, I felt it too, but I was too scared… and when you said it out loud I just panicked… I didn’t want it to be true, even if it was. Hell… I don’t know. Maybe it wasn’t,” he stumbled slightly before continuing, “love… but… it was something and I treated you and it so badly. I’m sorry.”

Scott stared at him dumbfounded for a while before shuddering and pulling himself back together. “You loved me?” He asked in a tiny voice, not meet the taller boy’s eyes.

Isaac swallowed and nodded.

Scott stood up and paced to the kitchen, leaning over the sink and gripping the counter edge. Isaac frowned at the other boy’s back, catching the occasional hitch, each one flicking a cold shard of pain right into his heart. After a couple of minutes he stood and walked to the kitchen, a few feet behind Scott. “Shall I go…?” He asked, but the other boy shook his head, though he didn’t look round.

Nervous, unsure what to do, Isaac tried his best to wait patiently for Scott to be ready to talk again. When he did finally turn and face the taller boy, Scott had two clear tear tracks down his cheeks and Isaac acted on instinct. He took a couple of long strides forward and gently wiped the tears away. For a second it looked like Scott would flinch away, but, with a clench of the jaw, stayed still.

“I am sorry Scott.” Isaac said, inches from the other boy’s face. “I wish we could have met differently… I wish I could have met you some other time, when I wasn’t Lucas, didn’t need him…” He shook his head. “I don’t know if Stiles said, but that’s all done now. I’m done, I’ve got a real job and a little place of mine… even a few friends… well… one friend.” He added with a smile.

“Tell me about your job.” Scott said and led Isaac back through to the living room and the sofa. Isaac gratefully rabbited on about the project he was involved with, making sure everything he said was the absolute truth. If Scott was willing to let Isaac back into his life in any fashion whatsoever, he was going to make sure it was with absolute honesty.

The first few minutes were strained and difficult, but then Scott seemed to relax and start asking questions. Before long the two of them were chatting about work, studies, films, anything and everything and Isaac felt like jumping for joy.

“GUYS?!” Stiles’ voice rang out from his room. The two boys on the sofa shared a look and a smile.

“Errr… yeah…?” Scott called back.

“I need to pee…” Isaac couldn’t help but laugh as Scott called to let his friend back in. Stiles danced out of his door and through another with a glare.

“Sorry, did you want a drink or something… we’ve been talking for ages.” Scott said nodding at the clock and Isaac blinked, surprised at the time.

“Errrr… yeah… if you don’t mind, whatever you’re having…” He said and Scott went to the kitchen to grab them sodas. While he was there Stiles reappeared and smiled a quick smile at Isaac before hurrying to his friend. Isaac tried not to pay attention, not that he could hear, but he purposefully didn’t look over, letting them have their catch up. When Scott returned Stiles came too.

Isaac stamped down on a stab of jealousy and smiled at the interloper who sprawled over a chair to Isaac’s left. “Hey Stiles.”

“Hey Isaac, have you had your playdate with Peter yet?”

“What’s this?” Scott asked, confused.

Stiles grinned, “After Isaac saved Derek’s life,” Isaac rolled his eyes as Scott punched him on the shoulder, “we had dinner and Talia forced Peter on Isaac as his new squash partner.” Isaac smiled as he watched Scott follow the trail for a moment before nodding. “So…? Playdate?”

Isaac nodded, “Yeah, it was good. He was surprisingly fast. Hey, how old is he anyway?”

Stiles shook his head, “No idea, Derek’s never told me… So, did you like… chat? I can’t imagine Peter chatting.” He screwed up his face and shook his head at the thought.

“Yeah. He’s pretty… intense. I think he liked having someone who doesn’t know the family, someone outside? You know?” Isaac said carefully, laying the groundwork for him and Peter to become friends. Stiles nodded.

“So, you guys all friends again?” He asked, with a casual disregard for tact and manners.

The two of them shared a look and Isaac nodded to Scott, letting him answer for them. “I think so. Maybe?” He looked over and Isaac smiled, agreeing.

“Cool, well done… you filled him in on all your progress?” Stiles asked.

“Progress?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah… Progress…” Stiles said, waving at Scott, encouraging his friend to talk.

“I, errrr… I came out? To Mom… well, Stiles’ Dad first, but yeah… she’s fine.” He blushed – Isaac grinned inside, he’d missed how much Scott blushed, and how cute he looked when he did – and shared a small smile with his friends.

“How come you told Stiles’ Dad first?” He asked and Stiles dramatically rolled his eyes.

“I wanted somewhere to go… you know… if Mom didn’t take it well. So we told him first, which was pretty insane considering I had a massive crush on him at one point…”

“WHAT!?” Stiles squawked and flailed in his chair.

“Kidding!” Scott said before turning to Isaac with a wink. “Sooooo not kidding…” Then back to Stiles, “Totally a joke.” Another wink for Isaac who couldn’t contain his chuckle. “Anyway… we told him and he was great, obviously-“

“Obviously.” Stiles interjected.

“Obviously. Then Stiles drove me to mine and we told her.” Scott shrugged like it was nothing but Isaac grinned and shook his shoulder. “She was great. She had noticed that I hadn’t been myself,” They all shared looks and shuffled a little, Isaac hating knowing that he was the exact reason Scott hadn’t been himself, “and she’d been worried it was drugs or something scary. She doesn’t care at all.” He smiled, shy and happy. “She’s even told the family so I don’t have to. I think she lay down the law to them all as well, I got a couple of really nice emails…” He nodded, looking for all the world happy and proud and Isaac felt privileged to have seen it.

“That’s great news Scott, I’m made up for you.” Isaac smiled, genuine and wide.

“Yep, that’s our Scotty-boy, going strength to strength aren’t you.” Stiles added with another smile. Scott just shrugged and Isaac saw a flash of the damage there; the damage he’d caused, or added to at least. “Do you two fancy ordering food, maybe watching a movie?”

Isaac stood. “I wish I could but I should probably go… I’ve an early start tomorrow…” He looked down at Scott. “It was great catching up though. Maybe we could do it again sometime?”

Scott looked slightly panicked and surprised at Isaac’s so sudden a decision to leave but nodded up at the taller boy. Isaac smiled and nodded to Stiles, who stood, but it was Scott who walked him to the door. When they got there they turned and Isaac reached over and pulled the other boy into a hug. Scott froze for a moment before relaxing into it, snuggling into Isaac’s shoulder a little.

When they pulled apart both wore identical smiles. “See you soon?” He asked.

“See you Isaac” Scott replied, without any hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go, our boys have met up again. Don't worry though, it's not that easy... hey, it's me! I love the angst and pain... :-D
> 
> Question time:  
> We're gonna find out a lot about Scott in the next couple of chapters and then its Isaac's backstory... I could do it as Isaac just telling Scott, but it would be shorter and you probably wouldn't find out as much... OR... I could write it as a flash back? What do you think? Conversation or flashback?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it...


	14. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets up the courage to ask Scott on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little while, I'm a bit all over the place at the moment. Next chapter shouldn't take as long...

Isaac, 2:05pm,

Hey Scott, so…. I just bought Wall-E,

hope it’s as good as you say it is!

:-D How you doing?

 

Isaac chewed at his lip and tapped his phone off his desk, spinning it idly in his fingers. Since they’d met up again, Isaac texted Scott at least once a day, though the other boy didn’t responded to all of his messages. It wasn’t like he could blame him, when he’d been ‘Lucas’ Isaac remembered ignoring a lot of Scott’s texts, even though he knew the younger boy would be waiting to hear from him.

Having a taste of his own medicine was decidedly unpleasant.

As a result he’d started doing things he’d know he could text Scott about, hoping it might illicit a response. Like nipping out at lunch to buy the DVD after he remembered a conversation once when he’d admitted never seen it. It felt ridiculous to go to such lengths just in the hope that a boy would text him back, but as his phone vibrated in his hand, utterly worth it.

 

Scott, 2:09pm

Of course it is!

 

Isaac frowned at the minimalist response. Scott hadn’t told him how he was – did that mean that he was having a bad day? There was no emoticon – was he annoyed that Isaac had questioned his taste? Or was he just busy? Maybe he was in class?

Groaning, feeling completely at a loss, he stood up and walked to the kitchen counter where Steph was pouring herself a massive mug of coffee. He smiled and at her, but stopped as she looked at him oddly.

“OK miseryguts, what’s going on?”

“Huh?” Isaac asked, surprised.

“Come on, you’ve been moping for days… girl trouble?” She asked quietly, reaching out and squeezing his arm.

“No, I mean… no. I’m just not really sure what to do… I really like this person but we seem to be stuck…”

“OK… stuck how…?” She asked pouring him a coffee and leaning back against the counter.

“Well… we sorta, kinda dated before and it didn’t end well. Now we’re talking again and part of me really _really_ wants to see if we can make a go of it now we’ve both moved on a bit but another part of me worries that we’re not right, and like, what if I hurt him again? I couldn’t handle that… or what if he’s not ready…? I just don’t know. So now we’re texting like everyday, but I can’t seem to get past that… anytime I mention meeting up for a coffee or a movie or anything I never get a response…” Isaac mused, glad to be able to speak his worries out right.

“Him?” Steph asked when he stopped, a surprised little smile on her face.

Isaac sagged a little and groaned. “Steph…”

“Sorry!” She held up her hands. “It was just a surprise.” Isaac gave her a flat look, hoping she wasn’t going to start quizzing him – he just didn’t feel up to a coming out chat. “So… this _guy_ ,” she said with a smile, “does he know how you feel him? That you want to date again?”

Isaac started nodding and then stopped, frowning. They’d both admitted to having loved each other, but they’d both indicated it was in the past. “Maybe… maybe, not.”

“So… tell him you want a date. Not a coffee, or a movie, ask him out on a date, clear and simple.”

“But what if he says no?” Isaac asked quietly.

“Then at least you’ll know, but what if he says yes?” Steph quietly waited while Isaac thought about it. His gut churned at the thought of putting himself out there that much. It went against everything he’d ever done before – _but look where that’s got me._

Fishing out his phone he tapped out a quick text.

  
Isaac, 2:20pm,

Maybe we could watch it together,

I could come to you, or you could come

to me… I don’t mind. As a date. If you

want. Or we could do something else.

But I’m asking you out on a date.

Officially.

 

He added emoticons, removed words and even rewrote it completely, but eventually hit send, knowing he’d never be completely happy with what was written. As it sent, he looked up to his boss who was smiling at him.   “What?” He asked, glaring.

“Nothing. It’s just sweet. I remember all that nervous dating stuff.” She gave a wistful sigh. “Being married is a bit different. Not worse, just different. So… who is this guy, is it anyone I know?” She asked, eyes dancing with vicarious pleasure.

“No. He’s just a guy I met. He’s a student.” Steph nodded, no doubt imagining them meeting at some student party and he let that stand, not wanting to make up an out and out lie. “We were sort of friends, but both knew there was something more there. Then we acted on it and I freaked and ran away.” Steph made a small, displeased noise and he glared at her. “There were reasons, a _lot_ of reasons. At the time, it was wrong. It would have been a disaster. Honestly.” He looked her dead in the eye as he spoke, willing her to understand. Eventually, she nodded and he continued. “All I know is that I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, ever.” He stopped as he phone beeped.

 

Scott, 2;23pm,

Are you sure that’s a good idea.

 

Isaac huffed a small laugh.

 

Isaac, 2:23pm,

No. But I’ve never felt this way about

anyone and I’m not about to let that

slip away because I was too scared to ask.

 

“What’s happening?” Steph asked, trying not to sound too eager.

“I’m not sure I think-“ He cut off as Scott’s next message appeared.

 

Scott, 2:24pm,

OK. Wall-E at yours? Friday? 8pm?

 

Isaac felt his face split into a massive grin and heard Steph chuckle as he tapped out a quick reply agreeing. He felt like dancing. If anything his smile became wider as his boss grabbed him into a hug and span him a little. “I take it he said yes?” She asked and he nodded. “Yeay! Go Isaac!” They both laughed as he realised the extent of what this could all mean. Scott agreed to a _date_. A proper date.

“What’s going on?” Sophie asked, walking over from her desk. “Why’s Isaac getting hugs?” Steph took a step back and turned to Isaac, clearly not saying anything, letting him choose what to say.

“Ermmmm… I have a date?” He said, hating how it sounded like a question.

“With your boss!?” Sophie asked, shocked and Steph rolled her eyes.

“No.” He took a second to compose himself. “With a ex. A… guy… I still like.” He watched his colleagues face split into a grin and relaxed as she gave him the thumbs up.

“Nice. What you doing?” She asked, nudging him out of the way to get to the coffee.

“Just a movie at mine.” Isaac said, happily relieved that with at least two of his small office there didn’t seem to be any drama about coming out.

“Are you cooking?” She asked and Isaac blinked a couple of times looking at Steph.

“Errrr… I don’t think so, he’s coming round at eight… that’s too late right?” He asked them both.

“Probably…” His boss nodded. “I’d get some tapas and nibbles in case you need it…” She shrugged. They spent a few more minutes chatting before Isaac headed back to his desk and tried not to overly stress about his up coming date.

Suffice to say… he failed.

 

*            *            *

 

Scott spent the week doing exactly the same thing.

By the time Friday came round, he was utterly sick of himself and he was certain even Stiles was getting bored of him talking about Isaac. He couldn’t decide if he wanted time to speed up, or stop altogether. Either way, the slow crawl of the clock ticked on until it was the last class on Friday and he was heading home to get ready for his date.

Stiles was out on his own date-night with Derek, so he had the apartment to himself. Doing his best not to think too far ahead he started to get ready, putting on some music in the background to distract him. Every action he did though was centred around the date.

He ate a small plate of food as he’d arranged a date late in the evening and didn’t know if Isaac would have food. He ironed, actually properly ironed, two completely different outfits as he was unsure what to wear on his date. He showered for the second time that day because he had a date. Even in the shower he had to think about what he was doing; should he trim his body hair a little, should he _clean_ himself. If he did, did that mean he was expecting sex? Would Isaac want sex? Would sex with Isaac be a good idea? Maybe he should make an excuse and cancel.

Leaning against the tiles of the shower, letting the water pound into his back, Scott groaned and had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Eventually, he just washed and left the shower, determinedly not thinking about sex. Stepping back into his room he considered his two outfits and set about getting a third ready.

Eventually he was showered, dressed, fed and ready to go. As he looked at the clock though, he realised it was only six and he had at least an hour to kill before he had to leave. Left alone in the apartment he considered his options. He knew Stiles had a bottle of Jack in his room.

This thought lodged in his brain and wouldn’t let go. Maybe just a couple to calm him down? He could call a cab rather than drive meaning he could have three or four. Wouldn’t that settle him? He stood to find the bottle but as he did his phone went and he answered automatically.

“Hey Mom.” He said with a little smile on his face.

“Hey honey, how are you?” She asked, sounding exactly as cheerful and tired as she always did.

“Good thanks, you just finished or just heading in?” He knew his Mom tended to phone either before or after work, just to touch base; he didn’t mind. A lot of college guys were doing their best to break away from their parents, Scott just missed his.

“Night shift, so I’ll be going in later. Oh the joys of being single on a Friday night, everyone wants to swap with me so they can, you know, have a social life.”

“You have a social life, Ma.” He replied, having heard this complaint many, many times. He knew his Mom always swapped shifts if people needed to, she liked to have favours in the bank if she ever needed swaps back.

“Oh sure, sure, just not dating fun times. What about you? Are you and Stiles doing pizza and studying or is he out with this boy-toy?”

Scott laughed, “You do know Derek’s like six years older than him right? Their out yeah, but, ermmm… I’m kinda going out too. With a guy.” He added quickly before he lost courage.

“Wow! Is it a date? Is he nice? Would I approve? Can I meet him? Should I buy a hat?” Her questions got faster and faster as she went.

“Oh my God! You do not need to buy a hat for a wedding! It’d be Stiles and Derek first, long before me anyway. No, it’s kinda a first date?”

“You don’t sound sure?” She asked, confused.

“Well, we’ve known each other for a while and we sort of, maybe, had a thing a while back but it was complicated and now things are less complicated so we’re having a date but I don’t know how uncomplicated things really are and when things didn’t work last time it was bad, like bad bad.” Scott stopped rambling before he started to share too much.

“Scott… Is this the guy who messed you up before?” He could almost feel the concern pouring through the phone.

“Kinda.” He gave begrudgingly.

“It’s _kinda_ the same guy? How is it _kinda_ the same guy Scott?”

“He’s in a much different place than he was before. He’s changed.” He heard his Mom snort derisively, no doubt thinking of his Dad and how many times he’d ‘changed’. “No, really Mom. He’s very different. And before… look, I don’t want to go into it, but he made it clear he didn’t want that sort of relationship with me and I pushed him into it. It was both of us. I shouldn’t have pushed, he shouldn’t have ran away. But I get it, and we’re both going into this eyes open, you know?”

There was a lengthy silence. “OK.”

“OK?” He asked, unsure.

“OK.” She replied.

“I’m not entirely sure what that means…” He hedged, hoping for more.

“It means that I trust you.”

“Huh?”

“It’s your life Scott. You were with this guy before?” Scott nodded even though she couldn’t see him. “And you know how that turned out… I don’t imagine you’d let yourself go back there again if you thought history might repeat itself…” She didn’t end it as a question but Scott answered anyway.

“I wouldn’t.” He murmured. “I’m sorry.” He apologised again for how scared she’d been when Stiles had called her and she’d shown up at their apartment to find her son wallowing in a pit of depression.

“Oh don’t apologise Scott, I love you, you know I do… I just want you to be happy.” She said and he knew she meant it.

“So… what’s new in Beacon Hills?” He asked, hoping to move away from his dating life and his Mom let him, telling him stories of random people they knew, a new family that had moved in up the street, bumping into the coach and having him moan about how poor the lacrosse team were; little, calming stories all of which settled his nerves in a way Scott could tell a few shots of Jack definitely wouldn’t have.

After a long conversation they said their goodbyes and Scott finished getting ready, spraying himself with the expensive aftershave Derek had given him for Christmas. He rarely used it, trying to keep the fragrance fresh for himself as much as anyone else. As he stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, all his nerves came crashing back.

 _I just want you to be happy._ His Mom had said. _Is that with Isaac?_ Scott wondered. He’d been happy enough with Kessan, and Ethan, and some of the other guys he’d been with, so why was he so willing to head back to the one guy who utterly wrecked him.

 _Maybe I really am broken._ He thought at his reflection and focused on his crocked jaw, his bushy eyebrows, a little scar from a spot he’d scratched away the day before, another spot just above one eyebrow. He looked into his eyes and saw nothing there; nothing that someone would find attractive. He wasn’t cute like Stiles, or broodingly hot like Derek, or sexy like Isaac. He was utterly plain.

 _So shouldn’t I be grateful someone is paying any interest at all?_ He dropped his gaze, unable to meet his own eyes any longer. He knew he wasn’t attractive but Isaac had got to know him, like Allison had, and still wanted something; so maybe it was that. Stiles kept telling him what a great guy he was, maybe he was right and Isaac saw some of that too?

Scott shook his head. He could feel the tight clench of despair sinking her hook into his heart and resolutely moved away from the mirror, headed back into his room to try to clear his head of any more self-deprecating thoughts. He opened the drawer by his bed and looked at the pack of condoms there. His hand hovered over them for a second before he pulled back and slid the drawer closed. Standing, he scooped up his keys, deciding to leave the apartment before he chickened out of the day; he’d be early, but maybe he could just drive slow. Before he went, trying not to think about it, he went back to his bed side table and grabbed a couple of condoms, thrusting them deep into his wallet and bolting out of the apartment.

Knowing if he went straight to Isaac’s he’d be early, he pulled in at a store to grab a carton of sodas, just to kill time really, but it also allowed him a chance to text his date.

 

Scott, 7:12pm,

Hey, do you want me to bring anything

I’m grabbing some sodas? I might be a

little early? Is that OK? I can grab a

coffee if you want me to wait until 8? Up

to you…

 

He replied almost immediately.

 

Isaac, 7:13pm,

No it’s fine, I have sodas you don’t

need to bring anything, just come

over whenever you want J

 

Scott got the text with a carton of mountain dew in one hand that he frowned at and put back, swapping them for a can from the fridges. _OK, OK… you can do this Scott, just… don’t do anything stupid._ He thought and headed to the counter. As he did he passed a little display of flowers and plants and spotted an orchid sitting all alone. He looked at it for a second. His Mom loved orchids, he was never allowed to care for them after he accidently drowned a couple when he was trying to be helpful, but he remembered her saying they made great housewarming gifts.

 _It’s not a bunch of flowers for a date, it’s a house warming gift for a friend._ He justified to himself as he scooped up the plant. _But what if the check out girl asks you who’s it for?_ He stopped and put the orchid back. As he walked away he remembered when he and Isaac, Lucas then, had been in the mall and he’d taken Scott’s hand in his. How no one had cared. Cursing himself for a coward he stalked back to the flower and, glaring at it, carried it to the tills.

The girl gave him a disinterested smile and scanned through both purchases without a word, other than asking for the price of his goods. He handed over the cash and thanked her when she gave him his change all the while expecting someone to appear from somewhere and demand to know why a college student was buying an orchid.

As he got back into his car, he shook his head at his own stupidity and drove the short distance to the address Isaac had sent him. Arriving he took a couple a minutes to just try and calm his nerves, though he failed utterly. The walk from the curb to Isaac’s door was distressingly short and before he knew it the taller boy whom he used to know was standing in front of him.

Isaac looked as nervous as Scott felt, a slight frown on his face and his bottom lip caught in his teeth. “Hey…” He said, opening the door for Scott to walk through.

“Hey… I bought you…” He held out the orchid. Isaac’s face ran though a series of emotions, too quick for Scott to take in. Eventually it seemed to settle on happiness if the grin he gave the shorter boy was anything to go by.

“Thanks, it’s beautiful. Come on in.” He took the plant, stepped back and Scott shuffled past him, newly freed hands thrust in his pockets. As he moved into the small apartment, careful not to brush against the taller boy, he took in the minimal space and furniture. He’d entered into a kitchen and living space, big enough for one, but hardly a large space. There was a small table with two chairs against a wall between the two doors leading off the living room and on the opposite wall was a sofa with a TV on a table in the corner.

“Wow… cosy.” Scott said, trying to sound impressed.

“Yeah, that’s what the rental agent said.” Isaac gave a small laugh and moved to the kitchen counter, carefully setting his plant down, the only one Scott could see. “I like it, it’s all mine and near work which I needed without a car and there are good running spots. Not that I get to run as much any more. Though I should do something, I’m not in the shape I was, I’m playing squash though, not that that’s the same.”

Scott realised he was rambling and tried not to frown, as confused as he was. Isaac was the one who had asked him here on the date; Isaac was the experienced older one, he shouldn’t be nervous, should he? Scott worried he’d done something wrong. Maybe it was how he was dressed. He looked at himself – black jeans, red Henley (another gift from Derek) – and then at Isaac in his crisp grey trousers and navy button down shirt. _He looks amazing and here I am… In_ jeans _. He must think I’m not trying, or maybe this top isn’t as nice as Stiles and Derek said it was._

He looked back to Isaac’s face when the other boy sighed. “Sorry Scott, I was rambling. Hi. How are you?” Isaac asked politely. _Like he’s regretting inviting me._

“Fine. How are you?” Scott responded looking aside and spotting the Wall-E DVD. He picked it up, “Shall we put this on?” He asked before Isaac could reply.

“Errrr… yeah, sure…” Isaac walked over and took the film from Scott. “Can I get you anything? A soda, coffee, food?” He asked.

“No I’m good thanks, ate earlier, just had a soda.” Scott sat at one end of the couch and looked pointedly at the TV. He couldn’t put his finger on why, but he was distinctly uncomfortable.

“OK. Well… let me grab some popcorn at least.” Isaac said with a smile, which Scott tried to return, knowing he should.   The taller boy passed him the remote as he went back to the kitchen, encouraging Scott to set up the film, bypassing the extras. “Here you go.” Isaac lowered himself on to the sofa, placing a large bowl of popcorn between them and sodas in front of them both. “In case you get thirsty.” Isaac tried to smile again, to catch Scott’s eye but the younger man looked away.

“Thanks.” He murmured and pressed play on the film. He could feel Isaac’s consternation. He knew the taller boy wanted to talk, wanted to chat and laugh but Scott couldn’t. He didn’t know why he was there. Sure, Isaac said it was a date but what did that mean? And what was he feeling? It was something, something churning in his stomach, making his heart clench, but what did it _mean_.

As the opening song of Wall-E started, Scott zoned out. Isaac was sitting there, _right there_ , but he still felt a million miles away. Scott wanted to turn and grab him, kiss him, scream at him, rant and rave, hug him, hold him and love him all at the same time. The warring passions within his heart paralysed all but his eyes, which seemed to decide to fill with tears.

After only a couple of minutes, Isaac noticed how Scott was holding his breath, head held slightly angled away, and paused the movie. Silence stretched between them.

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to be.” Isaac said eventually, sounding heart-wrenchingly sad. Scott wished he knew what to do, what to say… but nothing came. “Do you want to be here?” The words were soft and earnest.

He thought furiously quickly. _Do I?_

He had no idea how long Isaac sat and let him think but eventually Scott turned his head to the other boy, not looking at him, but towards him nonetheless. “I don’t know Ise.” He said desperate to be honest. Isaac puffed out a breath and sat back, long fingers carding through his hair.

“OK.”

“I don’t not want to be… I still… I just…” Scott struggled to find the words. In the end he just snapped. “Look, why am I here?”

“What?” Isaac looked up, shocked.

“What do you want from me?” Scott almost pleaded.

Isaac sat forward, perching on the lip of the sofa, angling his head, trying to look the other boy in the eye. “I only want what you’re willing to give.” He said carefully, like Scott really was as broken as he felt. “I like you, I like spending time with you, I’ve missed you. I’d hoped maybe … I don’t know… maybe we’d get to a place where dating and being boyfriends might be possible… what do you want?” He eventually added, reaching for Scott’s hand.

Their hands linked and they both stared at them. _What do I want?_ Unable to answer he just shrugged. _I want you to tell me what to do, I want you to explain why you want to spend time with me – I don’t get it._ He shrugged again, his sense of discomfort growing. Isaac’s hand retreated with a sigh.

“Do you see us possibly… do you think we might… have some sort of future?” Isaac asked and Scott frowned.

“Maybe.” He answered, able to be honest about that; no one could know anything about the future so anything was possible. He felt rather than saw Isaac nod.

“OK. Well… do you want to talk…?” Isaac asked and Scott turned fully to him, dared to look him in the eye if only for a moment. He looked so together, so grown up and secure that Scott felt himself a clumsy teenager pretending to be something he wasn’t. He shook his head.

“Let’s just watch the movie.” Scott said returning his gaze to the television.

“OK. But…” Isaac took the remote, holding off pressing play, looking for something to say. “I just wanted to say… I’m happy you came. That we’re talking again. I’d like that to continue, even if…” He trailed off as Scott looked away.

“Yeah, sure.” He said, words fluttering out and collapsing on the floor between them.

Isaac reached out and his hand hovered over Scott’s shoulder for a few seconds before returning to his own lap. He pressed play and they went back to watching the movie. Scott managed to focus, even make a couple of comments, pointing out favourite a robot or scene. He managed to respond when Isaac asked him something about the film. He managed not to fidget towards the end of the movie when he knew they’d be talking again.

Only when the movie ended, and Isaac stood to put the DVD back in the case Scott stood too. The taller boy turned, looking surprised. “Are you OK?” He asked.

“Yeah. Thanks for that, it’s a good movie. I should probably getting going though.” He said, though he had nothing to get going to.

“Really?” Isaac asked, looking a little crest-fallen.

“Yeah. It’s been a long week, I’m pretty beat.” He tried to explain but Isaac just nodded and wrapped his arms around his chest.

“Oh. OK. Sure. Well, thanks for coming round and the orchid.” He said.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Scott said, starting to move towards the door.

“Maybe we could do it again sometime, or go for dinner, or coffee?” Isaac asked, grasping at a future as Scott walked from it.

“Maybe yeah.” Scott replied, hating himself for the rush he felt seeing Isaac affected by him so much. He knew how he’d behaved with the guys he’d been with hadn’t been healthy and he didn’t want to fall into the same pattern with Isaac. If he was going to fall into any pattern at all.

He reached the door and turned around, opening his mouth to say something, to explain. Nothing came out, so in the end he opened the door and slipped out into the evening. As he walked away, the image of Isaac standing alone in the middle of his tiny apartment, arms hugging himself, faced turned away, looking abjectly alone seared onto his brain.

_He’d see now. He’d see that I’m not good enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I KNOW! All will come out in the next chapter - feelings and insecurities explored, all that angsty stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading... comments are like pixie dust...


	15. Texterlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys text each other after their disappointing date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I've done a similar chapter in Scarred - but I really really like doing writing like this...

Isaac, 10:10pm,

Hey. It was really great to see you

tonight, I hope you got home safe?

Scott, 10:24pm,

Yeah, got home fine. Thanks for

the invite.

Isaac, 10:25pm,

You got any interesting plans for the

weekend? Maybe we could do

something next Friday?

Scott, 10:37pm,

Not got any proper plans, got some

work to do, probably watch some GoT…

Isaac, 10:38pm,

What’s GoT? We could maybe do dinner

next Friday if you want? Out or I could

cook?

Scott, 10:40pm,

How do you not know about Game of

Thrones!!! It’s amazing – you should

watch it immediately. Have you not

seen anything about it?

Scott, 10:58pm,

You still there? I have it, I could lend

you Season 1 if you want?

Isaac, 11:00pm,

Still here, I was waiting to see If you’d

respond to the Friday thing… I’m sure

I can pick up GoT from somewhere. I’ve

heard of Game of Thrones but not the

GoT shortened thing.

Scott, 11:04pm,

Oh, fair enough. It really is very good.

Isaac, 11:08pm,

OK. Look… If you don’t want to go out on

another date, just say. I feel like the

neediest waste of space over here! :-/

Scott, 11:14pm,

It’s not that I don’t… I just… I don’t know

Ise… I want it to go back to the way it

was before.

Isaac, 11:15pm,

OK, I get that. But I really don’t. I don’t want

to be Lucas with you, I don’t want to have to

keep you at arms length. I want to go on

dates with you and see if there’s something

there. Proper dates, not like tonight.

Scott, 11:17pm

Why?

Isaac, 11:17pm,

Why what?

Scott, 11:17pm,

Why do you want to date me?

Isaac, 11:18pm,

:-o Are you kidding?

Scott, 11:18pm,

No

Isaac, 11:20pm,

Because you are the most amazing and

wonderful guy I’ve ever met!

Scott, 11:21pm

Shut up! That can’t be true. You

must have met tons of guys nicer

than me.

Isaac, 11:22pm,

Oh yeah, coz all the guys I met in my last

line of work were soooo great! J You are

utterly the nicest, cutest, kindest most

wonderful guy ever.

Scott, 11:23pm,

I was one of the guys you met in

your last line of work though.

Isaac, 11:24pm,

Only because your friend was trying to

be nice to you.

Scott, 11:24pm,

Yeah, because I was too much of a

loser to get a guy for myself.

Isaac, 11:25pm,

Whoa, where’d that come from? You’re

not a loser, you’re ace! Do you honestly

think you’re a loser?

Scott, 11:29pm,

Sometimes. Yeah. Sometimes. Mostly.

Isaac, 11:30pm,

Why? Is it… was it coz it what happened

with us?

Scott, 11:34pm,

Sometimes. There’s other stuff too.

Isaac, 11:35pm,

God Scott I’m so sorry. I never meant

to hurt you, you know that right? I just

wanted to protect you…

Scott, 11:37pm,

By using me and throwing me away?!

Isaac, 11:38pm,

No! God… I fucked this up so much didn’t

I. I wanted you to be happy and I didn’t

think you could do that with me with all

the shit I was doing. I hoped you’d just

forget me and find a nice normal guy to

be the guy you deserve. I just thought that

I was holding you back… I’m so sorry. I

honestly didn’t think anyone could feel

that strongly for me…

Scott, 11:40pm,

But YOU made me happy Ise. Even when

you were being Lucas, you made me

happy. You had so much to offer and you

couldn’t even see how great you are.

Isaac, 11:41pm,

I’ve made a complete fuck up of this

haven’t I?

Isaac, 11:42pm,

I’m so sorry Scott, for everything.

Scott, 11:45pm,

I know. I want to move on but I just

don’t know how.

Isaac, 11:46pm,

Well, I guess it’s one day at a time

right? And… you’re not a loser. At

all. I think you are pretty much the

best guy, like, ever. You know how I

feel about you right?

Scott, 11:48pm,

I know what you think you feel. But

Ise… come on… I’m nothing like as good

looking as you, or stiles, or Derek, or

probably most of the guys you’ve been

with and I’m just a nothing.

 

-       CALL REJECTED-

\- CALL REJECTED-

Isaac, 11:51pm,

Can I phone you?

Scott, 11:52pm,

I can’t, I just can’t.

Isaac, 11:54pm,

OK. Listen – you never ever let me

believe that I was nothing and I’m not

letting you think the same. You are so

not nothing! You are amazing. And

beautiful. You are infinitely better

looking than Stiles or Derek or me!

Seriously Scott, you looked so amazing

tonight I almost forgot how to breathe!

Scott, 11:55pm,  
I want to believe you.

Isaac, 11:56pm,

You should. What would Stiles say if you said

you were nothing?

Scott, 11:57pm,

He’d probably crack me round the

back of my head!

Isaac, 11:58pm,

Can I ask you something?

Scott, 11:58pm,

Sure, what?

Isaac, 11:58pm,

Twice you’ve mentioned all the guys I’ve

been with… what do you think of me?

Scott, 11:59pm,

How do you mean?

Isaac, 11:59pm,

I mean… do you just see Lucas and all the

guys I’ve been with and all the things I’ve

done? Are you hesitating over us coz of my

past…

Scott, 00:00am,

No! Not at all! I know you aren’t

Lucas and what happened in the past

with whoever is the past.

Isaac, 00:01am,

Then… can you stop referring to it? I don’t

think of any of those guys as being guys I’ve

been with. I’ve only ‘been’ with three guys

as me… that’s what I think about when I think

about my past.

Scott, 00:02am,

Sorry. I didn’t think of that. Sure.

Scott, 00:02am,

am I one of those three?

Isaac, 00:03am,

Not the first time, but the last time, before

I turned into a massive dick and fucked off!

Scott, 00:04am,

Who are the other two?

Isaac, 00:06am

Matt, my first boyfriend before the whole

Lucas thing, and just a friend. No one serious.

Scott, 00:06am,

You don’t have to answer that.

Scott, 00:07am,

Oh. OK. sorry I don’t know why

I asked.

Scott, 00:07am,

It’s after midnight.

Isaac, 00:08am,

I know. Two hours watching a movie in

silence, then two hours on texting!

Scott, 00:10am,

Sorry about that… I just… I don’t know

what happened there.

Isaac, 00:11am,

It’s OK. I think we probably needed this,

and maybe meet up and talk properly

before we try another date… try and

figure out where we are and what we

want yeah?

Scott, 00:14am,

OK. What you up to tomorrow?

Coffee at the union at 11?

Isaac, 00:15am,

Wow, OK. Sure. Didn’t think you’d be

wanting to meet up so soon? You gonna

be OK? I don’t want to push you…?

Scott, 00:16am,

No, it’s fine. I think we need to do

this. There’s stuff I want to say and

I want to do it face to face.

Isaac, 00:17am,

OK. I’ll try not to worry to much about

that… :-/

Scott, 00:18am,

It’s not you I just need to explain some

things.

Isaac, 00:18am,

OK, well, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m

glad we’re meeting up. I have missed you

you know. Please don’t think you’re

nothing… you’re so much to me.

Scott, 00:20am,

You mean a lot to me too Ise.

See you tomorrow.

Night. x

Isaac, 00:20am,

Night x x x (3 times as many kisses!)

Scott, 00:21am

x x x x x x x

Yes that many kisses! J

Isaac, 00:21am

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Scott, 00:22am,

That’ll take a while!

Isaac, 00:22am,

Im counting on it! ;-) Night Scotty

Scott, 00:22am,

Night Ise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the meet up in the coffee shop where the boys lay their hearts out and talk A LOT!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> G*


	16. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the date that wasn't the boys meet for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...

Isaac sat, nervously twirling a small espresso cup in his hands.  He’d arrived at the coffee shop about half an hour early and decided not to get a regular sized drink seeing as he hoped he and Scott would have a couple of coffees at least.  However, as his knee started jiggling, he cursed his choice of drink as he pressed down the desire to fidget more; the caffeine really giving him way to much energy.  He goes completely still though when he door opens and Scott walks in.

All thought, all energy, all nervousness fly out of the window at the push of one gentle, worried smile from the younger boy. 

Isaac’s heart catches almost painfully and he has to take a shuddering breath to steady himself.  He stands as Scott approaches the table.  “Hey Isaac.” He can hear a quiver of fear in Scott’s voice and instantly puts him at ease.

“I’m so glad you made it.” Isaac knows it’s instinct, and instinct from his time as Lucas where he was constantly making men feel wanted and calm, but it’s, for once, utterly honest too.  “And thank you… for agreeing to meet up, I know…” Isaac stops as Scott waves away the thanks and what would have been an apology.

“It’s cool man.  Thanks for being here too, I know I kinda made a mess of our date.”

“No, not at all, it’s fine, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.”  The two boys stopped and slowly began to smile at each other, both amused at the other trying to take the blame.

“Come on, let’s get you a drink.” Isaac said, nodding to the counter and leading the way.  He stole glances at the other boy as they ordered a pair of coffees and watched the barista make them.  Scott looked much as he had the night before; utterly, breath-takingly beautiful.  Isaac wanted to just freeze time in that moment so he could release all the tears that threatened behind his eyes.  It actually felt painful not to reach out and pull the boy into a hug.

Instead, he slowly reached out a brushed his fingers along the back of Scott’s hand.  The other boy ducked his head and hid a small smile before turning his hand and slowly letting his fingers link with Isaac’s.  They stood in silence, breathing lightly, each utterly focus on the feeling of holding the other’s hand.  Isaac felt a grin creep across his face and was utterly delight by his own daring.

They disengaged when the coffees were ready and they headed back to the table, Isaac following Scott, resolutely trying not to check out the other boy’s ass… and failing.  “So…” He said, fiddling with a sugar packet.

“So…” Scott repeated and sat back in his chair.  They were silent for a while.  Isaac desperately wanted to pour his heart out, to beg Scott to let them explore what they had, but fear stilled his tongue.  Despite the fact that Scott had said the Lucas issue wasn’t holding him back, Isaac just couldn’t believe it; couldn’t believe anyone who knew what he’d done could look past that and see someone worthy, someone desirable. “How are you?” Scott’s voice cut through his worry and Isaac chortled.

“Fine.” He shook his head.  “I think we should maybe skip the small talk.”  He sighed and spread his hands. “Cards on the table.”  He hadn’t meant it as a question but Scott nodded and repeated the same phrase.  “I like you.  A lot.  I always have, even when I was Lucas, I liked you. In fact I liked you a lot more than I wanted… I kept trying to keep you away,” Scott snorted, no doubt remembering exactly that, “yeah, sorry, but even when I was a dick and cut you off, I always thought about you. Every day.  I kept wishing… Anyway… the fact that you’re even willing to talk to me I take as a minor miracle and if you don’t want to explore this.” He waved at the space between them, still staring straight at the table, not looking the other boy in the eye, “then I understand and I get it.  I just… before anything else… please know that I’m sorry and I think you’re just… great.” Isaac tapered off, running out of words and feeling a blush swamp his face.

Scott blew out a breath.  “I think we need to stop apologising to each other.”

Isaac looked up surprised, “What?”

“I feel like all we do is rehash all the things we did wrong.  You were a dick, I was a dick, then you, then me…”  Scott shook his head. “We’re both sorry.  Let’s let it go, yeah?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, OK.” Isaac smiled. “And you never had anything to apologise for…” He paused as Scott held up a hand to stop him.

“No. I do.  I didn’t respect your boundaries, I knew what I was doing and that stunt at the hotel…” He shook his head sadly.  “I just really liked you and didn’t know what to do…”

“Scott.” Isaac said, voice full of pain.  Hearing his own name seemed to break Scott a little a couple of tears spilled out and were instantly wiped away.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Scott said.

“No.  You can’t take the blame for any of that… I knew how you felt and I liked it… I liked having you, you always being there and supportive… You might have crossed boundaries, but I invited you there.” This time Isaac continued over Scott’s protests, “No. I did… and the hotel… hell, I basically sexually abused you and then fucked off, cutting off all ties.” This time it was Isaac’s tears that fell. “I can’t believe how unbelievably shitty that was. I am sorry Scott… none of that was your fault though.  If I’d only had the balls to talk to you, honestly, about anything, ever… none of this would have happened.”  He reached a hand across the table and waited with baited breath for Scott to take it.

Eventually, he did, slipping their palms together and, focusing his gaze on their hands, spoke quietly. “Maybe, but I should have said something too… I think… I dunno… I was so fucked up, you weren’t to know but what you’d done… it was something that had sort of happened before…”

“How do you mean?” Isaac asked as Scott pulled his hand back.

“My ex-girlfriend… she cut me off too.  One of the times we broke up… we broke up a lot, but one of the times, she cut me off completely.  She had her reasons I guess, but, yeah, it hurt.  I wasn’t allowed to contact her for three months and when you cut me off, it felt the same, you know?”

Isaac shook his head, “I’m sorry Scott.”

“It’s OK. You weren’t to know.” Scott pursed his lips and nodded a couple of times. “Actually it’s one of the things I wanted to talk to you about.  My ex… Allison.”  Isaac stilled the myriad of questions dancing on his tongue and simply nodded encouragement.  “She was, is, beautiful, like… stunningly beautiful.  I can still remember the first moment I saw her…” Scott’s eyes unfocused and Isaac felt a small stab of jealousy for this girl he’d never met.  “She sat in front of me on her first day and I lent her a pen.  Barely managed to get a word out saying hello… Anyway, shortly after she hit a dog with her car and brought it to me at the vet, she didn’t know it’d be me, but there you go. 

“She was new, so didn’t know anything about anything.  She didn’t know that Stiles and I were basically nobody, definitely not cool, but I was probably one of the first people she met.  The second was Lydia.  She _ruled_ the school, rich, beautiful and, though no one knew it then, wicked smart, like _insanely_ smart.  Anyway, Allison and her just became instant best friends, but for some reason, Allison liked me.” Isaac opened his mouth to protest but Scott’s glare stopped him.  Clearly, he knew that Isaac was about to protest, say something about how great Scott was, but wanted to get through the story uninterrupted.

“Anyway, we sort of hung out for a bit, with Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson,” at this Scott did stop and shared a smirk with Isaac who couldn’t help but smile back – Danny, Jackson, had a _girlfriend_!? – “which sucked. Jackson was a massive douche in school, made mine and Stiles lives hell whenever he could.  Anyway, one day, we just kissed, me and Allison, not me and Jackson.” He added with a smile. “And we started dating.”  Isaac tried to smile, tried to be happy that Scott got the girl he wanted.

“So young Scotty had game?”  Isaac said and Scott laughed and shook his head.

“No! God, no! None…” It was all Allison, I was just along for the ride. That was the trouble.  Everyone knew it was all her, no one could believe she would date a relative loser like me. No, Isaac, this was high school, I was a relative loser…” He said over Isaac’s protests.  “Everyone, though Lydia especially, kept telling her she could do better.  Jackson did too, and her family!? Oh my God, they hated me.  Everyone kept making me feel I wasn’t good enough for her, and eventually she broke up with me. Which I was expecting.”  Scott tried a shrug, but Isaac could still tell that it had hurt him.  “But then, she suggested we kept dating in secret.” Isaac sat up a little and felt a little rush of anger.  “Which I agreed to, I pretty much agreed to anything back then, just _desperate_ to be with her.  I even agreed to sneak into prom while she went with Jackson,”  He looked Isaac directly in the eye and spoke quickly, “long story, don’t ask.  Anyway, I was risking everything, even my friendship with Stiles just to be near her, and she kept me hidden away like a dirty little secret.

“That was where it all began I guess.  I became obsessed with being ‘better’, you know, bigger, faster, stronger.  But it was never enough.  We dated openly a couple more times, but it was clear that everyone thought I was punching above my weight.  Eventually, her and her family left.  That’s when she cut off all ties. Told me they were going to France for a summer and then we’d be back together.  Only she never came back.  Sent an email, just saying she’d miss me and good luck.  I was pretty heart-broken.”  Scott explained ended with a huff.

“I’m not surprised, but… Scotty… it doesn’t sound that healthy… didn’t she reassure you how hot you are.”  Scott gave him a funny look but shook his head.

“No.  In fact, she kept trying to ‘fix’ me… she’d cut my hair, it was much shaggier then, dress me different, just change me… you know…”  He shrugged.

“Wow… that’s, well, not cool…” Isaac said and reached for Scott’s hand again.  This time he was left bereft as Scott looked away.

“Well, I don’t know… my hair was too long, and well… all her friends were the in-crowd, you know? Plus, she actually _was_ way out of my league.”  He sounded so dejected that Isaac’s anger flared again.

“No she wasn’t.  Uh-uh, my turn.” He spoke over Scott who’d opened his mouth to defend his ex. “Even if she looked liked Venus herself, the very fact that she treated you like she did means that she’s way _under_ your league.  I know I didn’t know you back then, but if you were anything like you are now, she, or anyone would have been lucky to date you.”  Scott blinked at him a couple of times then huffed a little laugh.

“You sound like Stiles.  We’ve spoken a lot about this recently, I don’t think he knew how I was feeling back then, hell, I don’t think I did… but, it messed me up a little.  Well… a lot.  I just felt really unattractive you know…?“  Isaac nodded and wrapped his knuckles on the table, drawing attention back to his empty hand. Scott rolled his eyes but gripped Isaac’s hand once more.

“I do know.  But, and I know I’m not exactly impartial… but you _are_ really very attractive.” Scott shifted uncomfortably and Isaac had to hold tight to keep their hands linked.  “You are Scotty.  Like, seriously.”

“So people keep saying.” Scott muttered.

“You _are_. We could poll the next one hundred people who walk in and I guarantee you they’d all say you were good looking.”  As Scott gave him an incredulous look, Isaac stood.  “Fine, I’ll go ask some people.” Scott laughed but pulled him back down.

“Don’t be daft.” Isaac allowed himself to be sat again and revelled in the sound of the other boy’s laugh.

“I’m not being daft.  But even if you weren’t physically as hot as you are, that’s not why I think you’re beautiful.”  He waited a moment for Scott’s inevitable blush to crawl across his face.  “You’re kind and generous and funny and loyal and just utterly the most easy person to like” – _love,_ his brain screamed at him – “ever in the World.  Listen to your friends, they know you best… you are her loss.  Not the other way round.”  Isaac already decided that he would do his best never to say _that girl’s_ name if he could help it.

“Yeah, I know I should, but it’s so ingrained you know…?”  He asked.  Isaac nodded, knowing well how difficult mental things like that could be.  “God… Anyway… I just wanted to explain a little about how it all started… the confidence thing…?”  Scott said, looking up and hopeful.

“That’s OK.  You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to…”  Isaac said, trying to be supportive.

Scott’s reply was instantaneous, “Same goes for you.  I don’t expect you to ever talk about… your past… if you don’t want to.”

Isaac paused for a second.  “Thank you.  I will, I think I will want to talk about it one day… but not today?” He asked, squeezing Scott’s hand who nodded.

“Of course, and it doesn’t have to be with me.  If you want to talk to someone else, like someone professional…?”  Scott asked.

“You think I need a therapist?!” Isaac asked surprised, not upset, just surprised.

“No! … I don’t know Ise, but… well… I’ve started seeing one through college and she’s really helping.  It’s nice being able to be able to say anything and know its not gonna go anywhere, or that she’ll even care that much.”

“OK… I can see that…” Isaac said slowly.  He’d never really thought about seeing a therapist.  He’d been diligent in keeping his Lucas life separate from his Isaac one, up until Scott anyway, that now it was over, it was already feeling less and less like him, less like something he had done.  “I think I’m OK though.  It was all Lucas, it wasn’t me.”

Saying it out loud made Isaac question how honest that was.  Scott was clearly considering his next words carefully and when he spoke it was obvious he was trying not to upset the other boy, “But… it was you.  You’ve still got all those memories.  What happened when you were Lucas still happened to you.  You still existed in those times and, and I know I didn’t know you for all of it, you were still a great guy.  You were right?” When Isaac was silent, Scott continued, “What would Holly say?”

Isaac huffed, “She’d say I was, but she’s not right in the head.”  He couldn’t believe how petulant he sounded, but Scott just laughed, pulling him out of his grump a little.

“No she’s not, she’s ace and you know it.” Scott chuckled at Isaac’s galre.

“You met her once!”

“Yep.” He replied, popping the ‘p’, “and she was great. How is she anyway?”

“Fine, good.” Isaac said, skipping over the fact that he hadn’t seen her for a couple of weeks.  “And… maybe you’re right… maybe I should try and unpack some of my time as Lucas.  I don’t know… I just don’t feel it’s really effecting me right now, though, how would I know right… I look into it, ‘kay?” He asked, hoping to placate the other boy.

“You don’t have to ask Ise, it’s not for me, it’s for you… if you feel you should then _you_ should, _for you._ ”  Scott smiled gingerly.

“OK.  I’ll think about it.”  He said and smiled back.

“OK.  Look there’s more stuff about me and my life, but… I think we’ve done enough soul searching for one morning haven’t we…?”

Isaac paused before instinctively agreeing. “Just one thing…?”

“OK…” Scott looked hesitant, but Isaac plowed on.

“Where are ‘we’?  Are we dating…?”  His nerves were obvious but Scott’s smile instantly melted a great deal of his worry.

“Well, last night was a date. This is a coffee date. Which means that we’ve been on dates, so… yeah… we can be dating, if you want to be dating…?

Isaac nodded quickly and the boys shared a happy smile. “OK then. Well… what do you fancy doing today then…?”

The started drinking their lukewarm drinks and made plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK - next chapter is going to be a series of scenes over the next few weeks (of storytime) - what do people want to see...
> 
> There's definitely going to be: meeting Mama McCall, sexy times, Isaac's first boyfriend, When Derek Met Stiles (and Scott), How Isaac got started in hooker-ing, fancy date going wrong...
> 
> Anything else you guys/gals want...?


	17. Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of scenes detailing how Scott and Isaac's relationship grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge wait those of you have managed to come back... :-/
> 
> Hope this isn't too confusing a chapter... basically if there's 1 * * * break that means there's been a time and place jump, if it's just a brake with 1 * then its a small break within the scene...
> 
> Good luck!

Isaac looked around his now empty apartment and smiled.

It was small, sure, and the heating didn’t always work and he’d never quite figured out what that switch in the kitchen did... but it had been his.   A place of his own.  Somewhere he’d called home, away from the world, where he could curl up after a long day of rewarding work and just be safe.  For someone with the life he’d led, that had been beyond his wildest dreams.

“You all set?” Scott asked, effortlessly hefting the last box.

“Gimmie a minute, I’ll be right out.”  Isaac said and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, sending him back out to the car.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Isaac was left alone and he surveyed his empty home once more.  As much as he’d miss the place he was far more excited than anything else; excited to be moving in with his boyfriend.  When Scott first raised the notion, Isaac had thought he was kidding, or maybe had been hit over the head with something heavy. 

It has made sense though.  Derek was practically climbing the walls not having Stiles live with him and, with Scott and Isaac spending so much time together, Scott and Stiles saw less and less of each other.  So when their final years of study came up, it made sense that Stiles would move in with his boyfriend, leaving Scott to ask his about their living arrangements. 

What followed was an insanely dispiriting round of viewings and appointments, with every place having some flaw to Scott, though most seemed fine to Isaac.  Eventually they’d stumbled on their new home; a lovely top floor apartment with a view over the park where they’d met. (Isaac still counted their bumping into each other when Scott had six dogs as their first official meeting.) It was, for both of them, perfect.

 _So why am I still standing here?_ With a quick grin, Isaac said his goodbyes to his first home and bolted out of the door.

He may be excited for the future, but it hadn’t been the smoothest road getting there...

 

*             *             *

Their first date had been, typically, dinner and a movie. 

Isaac had been incredibly nervous, nervous enough to call Erica and demand a shopping trip to buy something nice and new.  While he’d got a new outfit, sure, it had been the distraction of hanging out with his best friend that he’d really been after.  He and Erica had had a few uneasy weeks after he’d started his new job, and she was still a working girl, but eventually, as they both realised neither had changed particularly, they’d got back onto an even keel. 

The movie had been fun and the meal tasty, though Isaac remembered next to nothing about either.  What he did remember, however, was how nervous, sexy and wonderful Scott had been.  They’d spent the evening stealing longing glances and accidently brushing hands together.  When Isaac had asked if Scott had wanted to head back to his place, he’d been honestly surprised by the response:

“No.”  Scott had looked genuinely pained saying it.  “Sorry Ise... I just want to go a bit slow you know?”  Isaac had nodded and attempted not to look too disheartened.  “I want to make sure we’re going to be in this for the long run, and... well... I just think we could get caught up in-“

“It’s OK, Scotty, I get it. I do.” He’d leant over and stolen a kiss.

“Not forever, just like, a couple of weeks, or a month, maybe?” Scott had asked.

“A month?!” Isaac had asked incredulously.

“Or whatever?” Scott had stepped in and kissed the taller boy, “I had some bad habits and just want to make sure...” Isaac had kissed him back and nodded.

“OK.  Well... OK...” Isaac had grimaced, which didn’t help to convince Scott he’d been fine with this go-slow.  He’d kissed his new boyfriend again before flagging down a cab and heading home alone for a sulk and grumble.

He’d changed into his sweats and a t-shirt and was aggressively eating popcorn while watching Orphan Black when there had been a timid tap on the door.  Glaring, he’d stalked over and threw it open to find Scott gnawing on his bottom lip and looking sheepish.

“Stiles is out and I was alone and... well... can we just say it’s been a month already.” Scott had asked, gaze darting over Isaac’s arms and shoulders.

“Definitely.” Isaac had grinned and pulled Scott inside.  His fist bunched in the thick, rich material of his boyfriend’s shirt as he continued to pull and the shorter boy fell into his arms and into a decidedly needy and messy kiss.  Isaac immediately started walking back towards the bedroom, leading Scott while trying his best not to break their kiss as he did.  A small corner of his brain noted how dorky and teenage they looked, knocking into things, bumping noses and making small whining noises as they went but the larger part of his mind was too engrossed in how perfect Scott’s lips were.

Stumbling though his bedroom door , the backs of his legs immediately hit the bed and he dropped onto it, dragging Scott down with him as he did.  Spinning them so he could pin his boyfriend to the bed, Isaac propped himself up on one elbow and looked down into Scott’s lust-blown eyes.  They shared a grin and kissed again, though with no more finesse – this was just pure, naked, lust.

Isaac gasped as Scott’s hand suddenly darted between them and slipped under the waistband of Isaac’s sweats to grip his erection, hard.  It had been months since he’d had any kind of sexual contact with anything other than his own hand and Scott’s rough, calloused fingers felt every kind of wonderful as he started stroking a quick rhythm.  Knowing he wouldn’t last long, Isaac fumbled with Scott’s fly and managed to get his hand in and on the other boy’s cock, which, if anything only edged him further on.

Fortunately for him though, it seemed Scott wasn’t planning on any length of time either ,as, after a few rapid strokes, he pulled away from their kiss and started writhing around under him.  Seeing the other boy lose himself in pleasure was enough to push Isaac over the edge and his eyes rolled up as an orgasm tore through him.

As his senses returned he was aware of Scott panting and stretching underneath him, clearly having cum at the same time as Isaac. They each let go of the other and Isaac rolled over to grab a hastily discarded towel from his shower earlier.  Wiping his hand he passed it to Scott who did the same.  Isaac glanced down at the rapidly-cooling stain on his sweatpants and pulled at the fabric.

“I think I may need another shower.” He murmured with a smile.

“Yeah... me too, sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Scott said, face crumpling into a worried frown.

“It’s fine, no it’s good, great even.” Isaac said and leaned in to kiss the other boy. “Brilliant in fact.  One might even say genius level as... now we need a shower, which I think was your dastardly plan to begin with.”

“What?” Scott asked, confused.

“Come on...” Isaac grinned, leaning in for another kiss. “I remember what you were like in the shower. You minx, three minutes in the door and you’ve engineered your way into shower sex”

“Ooooh! No! I didn’t-“ Scott started to protest but was stopped by Isaac darting in for yet another kiss.

“I don’t care if you did or didn’t Scott, I just want you in the shower. Now.” He grinned as Scott moved at lightning speed, ripping off clothes and dragging a laughing Isaac up and towards the bathroom.

 

*             *             *

 

“OK. I’m done. All this smiling and texting is just getting creepy. Spill.” Steph demanded, closing the file on her desk and pushing it to the side.

“What?” Isaac asked innocently.

“You.  You’ve been grinning like a maniac all morning.  I take it the date went well then?” His boss asked with a playful smile.

“Well...” Isaac drew the word out, trying not to let the grin form, “Friday, not so much, but Saturday and Sunday, yeah.” Accepting the failure, he felt his smile stretch wide as Steph laughed loudly.

“Saturday _and_ Sunday?! That’s a loooooong date!” They shared a quick laugh as Isaac nodded in agreement.  “So, are you ‘dating’?” She asked using air quotes, “Or is it fooling around or whatever you young things are calling it these days?”

Isaac gave her a sceptical look, she was only in her early thirties, so not exactly far from young.  “Dating, yeah.”

“That’s awesome, you deserve a bit of happiness.” She reached across the desk and squeezed his arm, a bizarrely maternal gesture which made Isaac snorted a little.  Every now and again his brain would throw up memories of his past life and what he maybe ‘deserved’.  Still, having spent the weekend with Scott he was coming to realise that maybe what people thought and believed about themselves on the inside, him included, may not be the most accurate view to build an identity around. “You do, Isaac.” She insisted. “So... when so we get to meet him?!”

Isaac pulled out his iPhone and clicked open his calendar, “Let’s see...” He mused and Steph leaned forward in anticipation.  “How about the first Tuesday after never!” He finished with a smile and slipped his phone away again.

“Why not!?” She cried, glaring, “You’ve met my husband!”

“That’s different!” He exclaimed, “You’re _married_ and he’s locked in, with me and Scott, we’re just starting-“

“Ah-ha!” Steph interrupted, triumphant, “He’s called Scott? A student called Scott... that’s enough to go on, I’ll find him...” She chuckled at Isaac’s incredulous look.

“What?! Why!?”

“Because... I want to meet him.” Steph pleaded and gave Isaac what he imagined was supposed to be a puppy dog look.

“Fine, I’ll introduce you someday... when we’re sorted...” He hedged and Steph snorted, clearly expecting him to try and back out of it.

“Ok... but if it’s not sorted soon, I’m gonna get Sophie to steal your phone and get his number.” She pulled the file back in front of her and shooed him away.  Isaac shook his head as he went.  While he acknowledged he didn’t have a standard work history to draw on experience-wise, he was pretty sure that your boss shouldn’t treat you like a little brother who is barely off toddler reins.

Returning to his desk he opened the text message he’d noticed had arrived when he was with Steph.

 

Scott, 11:47am,

Just totally bluffed my way through class!

Totally forgot about all my homework

this weekend... can’t think why! ;-) What

you up to?

 

Isaac started tapping out a quick reply then paused and rewrote it.

 

Isaac, 11:51am,

Sorting out the new cafe in Woodland Heights

it opens in a couple of weeks.  We always

take the new team out for a meal and drinks

after the opening, Steph’s husband and

Sophie’s boyfriend normally come too, Jo’s

wife doesn’t, but well would you maybe

want to come too? Meet my workmates?

 

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

 

Scott, 11:53am,

Do they know about me? What have you

told them? J if you want me there then

I’m there... When is it?

 

Isaac couldn’t help the grin which split his face once more.

 

Isaac, 11:55am,

Yes, they know, well, Steph does and

she is a massive gossip so I imagine they

all know that I have a boyfriend (yeay!) J

It’s a week on Saturday, we all help out on

opening day so I’ll be there from about 6am,

oh, we’ll be staying in a local hotel, so won’t

be around on the Friday night... maybe you

could do something with Stiles?

 

Isaac threw his phone down and quickly looked through a couple of his emails; talking about the opening had reminded him of a few tasks he needed to complete and, really, as great as his boss was, he doubted she’d like him texting his boyfriend all morning.  After sending a couple of emails though, he caved a grabbed his phone again.

 

Scott, 12:01pm,

OK... well... how about I came down with

you on the Friday and help out on the

Saturday? I could clear tables, or sweep

up, or hand out flyers or something? It’s

fine if I can’t I know I don’t work for you

guys but... I don’t know, from what you

said, it seems like a cool project?

 

Isaac sat back in his chair and blinkingly reread the message a couple more times.  _I’m the luckiest guy in the world_.

Isaac, 12:02pm,

Hang on I’ll ask.

 

He hurried back over to Steph before she left for lunch and tapped on the display board near her desk, the closest thing to a door in their open plan office.  “Hey... so... you know how you wanted to meet Scott...?” He paused for her to nod and look up, a hopeful and amused expression on her face. “Well, I suggested he join us for the after opening drinks in Woodland? And he asked if he could help out on the day? Like clear tables, or maybe do the samples outside? Would that be OK?”

“Are you kidding? Of course? We couldn’t pay him-“

“Oh, no, that’s fine, he was volunteering.” He interrupted.

“ _Buuuuut_... we could cover his train fare, or gas?” Isaac nodded and started to say how kind that was, but she talked over him, “trouble is, though...” She looked pained and Isaac’s stomach sank, there’d be an HR thing he hadn’t thought of... “budget... all the hotel rooms are paid for and I just _couldn’t_ book another... he’d _have_ to bunk in with you, would that be OK?”  She asked with a butter-wouldn’t-melt smirk on her face.

Isaac looked down and shook his head, trying to hide his laugh and smile, when he looked back Steph’s eyes were dancing with glee. “I’m sure I’ll cope, Steph, thanks...” He backed away, listening to her laughter and texted as he went.

 

Isaac, 12:04pm,

Steph says sure J You’ll even get gas

so keep a receipt! J Dunno what

you’ll be doing yet – maybe doing

samples on the street? Or clearing

tables if you don’t want to do samples?

Isaac, 12:05pm,

She also says sorry, but you’ll have to

‘bunk in’ with me as all the hotel rooms

are booked! Hope that’s OK...

 

Once again, Scott replied almost instantly.

 

Scott, 12:05pm,

Hahahahaha, yeah... I’ll manage somehow!

Cool, well, I’ll just do whatever you guys

need – just don’t put me in the kitchen –

gourmet meals are not in your future! ;-)

 

Leaning back in his chair, Isaac decided he was on lunch and texted back, unable to even attempt to control the smile on his face.

 

*

 

The run up to any new cafe opening was always hectic, and throwing a brand new relationship in the mix too made sure Isaac felt ran ragged.  He ended up heading to Woodland Heights on the Wednesday to make sure everything was as it should be.  Though he felt guilty about it, he was actually glad to be getting away. 

He’d seen Scott every evening bar one when his boyfriend and Stiles had gone to a gig they’d had tickets for for ages; if he was being honest, Isaac would have had to admit that he was feeling a little smothered.  Maybe it wouldn’t have been as bad, but Steph was beside herself with pleasure about meeting Scott – she’d been asking endless questions and hinting about dragging Scott off and quizzing him, or telling him stories about Isaac, not that she had any, but still. 

Crazily, he had begun to dread Scott turning up on Friday evening.  It’s not that he didn’t want to see the other boy, or that he didn’t want his work folk to meet his boyfriend, he was just worried.  Worried that something would go wrong.  That someone would say something to Scott to make him feel unwelcome, or upset him.  Or that he himself would say something.  Though, as he sat alone in his room on the Wednesday night, what he was really concerned with was Scott saying something about his time as ‘Lucas.’

Realistically, he _knew_ that Scott wouldn’t.  Knew it.  But, that didn’t mean that it didn’t stop him obsessing over it.  Scott knew him from what he still thought of as his ‘old life’ and he was bringing him into his ‘new life’.  It still felt so new that he was scared someone, or something, would happen and it would all fall apart.  All it would take would be one comment, one slip up and it would crumble to dust – there’d be no way on Earth that Steph, or the higher-ups at Head Office would allow Isaac to stay if they knew what he used to do.

While he was worrying, his phone beeped and, sighing, Isaac reached for it, almost groaning when he saw Scott’s name come up. “Hey, Scott.” He said when the call connected.

“Hey boyfriend!” He said, the natural happiness in his voice sounding forced and false to Isaac.  “How you doing? How’s the cafe? Is it all good?”

“It’s fine, just... fine.” He said, not wanting to think about the mess he found the office in.  The manager was a great people person, but clearly wasn’t great at admin.  He just couldn’t bring himself to bring it up. “How are you?” He asked.

“Oh, great, my group nailed our presentation.” Isaac clapped a hand over his eyes and stifled a groan – in all the stressing about his job he’d forgotten to wish his boyfriend good luck with his course work, they’d worked on it together too.  _Urgh, what a bad boyfriend I am_. He grumbled to himself. “- are you still there?” Scott finished, sounding worried.

“Yeah. Sorry. Long day.  That’s great though Scotty, well done.” He tried adding a bit of life to his voice, not that it made much difference.

“Hey, are you OK, you sound, I don’t know, down?”

“I’m fine, just tired... long day,” he said, slower, knowing it sounded patronising but unable to stop himself.  “I just said.”

“OK, sorry.” Scott said, sounding defensive.  “Well, the rest of your team are up on Friday right, and I’ll be there Saturday to help out? If there’s anything I can do from here...?”

“No, no, it’s fine.  I just need some sleep I think.”  He said, honestly.

“Oh. OK.  Well I won’t keep you then, just wanted to let you know about the presentation and say hi and that I’m looking forward to Saturday.”  Scott said, sounding a little deflated, no doubt upset Isaac wasn’t more upbeat.

“Yeah.” Seeing as Scott brought it up, he found he couldn’t not say something.  “About Saturday.  Or Friday even, as you’ll probably meet people then... Listen, I know you won’t but, just, don’t mention how we met, or what I used to do, yeah?”  There was an unusually long pause and Isaac pulled the phone away from his face to check he was still connected.

“Are you kidding me?” Scott eventually said, voice low and surprised.

“No Scott, I’m not.” He said, anger  creeping into his voice. “This is my life and I don’t want all that... that, messing it up.”

“I know that! Jesus, you think I don’t!?” Scott snapped.  “What did you think I was going to do, be like ‘Oh yes, we met when my best friend hired a sex worker for me coz I couldn’t get a man and then we waited for him to stop escorting before we got together’!? I’m not stupid Isaac, I get it.”

“Fine!” He snapped back, “If you ‘get it’ you’ll understand why I asked, and what’s with the ‘sex worker’ crap? I was a hooker, a whore, don’t dress it up as something it’s not!” He stood and paced the room, anger lending him energy.

“Christ Isaac, that’s not how I think of you, and you shouldn’t use those words to describe yourself-“

“Don’t tell me what to do!” He barked, getting angrier by the second.

“Fine. Whatever. I’m going, go sleep and give me a call when you aren’t being a dick.”  Isaac bit back his snide reply when he heard the click ending the call.  Instead he just growled in frustration and threw his phone onto the bed.

“Fuck it.”  He said to himself and got changed to go for a run.

As he pounded along unfamiliar streets with familiar songs in his ears, Isaac found his anger dissipate into shame and embarrassment, only to once more flare back into rage at how unfair this all was.  He just wanted everything not to be so hard, or confusing, or worrying, why couldn’t Scott see that.  Though, as kilometre added onto kilometre and fatigue overtook all other emotions, he began to clearly see how at fault he was.

Pausing in his run, sucking in lungfuls of air, he quickly cut back to his hotel and hurried to his room.  Picking up his phone from where he abandoned it, he was torn between relief and consternation that Scott hadn’t phoned or texted.

 

Isaac, 8:04pm,

I’m sorry.  You’re right I was being a dick,

I’m just stressed and keep expecting you,

or Steph, or work, to just be like, ‘Oh, no

you don’t deserve this, you’re nothing

but a cheap... well... you know.  I shouldn’t

have taken it out on you though. Sorry.

I’ve just had a run and need a shower,

i could phone before bed if you want?”

 

He perched on the edge of his bed, twirling his phone in his hands, stomach churning with fear at what Scott had been thinking – thinking about himself, and about Isaac.

 

Scott, 8:11pm,

OK. Thanks.  I wish you’d just talked to me

though – if you’re going through something

I want to be able to help, be there for you?

Scott, 8:12pm,

And, Ise, you know I’m never, ever, gonna

hold your past against you, and you’ve been

in your new job for ages now – nothing’s

happened yet has it? Not even that run in with

Derek? I wish I was there to hug you and make

it all OK.

 

Isaac sat back and relaxed, remembering how kind and forgiving his boyfriend was.  Steeling himself, he typed slowly, dread slowing his fingers.

 

Isaac, 8:14pm,

Thank you and I am sorry. What about

if the thing I’m upset about is us, or

something you’ve done, or I’ve done...

i dont know if id be  strong enough to

talk to you about it...?

 

This time the reply was thankfully quicker.

 

Scott, 8:16pm,

Oh Ise.  I’m going to annoy you, and

you are going to annoy me but we need

to talk about things, thats kinda of how

relationships work. Wait, have I annoyed

you?

 

Isaac tried to respond quickly, knowing Scott would be panicked.

 

Isaac, 8:18pm,

No. not really.  I think, I dunno, I’m just not used

to seeing someone every day, i think I’m just used

to being alone more. You’ve not annoyed me at

all, I think I just need to get used to this...?

 

Scott, 8:20pm,

You can say you know? If you want a night to

yourself, or to see Erica, or work or just be

by yourself I won’t be mad, you just need to

tell me. :-/

Scott, 8:21pm,

Look, I’m with Stiles and Derek, I should probably

go, I’ll call you tomorrow night?

 

Isaac tapped out a quick reply and hung his head.  He was too tired for relationships and worries, though Scott being with Derek and Stiles put a little shot of fear through him; he was always concerned when his boyfriend spent time with the couple who had used his services.  It seemed to him to be very peculiar.  He wondered if they ever talked about the fact that they’d all been with Lucas, with him.  Did they compare notes? Stories? Discuss techniques?

Shaking his head ruefully he did his best to clear his thoughts.  _Shower, then bed_ , Isaac thought to himself, tiredness pushing out boyfriendly concerns, at least for that night.

*

Scott arrived relatively late on Friday, late enough that the team had all eaten and were merely hanging around in the bar, ostensibly going over plans but really just waiting for Isaac’s boyfriend to arrive.

When he did, he was met with great welcomes and pleasant smiles.  He accepted a soda and their polite questions before Steph unsubtly sent them all to their rooms for their ‘early start’.  Scott blushed to the tips of his ears as people wished him a good night.  Isaac, for his part, was certain he was blushing just as much.

When they got into their room though, all thoughts of colleagues, stress or arguments seemed to be pushed aside, if not forgotten. Uncharacteristically they were silent as they undressed, standing apart, each regarding the other.  Isaac resolved, once again, to head back to the gym more as Scott peeled off his tight fitting t-shirt to reveal his defined abs and perfect chest.  When naked, they drew each other to the bed and settled into each other’s arms.

Mouths and hands wondered in quiet exploration, delighting in the subdued gasps and stifled moans.  As Isaac’s lips and tongue trailed down between Scott’s legs he felt the other boy take a pillow into his mouth to stopper the moans he knew would be drawn out of him.  Isaac smiled as he suckled on his boyfriend’s cock, despite what he’d thought, he’d missed this, the closeness, the taste, the desire. 

He took his time, slowly edging Scott towards the brink and then guiding him back.  After the fourth or fifth time though he received a quick tap on the head and an amused but frosty glare, letting Isaac know to let him cum.  Relaxing his throat he took all of his boyfriend down him and swallowed deeply, knowing how Scott liked it.  It only took a short while before the muffled moans increased in volume and Isaac was gulping down his boyfriend’s load.  Satisfied, he carried on lapping at Scott’s cock, enjoying the quivers of pleasure each lick gave.

Eventually, when Scott was fully recovered the favour was returned and Isaac was, once more, impressed with how skilled at giving head his boyfriend had become.  While the blowjob was welcome, it was the whispered endearments and loving embrace that Isaac found most comfort in.

Just as he was about to drop off to sleep he opened his mouth to say goodnight, but instead almost uttered words which shocked him to the core.

_I love you._

Clamping his mouth shut tight and jolted to wakefulness, he watched as his boyfriend fell asleep.

 

*             *             *

 

“Do you know what I’ve just realised?” Scott asked from his position on the floor, surrounded by tables and lists and graphs.  Isaac lowered his book, marking the page with one finger and looked up, raising his eyebrows in question. “We’ve not hung out with Stiles and Derek, like at all.”    Isaac tilted his head and frowned a little.  “Well,” Scott shifted a little and span to face his boyfriend, “I’ve met Steph, and Mason, and Erica and pretty much everyone you know, but we’ve not really spent time with my friends...”

It wasn’t really a question, but Isaac answered it anyway. “We can if you want hang out with your friends if you want, I’ve just enjoyed spending time with you, the two of us, you know?” Isaac asked and Scott nodded. “And we spend time with Stiles quite a lot, don’t we?”

“Yeah, I guess, but normally when we’re just watching a movie, or catching up at the end of the day or in the morning, we don’t really do anything with him, and not him and Derek...”  Scott’s unasked question hung heavily between them.

“I know.” To give him time to gather his thoughts, Isaac slid off the chair and onto the floor, careful not to dislodge any of Scott’s revision. “I know they’re your closest friends, and I know I’ve been avoiding them.” Scott ducked his head, clearly he’d noticed too, but had been trying not to reference it.  “It’s just... they were clients.  Not like you.  But honest to God, real clients and, while not bad, it wasn’t a great scene for me and it really fucked _us_ up, even though I was the one really messing us about back then.” He added with a grumble.

“Hey, that was both of us, and I know, but... Stiles is my best friend, my brother... he’s always going to be a part of my life and, well, I want him to get to know you like I do, as Isaac the wonderful, the incredible, the awesome.” Scott unfolded himself and crawled across the notes and kissed Isaac fully and slowly, willing his boyfriend to believe how incredible he found him.

After a few seconds, Isaac pulled away. “I’m just scared they’ll only ever see me as ‘Lucas’ you know?”

“They won’t!” Scott quickly tried to assure him.  “They’ve seen me these last few weeks... I’ve... well, I’ve never been happier.” He mumbled into the carpet, fiddling with a sheet of paper.

“Me too.” Isaac admitted and kissed his boyfriend, happy they were both happy.  “OK. Let’s do it, let’s go out for dinner some night, not at yours, or Derek’s though.” He quickly added though, not wanting to socialise in that group in a place he’d been ‘working’.

“Really?!” Scott’s face split into a grin and Isaac’s worries dissolved – if it made his boyfriend that happy, he’d definitely do his best to enjoy time spent with Stiles and the ever-scowling Derek.

*

On the evening itself, Isaac had been beyond nervous, to the extent that he was in an almost constant state of panic.  Scott had tried to his best to be reassuring and talk him through his fears but had eventually given up and demanded sex as a means to take his boyfriend’s mind off his worries.

Eventually though, they’d left, in a cab to the restaurant that Stiles had picked.  It was nice, Isaac had been before with a couple of his old clients but it had no ill feelings for him.  They’d left early so were the first couple there.  The maître’d sat them at a table and left them with menus, including, after weighing Scott in his gaze for a moment, a wine list.  Isaac smoothed his hands over the pristine white linen table cloth and nodded to himself.

He’d never admit it but one of the things he’d gotten used to when he was Lucas was being wined and dined in high end establishments by wealthy, closeted men and it was something he missed in his relationship with his wonderful student boyfriend. 

“It’s nice isn’t it,” Scott said, looking around.

“Yeah, lovely.” Isaac replied with a smile and squeeze of his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’ve never been but Stiles really likes-“ He cut off with a muted squawk as he opened the menu and saw the prices.

“I’ve got his Scott, my treat.” Isaac said and his boyfriend blushed.

“You don’t have to, I could probably cover it...” He mused but Isaac shook his head.

“No, I want to, I’m fine, I get paid plenty enough to take you somewhere like this once in a while.” He assured Scott who eventually nodded and murmured a thank you.  Isaac once again took the other boy’s hand feeling an incredible sense of pride and purpose well up inside.  _He_ was the one paying for someone else. _He_ was the one treating someone else to a nice meal.  _He_ was the one to be the provider.  It was, for him, a hugely transformative experience.  “Seriously, Scott... I want to, you don’t know what it means that I can...”  Hating himself for a fool, his eyes filled with tears and he had to grab his napkin to dry his eyes.

“Whoa.  What’s wrong?” Scott asked.

Isaac took a moment to pull himself together.  “I’ve been here before, I was taken here a few times by a couple of different guys.” Scott leant forward and rubbed a hand on Isaac’s thigh, supportive and non-judgemental as ever. “I dunno.  It’s like the tables have turned, not like I’m saying you are like I was, please,” Isaac looked beseechingly into his boyfriend’s eyes, “but it’s like... I’m here on my own merit, with my own money... with a guy I ...” He looked down at the hand on his leg, the other hand waiting and open for him to hold and finally straight at the man who was with him despite everything. “The guy I...” _Fuck it._ “The guy I love.” He tried to say clearly, though it came out as a whisper.

Scott made a funny little noise and his hand squeezed Isaac’s leg.  After a few worry-filled seconds he finally replied. “I love you too.”

Isaac’s heart burst with joy and he reached out and pulled the other boy into a hug. He felt a couple of shudders shake through Scott as he released tears of his own. “I love you.” He said again.

“I love you too.” Scott spoke into Isaac’s shoulder and chuckled at how muffled it sounded; he pulled back and tried again. “I love you.” Isaac already knew he’d never get tired of hearing those words. 

At that moment though, the door opened and Isaac spotted Stiles and Derek and gave them a wave and a smile while Scott quickly dried his eyes and ran a thumb over Isaac’s cheeks, wiping away the end of his tears.

“Hey, you guys OK?” Stiles bouncing, cheery voice rang out through the restaurant and Isaac nodded, allowing Scott to answer for them.

“We’re fantastic.” He said with feeling, hugging his friend.  Isaac stood and extended a hand for Derek to shake, which he did with his customary glum expression; how Stiles put up with it was beyond him.

“Isaac.” He said, an acknowledgement and a greeting a world apart from the extended hug, whispers and excited squeal between the two best friends which suggested that Scott had already told Stiles what they’d just said.  With a loving shake of his head, he caught Scott’s gazw and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s completely unapologetic shrug. 

As they sat, Isaac asked Stiles if he’d been to the restaurant before and they all settled in to what he hoped would be the first of many meals for the four of them.

*

During the meal itself, Isaac spent the majority of the evening talking to Derek as Scott and Stiles descended into a rapid version of teenage speak that only they seemed capable of following.  Derek assured him that they behaved that way a lot and that he’d get used to it.  They even shared a wry smile that both of their boyfriends seem to notice with matching smiles.

They essentially just spoke about work for the entire meal, Isaac explaining their progress with their various cafes and some new ideas Steph was floating while Derek shared a little of his work at Hale, though he was somewhat cagey as he knew Peter and Isaac were still meeting up every week for squash and coffees.  Isaac kept to topics he knew Derek would be happy to talk about, using his old ‘Lucas’ skills to ensure he was a good dinner companion; to that end, when they got up to leave, Derek suggested that they maybe go see a basketball game next time.  Stiles rolled his eyes and claimed to be horrified when Isaac agreed, apparently Derek had been trying to get his boyfriend to watch sports for years to no avail.

With hugs and handshakes and genuine smiles, the two couples separated, Derek and Stiles to Derek’s and Isaac and Scott to Scott’s.  The two boys collapsed on the threadbare sofa and turned the TV to a station playing music, something they could watch or zone out as they needed to.

“How did Stiles meet Derek anyway? They seem so different.” Isaac asked.

Scott paused for a moment longer than expected and Isaac realised he’d hit on something.  “Short version – Stiles was leaning against his Camero one day and when Derek barked at him to ‘get off my car’” Isaac chuckled at the appalling Derek impression. “Stiles was all Stiles-like and I guess he was just something Derek had never seen before?” Scott shrugged uncomfortably.

“Whats the long version?” Isaac pressed carefully, slowly placing his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Scott sighed and gave him a sidelong glance.  “I knew Derek first, we actually dated very briefly.”  Scott paused, clearly remembering and Isaac gave him time, knowing he’d get more.  “I was at the vet clinic and Derek had brought in a stray cat, I remember thinking he was just the most gorgeous guy ever.  It was why I came out to Stiles, I’d been thinking about guys for ages, but Derek was the first stranger, first random guy I’d crushed on, you know? Anyway, I was on my cell to Stiles telling him about how gorgeous I though Derek was while petting the stray and Derek just cleared his throat right behind me.  
“Christ Ise, I nearly died of embarrassment there and then.  I must have been beetroot red... anyway, Derek just asked if I really thought he was that good-looking.  I nodded and he dropped his number on the table and told me to call him.  It took me about three days to get up the nerve to text him, but I did... and we went out.  Just three times, two movies and one awkward dinner.” Scott shrugged again.

“Why was it awkward, you two seem to get on really well now?” Isaac asked.

“Well, after the second date, we bumped into Stiles, who was leaning on Derek’s car.  Derek grumped at him, I jumped in and explained Stiles was my best friend and Derek invited him to join us for coffee and cake which Stiles accepted.  I could see from the first minute they were crazy for each other.  Anyway, the dinner, Derek kept asking about Stiles and at the end of the meal I told him he should ask Stiles out.  He made a show of not being interested but I’m pretty sure he called him that night.  They snuck around for a while... tried to pretend they weren’t dating – I knew they were, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Isaac agreed quietly.

“Anyway... yeah.  Derek and I get on, as friends, but I crushed on him pretty hard for a while, too long really.”

“Scotty.” Isaac’s voice was full of empathy for his friend. “That must have really messed you up, especially considering what happened with that girl.” Isaac fully remembered Allison’s name, he just didn’t want to say it.

“How do you mean?” Scott turned in his seat to face Isaac fully.

“Well... she messed up your head, made you think you weren’t worth being seen with in public, or that you didn’t look as gorgeous as you are, then the first guy you go on a date with ends up with your best friend? Not even after a break, accidently like, but because you introduced them... there’s no way you couldn’t of internalised that somewhere.”

“Yeah, maybe... Stiles did ask though... If it’d be OK to date Derek, let me know that if I said no them he wouldn’t...” Scott argued, defending his friends.

“But, he knew you wouldn’t say no Scotty, he knows you and how you want everyone to be happy, even if it means you’re not...” Isaac’s breath caught a little at the pain he saw in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Well... I’m gonna make it my life’s work to make sure _you_ are happy, and safe and warm and loved.  My boyfriend.”

“I’m OK Ise, honestly.” Scott tried, but Isaac shook his head.

“Don’t, you don’t have to pretend Scotty, I know that Derek going off with Stiles will have killed inside.” Scott’s lips wobbled slightly and Isaac pulled him into his chest, holding him tight and whispering anything he could to try and stop his boyfriend’s tears and make Scott realise how desirable and beautiful he was.

 

*             *             *

 

“Are you ready?” Scott asked as he pulled into the drive.

Isaac glared at the dashboard and bit back his biting reply; even if he hadn’t been ready it was a bit late at that point.  Scott attempted to hide his quick grin but the other boy caught it and huffed a little, sliding down in his seat.  “Does it matter?”

“Sure it does Ise,” Scott said reaching over and rubbing his hand across the back of his boyfriend’s neck.  “I get this is a big deal and, well, if you wanted...” He didn’t finish the sentence but Isaac knew what he was getting at and also knew that Scott meant it too; if Isaac said the word they’d simply drive off again.  Sighing he reached up and caught the other boy’s hand, kissed the palm and shook his head.

“No. We’re here now... I’m just...”  He shrugged not really wanting to finish.  Scott nodded though Isaac doubted he truly understood. It was his own fault, he’d had his own fears and misgivings about meeting his boyfriend’s Mom but hadn’t shared them... maybe if he had he wouldn’t be sitting there.

“Nervous? I know but... but you’ll be fine.”  Scott gave him a smile which was no doubt meant to reassure his boyfriend but just made his stomach squirm instead.

“I know, I know... let’s just...” He nodded towards the house.  Scott returned the nod and snuck in for a quick kiss before getting out of the car.  Isaac chuckled a little and, steeling himself, followed his boyfriend up the drive to the front door.  Shaking his head ruefully he wiped his hands on his jeans; considering his history he couldn’t believe how nervous he was. Meeting random men, to do random things in random places had nothing on the feelings that were coursing through him.  He gave the car one last wistful look but his attention was returned to Scott as his boyfriend knocked on the door. 

Isaac’s heart rate skyrocketed and he suddenly realised his mouth was bone dry.  He could hear footsteps heading towards the door and frantically batted Scott’s hand away as his boyfriend attempted to reach back and hold his hand.  There was no way on Earth that he wanted to be holding hands with Scott when that door opened.

Despite wishing for time to stop, the door inevitably opened and a dark-haired woman squealed with delight and flung herself at her son.  “Scott!” She screamed and knocked him back a couple of steps with the ferocity of her hug.

“Ooof! Hey, Mom.”  Isaac could hear the happy lilt in his voice and felt conflicting emotions slam into him.  Jealousy for what he’d never have warred with pleasure at seeing his boyfriend so happy.  Almost against his will, a smile crept across his face.  He could feel it freeze, however, as Scott’s Mom turned her attention to him and her face grew impassive.

“You must be Isaac.” She said, tone unreadable.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Scott’s told me so much about you.” He said nervously, stumbling over a couple of words.  Blushing, he flashed a look at his boyfriend who just tilted his head and gave him a loving look, no doubt thinking his awkwardness was adorable.

“Has he?” She asked and Isaac nodded, not sure how else to respond.  The silence dragged on a couple of seconds and Isaac started to feel a small well of panic build in his throat.  “Well, let’s not just stand on the doorstep, in, in.” She ushered them both in, eyeing Isaac carefully as he nodded thanks to her as he walked past.

He took in the family home, tastefully decorated and turned back to Scott’s Mom who was just closing the door behind them.  “You have a beautiful home, ma’am.” He said politely and Scott’s Mom frowned a little.

“Melissa’s fine.” She said with a slight nod, acknowledging the compliment. Isaac tried not to be worried about how off she seemed to be, hoping it was nerves at meeting her son’s boyfriend for the first time or maybe she was just tired after a long day; Scott said she worked long hours at the hospital. “Can I get you boys something to drink?”

“Soda?” Scott asked and his Mom nodded before turning back to Isaac, dark eyes seemingly full of endless judgement.

“I’m fine, thanks.” He said with a smile and wave despite desperately craving water.

“Come on,” she wheedled, no pleasantly, “I’ve iced tea, lemonade, soda, coffee...” She listed sounding bored then paused considering him for a moment, “Or would you prefer a _beer_ , you are older than Scott, right?” Isaac sensed there was even more of a challenge there than the overt one that was being laid out and swallowed, hard.

“No, thank you, I don’t drink much and it’s...” He checked his watch, “only one thirty, but sure, OK, a soda, whatever’s easiest.”  His smiled wavered as Melissa McCall nodded once at him and strode purposefully to the kitchen.  As she left Isaac felt himself slump and he span to Scott, “She hates me!” He whispered.

“She doesn’t, she just don’t know you, she doesn’t know how to handle you is all.” He said rubbing his hands up and down Isaac’s arms, attempting to comfort him.  Isaac dropped his head onto Scott’s shoulder, soaking up the warmth and reassurance he’d come to expect from his boyfriend.  “Just be yourself, she’ll love you, just like I do.” He murmured in Isaac’s ear before they stepped apart.

Scott led him through to the lounge and pointed to a comfy looking arm chair that Isaac perched on the end of, feeling utterly out of place. His boyfriend’s childhood home was idyllic.  There were scatter cushions, photos on the wall, polished furniture, flowers in vases and even a perfectly piled plate of fruit on the coffee table. 

As Melissa came back through, carrying three sodas, Isaac tried smiling back up to her and was relieved to see at least a small smile in return.  Scott and his Mom sat on the sofa and started catching up on Scott’s studies allowing Isaac time to calm down a little.  Before long though, Melissa’s curiosity seemed to get the better of her.

“So... Isaac? Scott says you work for a community project?” She asked and Isaac nodded and launched into explaining all the good work he and his company were doing, purposefully playing down his own part, not wanting to brag.

“He’s integral to the team, seriously and they do a ton of outreach and fresh start work.”  Scott added, smiling to Isaac proud of being able to add something.

“Well, it sounds great.” Melissa said. “So, where did you grow up? The city?” She asked and Scott sat back with a shrug, rolling his eyes; clearly his Mom going into full on interview mode wasn’t unexpected for him.

“No, I grew up a couple of towns over actually, never really been to Beacon Hills though, it seems nice.” He tried, hoping to shift topic slightly.

“Uh-huh, sure.” Melissa said. “And your parents? Do they still live there?” Scott sat bolt upright and threw worried glances between his Mom and boyfriend,

“It would be just my Dad and I’m not sure, we’re not in contact.” He said diplomatically.

“Why not?” Melissa dug.

Isaac took a deep breath, “He didn’t want me living in his house and asked me to leave.”

“Why?” She dug further.

“There were a lot of reasons.  One of them was this.” He waved a hand between himself and Scott.  It wasn’t quite the truth, but it was believable and there was enough truth in there that Isaac didn’t feel bad about lying.

“For being gay!?” Melissa asked, clearly surprised, her hand darting out and gripping her sons.  Isaac nodded.  “Where did you go?” She asked, concern eeking into her voice.

“The city.” He replied, chest starting to feel a little tight.

“But where? How? What did you do?”  Isaac’s brows furrowed, he’d decided he wanted to be as honest as possible with Scott’s Mom, but that was getting way to close to how he ended up as Lucas.  As his hesitation drew on Melissa blurted out another question. “Where was your Mom in all this?”

“She died when I was nine.  Cancer.” Isaac said instantly, having expected the question and prepared for it.

“Oh my God.” Melissa whispered, turning her glare unto Scott, clearly annoyed that she’d not been warned in advance. “Isaac, I’m sorry, I had no idea.”  Her other hand fluttered lightly towards him and he stood up quickly, Melissa and Scott joining him a fraction of a second after.

“Bathroom?” He asked Scott as his breathing caught and he could feel a pain start behind his eyes.

“Top of the stairs, on the right.” Scott said and Isaac bolted.  He could feel their eyes on him as he went but didn’t meet them; he just wanted to escape.  A small part of his brain congratulated himself on not just running straight out the door, _hey that’s progress, right?_ but he still cursed himself as a coward for fleeing anyway. 

As much as he knew meeting Scott’s mother would be hard he hadn’t expected it to hit him as hard as it did, or for his issues to be as obvious as he’d made them.

After splashing some cold water on his face, all the while avoiding his reflection, he took some deep breaths and tried to calm down.  The cool, calm silence of the bathroom soothed him somewhat until he realised he could just about make out the voices from downstairs; cracking the door they drifted up easily.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about his Mom and what the hell happened with his Dad, Scott?”

“Look, Mom, Isaac is really private and I didn’t want to share things without asking him... I didn’t expect you to go all aggressively interrogation-y!”

“Oh, I was not.” Melissa tried to sound dismissive, but Scott spoke right over her, _his own Mother!_ Isaac thought, surprised.

“You were too! You’ve been acting really weird since we got here... what’s the deal, is it because I’m dating a guy?” Scott asked and Isaac could hear the worry in his voice.

“No! Scott we’ve been through all that, I don’t care... but... he’s hurt you before baby and you’re my little boy-“

“Moooom!”

“No, you are.  I just want to make sure you’re happy... OK, maybe I was a little off, but... come on...” She said beseechingly.

“Well, just think how this is for him, and you acting that way...” Isaac could almost hear the shake of his boyfriend’s head.

“Oh I know, meeting the parents, but everyone has to do it.” 

“No, that’s not it.  Mom... think for a minute.” Isaac held his breath, wishing Scott to say the words he so fervently hoped he would.  “Isaac’s Mom is dead, his Dad kicked him out, literally threw him away and I’m here being all ‘come meet me super-cool Mom, she’s so great’ and you are being all non-welcome-y... he’s already been let down by one set of parents and is probably really scared about not being good enough for you...” Isaac leant his head against the wall. Scott got it, in a way, in a truly Scott-like way.  He understood , even without being told, that what Isaac was really scared of was being in a position to be judged not good enough by another parent.

“Scott...” He heard Melissa say, pain in her voice.  “You should have said something.”

“I know, but I genuinely thought you two would get on, like actually.  He’s really great Mom, honest.”

“I’m sure he is sweetie, I just-“

“No he is, the last few months... I’ve never been happier.”  Scott said and sounded so utterly honest and happy, Isaac couldn’t help but go back to him, to stand by the guy who, somehow, got him so much.  As soon as Scott and his Mom heard the door open they stopped talking and Isaac walked down the stairs into an oddly tense silence. 

“Isaac.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ Melissa began.

“It’s fine, really, it was a long time ago.” He said and walked to Scott, just needing the feeling of him being nearby.  As soon as he was in range though, the younger boy reached out and grabbed Isaac’s hand, giving it a squeeze.  They shared a smile and he turned back to Melissa, “I’m OK, it was just a surprise.”

“Nevertheless... I’m sorry.  Let’s start over.”  She ran a hand through her hair, shaking it out lightly.  “It’s nice to meet you Isaac.” She held out a hand to shake and Isaac let go of Scott to shake it.

“You too.” He said with a smile.

“How’s about we show you the sights of Beacon Hills?” She asked and Isaac nodded.

“That sounds great.”   Isaac said and nodded, hoping that the rest of the day would go smoother.

 

*             *             *

 

“Have I told you how great look tonight?” Isaac asked with a happy smile.

Scott just rolled his eyes.  “Yes, like about thirty times.” Isaac smiled wider.

“Well, I’m just excited to be sitting here with the coolest, most beautiful boy in the entire bar.”

“Yeah, who’s still drinking a soda as he’s not even twenty-one, hows that for cool?” He took a swig of his drink to hide his smile.

“Frosty-cool. Definitely.” Isaac replied and sat back in his chair.  They were out for his birthday and were having a pre-drink before meeting all of his friends for a meal.  He was wearing the shirt Scott’s Mom had bought him, which, while not exactly his taste had still meant a lot to him and he kept fiddling with his new watch – the overly extravagant present from his boyfriend.  “This is gorgeous.” He said for the hundredth time.

“You’ve said that like a hundred times!”

“I know, but it needs repeating.” Isaac said with a smile.  “Surely it’s too much though, it must have cost a fortune!”

“Maybe, but you never let me pay for anything-“

“You’re a student!”

“Soooo, I’ve been saving up, I can think of no one I’d rather spend my money on. Two secs.” He stood up and nodded towards the restrooms.  Isaac nodded and quickly squeezed Scott’s hand as he passed, smiling and happy.  He’d never really celebrated his birthday before and hadn’t planned on doing much, but Steph, ever the meddler, had badgered him into doing something. Now that he was about to spend the evening with all his friends, even Erica and Boyd, he was pleased they’d made the plans they had.  Having said that, it still felt weird that all those people were making plans to celebrate _him_ , and buy him gifts.  Plucking at the floral print shirt, he chuckled to himself, thinking maybe not all of them should have.

“Lucas?” A voice asked from behind him and it took Isaac a few seconds to realise it was meant for him; it had been so long since he thought of himself that way.  Turning he recognised Mark, his semi-regular client he and Danny – _Jackson_ -  had a threesome with.

“Mark?” He stood and tried to draw the older man away from their table and toward the bar.  His former client was easily led though stumbled a little, clearly more than a little drunk.

“Hi. It’s me, Mark.” He slurred.

“I know, I remember.  Come on let’s get you a seat.” Isaac tried to manoeuvre him further from where Scott would be heading back to.

“I looked for you, when I was coming, I looked on your site and emailed and called and everything and you weren’t there and I thought you would be and you weren’t.” Mark looked up when he got to the bar. “I have a table, I’m with my work.” He waved a hand across the bar to where a group of similarly middle aged men were seated.

“OK.  Well, fine, but I’ve stopped working like that Mark, I don’t do it anymore.”

“I’m staying in the hotel, room two fourteen.” The older man tried to whisper seductively but it just made Isaac’s skin crawl.

“I need you to listen to me Mark.  Ok, can you listen for me?  I am done. I don’t do that anymore, you should go to your friends and then go sleep, OK?”

“I missed you Lucas.”

“OK. That’s fine. Thank you. But I’m done, so I’m gonna go back to my drink, OK?”

“I’ll pay you double, room two fourteen, c’mon Lucas, it’d be fun.” He tried to slip a hand round Isaac’s waist but the younger man took a sharp step back causing Mark to stumble a little.

“No. I’m done. Goodbye, Mark.” He span on his heel to head back to the table.

“Don’t be such a pricktease Lucas, surely you need the money?” Mark slurred, with a sideways smirk.

“No, I don’t. I’ve changed. Just... shut up, Mark.” He resisted the urge to punch his former client.

“Changed?” He man snorted. “Once a whore, always a whore.” The words were bitter and cruel and Isaac just stalked away, too angry to say anything else.

He got back to his table just as Scott reappeared, a confused look on his face. “Why are you standing? Are we leaving?” He checked his own watch but Isaac just shook his head, casting a wary glance over at Mark who looked to be heading back to his colleagues. 

“No, sorry, I was just looking for something, I’m all good.” He took a deep, steadying breath, “Please tell me you didn’t help your Mom pick this shirt...? Where’d she get her fashion sense from?”  Isaac forced a light tone into his voice and pretended nothing had just happened.

“No. She said she’d asked an assistant... I’ll take a couple of pics of you wearing it, then we can ‘lose’ it.” He grinned but faltered as Isaac sat upright and tried to stare down the drunk middle aged man who was weaving his way to their table.  Scott looked between Isaac and the man, confused and worried, even going as far as standing as the drunk leaned on the table to whisper to Isaac, whose face clouded over in anger and shame.

“You know, you’re not all that, whore.  I’ve had better and from guys not as stuck up. So... fuck you Lucas.”  He straightened up and spread his arms wide before strutting away.  Isaac’s jaw clenched painfully tight and he couldn’t meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“What a cunt!” He said eventually and Isaac looked up, always surprised when Scott swore.  “Are you OK?” He finished, reaching out for Isaac’s hand, who jerked back, still needing a moment to collect himself. 

After a moment he spoke, unsurprised at how leaden his voice was. “I’m OK. Had to happen sooner or later... sorry you had to see that.” He fidgeted in his chair, uncomfortable.

“What? I don’t care about what some drunk twat said, I know that you are one of the nicest, most wonderful, sexy, kind, funny, beautiful guys ever, I don’t care what some John says, do you?” He asked and Isaac shook his head, realising he really didn’t.  Mark was just being a drunk, mean idiot; what mattered was what the boy with him thought, and he thought Isaac was great.

“No.  Thanks.”  Isaac said and sighed.  “You really are the best.”

Scott smiled at him then turned to look over his shoulder to where Isaac’s former John had rejoined his colleagues.  “I know I am.” He said, distractedly. “You should go say something. Let him know he’s out of line.” Scott turned back, looking more pissed than anything else.

“No, he’s with people, I don’t out people, I’m discreet, even now.” He murmured the end, wishing he could go over and... he couldn’t even finish the thought, too scared, angry, frustrated to even consider what he could do.

“Can I go over?” Scott asked and Isaac sat back, considering.

“You don’t have too.”

“I know, but someone was just a dick to the guy I love and I don’t really want to let that stand.” Isaac looked at Scott for a long time before nodding, once.

“I might mention how you two know each other, is that cool?”  Isaac nodded once more, thinking that if he was letting Scott go at it, he couldn’t really ask him to hold back too.  He gave the group a quick once over, not recognising anyone but at that point not caring.  Standing, he gathered up his and Scott’s things and headed towards the bar, in the direction of the exit, but staying close enough to rush in and back his boyfriend up if things got violent.

Standing where he was, he could hear the entire exchange, where Scott spoke first.

“Hey fellas, how you all doing, you having a good night?”

One of the younger suited men replied. “Yes, can we help you?”

“Yeah, can you just keep an eye on that guy.” Scott pointed violently at Mark, who was slumped in his chair, glaring over at Isaac, clearly not recognising what was happening.

“Oh, man, yeah, he’s had a couple, sorry, did he knock your drinks? Here, I’ll get you some more.” The guy half stood to get his wallet out but Scott waved him back.

“No, no, it’s fine.  He was just being really insulting to my boyfriend, the tall, handsome guy over there?” Scott turned and pointed to Isaac, who dropped his gaze to the floor. 

“Oh, right... errrr... Mark. Mark?” The drunk man looked up, “You should apologise...” His colleague prompted.

“What...? To that?! No way.” He folded his arms and sat back, belligerent.

“Mark.” Scott snapped and the entire table stared at him in surprise at the tone.  “I’m going to say this once, I _know_ how you and he know each other and if you don’t go and apologise, sincerely, I’m going to share that information with your friends here.”

Mark didn’t even seem to hesitate before sneering out, “Oh, fuck off you little prick.”

“Wow, OK. You’re colleague here likes fucking young boys. He pays them to fuck him. My boyfriend was a teenager when your friend here paid him for sex, in fact I’m guessing everytime you guys sent him here on business, Mark here was fucking prostitutes.  A teenager.  That’s the kind of guy you work with, and drink with.  You all have a great night now.” Scott said with a false smile and turned on his heel.

Isaac fought down a smirk – it wasn’t what he would have done, but it worked. Mark was ashen faced and staring after Scott mouth agape as the rest of his table all looked at him with a mixture of horror, confusion and distaste.  The young suit who had been talking to Scott caught Isaac’s eye and mouthed a ‘Sorry’ before turning back to his table and gesturing for them to go.  As Isaac was leaving, he looked back to see his former John sitting alone, staring after his colleagues, one of whom was on the phone, _maybe_ _to their boss_ , Isaac wondered and found he didn’t care either way. 

Catching up to Scott he grabbed his boyfriend by the elbow and span him into a kiss.  When they first met he knew the younger boy wouldn’t have been able to cope with that level of public affection, but now, with where they were, neither cared who saw that they were young and in love.

“You were incredible.” He breathed against Scott’s lips.

“Nowhere near as incredible as you.” His boyfriend replied and Isaac knew he believed that.  Somehow, despite all the crap he’d been through, with all the men he’d been with and all the things he’d done, Scott still thought he was worth loving. 

That was the best birthday present he could ever have wished for.

 

*             *             *

 

“Hey Isaac, has Scott told you I’m moving in with Derek next year?” Stiles asked from his place hanging upside down on the armchair. 

“Huh, what? No? What?” Isaac asked, only half removing his attention from the movie and the popcorn nestled between him and Scott on the couch.

“Yep. Finally caved. D’s been wanting me to move in for ages and well... Scott and I talked about it and I reckon it’s time, you know?” Stiles elaborated, turning back the right way.

“Oh, well, good for you.” Isaac said, once more returning his attention to the film and snuggling in closer to his boyfriend who seemed oddly tense.

“Yeah, that’s me, moving out.  Of here. Where I live with Scott.” Stiles was nodding and staring at Isaac, obviously hoping for the other boy to say something.  Isaac just stared though and Stiles sighed. “Maybe Scott wants to talk to you about something in his room.”  Isaac turned his head to his boyfriend who was glaring at his childhood friend.

“You’re a dick.” He told Stiles as he stood and led Isaac by the hand to his bedroom.

“Pause the movie!” Isaac called back over his shoulder at a chuckling Stiles who waved in a manner which could have meant anything.  When they got into Scott’s room, Isaac automatically went to the bed and sat down, looking up at his boyfriend expectantly.  “So, what is it?” Scott looked to be in almost physical pain as he wrung his hands and paced the room.  “Losing daylight here Scotty.”

“Thing is...” He started then stopped.  “Right, so...” He stopped again and sat down next to Isaac who took his boyfriend’s hands, trying to still his nerves.

“Whatever it is... just say it.” Isaac said slowly, trying not to get worried.

“Right.  Stiles is moving in with Derek.” Isaac nodded. “And I won’t have anyone to live with.” Isaac nodded and frowned a little. “I mean I could move into a dorm, but I have a lot of placements next year and will be sleeping at odd times and there’s so much noise and I was thinking... well... maybe... if you wanted to... we could talk about, maybe... I don’t know... us, moving in... together...?” Scott ended and looked up for a clue to his fate.

Isaac sat back, surprised.  “You want to move in with me? In my apartment?” He asked.

“Well... maybe... it’s a bit small, I thought we could look for somewhere... bigger? If you wanted...? Nevermind it was just a thought-“

“No! No, i’m not saying no, I’m just surprised... _you_ want to live with _me_?”

“Well... yeah... I love you.” Scott explained and Isaac felt himself flush with pleasure and embarrassment, even after all their time together.

He opened his mouth to say yes, but closed it, a thought coming to him.  Eventually he spoke, quietly and carefully, “I want to say yes Scotty, I do.” He lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed his boyfriend’s fingers.  “But... there’s things you don’t know yet... things I’ve never told you.  Things I’m scared to tell you.  I want to though.  If you want to move in together after I’ve told you everything... then we’ll see, but I don’t want you to regret it later if you find out something you don’t like...? OK?”

“OK. But... Ise.  I love you, nothing you can tell me will change that.” Scott tried to reassure him.

“Well... let’s find out then...” He muttered and turned to face the love of his life, ready to bare his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll try and finish the next two chapters sooner rather than later...
> 
> Comments are gold.


	18. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac shares his past with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite as long a wait, but another really long chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully it will answer a lot of your questions... just let me know if there's anything you still need clarified!

“You don’t have to.” Scott said the moment Isaac had offered to share about his past.  “You never have to, no matter what, I’ll always, _always_ , want to be with you.”  He reached out and squeezed the other boy’s shoulder, trying to reassure him.

“I know you think that and maybe it’s true… but…” Isaac struggled to find the right words.  “If I don’t tell you now, I’ll feel… like, I don’t know… I’ve tricked you? Or I was hiding something, or that you didn’t really know me or that if you ever did find out, it’d be over and I don’t know if I could handle that if we really do take this next step together? You know?”

Scott thought for a moment and nodded slowly.  “OK.”  Was all he said and Isaac slumped a little.  He hadn’t prepared for this moment; didn’t know what he wanted to say, how to say it exactly right so that Scott would understand, would still love him. With a deep breath he took a hold of his fears and tried to shove them back down as low as they’d go.

Without too much thought, he just started speaking, not even looking at his boyfriend who’d tucked his legs underneath him and was watching Isaac carefully.

“So, Dad threw me out and I just got on the first Greyhound anywhere, turned out it was the city, which was fine.  I’d been here before, with my Mom when I was really young, but with school too – we’d come to the university for a science thing.  Anyway, I had no idea where I was or where I should go or even how much anything cost.  The first night I just walked around and around, didn’t sleep, went to a MacDonald’s at about two in the morning.  I think I got a burger… I can’t remember.”  He paused, thinking back at how scared he’d been, how terrifying everything had seemed.

“The next day I just walked again.  I ended up back at the science block of the college, and just stopped.  I sat on a bench and just stared for about half the day, then a security guy came and tried to talk to me, asked which dorm I was in and I ran.  Just ran. 

“Once the sun went down I knew I needed to find somewhere to stay, to sleep, but had no idea how to go about it.  I think it was that night… I might be wrong… I think it was, I went to a hotel, like downtown… The woman at the desk asked for my driver’s license, or passport and all I had was my library card.” Isaac snorted. “I can’t even remember how I left but I did, just walked and walked again.”

“I think the next day I slept on a bench in the park.” Isaac considered for a while then shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. For a few days I just walked, slept and ate burgers. Then one day I woke up when someone was stealing my jacket.  I was so confused. I didn’t even realise what was happening until it was done.  That was pretty much all my money gone, and my wallet, and keys to my Dad’s house… everything.” Isaac looked up at Scott, whose jaw looked like it was clenched uncomfortably but it seemed his boyfriend was determined not to interrupt.  Isaac continued.

“That was when it sunk in I think.  I couldn’t go back, even if my dad would have had me, I couldn’t go back.” Determined not to hold anything back, Isaac closed his eyes and kept speaking. “I cried for hours, and that night I slept behind a dumpster.  I hadn’t eaten all day and when I woke I looked through the bin for food.  That was the first morning I got sick from bad food but was nowhere near the last.

“That went on for a while, a few weeks I think, not more than a couple of months.  I think if it had kept on like that I’d probably not have made it but then one day I was napping in what I thought was an unused door at the back of a big building when the door opened.  I must have rolled through the doorway and the guy who opened it tripped over me, accidently catching me on the jaw with his boot.” Isaac opened his eyes again and a little smile crept across his face.  Scott blinked a few times rapidly, unsure why he was smiling. “I think I tried to run, but was too weak, plus I was pretty dizzy.  I don’t know who was more terrified – me or him…”

“Turns out I’d bunked down at the back of a church, the old guy was Father Michael.” Isaac took a moment to remember the old man, though, looking back maybe wasn’t as old as he’d thought.  Back then, he thought the minister had been ancient to the point of almost being dead.  “He took me into the kitchen to tend the bruise he’d made and I must have been staring at all the food because he fed me, like, four meals in a row then let me stay in this little room with a tiny bed.  I must have slept for a whole day.”

Isaac paused in his recount and just let it all flow back.  “I didn’t trust him at first. But he left me alone.  That first few days we had one conversation, right after I woke up and was trying to sneak out – he asked where I was going.  Not angry or anything, but he sounded genuinely concerned, I think I probably just shrugged and he told me I was welcome to stay and could help myself to the anything in the kitchen then gave me the key to the little room and left me alone.

“I stayed in that room as much as possible.  I think I thought that if he saw me again I’d have to go so I kept hiding and would sneak out at night to get food.  Then a Sunday came around and he knocked on the door.  I didn’t open it so he just told me that the service would be starting soon and there might be a lot of noise as there would be people milling around and I wasn’t to worry. 

“I remember sitting on the bed just really confused.  I couldn’t figure out what was going on.  Then I heard all the voices outside my room.  Most sounded old.  I pressed my ear up against the door and listened to these old women discuss the service, and flowers and an upcoming fundraiser.” Isaac shifted a little to face Scott more, feeling more comfortable sharing this part of the story – a part that didn’t involve raiding bins for food. 

“Then one asked if anyone else knew why they weren’t allowed in the novice cell.  I knew that meant where I was.  The women dropped their voices so I had to crack the door to hear them.  They were full of crazy rumours and seemed to be enjoying coming up with even more insane reasons why the room was off limits.   Then one, she sounded like she was older, more in charge, just said that Father Michael had said it was off limits and that was that, though she added that apparently there was someone recovering in there.

“After that they all left and I decide to follow them, just a bit, to see what else he’d said. I went where I thought the women had gone, careful like, and I came out into the main hall bit of the church, you know… the chapel? I didn’t go out, just watched.” He paused, trying to remember the message that Father Michael had been spreading that day, but found he couldn’t.

“Anyway, when I realised they were finishing I bolted back but that night I went out when I heard Father Michael in the kitchen.  We spoke.  I broke down a bit, told him a lot, he wanted me to go to the police, you know, about my Dad, but I wouldn’t, couldn’t so I held back what I could.  He told me I could stay as long as I wanted…” Isaac shook a little then continued.  “So I did.  I lived at the church, helped out a little but for the first couple of weeks, just stayed in my room and slept.  Then Father Michael asked about school and if I’d graduated.  When I told him I hadn’t he convinced me to sign up for me SATs at a local school but let me revise and work with him at the church – I couldn’t really face going back to school, you know?” He sensed Scott nod more than anything else, though Isaac also got the feeling that he was dying to ask a ton of questions, no doubt wondering where all this was heading.

“So yeah.  That was kind of a peaceful time. I think Father Michael wanted me to go to his priest training school.”

“The seminary.” Scott interrupted with a smile.

Isaac laughed with genuine pleasure. “Oh my God!” He grinned at his boyfriend, “That’s what you interrupt for!?”

“Sorry.” Scott smiled at him. “I won’t do it again.”

“Mmmm-hmmm, sure. Well, yeah, he wanted me to go to the seminary.  We actually got pretty close, we’d sit up and talk and talk.  I think he’d been lonely? We’d talk about the community, things he wanted to do but his bosses wouldn’t let him. You know, I don’t think I’d ever thought of the church having like, bosses and accountants and things, but I guess they do… Anyway, he tried his best not to push, but we talked a lot about my Mom passing and how, after that, the idea of a God just seemed…” Isaac shrugged and Scott nodded slowly, but didn’t say anything.

“Anyway… I passed my exams, got good grades and yeah… Father Michael was starting to talk about more about the future but I just didn’t know.  Anyway, that was when he came along. Matt.”  There must have been something in the way he said the name because he could feel Scott tense and go still beside him.  He probably remembered that Isaac had told him that he’d had an ex called Matt.  An ex… Isaac frowned.  _Was that what he was… really?_

He carried on: “I was sitting out front, reading or something and this guy just starts talking to me.  Said he’d seen me around, asked if I lived at the church, like a trainee priest.  He was so cute.  Had these little dimples and gorgeous hair and eyes.” Isaac sighed, remembering how easily he’d been suckered in by a cute face. “We only chatted a little that first day but the next day, I watched for him and when he appeared and asked me for coffee I felt like he’d set the sun, you know?

“Well… we started hanging out.  Father Michael kept asking where I was going, I’d not really left the church much since I’d arrived and he was concerned I guess, but I didn’t want to tell him about Matt, about me liking him? I thought… you know, he was priest and he’d probably not approve? Anyway, by the end of the first week, Matt was holding my hand, then he kissed me and I thought I’d died and gone to heaven.  Father Michael even commented on what a good mood I was in, enough that I convinced him to order pizza and watch X-men, which he hated, by the way, but he still talked about it in the sermon, trying to relate to the kids in the congregation.

“Anyway, Matt was trying to convince me to go out with him one evening, but I’d promised Father Michael I’d help him, I don’t know, do something or other… anyway, we were outside the church and Father Michael came out and started yelling at Matt, like proper losing it.  He was yelling for Matt to stay away from me, to leave me alone and Matt just backed off, not fighting.  Father Michael ordered me inside then told me to stay away from _that boy_ , that’s how he said it, that boy… I thought it was because Matt was gay and he didn’t like it.  I remember feeling so mad, so betrayed, I thought that Father Michael cared about me and then it seemed he never would.  Plus… telling a teenager _not_ to see someone they have a crush on…? After that I was sure I was in love with Matt and it felt good to rebel, you know?

“Anyway, we started sneaking around which, back then, I thought was _so_ dangerous and cool… I started staying at Matt’s little bedsit, we started doing stuff, though we never had proper full on sex, I wanted to, but he kept holding off though I didn’t know why at the time.” Isaac stopped, knowing he’d have to explain why, but he was trying to do the story in order.

“Then, one day, Father Michael caught us making out behind the church and he went berserk, pushed Matt away and dragged me inside.  He tried to talk to me but I wouldn’t, I was too angry, ashamed too I guess.  Anyway, when Matt knocked on my window that night… I ran away.  Just packed my bag and left.  I was _so sure_ I was doing the right thing…

Isaac stopped.  This is what he didn’t want to get into, what he’d never shared with anyone except Erica, who obviously knew most of it anyway.  He risked looking up into Scott’s trusting eyes and a lump formed in his throat, completely blocking any words coming out.

“I do love you, you know that right?” Scott asked and Isaac nodded, allowing a couple of tears to drop, knowing they wouldn’t be the last.  Ever the boy scout, the younger boy reached over to the bedside table for a packet of tissues.  “Here.” He said simply, passing them to Isaac.

“Thanks. I love you too.”  He managed to get out.  Taking a deep breath, Isaac focused on a spot on the bed and soldiered on: “It would have been a couple of days after that that Matt told me he had to go into work and asked me to go with him.  He’d told me he worked in a bar… I was… seventeen I think at this point… My birthday wasn’t really an issue back then so I hadn’t celebrated it, but he said he’d get me in.

“I remember being excited.  I was going to a bar, with my, well, I thought of him as my boyfriend.  We’d not talked about it, but I thought of him that way.  So, yeah, my boyfriend was taking me to his work, I’d meet his friends and we’d be a couple and I even thought maybe we’d work together you know?” Isaac couldn’t help the bitterness that welled up inside him, still, after all those years.

“So, when we got to where we were going I was so confused… It was just a big house, like an old sprawling townhouse? In a real nice part of town.  Matt looked so confident though and held my hand as we walked in, I remember feeling so full of love at that moment… Anyway, we walked through the hall into this massive living room, full of comfy sofas and a small bar in the corner.

“I was so intimidated.  There were probably about eight young people there, like my age, or Matt’s?  And a couple of older men, suited, drinking and walking about.  Matt led me to the guy behind the bar, Bobby, he introduced me to him as his ‘new friend’.” Isaac shook his head. “Bobby was really friendly, came out from behind the bar and put his arm over my shoulder and gave me a big smile and asked my name, when I told him he nodded and leaned in and asked if I ever wanted to be called anything else.  I’d been so confused and overwhelmed, I mean this was an adult, a tall, athletic proper grown up guy being all over me and asking me things I didn’t understand.

“I think I shrugged then he looked at me and said, ‘how about Lucas? You want to be Lucas?’ I remember looking at Matt who rolled his eyes but nodded at me so I nodded back.  Bobby called out for attention and introduced me to everyone as Lucas, as someone who was a good friend of Matt’s and who’d hopefully working there in a couple of weeks. I remember this real clear, he said in a couple of weeks with real emphasis and at the older suited guys, like it was for them – they even nodded to each other, like they knew what he meant.

“Anyway, this one boy, there were two I think, but this young one gets up, looking really upset and runs out of the room.  Matt followed him and I was left alone, God I was scared, then Bobby called for Holly to come over – she’d been sitting alone anyway, so she does.  This was Erica, Holly then, and now I guess, but she was Holly then and she came over all sad and small.

“Anyway, we chatted, made small talk until Matt came back.  The three of us chatted for a while, though I remember Erica was really wary of Matt, though I didn’t know why then. We went back every day for a week, just chatted with friends of Matt, he introduced me to everyone as his ‘new friend’ and they all nodded the way the first two had.  The only one who never talked to me was the boy who had ran off the first time I’d gone there.  Erica told me that he thought he and Matt had been boyfriends and was upset he’d turned up with someone new.

“Looking back I don’t know how I missed it.  All the young people kept going off with older guys, for about thirty minutes, or an hour, and then they’d come back or sometimes not and I wouldn’t see them until the next night. Bobby was so nice to me, offered me a room in the house – I said I was happy staying with Matt and he just said that the offer was always open.

“The second week there I was shown how to work the bar – I was so happy, I felt like I was growing up.  I had a boyfriend, was training to run a bar, was making friends.  Every night Bobby would press a roll of notes into my hand, sometimes like two hundred dollars, which, back then? For me? Was huge.  Erica was nice, but back then, so distant, like she didn’t want to like me, then there was Brad, the boy who thought he was Matt’s boyfriend, he didn’t like me, but the other girls and Troy, the other guy, they were all super nice and Bobby – he was like a fun father figure.

“I mean, there was my actual Dad who I thought hated me, Father Michael who I thought _would_ hate me and now Bobby – I think I was hoping third time’s the charm, right? Anyway, he was so great and Matt was being super nice and had started taking me to the gym.  I’d always been in pretty good shape, then the weeks on the streets had made me pretty lean, so I was putting some muscle back on.

“After the end of the second week, Brad left.  Bobby said he’d moved on to go live in another city, with other friends.  Matt and the rest said it was pretty common, then Bobby told me that he’d need someone reliable to fill Brad’s shifts and asked if I wanted to take them – I nearly bit his hand off accepting!

“He’d laughed and we’d drank to celebrate.  I remember going back with Matt all excited and happy.  We had a great night, then, when we were about to go to sleep he asked which of all the new guys I’d met were most attractive. I was sleepy and a bit drunk but I told him and he just nodded.”

Isaac stopped and looked at Scott who was still exactly as still and attentive as he had been.  “The next night, when we got to the house the guy who I said I thought was hot was there, looking… well, hot, I guess.  He was cute like and I remember being embarrassed thinking maybe Matt had told someone and they’d invited him to make fun of me.” Isaac shook his head at his own naivety.

“Well, that’s when Bobby and Matt pulled me into what we called the office, where Bobby would sit at a desk and hand out cash essentially.  They sat me down and asked me if I knew what they did there.  I’d shaken my head, genuinely, I was confused, I honestly thought it was like a proper private bar. 

“Then they explained.

“They said it was a private bar but where lonely, wealthy men sometimes went for company… intimate company is what they called it.  They said that all the youngsters there would give company to men for money and that’s when it hit.  What they did.  I remember I looked at Matt and he nodded at me with a smile. He _smiled_ at me.” Isaac stopped and fiddled with a loose thread on the comforter. 

“So, there I was, sitting in a nice, private whorehouse and feeling like my world was coming down around my ears and Matt just took my hand and asked me if I loved him. Then. That’s when he asked.  I remember nodding and he smiled so wide at me I barely noticed he didn’t say it back. He told me that the guy I said I’d liked… can you believe I can’t remember his name? Anyway, he wanted company and asked for Matt and someone else and Matt asked if I’d do it, he said we had a special connection and that he’d feel better if I was there.

“I agreed.  God I was so scared.”

Scott interrupted for the first time in a long time, clearly not able to contain himself. “Isaac, my love, you don’t have to do this.”

“I do. I really do.” Isaac found that his eyes were dry as he laid out his past.  Having started, he didn’t want to stop.  “I really thought I loved Matt, you know. I thought he loved me too and he was so much older and wiser, or so I thought.  Anyway, Matt led me upstairs and after a few seconds, the guy came in with a couple of bottles of beer for us and just sat in a chair in the corner.

“Matt told me to focus on him and we started kissing. I tried so hard to block out the other guy but he was just there.” Isaac was staring off into space again, trying to sort through all his emotions about his first time.  “I…” He stopped again.  “A bit of me liked it.” He admitted with a nervous glance at his boyfriend whose face remained as loving and open as ever.  “I liked having someone watch us.  I was hot…” He shrugged. “Even when we got naked and Matt was going down on me it was still hot.  I remember I made eye contact with the guy and it was amazing, like, I could _see_ how turned on he was and it was _me_ that was doing it.

“So… when Matt suggested he join us and asked if that was OK I said yes.  And it was good. It was great.  Matt was so happy with me and Bobby too, both of them kept going on about how great I was, and it was… intoxicating I guess.  Anyway, Bobby gave us a roll of cash, probably about four hundred dollars and told us to go have a good night.  We went out to a club where Matt knew some people who let us in.  We danced and drank and danced some more…

“Then, when we got home, Matt told me about working at Bobby’s.  He made it sound really glamourous.  He made out like Bobby really cared about them all and wouldn’t force anyone to do anything they didn’t want to.  He talked about all the cash he made and about how much fun it was.  I don’t think he asked me that night… no, no he didn’t… We took a day off the next day and went shopping and he asked me the next night if I wanted in.”

Isaac paused for the longest time yet.  “I wish I could say I thought about it, but I don’t think I really did – Matt did it, and he thought I should, he told me that, you know? That I’d be great at it and I’d have my own money.” He shook his head. “I just wanted him to be pleased with me, to do what he thought I should… So anyway, I said yes.

“The next day I had a proper scary meeting with Bobby who was as serious as I’d ever seen him, kept talking about how much he appreciated me taking Brad’s place.  He asked lots of questions about what I liked and didn’t like to do, if I ever thought about women, I guess he had some women clients though I’d never seen them.  Then he asked, real serious like, if I was a virgin, which I was and he, well I guess he tried to hide the smile when I said I was…

“I think I asked if I had to do any guy, even if I didn’t like them and Matt had told me that’s what the job part of it was – it couldn’t always be people you liked, but that I should always pretend I liked everyone and that none of their clients liked to be reminded of what they were doing, then Bobby told me that for the first week or so, all I would be doing was oral or handjobs.

“That was when it sunk in fully, like, what I’d agreed to, what I would be doing.  I think Matt must have realised – he was all over me, telling me how great I was and that I’d be able to do it and that he’d be here for me all that bullshit.  I must have calmed down enough to be taken out to the room where Bobby made some sort of speech though I don’t really remember it. 

“Matt pinned a little flower on my shirt, like a pin badge.  It was something Bobby used to tell clients that whoever was wearing it was brand new and on limited service, I didn’t know at the time, but I later, much later, I figured it out.  So yeah, I took up residence on a sofa with Matt and before long Bobby called me over.  He told me a nice, generous guy wanted my company and asked if you wouldn’t mind joining him for a while.    


“I think I just stood there, like, frozen, then Matt was there asking what I’d have to do.  My first proper client and what he wanted was chat, kissing and a blowjob.  I remember looking at Matt and wanting so desperately for him to just take me away but he smiled and said I could do it and gave me a little push in the right direction.

“I think, in my head, everyone was staring at me, knowing what I was about to do but they probably weren’t… they’d all been there. They all knew.  So, anyway… I went in.  He was nice I guess.  He did most of the talking, kept talking and talking so much I think I started kissing him just to get him to shut up.  It wasn’t bad, I don’t think I even took my clothes off, just blew him and was done.  I think, no, yeah, he left pretty much straight away, I’m sure if he said something but I don’t remember.

“I stayed in the room.  I think I was hoping that I was done and could go home.  Anyway… Matt came in and I cried as soon as I saw him.  Just cried and cried.  He shushed me and tried to make me feel better.  We must have stayed there for ages but eventually I came out again.

“Almost as soon as I was, Matt was called away and I was left alone.  Bobby gave me a beer and told me to mingle.  The house was quite busy and I floated around chatting a little with the other workers, but they were all pretty focused on the clients and I got the impression I should have been too, but it was all so different.  Before when I’d chatted to these guys they were just successful business men, when I started working they became people who could hire me to have sex with.

“I did two more guys that night, three in one night; Bobby hugged me and told me he was proud of me, can you believe that?

Isaac took a moment to allow himself to be bitter than drove on: “I remember I asked Matt if I could take the next night off but he said we did three nights on, one off unless there was a reason not to work.  When I asked what he’d meant he just told me not to worry about it. 

“So I worked.  It actually got pretty easy.  The pin I had meant I was screened from a lot of things and, though I didn’t realise it at the time, Bobby was screening my clients pretty carefully – I only met nice, kind normal guys. 

“After the first week though, Matt took me into the office and said he had to go away for a while and he was leaving me with Bobby.  I think I’d asked if I could not go with him or stay in the apartment but he told me the lease was up and as he was going for a couple of months he’d not sorted anything.  Bobby was instantly in there offering me a room, a non-working room on the top floor and assuring Matt that he’d take care of me. Matt said he’d only be gone for two months and he really hoped that I’d still be there for him when he got back, that he wanted us to be together.

“Then they’d got Troy in and told him that it was going to be just me and him for a couple of months for the guys and he asked, I remember this, if I was ‘done’ then and Bobby had gone into a bit of a flail and talked over the question, asking if he’d take me under his wing and spot me at the gym like Matt had done.

“Troy.  What do you need to know about him.  Not much I think… he was nice, hot in a big, muscley kind of way but older than me and, well, I was intimidated by him at the start. The three of them sent me out and stayed in talking a bit more.  Later, like a few weeks later, Troy hold me that they’d warned him off talking about work and just to bulk me up at the gym. 

“I’m pretty sure it was that day that I overheard two of the girls complaining about me still ‘James Bonding’ it, I think one had said that she’d only done it for a couple of days.  I had no idea what they meant, then one asked if I still had my ‘V’ but had shut up when they noticed me listening.

“With no one else around to ask, I’d asked Erica who grabbed me round the back of the neck and dragged me into a side room to explain.  ‘James Bonding meant doing oral only… O, O, double O and my V was my virginity.  Apparently Bobby had had guys bidding on who would be my first.  I started crying and Erica slapped me, like _hard._ ” Isaac smiled at the memory. “She called me an idiot and told me I should run now while I still could.

“I must have made some pathetic attempt to justify staying for Matt because I remember the look she gave me.  Then she told me to come see her at the end of the night.  I don’t think I did, that night, I think Matt took me out for a night off, a last night together where we went to the club and danced and he took me home.  I think I asked him to be my first but he begged off, saying he was too tired.

“The next morning he helped me get a bag together and moved me into the house.  He made me promise to be good and do whatever Bobby asked of me and that he knew best and he made me promise to wait for him.” A couple of bitter tears leaked out against Isaac’s wishes.  “I promised him I would, knowing what it meant, I promised.

“Erica found me in my room crying after Matt left.  It was a gorgeous room, I had my own TV, fridge, microwave, my own bathroom, but I didn’t see any of it.  I just felt abandoned again. This time she hugged me til I stopped then told me that people like us couldn’t afford hearts, that I should lock it up, or take it out or hide it but that we did better without them.

“Then she passed me a bag.  It had lube and four different sized dildos.  She warned me I needed to practice and practice fast as my double O time was almost up. 

“How right she was.

“I had that day off and, following her advice, was able to get the first one in really easily and the second in the bath and with a lot of lube.  I was still practicing with the third size one when it happened.  Bobby called me into his office and told me that a guy had hired me for the night, the whole night and that I’d be staying in a room with him in a hotel in town.

“It was the first time I’d be working outside the house, I wasn’t even aware that we did that back then, but actually it was pretty common.  It was with one of the guys who I’d been with a couple of times before.  He wasn’t someone I’d thought was hot, but wasn’t, like, ugly either.  When Bobby told me what he expected and wanted I’d just nodded and he smiled at me again and went through his proud father routine.  He told me not to try and think about it too much, to relax and to make sure the client used a condom.

“I don’t really know what to tell you.  He was… well, I think Bobby must have read him the riot act coz he was super, super nice to me.  But it hurt.  He was as big as the dildo I’d been trying but I couldn’t relax, you know? It hurt and the guy just kept on and telling me how tight I was and it hurt.  I begged him to stop but he didn’t, he just pushed me into the bed and told me I was beautiful and tight and his.” He’d never told anyone that before, not even Erica, who hadn’t asked, no doubt knowing and not wanting to bring it up.

Apparently that was as much as Scott could take and he pulled Isaac in for a hug.  “You aren’t his, you’re yours Ise, you are totally and utterly yours and I love you and I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I didn’t want _you_ to…” He said, pulling apart and tracing his fingertips over Scott’s cheek. “When we first met and you’d not done it yet.  Your time was up and I should have left but I knew I could make your first time not awful and I thought if I did that for you maybe mine wouldn’t be so bad.”  Isaac tilted his head and looked through his tears at his boyfriend who was crying too.

“It was perfect Isaac, it was perfect and I couldn’t have asked for a more caring and wonderful man to be my first.  I just wish I could have been yours somehow.”  Isaac nodded and collapsed into a hug again, selfishly taking solace before continuing on.  It took some time, but Scott must have realised that Isaac wasn’t done talking.

“So, after that I was open season I guess.  A lot of guys had been waiting for me to be available and I was pretty busy for a while.  Bobby made some calls and brought in a couple more boys from somewhere else to pick up the extra men because I could only really do two or three a night, depending on how big they were.  I think that’s when I started to feel… I don’t know… numb? I think a bit of me thought I deserved it all…Then the guys started who wanted me to top them, which I’d never done before.

“Troy started giving me Viagra, which I wasn’t sure I needed but it made it easier, thinking it was the drugs rather than me that was getting it up for these guys.  But then…” Isaac took a deep breath.  “He started selling me other drugs.  I had all this money, not as much as I should have been getting – Bobby took most of it, but I still had more money than I knew what to do with.  Anyway… he started selling me speed and coke and one of the girls sold me weed. 

“It wasn’t a problem, I just want you to know that it was something I did, that that’s where a lot of my money went at first.  I think I was high when Matt came back.  He told me he wasn’t staying at the house - that he was crashing with friends so I’d have to wait a while longer.  I don’t think I really said anything.  I had been waiting for him to come and save me, everything was manageable because I was doing it for him, for us.  I truly believed that when he came back we’d be together.

“Then, after that, he told me that I should cut back on the drugs,  that he didn’t want to be with someone who was high all the time.  I think it was just an excuse.  I think I went to Erica, or she came to me, I can’t remember… But she helped straighten me out as much as she could – we’d ended up on the same pattern so had spent a lot of our days off together.

“Sometime around then she’d told me about her plan – she’d been squirreling money away in a safety deposit box.  As soon as she had enough she was going to leave, set up on her own, be more selective.  At the time I thought she’d never make it, I didn’t think any of us would.”

Taking a moment to remember the repetitive nadir of his life, Isaac sighed: the constant stream of men; the weirdly stilted time with Matt; working out with Troy; trying and failing to give up all the drugs.  It was as low as he’d ever felt.  But not as bad as it got, not by a long shot.

“It got worse, if you can believe that? About a month after Matt came back he turned up with a young guy, like, seriously young, probably about fifteen…?  Said it was his ‘new friend’ and Bobby introduced him to the room, Liam his name was if I remember right.  Suddenly it all made sense.  Matt had done exactly the same with me, I was Brad this time only I didn’t cry and run out, I was just resigned.  The boy I thought I loved hadn’t loved me, he’d been scouting for Bobby, finding boys who could be brought into the business.

“I didn’t say anything, just worked my shift, avoiding Matt as much as I could.  I don’t think I ever properly talked to him again actually.  Bobby asked if I wanted to move up to LA, that he had a brother there who ran a bigger house, where I could make more money.  I said no, said I wanted to stay here. I think I thought I could watch out for Liam try and keep him safer than I had been?

“Anyway, Matt made a half-hearted attempt to talk to me, to explain, but I didn’t listen.  After a couple of weeks he was gone and Liam moved in.  Matt never came back, one of the other girls said he had settled in LA, but I never looked into it. Liam took to the game well, better than me… I think he’d come to the city expecting it somehow.  Maybe I was just naïve.” Isaac ignored Scott’s hand squeezing his.  “Almost done, promise.” He assured his boyfriend.

“Anyway, with Matt gone, Troy taking the muscle worshippers and Liam taking all the guys after the younger boys, I was left to take what was left, which wasn’t much fun at all.  I was with older guys and guys into weirder stuff.  I ended up doing things I really wasn’t comfortable with.  I remember it almost came to blows when I told Bobby I wasn’t going to be tied up anymore – nothing too bad happened, well, nothing worse than normal but it freaked me out too much and every time I did it I always ended up on a drugs binge afterwards. It was then I started saving.  I hadn’t spoken to Erica, but I hoped I could maybe go with her when she left.

“Then someone came who changed everything.” Isaac looked at his boyfriend for a full minute before deciding to be fully honest and to fuck everything else – if Scott was his future he deserved to know it all.  “I’m going to tell you something, and you’re going to be shocked but I want to be completely honest, OK?”

“Yes, of course.” Scott said, shifting a little and visibly preparing himself.

“One day, a normal day, but one I wasn’t working, Bobby called me in a panic and demanded my presence, apparently there was a client and Liam was busy and Troy not appropriate.  I was pissed, you know? I was on a day off…?!” He smiled at Scott who nodded.  “So I had a bit of a mouth on, was a bit sassy? But Bobby dragged me straight into the office.

“I don’t think I’d ever seen him like that before.  He almost looked scared; told me there was a majorly wealthy client in the lounge, brought in by a regular but who had asked for me, for Lucas, by name. Said I was to do _anything_ to make this guy happy.  Well, that really pissed me off, so I was in a shit mood when I went into the lounge.

“It was obvious who the new client was, he was standing in the centre of the room, ignoring everyone, even the semi-regular guy who must have brought him.  When I walked in, he smirked and I remember glaring at him before just pointing along the corridor.

“He looked so above it all and that pissed me off too.” Isaac stopped realising he was avoiding the issue.  “The client, this guy…? It was Peter Hale.”  Isaac stopped, waiting.

Scott blinked slowly and sat back.  “Wow. That… I was not expecting.”

“Yeah.” He nodded and gave his boyfriend some time.

“So… you Peter hired you a few years ago…?”

“Well… OK.  This is what happened.  I took Peter into one of the rooms and asked him what he was after.   He looked me up and down, considering like… Later I found it was all a bit of an act… he knew all about me.  I remember this though, he asked me about the guy who he came with, like what he liked, what he was into, things like that.  I was so annoyed I just gave him the stinkeye and told him that privacy was important. He nodded and just pointed at his crotch.

“I deliberately rolled my eyes at him – some clients were like that, all masterful and but I couldn’t really be bothered acting like their scared property so I gave him the most professional head he’d ever received.” Isaac snorted a quick laugh, he’d thought he’d been so tough.  He gave Scott a quick glance, checking he was ok with all the sex talk, but he seemed as attentive as ever.

“After he asked me to sit and talk, actually _asked_.  When I did… he offered me a deal.  I permanent deal, a weekly arrangement to be at his apartment at five o’clock every Saturday for twenty-four hours, or thereabouts depending… he wanted someone, an employee to see to his ‘physical needs’.  I remember I told him it sounded like he wanted a boyfriend that he could order around without comeback and he agreed instantly that that was what he wanted. 

“He offered my one thousand dollars a week on the condition that I left the house and stopped doing drugs.  That took me back.  That he knew.  I’m pretty sure I tried to tell him that Bobby wouldn’t let me go and he just told me not to worry about it and that he had some information on ‘our good friend Bobby’ which would convince him to let me go.

“I thought it was too good to be true, told him so.  He just smiled and nodded.  Told me that it would be hard work and he’d expect me to make him my priority.  We spoke a bit more and he convinced me; he gave me a card and told me to call him when I was out of the house.

“I spoke to Erica that night, it only took her a couple of days to find the apartment, the one we were in? We’d agreed that I’d not entertain there.  I thought that with Peter I could afford to do pretty much anything.  We pooled our money and left.  We didn’t tell anyone, we just got up early one morning, before anyone was up and left. 

“I called Peter as soon as we got the keys and apparently he phoned Bobby because no one from the house every came near us.  He must have told them not to talk to us because Erica tried to stay in contact with a couple of her friends but they were having none of it…

“From there though… I just didn’t know anything else you know? I needed to work and even with Peter’s money I needed more, especially when I decided to go to school.  Peter helped with that too, sorted me out with accounts, helped me to fill in the forms, pointed me in the right direction.  I set myself up on a couple of websites, priced myself quite high so as to ensure I only got quality clients.

“Then that’s where you found me… Or rather, that’s where Stiles found me and gifted me to you.”  Isaac stopped and sat back.  He’d been carrying all that around with him for so long that it had built up in his head into the worst of any past possible, but laying out starkly like that, and seeing the loving look in his boyfriend’s eyes, he realised that maybe, just maybe, it was something he could let go.

“I love you.” Scott said when it was clear Isaac was done and fresh tears spilled out from each boy.  They hugged and collapsed back onto the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms and whispering endearments. “It doesn’t change anything, you know that right? You came through, God, so much and you are still the best guy I know.  I want to live with you, want to build a life with you… do you want to be with me?”

“More than anything else in the world.” He answered honestly.

“Then.  Let’s look for somewhere, together.” Scott said and kissed him.  Isaac ducked his head and nodded.

“So… you don’t care? About the house? About Peter? The drugs? The men? Any of it?”  He had to ask, hating that he still felt the need to.

“No.  Not one bit.  You were alone and did what you had to survive, you were used by bad, bad men and came through it.  Peter? I’m surprised sure, but in a way he got you out of a bad place, though not to exactly a great one, and he helped you too.  He still used you, but… so did Stiles, and Derek… and I used you at the start.”

“You weren’t like them.” Isaac tried to assure him,

“But I was… Stiles told me what he’d done and I had the chance to say no, but I didn’t… I knew you were being paid to be with me, but in my broken little head I honestly thought that that was the only way I was going to get a guy, so it made sense… but I still used you.”

“I’m glad you did… I loved that night, it was the beginning of the end for me.  After that I really did cut back and I started thinking about the future, like properly.  I never imagined in a million years that I’d get that with you, the most perfect guy ever.”

“Hardly.” He grumbled but kissed Isaac and they both settled down. Eventually they pulled apart and Scott nodded towards the door.  “Come on, we better tell Stiles that we’re moving in together and, you know, finish the movie.” 

Isaac laughed and nodded allowing himself to be pulled up and off the bed and back out into the world.

 

*        *       *

 

“Maybe we should come back another time?” Isaac asked, knowing he sounded like a petulant child and hating it.  Scott turned and looked at him, just looked.  Isaac knew in the past that he would have been able to convince his boyfriend to do what he wanted with compliments and batted eyelashes but, with having moved in together those days seemed to have gone.  “Fine.” He drew out the word slowly and nodded at the doors.  “It’s your funeral.”

Scott shook his head and walked briskly up the eight stone steps to the massive wooden doors.  The smaller, normal sized door in the centre of them was open and they both walked through into the cool interior.  The church hadn’t changed at all in the years since Isaac had stayed there.  He instantly dropped back, behind Scott and dropped his gaze.

His boyfriend walked straight towards an old woman Isaac didn’t recognise and cleared his throat politely. “Excuse me, Ma’am?” He asked and waited patiently for the old dear to turn around.  “Could you tell me if Father Michael is still in residence here?”

“Why, yes… yes he is, do you need to see him?” She asked, her voice high and reedy.  Isaac’s stomach dropped further.  He had been half hoping that Father Michael had moved on, not died or anything, he just didn’t want to face him again.

“If possible yes, can I make an appointment, or…?” Scott asked, smiling wide and looking like a well-groomed, lovely, young gentleman. 

“Oh no dear, he’s here, now.  I’m sure he won’t mind being interrupted.” She toddled off and Scott turned back to Isaac.  “You OK?” He asked, taking in the grumpy, worried expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“I still think this is a bad idea.  He’ll be upset I’m with a boy, I’m telling you…” He tried again, despite having lost the argument long before.

“Maybe, but then again, maybe not.  Either way, you should still say thank you for taking you in, it’s the right thing to do Ise.”  He rubbed one hand up Isaac’s arm, a familiar soothing gesture, but there, in that church, with all he’d done, Isaac just tensed up.  Scott tilted his head and gave him a sad smile.

The old woman was soon back and told Scott that Father Michael would see him in the office and pointed him in the right direction.  “I’m not going in.” Isaac muttered and Scott nodded.  They’d run through a number of scenarios when they’d agreed to try and come back and see Father Michael and Scott had always said that he wouldn’t force Isaac to do anything he didn’t want to or go anywhere he didn’t want; that they’d see how he felt at the time.

“That’s fine, wait for me?”  Scott asked and Isaac nodded.  There were a row of chairs and he sat, stiff and uncomfortable in the one nearest the door where he could hear, if not see what was happening in the office.  He watched his boyfriend as he knocked and entered the office, closing his eyes as Scott vanished inside.

“Can I help you son? Please, sit, sit.” The familiar voice sent a shiver through Isaac. Shame warred with a warm, cared-for feeling, longing battled with a deep urge to run.

“I hope so sir, errrr… Father?”  Scott said respectfully.

“Sir, Father, Michael… I do not mind what you call me, son.  How can I be of assistance to you today?” Isaac leaned back against the wall and focused on the conversation.

“I want to talk to you about someone that you used to know… a boy, a boy called Isaac Lahey?” Scott said carefully and Isaac heard the scrape of a chair as one of them moved.

“Isaac? Do you know Isaac? Please, where is he, is he OK?” The panic in Father Michael’s voice was clear.

“Whoa.  OK, I do know him, and he’s fine, he’s fine.”

“Oh my God.”  Father Michael breathed and Isaac could hear the rustle of fabric. “Thank you, Lord.”

“He told me…” Scott began and paused and waited for something.  “Are you OK?”

“I’m fine son, just happy… tell me of him, is he happy?”

“He is.  I hope he is.” Isaac rolled his eyes, even after all this time, Scott still couldn’t quite convince himself that he was enough for Isaac. “He told me about staying here a few years ago, and about how you took him in.  I wanted him to come and talk to you himself but he was worried.”  Scott paused and Father Michael filled the gap.

“Worried? About what?”

“About whether or not you’d want to see him.  He told me that when he left, he went in the night with a boy and that you didn’t approve of the relationship they had?”

There was a lengthy pause.  “Son.” Father Michael’s voice sounded heavy and tired. “I don’t know you, or how well you know either of the two young men in question, but please believe me I had a very good reason for disapproving of the boy Isaac was spending time with.”  In the hallway, Isaac frowned.

“Was it because he was gay?” Scott asked, directly.

“No, son, no. I don’t care about that sort of thing at all, the boy Isaac was with… he was bad news.”  Father Michael said emphatically.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Scott grumbled loud enough for Isaac to hear.  “So it wouldn’t bother you if Isaac were gay and had a boyfriend.”

“Son, I don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl I would just want someone in his life who loves him… does he?”

“He does, he really does.” Scott said, proudly and Isaac could imagine him puffing up his chest.

“Are you that someone?” Father Michael asked and Isaac imagined his boyfriend nodding.  “Good, good.  And he’s well…? Will you… Can you wait? Maybe take him a letter?”

“I could.  Would you like to talk to him though?” Scott asked.

“I would love to, but only if he wants to… I don’t want to ambush him.”  Father Michael said.

“Oh… I don’t think that’s an issue.” Scott said and just stopped talking. Isaac cursed under his breath.  His boyfriend would be sitting back now and waiting, knowing there was no reason for Isaac not to join them.  Pushing aside his nerves and shame at how he’d left, Isaac stood and slowly turned to the door, gently pushing it open.

Father Michael was sitting at his desk, frowning at Scott, no doubt confused as to why the boy had stopped talking.  When he looked up and saw Isaac his face seemed to fall and light up at the same time; he stood slowly and reached out a hand, as if he could close the distance between them in one gesture.  He was even older than Isaac remembered, but looked very similar – though he had grown a white beard to match his hatch of unruly white hair.  With the beard he looked nothing more than a thinner version of Father Christmas.

“Isaac…?”

“Father Michael.” Isaac said simply and the old man burst into movement.  He limped – _since when did he limp!? –_ around the table and fiercely grabbed the tall boy into a hug, squeezing for all he was worth.

“I’m so sorry Isaac, I’m so, so sorry.” He gasped and Isaac pulled back and held it at arm’s length.

“What?!” Isaac asked, stunned.

“If I hadn’t yelled at you, if I’d explained… I was trying to shield you, I was so wrong, I’m sorry Isaac.  I failed you.”

Isaac’s jaw dropped in surprise. He had never imagined Father Michael being the one to apologise. “No, no no no.” He said and the old man nodded sadly and turned away, clearly thinking his apology wasn’t accepted.  Isaac grabbed his arm and span him back so they were face to face.  “ _I’m_ sorry, I ran off like a thief in the night.  _I’m_ the one in the wrong, you took me in when I had nothing and I just ran away.”

The old man looked at him sadly and shook his head. “I think we’re both seeing things with guilty eyes Isaac.  Come on…” He pushed the tall boy away gently and looked him up and down, “Let’s have a look at you… Well, you grew up into a fine young man, didn’t you?” He said with a smile, wrinkled face lighting up with a chuckle when Scott muttered an ‘I’ll say.’

“How are _you_ doing? You’re face got fuzzy, and… are you limping?” Isaac asked as Father Michael waved for him to pull up more chairs so they could all sit together.

“That? Oh, a fall a couple of years ago. Broke my leg… The Bishop is pressing me to retire because of it, but… I don’t know, where would I go? Looks like I’ll be here for a while yet.  But what about you? Are you well, boy?”

“I am… I really am.”  Isaac proceeded to tell Father Michael all about the community cafes and social organisation he worked with, about his course and then Scott and him moving in together.  As he did, the woman from the church, Mrs Tasker her name was apparently, came in at one point and asked if they’d take tea and Scott volunteered to help.

“He seems like a lovely young man, Isaac.  I’m very happy for you both.” Father Michael reached out and squeezed his knee in a paternal manner and Isaac blushed.

“He is, he’s great, almost finished his nursing training.” He said proudly.

Father Michael nodded, impressed then his face dropped a little, “About what happened back then… with that boy…”

“Matt.”  Isaac supplied and Father Michael looked up, face unreadable.

“Did you… did he…”  He seemed to be struggle to find the words to ask what he was asking.

Isaac nodded.  “Yes. He took me to where he worked.  Where I worked for a while.”  Father Michael’s eyes filled with tears.

“I’m so sorry Isaac, I was so scared that’s what he wanted but I couldn’t find you after you left, I looked, I swear I looked for you…”

“It’s OK.” Isaac reached out and took the old man’s hand. “It’s OK.  Really.  I mean, it was bad, I won’t lie and that life… I lived it for many years.”  Father Michael winced when he heard that and Isaac tried not to feel ashamed.  “But it got me through college and I’m fine now.”

“Yes…  you are. You are a fine young man. Does Scott know?” Father Michael dropped his voice even lower.

“Yes. He knows everything and loves me despite it all.  He’s helped me a lot actually.  Sorted my head a little, made me realise what I was worth and what in my past wasn’t my fault, and what was.  So, the reason I wanted to see you, I want to thank you for taking me in when I had nothing and  apologise for running away… and for never getting back in contact when I could have. I was just worried what you’d say, what you’d think of me knowing I was a… what I did, who I was…”

Father Michael squeezed his hand tightly. “There is nothing, _nothing_ , to forgive, hear me? Nothing.  You were a scared, vulnerable child and I yelled and screamed when I saw you kissing a boy.  If I’d only explained how I knew Matt, that I knew what he did, you might not have gone with him… I can’t help but feel responsible Isaac… so, I’m sorry.”

Isaac shook his head. “One thing Scott has taught me is that we can’t second guess the past, what’s done is done.  If you had, maybe I wouldn’t have gone with Matt, maybe I’d even have joined your seminary…” Father Michael snorted, clearly remembering all the disagreements they’d had all those years ago. “But… I’d not have met Scott, or done all the work I’ve done, or maybe I’d not have gone to school… we’ll never know. All we can do is move on, move on with the people who make us happy.”

Father Michael shook his head, “You really are a marvel Isaac. I knew there was something special about you, but truly…” As his eyes filled once more, Isaac slipped off his chair and leaned into a hug which is how Scott and Mrs Tasker found them when they returned.

“Oh…” The old lady looked incredibly shocked by the scene and Isaac hastily backed away, embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled and Father Michael waved it away.

“Nothing to be sorry about my boy. Nothing at all.”  Scott grinned over to his boyfriend and they settled in for tea, Mrs Tasker joining them.  She got the edited highlights but claimed to remember Isaac after she was reminded of him.  He couldn’t say the same, all the old women who helped out back then had become just one generic old woman in his mind.

When the tea was drunk and biscuits eaten, Mrs Tasker reminded Father Michael of his service that evening and looked pointedly at the door.  Both Scott and Isaac stood hurriedly and made to go.  When he looked back at Father Michael, Isaac saw how painful their leave-taking was going to be and he went and knelt at the old man’s chair. “Father, may I come and visit again? Or will you come to us for dinner some nights?”  He asked, hopeful, knowing Scott wouldn’t mind.

“Son, I would be delighted, visit whenever you want and I would love to see where you live.”  He laughed as Isaac hugged him again.  There was a rather complicated moment as Father Michael tried to input Isaac’s phone number into his smartphone, eventually giving up and allowing the younger man to do it.

“We’ll see you soon then, Father?” He asked and couldn’t help but feel how apt that word was for how he felt towards the teary-eyed, white-haired old man.

“Very soon my boy, and until you are sick of the sight of me.”

The two boys left the church lighter of step and heart than they entered and Isaac felt another huge part of his life fall into place.  Happy, he leant into Scott, the boy who made it all possible and just radiated his love.

“I love you too, Ise.” Scott murmured as he took his boyfriend’s hand and walked off into the early evening sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go - only one chapter to go - it's another REALLY long one as there's a lot to cram in at the end, but I think I'll be doing it in one go.
> 
> As to this chapter... I asked a while ago if you guys wanted it as a flashback or a conversation, and you all pretty much said conversation so there you go - I hope it had enough detail for you...?
> 
> I'm not particularly religious - I'm actually a pretty hard core atheist but when I was homeless it was a minister in a church who took me in, so that's where Father Michael comes from. There's a possibility of more of him if you guys like him.
> 
> One chapter left everyone - please comment if there's anything you want to still see...?
> 
> Internet hugs  
> G*


	19. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner spins out of control.

“The biggest issue is aftercare.” Melissa declared, waving her spoon around, her desert miraculously staying on despite her gesticulations. “People often can’t follow the doctor’s advice, especially if it involves rest. Some of these women are working three jobs – they _can’t_ take the time off to recover properly and don’t get me started on childcare.” 

Isaac breathed a relieved sigh as Scott’s Mom ate the piece of cheesecake having envisioned it going flying at many points during her diatribe.  Scott himself had started clearing dishes as soon as she started, clearly having heard his Mom complaints before, and agreeing with most of them, he didn’t feel any need to stay and listen.

“What about the childcare?” Father Michael asked, genuinely interested in Melissa’s take on the healthcare system.

“Well…” She began and Isaac quietly stood and mumbled something about helping Scott in the kitchen.  He found his boyfriend guiltily standing over the remnants of the roast chicken, a piece of the bacon that had wrapped it between his fingers, clearly about to be eaten.  The boys had done the cooking, despite the dinner being at Scott’s Mom’s house. 

Scott had just finished his penultimate placement so had a few days free before returning to school and Isaac had taken some holiday days to join him in visiting his Mom.  Despite their first meeting, Melissa and Isaac were getting on along well and this break had seemingly brought them closer together as, while Scott caught up on sleep, the pair of them had had a lot of time to talk.  When he’d told her about their weekly dinners with Father Michael she’d immediately insisted that they invite him out to Beacon Hills.

Trying to convince Father Michael to visit them in Beacon Hills had turned into one of Isaac’s favourite memories when Melissa had taken the phone from him.  He’d watched on joyfully at the polite-off between Scott’s Mom assuring him he’d be no imposition at all and how she’d be delighted to have him visit and Father Michael claiming it was too much to ask.  As Isaac was starting to realise though, his almost mother-in-law always got her way in the end, as proven by Father Michael not only visiting for dinner, but staying over too.

“Really?” Isaac asked, cocking one eyebrow, nodding at the leftovers hovering in front of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“What?” Scott tried for his best, innocent expression, “I don’t want it to go to waste.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

“They seem to be getting on well, don’t they?” he asked, changing the subject and quickly darting the bacon into his mouth as Isaac turned back to look through the door to where the dining table was.

“Yeah, they-“ Isaac stopped and tried to hold back the smile at his boyfriend’s obvious snacking on the leftover meat.  “Yes, they do.” He stalked forward and threatened to tickle Scott who shook his head furiously, eyes pleading.  Isaac just chuckled and danced his fingers closer.

“What was that my love?” Isaac asked, a wicked glint in his eye.  Scott quickly swallowed and grinned.

“Nothing I was just going to ask you not to make me squeal with Mom and Father Michael in the next room.”

“Squeal?” Isaac smiled in a predatory manner and began to tickle his boyfriend, who did indeed make quite the unmanly noise.  Isaac was still chuckling as Melissa called through asking if everything was alright.  Scott disentangled himself and, glaring in mock anger, stalked back through to his Mom.

Isaac followed and rejoined his make-shift family, happy and content with his live in a way he’d never expected to be.  The four of them had moved on to coffee and Melissa was embarrassing Scott with childhood tales when the phone rang, startling them all.  While it wasn’t overly late, it was still later than most people would feel comfortable in calling someone else.

“Hello?” Melissa asked when she answered, sounding cautious and worried.  There was a short pause as she was listening to whoever was on the other line.  “Of course, no, come now, Scott is here with his boyfriend but they can take Mia if you want, there’s also Father Michael, a friend of the boys, but I can… Of course… No, yes, do you need me to… OK, come quickly.”  They’d all stood as they heard the tone of Melissa’s voice but it was Scott who broke the heavy silence.

“Beth again?” He asked warily and his Mom nodded.  “I’ll get the kit.” He said and left the room.

Rubbing a hand over her face Melissa clearly pulled herself together before returning her attention to her guests. “There’s a woman, up the block, she’s on her way over.  Her husband is… well… I think the technical term is bastard.” Father Michael blinked at the vehemence she put in the word.  “He’s a bit free with his fists, if you know what I mean… I keep telling her to leave, or go to the police, but…” 

“I understand.” Father Michael stated simply.  “What can I do?” He asked, spreading his hands in supplication. 

“Well, for now, make yourselves scarce.  She sounds a bit shaken and I don’t think she’ll want to see anyone new.  Her daughter, Mia, will be with her, Scott will take her and I’m sure she’ll drag you into some games too…she’s quite… assertive.” Melissa said with a smile, then her face fell and she added in a quiet, quivering voice: “Heaven help her when she angers her father.”

Isaac felt his face flush with shame, remembering how his own father used to hit him and how he’d had all confidence and joy beaten out of him; the Lucas persona he created having been a pure smokescreen.  He nodded and went to find Scott, Father Michael tagging along behind.  He found his boyfriend getting out a box of toys and setting up a small cot at the end of his Mom’s bed.

“What can we do?” Isaac asked, voice small but sincere.

“Father? Can you take the first aid kit, there, to Mom?” The older man nodded and slipped out of the room, motioning to his smartphone indicating he was going to call someone, leaving Isaac with his boyfriend. “Can you set up Fruit Ninja in my room? Mia loves it…” He looked determined and frantic and Isaac took a moment to step into his boyfriend’s space and give him a tight hug.

“Are you OK?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, just frustrated I guess.  This has been going on for over a year… I just don’t get it? Why is she still staying there?” Scott asked, rhetorically though Isaac answered anyway.

“Hope.” He said simply.  “You always hope that it’s the last time.  That the good times will come back and stay.  Plus, she might not have anywhere to go…”  He added, then ducked his head as Scott’s eyes found his.

“Ise. I didn’t even think… Are you alright? I mean… with…” Isaac shushed him and nodded.

“I’ll be fine, let’s just be here for the little ‘un, OK?” He said, swallowing around a lump in his throat.   Scott nodded and Isaac went to do as he was asked.  While he was loading it he heard a timid knock on the back door and muffled voices followed by what sounded like the particularly happy laugh of a small child.

Isaac smiled as his boyfriend came back into the room with what looked like a five year old girl hang upside down over his shoulder, giggling delightedly.  Scott even had a small smile on his face despite himself.  “Mia! Mia… come on, princess, you need to come down so you can meet my boyfriend.”

“Ewwww… Mysca, boys are icky! I’m never having a boyfriend, ever, ever, ever.” She screwed up her face and shook her head.

“OK, well, that’s fine, sweets, but _I_ have a lovely boy who I like and want you to meet.” He span her and crouched down to be at her level.  “Mia this is Isaac, Isaac this is monster.” She span and glared at Scott in her full five year old fury.

“Mysca!”

“Sorry, this is Mia” Scott said with a smile.  For all Mia’s confidence around Scott she looked warily up at Isaac who was at a loss, never having had much contact with children.

“Errrr… hello.” He said with a wave.  Mia shuffled back into Scott and his arms instinctively went round her as he whispered in her ear.

“’lo Isaac.” She said, shyly.  “Mysca, can I have milk?” She asked Scott ignoring Isaac again, which he was more than happy with.

“OK. But you’ll have to stay here with Isaac OK? You can show him Fruit Ninja.”  As the little girl clearly mulled this offer, Scott added, “I might even find a cookie for you…” That seemed to set the deal and she nodded stepping out of Scott’s arms and reaching a hand out to Isaac who looked at it for a second before wrapping his massive hand around her tiny one.

“You’re big.” She said eventually, glaring at him like it was his fault.

“You’re small.” He responded on instinct and she made a bizarre, little noise.

“Nu-uh.  I’m my size and that’s right.  You’re even bigger than Mysca.”  She said and dragged him reluctantly to the games console, expertly tapping buttons and setting up a new game.

“What’s a Mysca?” Isaac asked as she pulled him down so he was sitting cross legged on the floor beside her.

“Mysca is Mysca.” She said looking at him like he was slow.  Then, with a definitive nod of her head she turned her attention to her game.  Isaac watched transfixed as she expertly slashed her arms at the screen destroy all sorts of flying fruit.

“You’re good at this.”  He said and she nodded.

“I know. Mysca only has bigger boy games so this is all I get to play over here… sometimes we play with legos or dress up though.” She added, glancing at him.

“Dress up?!” Isaac asked delightedly, “What dress up do you play?” He could only imagine what the little hellion in front of him had got his boyfriend dressed up as.

“No monster, don’t answer him.” Scott said as he came back with annoyingly impeccable timing and a tray with three glasses of milk and a small plate of cookies.  Mia clapped her hands happily and started ordering the boys around making an impromptu tea party.  “She’s great, isn’t she?” Scott whispered and Isaac nodded.

“Yeah, what’s a Mysca?” He asked.

“Oh, that’s me.” Mia nodded as he said that and pointed a Scott before running to get a teddy bear that was hidden under the bed.  Isaac looked between Scott and the bear and grinned as his boyfriend blushed. “Errrr… yeah.  Anyway… when we first met Mia here wasn’t great with the words and decided I was her own personal monkey...” He said fondly and grabbed at her as she was dashing about, hugging her into his lap as she laughed.  “So she called me her Scott, or ‘MyScott’ which became Mysca ‘coz she’s a lazy monster, aren’t you monster?” He said giving her a little tickle and she laughed and squirmed out of his arms.

“Bad Mysca!” She laughed and sat opposite Isaac while making grabby hands for milk and cookies.

“That’s so adorable.” Isaac said quietly, for Scott.

“Milk and cookies!” Mia demanded and they settled into a late night tea party with Mia ordering the boys about.  Isaac found himself bizarrely enjoying the novel experience.  Before it was finished Father Michael appeared at the door, smiling a small, knowing smile at the scene before him.

“Father?” Isaac asked when he noticed him.

“Mia’s mother asked if Scott wouldn’t mind getting her a bath and ready for bed, they’re going to stay here tonight.” He said, but before he could finish Mia squealed loudly and bolted out of the door.

“Oh, great.” Scott mumbled and followed her into the bathroom.  What came next was the most chaotic thirty minutes of Isaac’s life. Between the bath, Mia running around naked, fight over the brushing of teeth and the number of bedtime stories Isaac was positively exhausted by the time Mia was tucked in and sleepy.

“Kisses Mysca.” She demanded sleepily and Scott leaned over and kissed the little girl goodnight.

“N’night Mia.” He whispered and the boys turned to go.

“Kisses Mysaac.” She murmured before they left and Isaac turned to see a pair of arms reaching up to him.  He shuffled forward and copied Scott lightly kissing her cheek. He turned to see his boyfriend with a look of pure adoration on his face.  Isaac blushed and shooed him out of the room.

“You’re in trouble now.” Scott said quietly with a smile.  “She’ll boss you around _forever_.”

“I can imagine worse things.” Isaac whispered, looking back at the door they’d left ajar so the little girl wasn’t left in the dark.  “You’re great with her.”  He added squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

“Thanks, I love kids, I always wanted a family, wanted to be a better Dad than mine was, then all this happened.” He waved his free hand between them before continuing. “And I just tried to shuffle those hopes to the back, you know?” He had clearly tried to sound breezy and like it didn’t bother him, but Isaac heard the disguised pain.

“I’ve never really thought about it.” He said honestly but pulled Scott to a stop and turned to face him.  “Maybe we should talk about it though.  In the future… what we want, for us.” He stopped and focused on Scott’s face, trying to read the emotions there.

“I’d like that Ise, but… honestly… with the family life you had, if you don’t want kids, I get it and I’ll be specializing in pediatric care anyway, so I’ll have plenty of children to look after.”

“But they wouldn’t be _your_ kids and you’d not be a father and, well, I think you’d make a great Dad.” Isaac admitted and Scott blushed.

“It doesn’t matter, I’d not want to think about kids until I was settled with a job and married and-“ He cut off suddenly realising what he’d said, “not that I’m saying we should get married, I know that’s huge and we’ve not really talked about it, and we’ve only just moved in together a few months ago and I know a lot of people don’t even want to get married, and not saying that’s you-“

“I think I’d like to marry you.” Isaac said quietly over his boyfriend’s rambling.

Scott was silent for a few seconds, then whispered: “What?”

“I think I’d like to marry you, Scott McCall.” Isaac said with a smile belying the herd of elephants suddenly taking up residence in his gut.  Scott just blinked then started to smile, wide and pure.

“I think I’d like to marry you too, Isaac Lahey.” He eventually said and they collapsed into a kiss which neither wanted to break.

“Ewwwwww!” A small voice said from behind them.  Isaac stepped back quickly and guiltily looked back at Mia who was up and dragging Scott’s bear along the floor.  When she saw them she giggled and raised her arms to Isaac who took a step forward to pick her up.

“No.” Scott said firmly and pointed back to the bedroom.  “No Mia, you’ve had stories and kisses, now it’s bed time.”  The little girl glared up at him and Scott set his fists on his hips and tilted his head at her. “5, 4, 3-“ He stopped as Mia stomped one foot and turned back into the bedroom.  Isaac turned to look in surprise at Scott who shrugged.  “She sometimes gets up, you just need to be clear.”

“I take it back, you’re going to make an amazing Dad.” Isaac grinned at the warm, embarrassed pleasure which spread across Scott’s face.  They took up residence outside the open door where Mia was, not saying anything, just watching each other.  Isaac couldn’t quite believe what had happened, _am I engaged?!_ He wondered to himself.

After a few minutes it was clear Mia was down and Scott took them back downstairs where Mia’s Mom presumably was.  Isaac was quietly asked to stay out of the kitchen while Scott checked on his Mom and their guest.  Father Michael was sitting on a sofa tapping angrily on his phone so Isaac joined him, raising an eyebrow in a greeting and question.

“Oh, son, I can’t make this thing work.  I’m trying to find the closest organization which would run a women’s shelter, can you…” He handed Isaac his phone who nodded but left it hanging by this side for a second. “Son? Are you OK?” Father Michael asked.

“Yeah.” Isaac said slowly. “I think I just got engaged.”  He mused, startling slightly when Father Michael stood quickly and grabbed his shoulders.

“What? What happened?” He said with a broad smile, eyes almost disappearing in his lined face.

“We were talking about the future and children and Scott said he’d want to be married before he thought about kids, so I think I asked him to marry me.” Isaac said, fear and worry building within him.

“And he said yes.” It wasn’t really a question.

Isaac remembered the happy look on his boyfriend’s face when he’d said he wanted to get married too and the burgeoning fear and worry was washed away. “Yeah, yeah he did…he wants to marry me.” Isaac said directly to the older man who just hugged him hard.

“That’s fantastic news, I’m so happy for you.”  They shared a smile and Isaac nodded.

“I’ll see what I can find for you.” He held up the phone and Father Michael nodded. Isaac went about opening up some tabs, searching and emailing Steph, seeing if she knew any charities or organisations which might help.  Scott emerged looking sad and angry while Isaac was still searching for anything useful and he walked straight to Isaac, taking his head in his hands and kissing his boyfriend gently.  “What was that for?”

“I can’t imagine what it was like for you my love, but if it was anything like…” Scott just stopped and Isaac kissed him once more, trying to take some of his pain away.  “Anyway, she’s going to sleep on the sofa, so Father, you can take our bed and we’ll set up on the floor.”

Isaac immediately jumped in, “Don’t argue. Just do.” He said and Father Michael grumped but nodded. 

“Beth? She wants to thank you Isaac for taking care of Mia, if you are up to it.” He asked and Isaac nodded.  He allowed himself to be drawn up and led to the kitchen where he found a slight woman, hair in disarray with a huge bruise crawling up the left side of her face. She also had a split lip and some bandages around one arm.  On seeing him she stood, tears pricking her eyes and Isaac froze, worried he’d done something wrong.

They also stood still watching the battered woman as she slowly limped around the table to stand before Isaac, her good hand coming up to touch his face gently.  “What’s your name?” She whispered.

“Isaac.” He replied, darting a glance at his boyfriend who shrugged and shook his head, clearly none the wiser.

“What’s your _last_ name?” The woman asked again.

“Lahey, I’m Isaac Lahey.” He said defiantly, though in no way was prepared for what happened next.  Beth’s eyes rolled up and she fainted dead away, only the fact that they were standing so close allowed Isaac to catch her as she fell.

“How did I not know that?!” Melissa demanded, more to herself than anyone in the room.

“What’s going on?” Scott asked, quickly helping Isaac lower Beth to the floor before going to get a wet cloth.

“Isaac, is your father Roger Lahey? A swimming coach?” She asked and Isaac felt all the colour drain from his face.  Unable to speak he just nodded, knowing what was coming but in no way able to prepare for it. “He’s Beth’s husband and, my God,” she gasped, “Mia’s dad… your…”

“My sister.” Isaac finished for her and gulped. The little girl that he’d been playing with was his half-sister. The same little girl he and Scott saw at the play park a couple of years before.  He looked to his boyfriend for support and suddenly found his own vision swimming and he felt himself being led back through into the living room where he was placed on a sofa. _My sister. I have a sister. My Dad… He could be coming here._ Panic started to well up in his chest and he scrambled off the couch to flee.

Arms went around him and he heard Scott’s voice in his ear, “It’s OK, you’re safe, I’ve got you, I won’t let him near you, It’s OK, I’m here.” He repeated himself until Isaac got his fear under control and could open his eyes.

“Sorry.” He murmured though Scott just shook his head.

“It’s OK, do you want to leave, we can head home if you like?” Isaac knew that his boyfriend meant it and he took a moment to imagine what that would be like; the long, late drive home, dropping off Father Michael then the security of their apartment.  Then he remembered the little girl upstairs and he strengthened his resolve.

“No. We need to stay. We need to…” Isaac trailed off at a loss of what they should, or could, do. 

“Father?” They all turned to the kitchen door where Melissa was stood, beckoning the old man over.  She spoke quietly to him in the doorway for a moment and he nodded, entering into the kitchen to, no doubt, sit with Beth.

Melissa puffed out her cheeks and gingerly made her way to Isaac who sat up to face his boyfriend’s Mom.  Scott sat next to him, gripping his hand tightly as they all settled into an uneasy silence.

Isaac broke first: “How is she?”

“Awake.” Melissa nodded slowly, still clearly gathering her thoughts.  “Lots of bruises and a couple of cuts where some broken glass hit her.”  Isaac flinched remembering how his Dad liked to throw things.  “Isaac… I never knew your last name… I can’t believe…” She shook her head and sighed, suddenly looking very tired. “They moved up the block about eighteen months ago I guess, Mia came off her bike outside our house and I patched her up, that’s when I met her, your, father for the first time.  He seemed, well, normal… intense, but normal.  We chatted a little and then Beth came by in the evening with a pie to say thank you.”  Scott snorted and even Isaac smiled; Melissa McCall had quite the sweet tooth and both boys knew that that gesture had secured Beth a new friend.

“Yes, well.  We became friends and then I started noticing the bruises.  I confronted her and we didn’t speak for weeks; she’d denied everything, obviously. Then one night she turned up with a gash on her face that needed stitches but was too scared to go to the hospital.  I told her I’d patch her up so long as she’d agree to go to the Sherriff, which she didn’t.

“We fell into a pattern, God help us both.  I kept patching her up, she kept going back to him.” Melissa looked back at the kitchen door, like she could see through it.  “She’s so much smaller, so much less now…” She said thoughtfully and Isaac nodded remembering how little he’d tried to make of himself when he’d lived with his Father.

“Anyway,  When you lads were upstairs I was telling her about you, about you as Scott’s boyfriend and she told me that Roger had had a son called Isaac, one called Camden too?” She asked.

Isaac nodded.  “He died in Afghanistan.  Friendly Fire.” Isaac’s voice sounded hollow even to his own ears.  “About two years after Mom.”

“Yeah, Beth said the same thing, that first his wife died, then his oldest son then his youngest son had… died.”  She paused long enough for Isaac to look up and question the hesitation.

“How had I died?” He asked and Melissa glared half-heartedly at him but answered.

“Beth was told you’d killed yourself.”

“Jesus.” Scott breathed and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.  Isaac himself just nodded, it sounded just like his Dad; something definitive that he wouldn’t have to talk about. 

“She said that she’d seen pictures of you in an old box in the attic and we’d just been talking about you then you walked in… You look enough like you did, and enough like him.” Isaac’s head snapped up in an angry glare halting Melissa in her tracks.  He didn’t want to think of himself being anything like his Father at all.  “Sorry.  It was just a shock I think.”

The kitchen door opened and Beth and Father Michael walked in, the later supporting the former despite his advanced years.  Isaac stood as she approached, eyes locked on him and moved to help her take the last few steps.  They sat together on a sofa, studying each other.

“He said you’d died.”

“He lied.  He’s a liar.” Isaac said and Beth teared up, looking away, but she nodded.  “You met…” Isaac did some calculations and named a time just before he was kicked out. 

“How do you know that?” She asked incredulous.

“Because, he threw me out a couple of months after that, told me I was garbage and he was starting a new life.” Isaac paused to take a deep breath. “He used to hit me too.” He’d shared a lot of his past with Father Michael and more with Scott, but Melissa still didn’t know much and he had a feeling it was _all_ about to come out.

“It’s not all the time.”  Beth muttered and Isaac took her hands.

“Look at me. I know.  I am the only person _alive_ who knows exactly what he is like.  How great he could be.  When we were little he was the best Dad ever, though… even then, I remember Mom would sometimes be bruised and bandaged.  She would tell us she was clumsy, Dad would call her his ‘clumsy-momsy’.” Isaac, and everyone caught the flinch Beth gave and Isaac knew if he asked Mia, she’d say that’s what her Mom was called.  “He started hitting us after Mom died, I think Camden took the worst of it… he told me he’d come back for me after his tour, that he just had to get away… but he never did.”

Isaac stopped to honour the memory of his brother but plowed on. “Sometimes we were fine, I’d be able to keep him happy; he likes the house clean, and dinner made and everything in its place, right?” He waited for Beth to nod before continuing. “But sometimes I’d do all that and it wasn’t enough and he’d throw things, always blaming me for the mess.”  Beth started crying, slow tracks of tears staining her cheeks.  “It would always get better for a while after, like he was trying, but it always came back worse. 

“Then there were the nights it got really bad.” He paused and glanced nervously to Scott, who nodded encouragement, not understanding.  “If I really upset him, he’d drag me downstairs and lock me in the freezer.” Melissa’s hand flew to her mouth and he heard Father Michael mumbling a prayer.  He refused to look at his boyfriend though and focused on Beth.

“Do you know where I’m talking about?” He asked her and she nodded.

“The freezer in the basement, with the chains around it… he threatened me, told me that if I didn’t stop messing up, I’d go in there.”

Isaac nodded.  “I spent… God, I have no idea how many nights locked in there.  Is that what you want for Mia?” He pressed, hoping it was the right thing to do.

Beth shook her head.  “I can’t, I’m not strong enough…”

“Maybe not, but I think I am…” He turned to Father Michael and pulled Scott into him, “Finally, I think I am.”

Melissa crouched down and took Beth’s hands.  “Please, _please_ , if Isaac is here and speaks too… will you talk to John?” Isaac looked to Scott who mouthed ‘Stiles’ Dad’ and he nodded.  There was a long pause before she nodded, fresh tears leaking from her eyes.  Melissa was up and dialing immediately while at the same snapping her fingers at Scott who was instantly up and rushing to the kitchen.

Everyone was oddly silent while they awaited the Sheriff.  Melissa kept glancing guiltily at both Beth and Isaac, who, in turn, hadn’t let go of his boyfriend since he returned with an old digital camera.  When there finally was a knock on the door they all seemed to let go of the breath they’d been holding.

Stiles’ dad looked a lot more solid and broad than his jacker-mouth son; he looked the very definition of a law man, as did the attractive young deputy who came in behind him.  Scott flicked Isaac’s ear when he realised his boyfriend was staring a little too appreciatively and, despite everything, they still shared a smile.

Scott’s Mom spoke first, detailing the last few months, showing the Sheriff photo after photo of injuries Beth had sustained, all date stamped.  Beth only spoke to agree with Melissa’s accounts.  Then he turned to Isaac and started a new statement sheet and set up a dictaphone.

Much as Isaac had with Scott when he told him about his past, Isaac started at the beginning and went through the months and years of abuse he’d suffered.  He spoke continuously and, even when he had to pause to strip off shirt or pants to show scars he kept talking, unless expressly asked to stop.  Scott took pictures of each scar, eyes red and raw, clearly trying not to cry.

He must have spoken for well over an hour and by the end, even Beth was staring at him with a look of shock on her face.  Isaac shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably and tried to avoid all the looks of pity he saw on people’s faces. 

Scott gripped his chin gently though and tilted his head up so their eyes locked; all he saw was love, not pity.  Risking looking around he saw that no one was pitying him, just in pain for him, for his lost childhood.

As the Sheriff was finishing up they all heard a car race up the road; at that time of night they were all thinking exactly the same thing.  Melissa ordered Beth upstairs to take care of Mia and the smaller woman bolted instantly upstairs to keep her daughter safe.  The deputy went to the door and out into the yard to stop Isaac’s father before he got to the house.  Despite stopping him, they all heard his voice yelling for his wife and daughter.

Hearing that voice after so many years, Isaac had expected it to hurt.  Instead, he found he didn’t care.  He looked back to Father Michael; a man who was much more of a father than the angry, violent man had ever been. 

Following the Sheriff out into the night, he had the pleasure of watching his father’s face fall at the sight of him.  Taking a perverse pleasure in it, he took his boyfriend’s hand and brought it to his lips, all the while maintaining eye contact with the man who had terrorized him for years.  His father pushed at the deputy, clearly coming straight for Isaac who just puffed up a little and took a clear step forward ready to defend himself and his family from his Dad.

The Sheriff got there first however, flipping Isaac’s dad onto the grass, pinning him down and reading him his rights. All the while, the downed man was screaming vile, awful insults at Isaac and Scott, at Melissa, at his wife and eventually lights went on up and down the street, the curious drawn to the drama.  Isaac, once more, found he didn’t care.  Turning his back on his father he walked back into the house, followed by Scott, his Mom and eventually Father Michael who told them that Roger Lahey was gone.

 

*         *         *

 

“Come on Mysaac! It’s my turn!”  Mia reached out her hands and had a determined look on her face.

“Mia… it’s not a turn thing, she’s needs to be held carefully.”   Isaac smiled at his sister who rolled her eyes.

“I know,” she said, “I’ve been practicing!”

“Yes, but practicing on Mybear isn’t the same as your niece.” He said but shuffled forward so he could pass his new baby daughter to his little sister.  His husband looked on, ready to dive in if he needed to.  Scott’s mother was standing just behind him, with Beth, both of them looking on proudly. 

“She’s so wrinkly!” Mia exclaimed as she got a look in the blankets the baby was wrapped in.

“’Course she is Monster, she’s brand new.”  Scott said adjusting Mia’s arm so she was holding the baby correctly.

“Can I name her?”  Mia asked and Isaac chuckled.

“She has a name, Mia, meet your niece Abigail Erica Lahey-McCall.”

“That’s nice.” Mia said twisting from side to side.  “Hello Isla, I’m Auntie Mia.  I’m going to be the fun one when Mysca and Mysaac get all grumpy.” She carefully walked to an armchair and lowered herself, not once taking her eyes off her niece.

Of all of them, perhaps unsurprisingly, Mia had adjusted best to the changes after her Dad was put away.  After initially trying to justify his behaviour, Isaac’s father had caved in and admitted everything.  Owing to Isaac’s age when the abuse started he’d been sent to prison for five years, though owing to his behaviour in prison, that time was almost up.  Stiles’ Dad had come round and explained the conditions of his release and how the restraining orders worked.  They were all given numbers to call if they ever saw him, though they all doubted he’d reappear.

Beth had sold the family home, splitting the proceeds and assets and cutting all ties in the divorce.  She and Mia moved in with Melissa and she was working at the local elementary school as a teaching assistant. Scott and Isaac lived in a house a couple of blocks over in a house big enough for them and a couple more children after Abigail, if she didn’t wear them out entirely.

Unsurprisingly, Scott was employed at the Beacon Hills Memorial hospital, in the pediatric unit, which, while it sometimes still got to him was exactly where he wanted to be.  Isaac himself still worked with Steph, running all her IT projects.  He had to go into the city a few times a month, but mainly worked from home, and when he did Scott would often come with him, work permitting. Those times were spent with Derek and Stiles in their townhouse normally babysitting the twin boys and letting their friends have a night off.  Abigail was only a couple of days old but Derek and Stiles were already on their way with the boys to see them.

“Is Papa Michael coming too?” Mia asked and Isaac nodded.  Father Michael had had an almighty disagreement with his bishop when he made a blessing at Isaac’s wedding and the suggestions of a retirement became more insistent.  Fortunately for everyone, the smaller, much more community minded, church in Beacon Hills needed a new minister and he’d requested the appointment.  The Bishop had snapped at the chance to push him away from the city.  Father Michael quickly became involved in every aspect of life in Beacon Hills and seemed to be getting younger the longer he was there. 

“Yes, he’s going to be here for dinner, so will Tasker and Will so you’ll have plenty of company.”  He said and Mia grinned; she loved Stiles and Derek’s sons as much as any of them.  Isaac realised that when Erica and Boyd, now also happily married and running their own coffee shop in the city, came by the following morning, his entire family, the one he’d built himself would be in the same place at once – the first time since their wedding, and the first with the next generation too.

Isla, Tasker and Will, Mia, Melissa and Beth, Father Michael, the Sheriff (who they all suspected was closer to Melissa than either were letting on), Erica and Boyd, Derek and Stiles and, of course, Scott.

His perfectly wonderful, infuriatingly good husband.  The man who was still everything and anything he could possibly want. 

Isaac’s musings were interrupted by his daughter’s cry.  Mia looked slightly panicked as he went to collect Isla and soothe her fussing.

He knew that the life he was living wouldn’t last forever, but, as he knew, the future was often brighter than you expected it to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnd... we're done.
> 
> Another mammoth fic over. I really enjoyed this one and hope you did too.
> 
> I'm well aware that life itself rarely ties up this neatly, but... hey... fiction! :-D
> 
> Check out the other fics I've done - I love them all (obviously) and keep an eye out for two new ones coming up, well, after I finish Scarred Singles.
> 
> Hugs  
> G*


End file.
